Invader Zim XR
by Idiotix Team
Summary: New and Old Characters, Awesome Plots, Continuing from the last episode! Alot of fighting. xD READ NOW!
1. Episode 1: Enter Invader Zena!

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode one: Enter Invader Zena**

Zim's House...8:00 am

"AHHH!" Gir yelled as he ran everywhere in the house like an idiot. "GIR! THATS ENOUGH!" Zim yelling while coming out of his lab. "Sorry Master." As Litle Gir sat in the ground with a stupid look on his face Zim walks passes him to wlak out the door for school. "Gir, watch the house I'll be back after the Pathetic human's school...thing." "OOOOKKKK!"Gir shouts then after the door shuts sitts there for a momant..."I Wanna makes me some waffles!" Gir shouts again and runs intot he kichen. And somehting blows up and waffles fly through the kichen into the living room. "HA AH HA AWESOME! THEIR FLYING WAFFLES!"

School...8:30am

"And over here you'll see a big peice of crap is over here." The teacher explained while writting on board but stopped when Zim walked intot he door. "ZIM YOUR LATE SIT DOWN!" "Yep.." He said and sat down in his usual spot. "So Zim, late for school again? Working on a new plan to take over the world?" Dib asked while turing in his chair to face him. Zim just put his feet up on the desk and look at Dib with a Get outta my face look. "...You know you woldn't be failing school if you spent more time studying instead of stolking me...think about that.." Zim said then started messing with his pencal. "HOW DID YOU KNOW I WAS FAILING?! SEE HOW COULD SOMEONE KNOW MY GRADES IF NOONE'S EVER SEEN THEM! SEE PEOPLE ALIEN." Dib yelling pointing at Zim. "Oh my God everything to you is an alien...like yesterday you thought my sandwhich was an alien. Seriously enough already." Some kid said in the background. "A sandwhich?" Gaz asked but still playing her handheld game under the desk. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dib Shouted. "CHILDEN CALM DOWN!" The teacher said looking at them in a scray way. "I just leared we have a new student." The teacher added. "We've been getting alot of New kids latly huh?" Dib thought to himself while sitting back down in his chair. As he did a girl about as tall as Zim, shyly walked out into the room with her hands behind her back. SDhe had Long red hair which appeard orange and light green eyes. With a yellow jacket with some kind of logo on the right of it. Her shirt and pants were a light red with black stripes acrossed it and red and black shoes that looked like high convers, and black gloves. She was a light skined girl looked alittle autrailin. As she looked at al the kids and looked at the teacher, the teacher gave her a evil look and said. "NOw say something then shut-up and sit down somewhere got it?" "Um...yes?" "Good." The teacher went back to writting stuff. "Um Hello." She said in her sweet voice (Sounds like Starfire from Teen Titains) "My Name is Zena...And." SHe paused for a moment then smiled at them gaining little confedens. "I will be happy to meet you all." She added then qucikly sat down between Zim and Dib. The boys both stared at her for a moment then dib started...again. "I bet your an Alien huh?" He said to her with a blank look on his face. She looked at him for a moment and titted her head. "Um...No...I am not." she said to him ith a unsure look on her face. "I bet YOU ARE!" Dib started yelling again. "OH My god really?" The kid in the back said getting annoying. "OK! maybe your not but I will asked you...Where are you from?" Dib asked thinking if she was an alien she'd make something up which would prove she was a alien. Zena got a nervous look on her face as she looked around quickly seeing a globe and reading the first thing she seen on there. "Autrailia?" She said while slowly looking back to Dib who had a NOt fair Look on his face. "Ha your plan failed." Zim said. Dib just crossed his arms and sat down. "Well,...Welcome" He said in a pissed off voice and crossed his arms. "Ok that was...Very odd." SHe said to her self. "ANd that how everyone died.." The teacher finished then quickly turned around. "NOW GO EAT LAUNCH!" she said as the room quickly emptied.

At the Cafeteria 1:00pm

"What do you call this..food?" Zena asked the kid next to her. "Um...I dont' know...Crap?" She said then put her hand out. "I'm Don" She said she had light blue hair in low picktails and purple eyes wearing a AC/AD shirt and black & green pants. "I am Zena nice to meet you." She said then once getting theri food Zena got a smile on her face as she asked. "May I please Sit with you? I wish to know more about this new place." "Sure some on." Don said as she picked a table for them. As Don explained things to Zena Dib and GAz where on the other side watching them. "I know she's an alien I just know it." Dib said while swarling his food around. "Well you already tried to prove it and it failed not everyone is an alien Dib chill out." Gaz said playing her game still. "Go over there and see if you can find anything out." Dib said and got ready to push his sister off the seat. But she quickly stopped him. "Touch me...And I'll Hurt you.." SHe said and walked off to the two girls. "Hey yeah my stupid brother wanted me to come over and say hi...or something." Gaz said then started to walk off playing her game until Zena nodiced her game. "Hey is that a game?" She asked as GAz turned around she nodded and said. "YOu play games?" "Oh yes I am very good at them." "Can you beat this level then?" She asked and sat down next to Zena. "Oh Yes I think so." She said with a push of a few buttons she beat the level and handed it back to Gaz. "There you go." Zena said smiling. "...Ok Your my new friend." "what about me?" Don asked. "...yeah ok sure." "Yey." Don said. As Dib watched his sister he got annoyed. "GAZ GAZ!" "hold on I'll be right back." Gaz said hearing Dib she wlaked back and looked at him. "She's not an alien leave her alone." "Seriously." The kid from the back said. "AHH FINE SHE'S NOT A ALIEN!" He said and walked with Gaz back to Zena and Don. "I'm sorry I thought you were a Alien I guess your not, Hi I'm Dib." He said to Zena quickly then got behind her and pointed to him. "But you see him?...He's an alien so be careful of him." Dib said to them. "Um...Alright then..." Her and Don said looked at eachother. "So the "Alien"s Name is what now?" Zena asked. "Zim...He's been here for like four months now Dib thinks he's an alien." Gaz and Don Explained. "Oh I see." Zena said under her breathe.

After school IN front of the school 3:00pm

"So You've become pretty popular today cool huh?" Don said as her and Zena walked home. "Yes, I meet so many friends I must be very...pop-u-lar..Oh And I have learned so much about this new place! Do you have this all the time?" She said with a smile. "Um Yeah its school we have it almost everyday." Don explained with a confused look on her face. "yey Me!" Zena said and claped alittle. "Well I'll see you tomorrow later!" Don said and off home. "Oh, GOODBYE NEW FRIEND!" She said then looked up to the sky for a moment. "Even the Sky is differnt here." Zena thought to herself then looked to see ZIm and Dib fighting again. "I'm Watching you Zim ONE DAY I'LL SHOW EVERYONE YOUR AN ALIEN!" Dib shouted. "Sure Dib you keep trying but no one will believe you. And when they do it will be too late." Zim explain to him with a evil smile on his face. "Oh yeah how about alittle water Zim?" Dib said and threw water on him. "AHHHH!" Zim screamed in pain as he ran around in circles. "MAAHAHAHA LATER ZIM!" Dib said and walked away. "Ahh ahh!...Why water...why?" Zim asked himself as he looked up to See Zena standing next to him. "Are you alright?" She asked. "Yeah I'm fine." He pause as he stood up strait and crossed his arms. "So Zena huh?..I'm Zim..." "Wait...Zim? YOu mean the one I heard almost destoryed our planet on Doom part one?" Zena asked him. He paused for a moment then smiled. "Yeah thats me." "OH I UNDERSTAND SO YOUR INVAD--" She started to say but was intrubted by Zim who put his hand over her mouth. "Shh...follow me." He said, taking his hand off her mouth he started to walk off with her behind him.

At Zim's house 3;20pm

As Zim and Zena walked into the house there was waffles everywhere. "GIR WHAT THE HECK HAPPEND?" Zim shouted as Gir ran up to him from behind the couch. "I MAKES ME SOME WAFFLES!" Gir said. "Clean it...now." Zim said then walked through the house. "YES SIR!" Gir said and started eatting the waffles. "Follow me into my Lab. "Zim said as Zena looked at the house and followed him into the lab. Once they got there Zim took off the human contacts and rubbed his eyes. "Man I hate those things.." He said then looked at the girl. "So why are you here? did the tallest send you?" He asked while little down. "No, I was on a other planet learning about their weaknesses in Doom part one. Me and my robot Kiki where on our way back when they shot us down." Zena Explained having a flash back.

Flash Back

"Ok so all we got to do is head back home right kiki?" Zena said to her robotic friend. "Yep Yep!" Kiki said she was a white and pink robot with a high squicky voice. "OH wait mistress we have trouble." Kiki said pointing to the ray-dar. "Oh man I can't lose the missles have enough hold on!" As the missles hit the ship the ship crash landed in earth in a par on a rainny day. "I'M ALIVE!...Mistress?AHH MISTRESS!" Kiki said while looking for her master. "I'm...over...Here Kiki." Zena said while being almost smashed back her ship. "AHH I'll help you." Kiki said and pushed it off of her. Kiki was very stroung for a Robot. "Thanx...This isn't good the ship is destoryed all I have is my transformer." Zena said. "Well lets just transform into someone here."  
"Good idea." Zena Agreed and seeing someone and her cat in the park her and Kiki used the transformer to change into them.

End

"And thats the story I foudn the School as I was talking around." Zena Finished. "Really?" Zim said. "Well since you have no home and your ship is destroyed you'll live here with me..and Gir...Until we fix your ship." He said then thought for a moment. "Wheres your robot?" "Oh Kiki?...Good point." "I'm Right here I was Eatting Waffles!" Kiki said as she jumped into Zena's arms. "Well I guees we can get back to normal." Zena said as she pushed a button on her white belt and went back to her normal self her outfit looked the same as Zim's only a lighter red she had black high convers instead of red and black. and Really Light green eyes with a orange bow on her head, And her entenas were curled at the end of them. "MAHAHAHA!" Dib said coming on to Zim's screen. "AHH DIB!" Zim shouted. "I KNEW SHE WAS AN ALIEN...really good descise though better then Zim's I'll give you that." "Oh...Thank you." Zena said with a half smile. "DIB GET OFF THE SCREEN!" Zim said. "MAAHAA NOW I HAVE PROOF YOUR BOTH ON MY DVD I JUST BURNED!" Dib said and held it up for them to see. "Um What dvd?" Zena said as her robot Kiki appeared Behind Dib crushed the dvd with her hand. "HUH? AHHH HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?" Dib asked as Kiki giggled and dissapeared, reapearing next to Zim. "Take that Dib better luck next time." Zim siad turning off the screen. "How did you?" Zim asked. "She could always do that I dot' know why." Zena said. "YEP!" Kiki said. "Thats Nice...well." Zim paused as he went bakc to normal himself. "I'm hunry...GIR MAKE ME FOOD!" Zim said and the three went back up to the house. "I MADE MORE WAFFLES!" Gir siad. "yey!" Kiki said and started eatting. "Ok then...so what douse gir mean?" "It...really?...I dont' know...what about Kiki?" "Nothing I just named her that." She smiled as Zim gave her a Ok...then look then sat down and started eatting. "Now I just need a new plan to destory this pathetic planet." Zim said while thinking. "I GOT IT!" Zim said while having a happy look on his face.

End

Zim:I Finaly got My New plan to destory the Humans!

Zena:Thats great but can we fix my ship frist?

Zim:Or yeah right...AFTER I EXPLAIN MY NEW PLAN!

Gir:I WANT TACO'S WHAOO!

Kiki: Huh Mistress why do I have a feeling this "New Plan wont end well?"

Zena:I don't know but I'm sure it will succeed!

Gir:TACOS MAHAHAHAHA!

Dib: I'm On to you Zim I'll Stop you!!

Zena: Next time Zim's New Plan!

Zim:This one is fool proof I just know it!

Transmission end...


	2. Episode 2: Zim's New Plan

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode two: Zim's New Plan!**

Review

Don: Last Time on Invader Zim XR a new chaacter came into the sceen unsure of where she is she meets up with zim to explain how she got there in the first place. As she did Dib found out she too was a alien and threating to show the world Zena's robo friend Kiki crushed it destorying Dib's plans for now. As Gir make more waffles Zim got a new plan to take over the world! Will his plan succeed? Or will a new enemy beable to stop him? This time on Invader Zim XR!!

Zim:That right be afriad...

Don: Dude...can we start the story now?

Zim:...Um...Yes.

Zim's house 3:50 pm

"MAMAMAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! FINALY THIS NEW PLAN IS FOOL PROVE MAHAHA!" Zim laughed as he stood on the table. Zena just gave him a what are you doing? look as Kiki ate some waffles with a smile on her face and Gir trying to stuff like 20 in his mouth. "So...What is it?" Zena asked. "Oh right...Wait I'll be right back stay...stay.." Zim said and ran off into his lab.

Zim's house 8:37 pm

Zena,Kiki,and Gir were asleep on the couch with the tv on. Zena was curled up as Kiki laid on her legs and Gir was sitting next to her head snoring in a weird way with a soda in his hand. "I'MMMM FIINISHHED!!" Zim shouted while holding something behind his back staying infront of the three. Zena sat up and rubbed her eyes as Kiki yawn and gir just woke up. "What now?" Zena asked. "Behold, THE M.C.H.D!!" Zim shouted again while holding a heltment over him. It had two light bulbs on it and some blue and red wires going from one wirer to another and it was dark purple and black. "Um...What douse M.C.H.D mean?" Zena asked while getting a confused look on her face. Zim looked at her for a moment then at the helment then said. "It stands FOR!!...uh...Mind..Control Helment Device!!" He answered. "Oh." "I WANNA TRY IT!" Gir yelled and shot towards it but Zim moved it out of the way causing Gir to hit the wall behind Zim. "...LET DO IT AGAIN!" Gir yelled as he got up and repeated what he just did. "Ookkk while Gir is doing that." Zim paused as he watched Gir for a moment then looked back at Zena and Kiki. "Anyway with this new machine I will be able to control the minds of the humans making them do whatever I want them to do, MAKING THEM MY SLAVES! and then I will be their king and then...THE WHOLE WORLD WILL BE MINE!! MAHAHAHAHA! And the tallest will be soo proud of me I CAN SEE IT!" Zim said as he hugged the M.C.H.D as he stuck his toung out making a happy face and daydreaming about the tallest being proud of him...Untill Zena intrupted him by asking. "So who do I get to be?" "And me?" Kiki agreed and Gir jumped up from the ground after running intot it agian saying. "AND ME!!" "Um.." Zim paused and looked at them for a second."Gir you can--" "I WANNA BE THE BIG TACO!! Can I be the big taco please please master!!" Gir shouted before Zim could finish. "Yes Gir...You can be the taco.." he answered with a small smile on his face as Gir yelled. "YEAAAAHHHHHHAAAHAHAHAHAHA!" "And Kiki can be the robot princess who keeps the taco out of trouble." "Yey I'm a robot Princess!" Kiki said whil hugging a pillow. "And...Well you can be who ever you want." Zimk said to Zena. "OH, I would like to be the Princess who everybody loves please!" She said with a big smile as she jumped off the couch and put her hands behind her back. "Um..Sure ok that works." He said then looked around with a evil look in his eye. "Now I need a test subject...BRING ME BOB!" Zim orders as Gir went to get some weird looking kid in handcoffs. "Hello human Bob how are we today?" "C.Sinor Zim..." He said to him with a blank look on his face. "I still don't understand a word your saying." "C you stupido...sinor Zim." He said again. "SILENCE!! now try this on!" Zim ordered as he put the device on Bob's head. Bob got a brain drained look on his face as Zena stepped behind Zim with her hand to her face as she said. "I think you may have killed him.." "Hold on." Zim said watching with a evil smile on his face. "Bob...Go get Zena a sandwhich.." Zim orderd. "C Sinor Zim I get you a sandwhich." BOb said as he walked to the frig. "Hey Sinor you want mayo on that sandwhich?" "JUST BRING IT TO ME!" Zim shouted as Bob came back with a jelly sandwhich and handed it to him. "Here you go.." He said. "Oh um thank you?" Zena said while taking the sandwhich and got a ew look on her face as Zim shouted. "YES MAHAHAHA IT WORKS! Now I know who to use it on first Tomorrow at school!!" He said as Zena dropped the sandwhich and Bob looked at it. "Hey, sinoreta you gonna eat that there sandwhich?"

School 9:00 am

"And when this dude died everyone was pissed and bla bla bla bla." The Teacher said again as all the kids listened...kinda. "Hey Zena." Don said but in a whisper so the teacher couldn't hear here." "Yes?" "YOu see that cute guy over there?" Don asked while pointed to a young boy wearing a black shirt and kinda baggy jeans that were black and red. His hair was spiked black and blue eyes. He had somekind of computer with him. "Um yes? Is he new I did not see him yesterday?" Zena asked her. Don just shook her head. "No Usualy he sitted way in the back." "OH I see, so you "Like" him?" "Yeah! can ya blame me?" She asked. "I guess...not?" Zena answered confused. "I'm on to you Zim what are you planning this time?" Dib asked him as Zim looked at him in a evil way. "Oh You'll see." He said in his evil voice. "I'm sure I will Zim whatveer it is it wont work." Dib said in a soft voice so the teacher wouldn't hear but she did and went over to him. "IS there something you like to say to the class mr. Dib?" "Um...No.." "Good...then SHUT-UP!" The teacher said and went back to writing about...whatever. "Hey Dib." The Kid said behind him. "What?" "Meet be at launch I got somehting for ya." He said. "Um...sure ok." "GOO EAT YOU LITTLE SWINES!!" The teacher said again.

Launch 1:00 pm

"You wanted to see me?" Dib asked as he walked to the dark part of the cafeteria. "Yes I did That Alien Zim and his little girlfriend Zena you want to get rid of them right?" the kid asked him. "Of course you know there alien's too I'm soo glad someone listens to me!" Dib said in galdness someone listened to him. "Yeah...anyway I think I can help you my friend sit with me will you?" he asked. "Sure but...first whats your name?" Dib asked in a curious voice. "My Name is Malabuto...David Malabuto, But I friends call me Linux, nice to meet you Dib." Linux said with a evil smile on his face. Meanwhile Zim,Zena and Don sat on the other side watching everybody. "So what are you guys doing now?" Don asked. "Oh right we are--" Zena started to explain as Zim put his hand over her mouth again. "Shh..." He said then looked at Don. "Don't you have anything good to do? Like listen to something?" He asked. Don just shurgged then rested her head on her hand as she answered. "Nah I'll just watch." "Ok...Then..." Zim Paused then pulled the M.C.H.D Out of his packback he brought with him. "And now I will try my newest plan." He said then looked at Don. "Here put this on." "Um?" Don said as Zena pushed the Helment away from her friend with a panic smile on her face. "Um ha ha why don't you try it on someone you don't know ha ha." Zena said in a paniced voice little. "Ok fine hmmm lets see aww I know." He said and put it on the Kid in the background. "Haha now Beat up Dib!" "Yes Master!" The Kid said and went after Dib. "MAHAHA it works Zena put it on the other kids!" "Um ok." Zena said and grabbe dthe other ones ZIm made as Don asked. "What so your controling people's minds?" "Um...Yes?" "Cool, Can I help?" "OH, OF COURSE YOU CAN MY FRIEND!" Zena said as she gave some helments to Don as they started to put them on the kids. "Aw Man Linux look, Zim is putting controling helments on the kids!" Dib yelled. "we gotta stop them!" "Yeah I know." Linux said as he tried to think of a plan as the mind controled kids walked towards them. "MAHAHA YOUR MINE DIB!" Zim said as he jumped into the table. "I DON'T THINK SO ZIM!" Dib yelled at his got out a climing rope and shot it at the roof so he could swing over the kids. "HE-YAHHHH!" He shouted as he swung over them and kicked Zim off the table. "AHH DIB GET OFF!" Zim yelled while wresling Dib on the ground. "You've got to have a control Zim hand it over!" "NEVER!" "Don hide." Zena said as don nodded and ran and hide. "Ah come on." Linux thought to himself as he grabbed his computer and jumped over the kids as well just before they jumped on him. "Hmm Brain waves...If I can get into the helments main chip and change the brain waves I can tell the kids to take the helments off." He said to himself. "I do not think so!" Zena said as she pushed Linux off his chair. "AHH HEY GET OFF OF ME!" he yelled as they started fighting. "Whao this is cool." Don said watching it all behind the candy machine. "AHH SLAVES HELP YOUR MASTER!" Zim shouted as Dib started getting the best of him. The slaves looked over and started to go towards the two. "Get off!" Linux orders as he threw Zena off of him. and started typing on his conputer. "Almost now I just have to wait for the percent to reach 100 HA YOU TOO LATE LITTLE GIRL!" He said as Zena started to get annoyed. "Not yet." She said and transported behind him. "What the-?" He started to say but was cut off when she kicked him in the back and he hit the ground again. Bakc to where ZIm and Dib where Dib pinned Zim down and smiled a evil smile. "Ha Zim your plan is over!" Dib shouted as Zim looked at him with a yeah right look on his face. "Well Dib think I ghot everyone in here...EVEN THE FOOTBALL TEAM!" At that moment Dib got a oh crap look on his face as a football player tackled Dib off of Zim. "MAHAHAHA!" Zim laughed Zena Get Rid of that Computer!" "Ok." Zena said as she shutdown the computer and threw it out the window. "NO DONT' TOUCH MY LINUX NO ONE TOUCHES MY COMPUTER!!" Linux yelled as he went after it. "Come my slaves let TAKE OVER THE WORLD!" Zim said as they all jumped through the window. "Wow...thats awesome." Don said as she came out from hiding and looked at the two. "You...Your friends with Zena right?" Dib asked Don. Don just shook her head. "I dont' know any Zena." She said and walked off. "YOUR A LIER YOUR AN ALIEN TOO!! THEY GOT YOU UNDER THERE CONTROL COME BACK!" Dib shouted as Linux walked back brushing off his Computer. "You Idiot get up we gotta stop them." Linux said as he helped Dib up and ran out the window along with Dib.

The Town 1:39 pm

"Ah man theres kids destorying everything." Dib said then looked at Linux. "How that Computer coming along?" "Its a Linux Its great." "I MEANT THE BRAIN WAVES!" "Oh, Good I got it back to the mainframe now we just have to keep them from destorying everything before it get to 100." Linux explained. "Ok lets go HE-YAHHHH!" Dib yelled again and went after some kids. "You idiot don't go after the kids...Go after the aliens." Linux said. "Oh yeah I KNOW!" Dib said and went after the two. "AHH CRAP HE'S BACK!" Zim shouted and moved out of Dibs way as dib jumped on the same building roof top ZIm and Zena were on. "You done Zim." Dib said. "OH really slaves I--" He started then Dib attacked him again. "Get off." Zena said pulled dib off of him. "Let go of me!" Dib ordered as he pushed her off. "AHH!" she said as she feel off the roof. "ZENA! YOu Idiot!" Zim said and shot DIb with a laser gun. As Dib got hit and feel tot he ground Zim started laughing again. "MAHAHA TAKE THAT!" "AHHH!" Zena yelled and almost hit the ground when Gir cought her. "HIIIIIIEEEEE!!" "Thank you Gir!" Zena said with a smile. "I'M BIG TACO MAN HAHAHAHA!" Gir shouted as he flew into a wall just as Zena jumped off of him. "Gir...stop it." She said then looked up to see Zim and Dib fighting again. "I have to get back up there." She said to herself as she looked around thinking of a way back. "That girl?...She's mine." Linux said as he hid the computer and snuck behind her and covered her mouth and took to away. "Give it up Zim!" Dib said as they both looked beat up badly as the kids were making hements putting on more people to destory the city. "I don't think so." "Man I gotta do somehting." Don said watching the two having a stare down. "OH man!" Don shouted as she watch Dib fall off the roof. "I got cha I got cha!" She said as she caught him. "Thanx." "yep." Don said as she dropped him. "Ouch hey!" he said as he fell on his butt. "MAHAHAHA THIS PLAN IS WORKING PERFECTLY...wait..." He said as he looked around. "Zena.." Zim said and looked over the edge but didn't see her body anywheer. He got a confused look on his face as he thought. "I thought she feel...where did she go?" He asked. "I bet she went to help the slaves MAHAHAHA!" He thought then watches as his plan started to work. 55 the computer said. "Hmm what is this thing doing?" Don asked. "DON'T TOUCH THAT!" Dib said as he hit her hand as she went to push a key. "Hey don't hit me." "What are you gonna do about it?" Dib said then Don kicked him in the leg. "OUCH WHY?!" He shouted in pain.

At Linux's House 2:20 pm

"Now tell me why your here?" He asked her as he had her tied up. "No,I wil not." She said as she shook her head. "You wont tell me then I'll just force it out of you." Linux said as he typed something on his other Linux computer and a laser came out and zapped her. "AHH!" She screamed in pain as he said again. "Tell me." "NO, I will never." "Ok then." He said and zapped her again. "AHH" she screamed. "I guess I"ll have to do this all day until you tell me everything he's planning to attack us with he must have more then just one plan." He paused for a moment as the sounds of fighting shoul dbe heared form the house.

The Town 2;45 pm

"67" The computer read has dib started to get happy. "Ha your plan is almost over Zim and you have no idea!" Dib said then looked at Don. "YOu watch the computer don't touch it watch it until Linux gets back." Dib said then ran off. "Um...ok then." Don replied as she watched it. "SLAVES PUT THINGS ON FIRE!" Zim shouted as Zena transported behind him. "Zena?" Zim asked as he turned around. "YOu alright?" "Yes, I am fine." "Ya look like you've been zapped a few times." "No, really I am fine! Please let us continue your plan the new enemy will not be a problem anymore." Zna explained as Zim got a evil smile on his face. "Good, let the destorying CONTINUE!" he shouted as he watched the city be torn to peices. "78" The computer said as Dib tried to find Linux." "Linux where are you man the computer is almost ready." "I'm ...over ...here." Linux said as dib helped him up from a ditch he was laying him. "Dude you alright what happen?" "I don't know one minute she's all stupid the next she tried to kill me." Linux explained. "Who?" "No time for that." Linux paused brushing himself off. "I gotta get to my computer." He said as he ran to his computer which said 89. "Yes allmost." He said. "I'll handle both of them." Dib said as he pulled a laser gun out himself and ran after the two again. "You know I should call the tallest right now and tell them the good plan I came up with." Zim said as Zena smiled and agreed. and Soon was shot by Dib's laser. "AHH ouch." Zena said falling backwards. "Now give up zim or eales." Dib said. "Its too late dib SLAVES ATTACK!!...ahh" Zim said as he tooked around. "How come there not listening?" Zim asked. "Because, I control them now." Linux said while looking at the three. "Yes ha ha take that Zim your plan is finished. "No ...How?" Zim asked while backing up alittle. "I changed the brain waves of your helments Zim now I contorl them SLAVES ATTACK AND DESTORY ZIM AND ZENA!" "Zena get me outta here." "I Can't I can only transport a few times." "AHH NO!" Zim shouted as the kids started getitng closer to them. "GIR HELP!" "OK!" Gir and Kiki yelled as they came out of no where in their costumes and scooped them up and flew off. "YOU WONT GET AWAY ZIM WE'LL FIND YOU!" Dib yelled as he watched the two fly off.

End

Linux: Its been two days since that whole brain control thing Zim and Zena pulled I bet there planning something.

Dib: Yeah but I think I'm being watched.

Linux: What makes you think that?

Dib: I don't know I just feel like someone has been watching me for a while now.

Don: Next Time: Dib's Loving Stolker!

Melissa: I watch I could just talk to him.


	3. Episode 3: Dib's Loving Stolker

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode Three: Dib's Loving Stolker**

Zena: I Guess we give some kind of Intro right?

Don: Yeah pretty much.

Zena: Ok! Well in this episode is mostly about Dib and a new character the rest of us aren't really in this episode much.

Zim: WHHATTT?? YOU MEAN THE DIB-HUMAN GETS HIS KNOWN EPISODE!! AND I'M NOT EVEN IN IT!!

Don: Yeah pretty much Zim live with it..

Linux: Am I in it?

Zena: Kinda...

Gir: I LOVE TACO'S I WANNA WATCH!!

Zim: NO GIR DON'T TOUCH THE PLAY BUTTON YET!!

Zena: Yes, for we are not done!

Don: He's not listening.

Gir: MAAHAHAHAHAH!! Pushes button

Launch 1:05 pm

"Isn't weird Linux?" Dib asked him while eatting his food. Linux what tryping something on his computer not really listening to a word Dib was saying. "Yep.." He said. "Either Zim or Zena have been seen at school today...I beat he planning something...something more eviler then the last time." Dib thought out lond. "Yep.." "I mean they must be why eaels wouldn't they be here? We need to find out what there up to right Linux?...Linux?" Dib asked as he looked at him who was still typing on his computer. "Linux?" "Yep..." "Linux, are you even listening to me?" Dib asked with a annoyed look on his face. "Yep...eviler...zim...planning...last time...newyork.." Linux said. "I didn't say anything about newyork..." Dib said then jumped when Linux shouted. "OMG CTRL-V FTW!! AHHHHH!" "Man what happend?" Dib asked with a confused look on his face. "...Wait I fix it.." Linux said with a blank look on his face then shot his computer and looked at his food. "I'm not eatting that." He said as he looked at Dib and pushed his food towards him. "There...Now about the aliens...whatever their planning can't be that hard...I mean come on their last plan was...old and stupid.." Linux said while putting his hands together and looking down with a smile on his face. "Yeah but did you forget...IT ALMOST WORKED!!" "But it didn't so calm down and eat your food." Linux said. Meanwhile on the other side of the cafeateria Don and Gaz sat there eatting...whatever it was as well. "So wheres Zena? I havn't seen her since that whole brian control thing." "What brian control thing?" Gaz Asked. "Oh yeah, i forgot, you all got you minds erased after that.." Don said as we messed with her food. "Anyway, I beat she's playing an awesome video game.." Gaz said as she started to play hers. "yeah I guess." Don said and looekd to her right to see a young girl sitting all by herself. She had somewhat long blond hair it went down to her middle back. with a pink headband on her hair, light grey eyes, a black jacket and black baggy pants as well black and green convers with fingerless gloves and she wore a book bag on her side with a labtop inside. She said a smile on her face as she seemed to have a daydream look on her face. "Who's she looking at?" Don asked herself as she looked to see who the young girl was staring at. "Hey Gaz." Don said, as Gaz got an annoyed look on her face. "What?" "That girl likes your brother.." Don answered as Gaz looked up Don pointed to the girl. "Oh really?" Gaz said and walked over to her. "So..you like Dib huh?" Gaz asked standing next to the girl. The girl looked up at her then started to blush little as she looked down. "Well,...K...Kinda.." she said in a soft voice she was a very shy girl. " Well, Your wasting your time cause he's an idiot." Gaz said and walked away and went back to playing her game. AS the girl watched Gaz leave she looked back in Dib's direction with a smile on her face. "I don't think so.." She thought to herself. "So whos that Girl?" Don asked while resting her head on her hand still playing with her food. "Thats Melissa Aqua...She a shy girl likes to be alone alot...But I wish i knew why she likes my stupid brother.." Gaz said as she started playing her game again. "I know his friend is much cuter." Don said as Gaz gae her a glare. "You like his stupid friend? man you two are weird.." She said before playing her game once more. Back on the other side. "Hey Linux, even feel like someone is watching you?" Dib asked. "Dib its school everybody watching you." He answered then got up. "Come on we gotta get back to class." He said and started to walk out with the other kids. "Sure." Dib said as he turned around he seen Melissa staring at him but she quickly looked away as looked at her with a confused look on his face. "Ok...then.." He said. "DIB YOU IDIOT COME ON!" Linux yelled. "Alright!"

After School 3:15 pm

"So your house tomorrow right Dib?" Linux asked. "Yeah then we can work on our new plan to stop Zim and Zena." Dib said with a evil look on his face. "Ok...then...later." Linux said as he walked away holding his labtop as he walked away he shouted again. "OMG CTRL-V FTW!! AHHHHH" Dib just watched him walk away with a ok...then..look on his face then started to walk home from school. "I wonder what Zim could be planning...I bet its up to no good as usual...and that Zena girl...WE'll have to learn as much as we can about her too." Dib thought to himself as he looked up to the sky. As he did he stopped for a moment to think. As he did Melissa stood behind the coner of a fence watching him trying not to be seen. "That weird I feel like someone is watching me again." Dib thought as he turned around but she hid behind the side of the fence while blushing alittle. "Huh? weird.." He said and walked off again. As did Melissa slowly peeked out of hiding with a smile on her face nad once he was so far away she began to follow him again. "Ok now I hear footsteps." He said then got a smile on his face. "I KNOW YOU HERE ZIM!" He said as he quickly turned around be no one was there. "Ok seriously am I imagianing things or what?" He asked himself before he shrugged and continued on walking. "That wa close." She thought to herself after she quickly jumped behind a dumpster that was there. As she sat there she peeked her head from the side of the dumpster to walk him walk away as she thought to herself. "I wish I could just say hi to him...But everytime I want to I forget my words and can't say a thing." As she thought this she got a kinda sad look on her face then turned back behind the dumpster and sat down. "I...I wish i could tell him how much I care..." She said to herself but in a whisper. "Hey you alright?" A voice said as she looked up to see Dib standing there, her face got little red as her eyes opened wide little. "Um...Ye..Yeah I'm...F...Fine." She said then looked down with a smile on her face. "How...How did you...find me?" "I forgot something at school so as I was walking back I seen you sitting here." Dib Explained. "Oh...I see." "I'm Dib...And you are?" Melissa looked up at hima dn smiled. "I'm Melissa Aqua." She said in a soft voice again. "Nice to meet ya." He said and held out his hand to help her up. She looked at him with a not sure look but then took his hand as she got up and stared at him for a moment. "Why is she staring at me?" Dib thought to himself as he let go of her hand and smiled. "Well I gotta go evil aliens who plan to take over the world can't wait heh later." Once he said that he started to walk off back to his school. She just stood there she never thought she could even say a word to him and she finaly did after two years of knowing him she thought she could finaly tell him how much she loved him. "Wait...Dib.." "Yeah?" "...Nothing...Nevermind." She said while blushing and looking away as he gave her a ok then look and walked away. "I guess I still dont' have the guts to say it.." She thought to herself then got a smile on her face as she watched him. "I wonder if she's the one who's been following me." Dib asked himself.

Melissa's house 4:13 pm

AS she got home she walked passed her living room to see her parents watching something. "Ah hunny how was school?" "Lame as usual." She said as she went up stairs to her room. It had a alot of stickers of bands on the door and when she opened it. A green light was on and she had a bed with black sheets on it and green pillows and a dresser with a big mirror on it with a picture of Dib putting water on Zim. "Nobody,listens to him...or beleives him...but I do." She said as she sat down next to her dresser looking in the mirror. "I wish he knew that." She said to herself then got out her labtop which had her jounal on it which she typed.

Dear Journal,

Today was a great day I followed Dib from school like I do everyday, He was soo cute looking up into the sky,

heh heh, but today was better then the rest! he acually nodiced me today! For the first time I talked to me!

And I finaly said more then just "Um" to him AND he even held my hand! I know it was only a few seconds

but it seemed like forever to me! I almost told him HOw I feel but once again I couldn't get it out. Maybe next time

next time I will! His little sister Gaz says he's an idiot. But I don't think so he's just...differnt! Well until next time.

-Melissa Aqua

Once she was done she put her labtop away, back in her book bag and went down stairs to eat whatever they had to eat. as she sat their eatting some kind of sandwhich she thought to herself. "I wonder if I could do something for him, to make him nodice me even more maybe become his friend...I know." She said and started baking something.

Next day at Launch 1:20 pm

"AHHHH MAN STUPID CTRL-V!! WHY WONT YOU WORK FOR MEEE!" Linux shouted as he started to cry again. "Dude seriously enough with that its been two days already." Dib said to him as he rested her head on his hand watching Linux cry his eyes out. "JUUU-U-U-ST WOOORRR-K!!" Linux cried as he hit his head on the table over and over again. "Oh boy...we have more important things then that Linux." "Yeah? like what?" He asked as he laid his head on the table. "Like Zim...and what he's planning." Dib answered in a annoyed voice. Linux just looked at him for a moment then started banging his head on the table again, like he didn't even care at the moment. "WHY! I WISH THE CTRL-V WOULD JUST WORK!" He whinned again. "Nevermind." Dib said under his breathe. Menahwile on the other side. "He looks kinda annoyed I just know these we'll cheer him up then he'll love be for sure!" Melissa said with a smile on her face as she held a bag infront of her. "Hey whats up Melissa?" Don asked while standing behind her. "What cha got?" She asked again. Melissa turned around with a panic look on her face. "What me? ha ha I have nothing I'm not doing a thing ha ha what are you doing?" Melissa explained in a paniced voice. Don just gave her a calm down look and said. "Um comig to see what your doing..I know your giving those to Dib its not that hard to figer out...so I wanted to come with you...for moral subport." Don said while thinking. "And to say hi to David while i'm there." "Oh...ok then some on lets go." Melissa said with a smile as they both walked over to the two. "why...why." Linux cried again until Dib said. "Oh hey Melissa right? Whats up?" Dib asked. Melissa started to blush again as she thought. "He remembered my name." As Don gave her a weird look she looked over at Linux who was looking cool for the girls. "Hey ladies whats up?" "Oh nothing just wanted to say hi I'm Don and this is...uhh Melissa." Don said with the sound of little nervousness in her voice. "Ahh I see nice to meet you two.." He said then looked at Melissa who seemed to be in shock. "Is she ok?" "OH her of corse David ha ha she's fine." Don said. "I uhh...wanted to give these to you." Melissa said to Dib as she handed him a bag of cookies. "Oh nice thanx I could use one." Dib said as he staretd to eat one. As Melissa got a smile on her face and started to blush again Don grabbed her by the sholders and said. "Well We Gotta go bye." She said and ran off with Melissa as the two boys looked at them with a confused look on their faces. "Why did you do that?" "Because Melissa, you gotta keep them guessing." Don said. "Oh I see." "Dont' worry with my help you'll be in Dib's arms in no time." Don explained. "And I can get closer to David too." She thought to herself with a smirk on her face. "Ok cool...I guess." Melissa said then looked back at Dib with a smile on her face.

End

Zim: I think the ease brain thing as worked by now come on Zena back to school.

Zena: Right let us go! Transforms to human self

Zena:Ok Lets go!

Zim: Seriously how come you costum looks better then mine?

Zena: I can't tell you that!

Zim: Why not?

Gir: CAUSE ITS ABOUT PIGS AND WAFFLES!!

Kiki: NEXT TIME!: New Iruken Technology!!

Zim: I'll find out I will!!

Transmission ends...


	4. Episode 4: New Irken Technology

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode Four: New Irken Technology**

Zim:FINALY I'M IN THIS ONE!! thats the last time the Dib-stink gets its own Episode..

Dib:Your Just mad cause a girl made me cookies.

Melissa: I'm Glad you like them..

Zim; YOU LIE!!

Linux: This is a lame intro to our next episode you guys --0

Don:...I agree.

Melissa: Should we start then?

Zim:Yes, let us start the awesomness of ZIM!

Linux:...Right...

Zim's House 8:00 am

"Good Morring." Zim said as he walked out of his room to see Gir and Kiki on the couch watching the Munkey show again. "Why? Why must you almost watch this show Gir?" "Cause its a Monkey..." Gir said with a smile on his face. "I like it! The monkey is cute I WANNA HUG IT!" Kiki shouted as she hugged herself. "Ok...then..." Zim said as he gave both of them a ok then look. "Wheres Zena?" He asked the two. "I...don't...know..." Gir said as he took a break and slirped some of his drink. "I think she's still sleeping." Kiki said. "WHAT?! SHE'S GONNA MAKE US LATE FOR SCHOOL!! And then the humans well start to get supishous..ZENA!" Zim yelled and he walked to the door of her room with a mad look on his face. "WAKE UP!...NOW!" He yelled while bagging on the door. As he did, Zena's voice was heard on the other side. "Hold on please!" Zim crossed his arms and stepped back with a annoyed look on his face. "Lets go...we don't have all day." As he said that he tapped his foot alittle. There was a blue light that came from under the door which Zim didn't notice because he was too annoyed as always. When the light dissapeared she opened the door in for human form and looked at him. "Why are you doing the taping of the foot?" She asked him with a curious look on her face as he said. "Why?...BECAUSE WE COULD HAVE LEFT FOR THE STUPID HUMAN SCHOOL ALREADY!!" "Oh Right...ok well lets go." She said with a smile and walked out of her room passed Zim who walked behind her still with an annoyed look on his face. Once they got into the living room Zim stood infront of the Tv In his human descise. "MMAAAAAAAAMAAAMAMAMAAMAMAHHHHHHHHHH!!" Gir yelled as he threw a fit on the couch cause he couldn't see the Tv. "Gir calm down." Zim odered as Kiki moved alittle away from gir. "GIR!" "MAAAHHHHHHMAHAHAHAMAHAMAHAMHAMHAA!" "GIR STOP YELLING!" Zim ordered again as him and Zena put their hands on their heads. "MAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" "GIR COME ON ALREADY!" "JUST MOVE!" Kiki shouted over Gir. Once Zim moved out of the way Gir, right then stopped and looked at Zim. "yes Master?" "...Douse do that all the time?" Zena asked with a oh my gosh look on her face. "Almost." Zim answered. "Now Gir, Kiki, watch the house don't let anyone in No one got it?" "Yes Sir!" Gir said to Zim as his eyes turned red and soluted. "Ok." Kiki Added with a smile. "And Kiki watch Gir." Zena said. "Ok Mistress." "WATCH ME DANCE!" Gir shouted as he got his dog suit on and started dancing. "...Can we leave now please before he blows up?" Zena asked. "Yeah lets go." Zim answered in agreement as the two left and walked to the bus stop. They both walked side by side Zim looked up at the sky while Zena had her hands behind her back with a smile on her face. After a few seconds ZIm glanced over at her. "What are you smiling about?" "I can't wait to go back to the school and see my friend again!" "...Your weird..." "How so?" "You just are...and just so you know being friends with the enemy IS NOT A GOOD THING!!" Zim shouted as Zena got a yeah right look on her face. "She's helped us out with the brain control plan of yours...and also don't you think it would be a good idea to have at least one of them on our side you could learn their weaknesses and streanth and." "OK...ok I get the point fine have your little friend but when she turns against you don't come looking to me for help." Zim explained. "fine.." She said with a smile as Zim looked back up to the sky.

Bus stop 8:15 am

"ZIM!" Dib shouted as he stood up from sitting down and walked over to him. "Long time no see Zim...why?" "I'm gone for two days and ya miss me already? Aww thanx that means alot..." He said in a sarcastic way as Dib gave him a evil glare. "thats not what I mean Zim. "YOUR LIEING!!" "Don Hi!" Zena said as she ran to her friend who was talking to Gaz and Melissa. "Oh hey Girlfriend where ya been?" Don asked. "Yeah I have a new game I wanted you to try out." Gaz Added. "I was just little sick, But I am fine and ready for anything." Zena said with a smile on her face. "Ok...your too happy sometimes." Gaz said then went to playing her video game. "Oh Z this is Melissa shes cool." Don explained. "Hi...Nice to meet you." Melissa said. "Nice to meet you too I know she'll be great friends!" As Zena said that the school bus drove up and the doors opened. "Everybody inside...NOW!" The driver said as the kids ran inside and sat down. Zena sat next to Don who was behind Gaz who sat next to Melissa who Sat across from Dib who sat Behind Zim. Just as the doors were about to close someone shouted. "HOLD ON GEEZ!" "Hurry up..." The driver said as he started to mumble under his breathe. "Geezz...Dib I fix my Labtop!!." Linux said as he sat next to him. "What was wrong with it agian?" "The Ctrl-v wouldn't work but I fixed it." Linux explained. "How?" "Yes, I was hoping you'd asked...flash back time..FOR DA WIN!!" "What?"

Linux's flashback

We See Linux sitting at his kichen table with his linux labtop computer on as he's banging his head on the table. "Why...why?" He asked himself then looked up at the screen with a stuipid look on his face. "Wait a second...Ctrl-v is for windows..." He paused then punched the table as he continued. "WINDOWS IS THE DEVIL!!"

End Linux's flashback

"And thats what happend..." Linux said with a smile on his face, since he was proud of himself for fixing the problem. While Dib just had a confused look on his face. "...Ok...where did the flash back come from?" "not important don't worry everybody get's them in this show.." Linux explained. "ahh...ok." He said then got a peice of papper out of his back pack and crumbled it up and threw it at Zim. "OUCH...WHO DID THAT?"! Zim shouted as he stood up on the chair and picked up the crumbled paper. "Who threw this ball of papper AT ME?!" He asked while looking around. "Nobody did it now sit down." The kid in the background said. As Zim sat back down. "Between him and Dib its gets annoyed after a while." Don said.

Class room 9:00am

"I need a plan." Dib thought to himself as he glared at Zim and Zena. "Hmm...I know what hurts Zim...what about her?" Dib asked as he watched Zena how was sitting inbetween him and Zim. she was writting something and kicking her feet back and forth. As she did this the bell went off in the room and she held her head like she was in pain untill it went off. "Ahh I see...loud noises huh?" Dib thought with a evil smile on his face as they walked out for lunch.

Lunch 1:00 pm

"Hey Linux!" Dib said running up to him. "What you got a plan?" "YES Sit at Don's table and when I give you the sgnal have your computer play a relaly loud noise...but not to loud!" Dib explained then ran off. "Ok..." Linux said with a evil smile on his face as he walked up to the three girls. "Ok you know what If i gotta hear our teacher say nd then over here one more time i'm gonna go insane." Don said while sitting down at her usual table. "I still have no idea what she's talking about." Zena said as Melissa just watched Dib. "Hey ladies mind if I sit with you?" Linux asked trying to be as charming as he could. "Of course you can." Don said right away and let him sit inbetween her and Zena. "Thanx." He said and started typing something on his computer."What are you doing?" Don asked. "Just working on something." He said as she stared at him with a smile. "AHHH THE MEAT AHHH!" Zim shouted two tables down screaming his head off since he ate some meat Dib put in his food." "Whats wrong with him now?" Don asked. "I don't know." Zena answered. Once Dib gave Linux the signal he acted like he pushed somehting to make the bell in the lunch room go off. It wasn't that loud but Zena was sitting right under it which was pretty loud o her. She held her head screaming in pain. "AHHH TURN IT OFF!" she shouted. "AHH SEE LOOK AT BOTH OF THEM!" Dib started as Linux turned the bell off. "Dib That wasn't funny." Don said. "QUIET AND LISTEN DID YOU NOT SEE THAT! AND IT WASN'T EVEN THAT LOUD!! AND LOK AT ZIM!" "AHHHH THE MEAT!" Zim said running passed Dib and feel on the ground. "WHATS THAT?! SEE ALIENS BOTH OF THEM!! YOU SEE IT!" Dib explained. "You'r an Idiot." The kid in the background. "DIB! YOU IDIOT I'M NORMALE I TLEL YOU!" Zim started yelling. "You Idiot Zim and Zena are normale people." Don said to dib as Melissa tried to see if Zena was ok. "BUT LOOK ZIM'S GOT GREEN SKIN!! AND NO NOSE! NO EARS! AND YOU CAN SO TELL THATS SOME TYPE OF WIG HE'S WEARING!!" Dib explained. "You know he's got a point." the kid in the background said. "Yeah...that's no skin condition." As all the kids started to agree Zim started to get little nervous. "Getting little nervous Zim?" Dib said then looked at Zena. "And she's an alien too just has a better costume." Dib said...then they all gave dib a yeah right look. "Ok you had me their until you said she was too." One girl said. "But she acts and looks human." Melissa said. "yeah My girl is tottaly human huh Zena?" "Um...Yes I am!" Zena said hoping they would beleive it. "Yeah your an idiot Dib." the kid said as Zim signed in releif. "NO...NOOOO HE'S AN ALIEN! BOTH OF THEM!"

Zim's House 5:30pm

Zim is sitting on his couch watching Tv as Zena walks bye. "Bye Zim!" "What? where are you going?" He asked. "I am going to the so called...Mall?..with Don,Melissa, and GAz." Zena explained. "NO! Dibs got them all thinking now if you go out their they mgith try to exopse you." Zim expalined while getting of the couch. Zena just smiled. "I'm fine remember its you their on watching now." Zena said and walked out the door. "She's right...Um theres gotta be a way to get a good descise like her...I got it!" He said as he ran into her room. "Where is it?" he asked himself while looking through her stuff till he found a handheld what looked like a cd player. "Huh? whats this?" He asked himself while he looked at it for a moment adn saw a green botton on it. "Whats that do?" He asked as he pushed it and a blue light could be seem from the window when it dissapeared Zim started laughing a evil laugh. "this is EXELLENT MAHAHAHAHA!"

Next morring Zim's house 8:00am.

"Zim? Are you coming to the school today?" Zena asked him as he was sitting at the table. "Yeah you go on without me I'm gonna be alittle late." Zim said with his back turned to her. "How come?" She asked. "I have a surprise." He answered with a evil smile on his face. "Oh ok then I will see you there." She said and ran off out of the house. "Lets see what happends then my Skin conditon...is cured..mahahaha!"

School Hallway 8:39am

"Hey Zena wheres Zim?" Don asked her while leaning back on the lockers. "He said he had somehting todo before he came to school." Zena answered. "HA HE WON'T SHOW UP!! Now all the kids we'll see and they'll beleive me." Dib said. "Good then we can get rid of him for good." Linux said. "Yes I should call the FBI right now and send them to his house. "WHAO!" Linux said as his eyes opened wide and his mouth dropped. "What lin...Zim?" Dib asked while looking at him. "Oh man Zena.." Don said as Zena and Melissa looked at see Zim as a human. walking down the hallway towords them. He had the same outfit as before only he had a black black Jacket on and he looked like the rest of them nose ears everything. with awsome spiked hiar with green steeks in it. "Whats up Dib?" Zim asked him with a smile on his face. "You...wha...you?" Dib said. "What happend Zim?" Don asked. "My skin conditon was cured aint that great? I don't know for how long but ya know whatever." He said as he walked passed them all. 'Take that Dib who well believe you now?" Zim thought to himself. "How? THATS IMPOSSABLE!" Dib said then shoved Zena against the lockers. "YOU! YOU DID SOMETHING HUH?" Dib shouted. Zena just gave him a evil look. "I DID NOT DO A THING!" She shouted back. "Get off of her." Don said nad pushed him off and the three girls walked away. "This...could be harder then we thought." Linux said while helping Dib up from the ground. "Dang it think think!!" Dib said as he walked back and forth." "I got an idea." Dib said as they went to class.

Zim House 4:15pm

"That was a great day wasn't it?" Zim asked Zena as they walked into the door. Once the door was shut Zim asked. "Computer any introuderes?" "No." It answered. Just as is did Zen aattacked Zim. "AHH WHAT?!" He said was pinned tot he wall. "YOU USED MY TRANSFORMER DIDN'T YOU?" She said as she hit her belt and went back to normale. "YOUR LIEING!!" Zim yelled as he hit it watch and when back to normale as well. Zena just grabbed his collor and threw him into the other wall. "DIDN'T YOU?" "YES YES I DID WHATS WRONG WITH THAT?" He said and pushed her so she would fall on the couch. "You can't use that." She said sitting there. "Why not?" He asked her with his arms crossed. "Because its only meant for one person if it started doing two different looks it will malfunction." She explained to him giving him a evil glare. "WHY DIDN'T I GET ONE?" He asked. "I'm the only one who douse for right now I was subpost to test it out." "YOU LIE!! TAK HAS ONE TOO!" Zim shouted again. "No, Tak most likely has a better desice machine then you. this one turneds you into whatever you want to be." She explained. Just as the two were aruging Dib and Linux were outside. "That had to hurt." Linux said refurring to Zim being thrown into the wall. "Are you recording this?" Dib asked. "Wait i was subpost to record?" Linux asked as Dib gave him a evil glare. "Yes...why do you think we followed them home?" Dib asked. "I thought you just being Dib." Linux said. "Its fine...knock on the door they wont ahev time to put on their discises and they'll open the door and BAM WE GOT THEM ON TAPE BEINGT HE ALIENS THEY ARE!" Dib said as linux lok at him and knocked on the door. "What?" Zim shouted. "Open up its important HURRY!' Linux said acting like someone had just died. As Zim looked at Zena with a puppy face. "Please can I use it one more time...please." Zena just looked at him for a moment then smile. "Ok but this is the last time." She said as ZIm pulled it out and they both hit the button.

Zena's Transformation.

Once the botton was pressed a light shot from the machine. She ran her hand acrossed her head as she closed her eyes. As she did her orange bow became a orange light on her head when her hand left her head the light became her long orange hair, She opened her eyes as this happened and they became light green human eyes. Then quickly spun around and jumped in the air at that moment her color changed to the human skin. Moving her hands side to side she whipped her shoulders making the top of her vest appeared. As She moved her left arm in the right fornt of her and vis.vera with the left arm. TO have the rest of her vest appear. Snap her fingers went on each arm so the sleeves of her shirt would appear. She kicked her right front back and forth as her converes got little higher and turned red adn she kicked to the side with her other foot adn that shoe did the same. Thne she made a L with her fingures and ran it across her waist for her belt to appear. She put her hand on the right of her vest to see the Irken sign appear on her vest. and then Shabam!!

Zim's Transformation

Once the botton was pressed a light shot from the machine. He put both of his hands on his head with is eyes closed and quickly took them off as a black light appeared. AS he opened his eyes he jumped back and turned into the human self with the black turning into his hair. He grabbed his wrist and turned his hand so the watch would appear on his wrist then he ran his right hands across his left arm and same for the other for the black sleeves of his jacket to appear on him. He quickly turned around and the jacket appeared on him and the Irken logo on his back. and SHABAM!

"Hurry up!" Linux yelled as they opened the door and Dib tok a picture of both of them. "HHAAAA NOW I GOT YOU ZIM!..wait...WHHHHAAATTT!" Dib said looking at the pictures. "What was that about it wil take them forever to put their descises on?" Linux said with a blank look on his face. "I'LL GET YOU ZIM I WILL YOU AND ZENA AHHHHH!" He said and ran off. Zim & Zena just stared at Linux for a second. "WE'll get you two you'll see your secret can't hide forever!" Linux expalined and then gir came out in his dog suit. "WATCH ME DANCE!!" Gir shouted and started dancing. As Linux got a "Oh god" look on his face. "WE'LL BE BACK DIB WAIT!" Linux said and ran after him. "Mahahaha run human RUN!!" Zim said laughing. "Ok you can use it but ONLY for emergenies got it?" Zena asked. "Yes...but what am I gona tell everyone?" Zim asked. "The cure don't work anymore?" Kiki suggested and Zim nodded. "Yeah that will work." He said as all three of them started watching Gir dance to his own music he was singing and then Kiki started dancing.

End

Zim: I miss my cool outfit.

Zena: Your just as cute with this one.

Zim:What?

Zena:Oh huh nothing!!

Don: hey guys did you hear there some stupid dance coming up are you going?

Zim:WHAT NOO THE GREAT ZIM DOUSN'T DANCE!

Zena: I wanna go

Melissa: Next Time. A Dacing Singing Mess!

Gaz: Dad I dont' wanna go.

Dad: YOUR GOING!!

Transmission ends...


	5. Episode 5:Dancing Singing Mess

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode Five:Dancing,Singing Mess**

Gir:AWESOME!! I GET TO BE IN THIS ONE!

Zim:Gir you've been in almost all of them so far.

Gir:...But I like this one..

Zim:Ok..then..Do we really havet o do this Episode?

Linux:YES! Its gonna be fun!

Melissa:Oh Yeah for the people Watching...or Reading the codes to the songs will be put up before the the lyrics so you can hear us!

Don:Yeah!

Dib:I'M GONNA KICK EVRYEBOYD BUTT WITH MY AWESOME...MOVES!

Don:you just keep Believing that Dib...

GIr: READY GO!

Zim's Kichen 7:30am

"Aww nice sleep." Little Kiki said as she sat up and grubbed her eyes. As she did there was noise to be heard like pots and pans being thrown around. "What is what?" She asked as she quickly got up and ran out of her and Zena's room and into the kichen. "Gir? What are you doing?" Kiki Asked while seeing Gir in the kichen. "I"m MAKIN FOOD! And I wrote I song." Gir answered as he stuck his toung out with a smile on his face. "YOu did? Can I hear it?" Asked Kiki as she walked up next to him. "Sure but you gotta answer the questions ok?" "Ok!" 'ALRIGHT ONE TO THREE FOR!" Said Gir as he started Singing while mixing something in a big while bowl.

(/rockmusic6/music/LgGMPfh/parrygrippdoyoulikewaffles/)

Gir:Do you like Waffles?

Kiki:Yeah, I like waffles!

Gir:Do you like pancakes?

Kiki:Yeah, I like pancakes!

Gir:Do you french toasts?

Kiki:Yeah, I like french toasts!

Kiki:Di bi di bi di, get an

Gir:waffles!

Gir stars getting Mix all over the place.

Gir:Waffles!

Kiki:Waffles!

Gir&Kiki:Waffles!

Kiki:Wa- Di bi di bi di, get an

Gir:waffles!

Gir:Do you like Waffles?

Kiki:Yeah, I like waffles!

Gir:Do you like pancakes?

Kiki:Yeah, I like pancakes!

Gir:Do you french toasts?

Kiki:Yeah, I like french toasts!

Kiki:Di bi di bi di, get an

Gir:waffles!

"Gir?...Why are you singing?" Zim Asked as him and Zena were standing there with a why-is-he-singing look on their faces. Gir & Kiki just smiled as Gir answered. "Cause I WROTE A SONG!" "We know Gir we just heard you." Said Zim. "I like that song!" Kiki Shouted as she jumped up and down. "You sang it good!" Gir said to Kiki with a smile. "Thanx!" Zim & Zena just stood their for a second as they glanced at eachother then looked at Gir & Kiki. "Ok you know what were just gonna go to school." Zim said and walked off. "Yes Um...HAve fun...singing.." Zena added and ran after Zim. Once they were gone Gir look at Kiki. "Do you like waffles?"

Outside 7:45 am

"Ok your robot is very...um...strange." Zena said to Zim while catching up to him. He just shrugged as he said. "Yeah hes like that...which annoys me." "Why?" "Because now i feel like singing." He said while scratching the back of his head. "Oh Yey! You must sound better then Gir!" Zena said with a smile on her face as she turned towards him. ZIm just looked away. "Of corse...but I'm not singing." "But you must sing please!" "No." "Come on!" "NEVER!" "Aww man." "Hey Zena Come here Look at this!" Don shouted from the other side of the street. "OH HELLO FRIEND! I'll see you at school!" Zena said to him and ran off to where Don was. Zim just kept walking and looked up at the sky. "Please, I could sing sooo much better then Gir or these filthy humans I just dont' feel like it." He said to himself then started humming something which turned into him singing to himself.

(/people/qMgXad2/music/ephNaqs3/danielpowterbaddaymp3/)

Zim:Where is the moment we needed the most, You kick up the leaves and the magic is lost, They tell me your blue skies fade to gray

They tell me your passion's gone away, And I don't need no carryin' on...

Zim:You stand in the line just to hit a new low, You're faking a smile with the coffee to-go, You tell me your life's been way off line

You're falling to pieces every time, And I don't need no carryin' on...

Zim:Because you had a bad day, You're taking one down, You sing a sad song just to turn it around,

You say you don't know, You tell me don't lie, You work at a smile and you go for a ride,

You had a bad day, The camera don't lie You're coming back down and you really don't mind,

You had a bad day You had a bad day...

He starts dancing little bit but still walking

Zim:Will you need a blue sky holiday? The point is they laugh at what you say

And I don't need no carryin' on...

Zim:You had a bad day, You're taking one down, You sing a sad song just to turn it around

You say you don't know, You tell me don't lie, You work at a smile and you go for a ride

You had a bad day, The camera don't lie You're coming back down and you really don't mind

You had a bad day...

Once Zim walked on by Dib was watching him as he came out of his house. "Look at him acting like...Himself WELL THATS GONNA END! they'll see ALL OF THEM!" He told himself as he ran after Zim and walked him all the way to the bus stop. "ZIM!" "Oh my, WHAT!?" "I'm Gonna stop you." Dib said as Zim looked around with a confused look on his face. "...but...I'm not doing anything.." As Zim said this Dib tilted his head. "Yes...Well...WHEN YOU DO I'LL STOP YOU FROM THE...THINGS YOU DOUSE!" Dib shouted as Linux walked up behind him. "Things you douse?" "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Dib shouted. "Ok Dib you have fun with that.." Zim said giving him a evil glare before getting on the bus with the other kids. "ZIM YOU GET BACK HERE I'M NOT DONE...ZIM!" Dib ordered as he and Linux got on the bus. AS they all were sitting in the bus.

School 8:00am

"I don't wanna hear it!" Zim said to dib as he walked into the class room putting his hand up so dib would shut-up. "NO YOU WILL LISTEN! NOW AS I WAS SAYING I-" Dib yelled again but was intruped by Ms. Bitters. "DIB SHUT-UP ALL OF YOU SIT DOWN!" she paused as all the kids sat down once they did she blew up on them. "I'M SICK AND TRIED OF YOU ALL TALKING AND TALKING AND YELLING! FIRST OFF DON TURN THAT CD PLAYER OFF! AND ZENA STOP BEING SO NICE ITS RUINING THE SPACE TIME CONTINUM! ZIM STOP YELLING AT DIB, DIB YOU KNOCK IT OFF WITH THIS ALIEN STUFF!" She Shouted. All the kids stared at her with surprised looks on their faces as the kid in the background said. "Yeah Dib." "YES GEEZ!" She paused then turned to the chalk borad. "Hey Dib." Linux called but in a whisper so the teacher couldn't hear him. "Yeah?" "Have any new plans to get rid of Zim and Zena?" He asked. "No I don't I couldn't come up with anything last night and why wont people listen to me I mean its soo stupid why can't they see he's an alien ahh!" Dib said then banged his head on the table. As he did this Melissa watched from the back. "Is he solking again?" She thought to herself then smiled. "Hes so cute when he dose that." After about so many hours of the teacher saying adn they all died like ten million times she turned to them. "GO EAT LAUNCH...oh and remember theres a School dance coming up...tonight so gets your stupid little dates...and theirs a singing contest so learn a song or two." She explained, then Zena raised her hand. "Oh what do we get if we win?" "I big trophy and a hat." "Oh I want one!" Zena said to herself as they all walked out for launch.

Hallway 12:57am

"So a Dance huh?" Dib asked himself as he shut his locker. "Yeah big deal right? I'm just gonna go for the food." Linux said as he closed his eyes and leaned against the lockers, Well until Dib punched the lockers which made Linux jump. "Why with the banging?" "Linux I got an Idea We'll show Zim and Zena's Idenity at the school dance tonight." Dib explained with a evil smile on his face. "How?" "All we gotta do is get Zim's Hair and eyes off Zena maybe harder but lets focus on zim first." Dib explained while turing towords Linux who was scratching his head thinking. "Um I can hook up a ultra-awesome-power-robotic-arm to my computer to I can control it and when Zim's garde is off the hand and take them right off." Linux thought out loud as Dib smiled. "Perfect get on that when you get home." Dib ordered as Linux nodded and went to launch. "Ha ha take that Zim you wont be able to stop me now MAHAHA!" Dib laughed as he started to dance through the hallway with a smile on his face.

(/jukeboxmusic/music/Yya-Egb5/troybetonit/)

Dib:Everybody's always talking about me Everybody's trying to get in my head

Why don't all of them start listening Why do they believe that alien instead

He started to fast walk now as he's htting the lockers

Dib:Did you ever? Loose yourself to prove you were right?

Did you ever? Get on a ride and wanna get off

Did you ever? Push away the ones you should've held close

Did you ever let go? Did you ever not know?

He jumps into the air and starts running

Dib:I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am I'll give it all I got, that is the plan

Will I expose Zim? You know you can

Bet on it, bet on it Bet on it, bet on it

(Bet on me)

I wanna make it right, that is the way To ruin Zim's plan, today is the day

Am I the type of guy who means what I say?

Bet on it, bet on it Bet on it, bet on it

He stops and looks around with a smile on his face

Dib:How will I know if there's a path worth taking? Should I question every move I make?

Everywhere I go I know he's watching I can't let him get a lead on me.

he starts spinning and dose the mood walk

Dib:Did you ever? Knew that noone Beilved in you?

Did you ever? Try to show everyone that its true

Did you ever? Try to save the whole world and day

I don't wanna play this game If I can't blow him away!

starts running again

Dib:I'm not gonna stop, that's who I am I'll give it all I got, that is the plan

Will I expose Zim? You know you can

Bet on it, bet on it Bet on it, bet on it

(Bet on me)

I wanna make it right, that is the way To ruin Zim's plan, today is the day

Am I the type of guy who means what I say?

Bet on it, bet on it Bet on it, bet on it

Jumps up on a trashcan

Dib:Oh,Hold up I need time to think Bring it on down

Gotta work on my swing Gotta do my own thing

Hold up

Jumps down and walks passed Melissa who hiding behind a wall watching him

Melissa:It's no good at all If he see's hisself and dosn't recognize his face

Out on his own, I know its a scary place

The answers are all inside of him All he's gotta do is know I believe...

Dib's dancing really awesomely

Dib: I'm not gonna stop, Not gonna stop till I get my shot That's who I am,

that is my plan Will end up on top

Bet on it, bet on it Bet on it, bet on it

Dib:I wanna make it right, that is the way To ruin Zim's plan, today is the day

Am I the type of guy who means what I say?

Bet on it, bet on it Bet on it, bet on it

He finished by holding his fist in the air as Linux clapping. "that was nice...can we go eat now?" He asked. As Dib turned aroun dlittle embressed. "Heh heh how long were you there?" "Long enough." Linux answered with a blank look on his face. "Heh heh, yeah lets go eat." Dib said in an embressed voice as he and Linux walked to the cafateria. "Wow, that was amazing" Melissa thought to herself as she watched the boys watch by. "I wish I was like him he just soo cool, I can't even tell him that ahh its things I"ll never say."

(/avrillavigne/music/T5a5OlK-/avrillavignethingsillneversay/)

walks through the ahllway doing what shes singing

Melissa:I'm tuggin' at my hair I'm pullin' at my clothes I'm tryin' to keep my cool I know it shows

I'm staring at my feet My cheeks are turning red And i'm searching for the words inside my head

Cuz I'm feeling nervous Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it

Yeah...

spins around and starts walking again

Mellissa:If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want to blow you--away

Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could say what I want to see I want to see you go down--on one knee

Marry me today Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

She stops behind Dib and hides behind a trashcan

Melissa:It don't do me any good it's just a waste of time

What use is it to you what's on my mind?

If it ain't comin' out, we're not going anywhere

So why can't I just tell you that I care?

'Cause I'm feeling nervous Tryin' to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it

Yeah...

Melissa:If I could say what I wanna say I'd say I want to blow you--away

Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could see what I wanna see I want to see you go down--on one knee

Marry me today Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

Gets up and starts walking and blushing again

Melissa:(What is)What's wrong with my tongue?

These words keep slipping away

I stutter I stumble like I've got nothing to say

'Cause I'm feeling nervous Trying to be so perfect

'Cause I know you're worth it, you're worth it, you're worth it

Yeah...

Ladatadata ladatadatadadadatadada dadadadada 2

Opens her locker to see pictures of Dib everywhere

Melissa:I guess I'm wishing my life away With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say I'd say I want to blow you--away

Be with you every night Am I squeezing you too tight?

If I could see what I want to see I want to see you go down--on one knee

Marry me today Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

These things I'll never Say...

Once she finished her little song she looked down and shut the locker and went to launch with a smile on her face.

Launch 1:13pm

"Ahh!" Don said as she shook her head and rested it on her head. "Whats wrong?" Zena asked. "I can't believe Ms.Bitters always picking on me I didn't even have a Cd Player." Don complained as she messed with her food. Zena got a confused look on her face and titled her head. "Whats a C..D..Player?" She asked, "You don't know what a Cd player is?" Don asked with a are-you-serious- look on her face. "Yes I never had one back home." Zena answered with a nervous smile. Don stared at her for a moment then shrugged as she pulled hers out. "Its plays music see these diskes have Music on them you put it in and push play." She paused and handed the headphones to Zena. "Here have fun." She offered as Zena got a big smile on her face. "THANK YOU SOO MUCH!" She shouted as she put the headphones on and started listening to the music that was playing. As she was Melissa walked up to the two. "Melissa where have you been?" Don asked. Melissa Just blushed as she said. "Oh nothing just watching something thats all." She said as she sat down with her food. Don shook her head with a smile as she patted Melissa on the back. "Girl you have it bad for the Dib guy. So I'll tell ya what I'll help you out." Don explained as Melissa looked at her and asked. "How?" "Easy..." Don paused as she looked at Zena and poked her in the arm. "Ouch...what?" "Listen Z this is importait." Don continued as both Zena and Melissa listened to Don as she put her finger up in the air like she was quoting soemthing. "See this dance this is Boy asks girl its always been that way." Don said as Melissa got a nervous look on her face. "Really?" "Yep." "That means...Dib might ask me to go with him." Melissa thought as she got a image of him on one knee asking her to go with him, and started blushing again. "Anyway...But guys don't like it when you act like your desprate you gotta acted like your too good for them." Don explained as Zena asked. "How do we do that?" "Easy I'll show ya...as soon as a guy asked me." Don said with a smile as the other two looked at her like she was an idiot. Meanwhile two tables in front of them Linux was drawing blue prints up for his robotic-arm thing for the dance that night while Dib was trying ever so hardly to eat the food. "Man, Seriously why don't they just give us normale good?" Dib asked himself. "You need a date for the dance." Linux blurdded out as he was drawing. Dib just looked at him as he said. "Oh yeah that would be nice...if I could fin d a girl that would go with me." He explained as Linux looked up at him. "Well you might want to try cause this flyer says you can't go without a date." He explained as Dib grabbed the papper and started reading it. "...HOW IN THE WORLD AM I SUBPOST TO GET A DATE?! All the girls here think I'm crazy." Dib explained again as he started thinking. "I found mine." "Really? who?" "You'll see." Linux answered then got up and looked at Dib with a smile. "Now watch and learn." He said as he walked over to the girles table. "What is he doing?" Zim asked while walking by the table. "I think he's gonna ask a girl out." Dib answered while watching. "Ladies hi." Linux said acting all cool. "Oh hi." "Hello!" "Linux what brings you here?" Don asked. "why you of corse see I nee da date for the dance so I thought I'd ask you since we both dress almost the same it would only seem right." Linux explained to Don as Zena and Melissa slowly stooded away from Don, who was sitting in between the too. "What seriously AHH this is awesome...No wait play it cool Don handle this the right way." She thought to herself. Keeping her emotions under control instead of jumping up and saying yes to him she went a different way. "Ha ha you poor little boy do don't even know who your aksing huh?" She said to him as she got up and crossed her arms. "Yes I do." Linux answered. "Sure you do." Don said then walked aroudn the table.

(/shortness/music/LfRaV1fg/lalaineimnotyourgirl/)

Don:You want a girl who does what's right, The kind that's always there beside you

Someone who's quiet and polite, Like staying home on every friday night

Well all that sounds so cute and sweet, But that doesn't do a thing for me

jumps on one the the tables and starts dancing

Don:I'm really not that boring, I'm headstrong and annoying

So I don't see me fitting in your world

I'm noisy and I'm messy tips over somone food Plus you would never get me

Hey I think you're really hot, But I'm not your girl

Jumps down and walks towords him

Don:You're into good and that's too bad, So save your flowers and your poetry

You take a hint, I'll take a cab You go to bed, I'll find a party

Typical is what you're after, Not some beautiful disaster

locks door to the cafateria

Don:I'm really not that boring, I'm headstrong and annoying

So I don't see me fitting in your world, I'm noisy and I'm messy

PLus you would never get me Hey I think you're really hot

But I'm not your

Jumps on the table again with Zena&Melissa and starts playing air guitar

Don:Girl that you've been looking for, Boy I'm not the girl next door

Be happy that I'm letting you off easy

Yeah

Oh yeah

Don:I'm really not that boring, I'm headstrong and annoying

So I don't see me fitting in your world, I'm noisy and I'm messy

PLus you would never get me, Hey I think you're really hot

But I'm not your girl

Melissa:(I'm not your girl)

Don:I'm not your girl

Zena(I'm not your girl)

Don:I'm not your girl

Melissa&Zena(I'm not your girl)

Don:I'm not your girl

Melissa&Zena(I'm not your girl)

Don:No

Some guy stars danicng like an idiot

Melissa&Zena(I'm not your girl)

Don:No no no

Don:I'm not

Melissa&Zena(I'm not your girl)

Don:Boy you need to see I'm not your girl

Linux stood their for a second with a wow look on his face as Zim and Dib were in the background with what-just-happend looks on their faces. "I see wanna play hard to get huh? Well two can play at that game." Linux said as She came off the table. "KID IN THE BACKGROUND LIGHTS!" Linux ordered as the kid in the background turned off the lights and there was only one on Linux. He typed someting on his computer as music started to play.

(/fargasm/music/biFgMbEw/newfoundglorylovefool/)

Walks towords Don while snapping his fingers

Linux:Donalena, we're facing a problem, You love me no longer, I know

And maybe there is nothing that I can do to make you go

Dib tells me that I shouldn't bother, That I ought just stick to another girl

A girl that surely deserves me, But I think you do

Bends over screaming the words

Linux Yelling:So I cry, I pray, and I beg

Stands up and puts his arms put and spins around

Linux:Love me, love me, Say that you love me

Fool, fool me, Go on and fool me

puts his hands together like he's begging her

Go with me, Go with me, Please just come with me

Leave me, leave me, Just say you'll go with me

Linux:So I cry, and, I beg for you to

Backs up to Dib's table and put his hand on the table

Linux:Love me, love me, Say that you love me

Go with me, Go with me, Please just come with me

I can't take nobody eales but you

Leans against a wall

Linux:Lately I have desperately pondered, Spent my nights awake an I wonder

What I could have done in another way, To make you stay

Reason will not lead to solution, I will end up lost in confusion

I don't care if you really care, As long as you just go

Bends over screaming the words again

Linux Yelling:So I cry, I pray, and I beg

walks up to Don and starts dancing with her

Linux:Love me, love me, Say that you love me

Fool, fool me, Go on and fool me

Go with me, Go with me, Please just come with me

Leave me, leave me, Just say you'll go with me

Linux:So I cry, and, I beg for you to

lets go and jumps on and off the table

Linux:Love me, love me, Say that you love me

Go with me, Go with me, Please just come with me

I can't take nobody eales but you

Linux:Love me, love me, Fool, fool me, Go with me, Go with me,

Sits down on his chair with a smile

I can't take nobody eales but you

Don Just stood there as her face was really red and Zena was giggling behind her back. "Your face it red heh heh." "Wow it dose work." Melissa said while looking at Don who was like stunned. "So?" Linux asked. Don shook her head to snap out of it adn smiled. "Sure ok! pick me up at 7 ok." Don said with a smile as LInux his smiled and walked back to his table. Don turned around and looked at Zena. "Stop laughing at me its not funny." Don ordered. "Your face is still rd you know." Melissa said in a soft voice as DOn turned to her. "oh be quiet!" She said and crossed ehr arms. "See my Idea worked." Don said and went back to her table and so did Zena and Melissa. Back at Linux's table he just sat down and looked at Dib&Zim who were both looking at him with a ha-you-like-don looks on their faces. "What?" Linux asked with a confused look on his face. "What was that all about?" Zim asked. "Yeah..." Dib added. Linux just crossed his arms and smiled. "Nothing I just used my awesome talent to get a date thats all you two can't do that for your lifes." He answered them and Dib got annoyed. "Yes I huh, I can get a date watch me." Dib said as he got up and walked over to Don's table. "Um...Hey Mellissa." Dib said while putting his hand behind his head. Melissa looked up as she said. "Yes? Dib?" "Um you wanna go to the dance with me tonight?" He asked. as he did Melissa just froze and her face got red very quicky. "Re-really...me?...and...Him?" She thought then passed out. "AHH MELISSA!...MELISSA WAKE UP!" Don said while trying to wake her up. "Ok is that a yes or no?" Dib asked. "Um it is a yes!" Zena said with a nervous smile. "Ok..Ok then later." Dib said as he walked away. "See I can get a date too." Dib said pround of himself. "Yeha you killed her way to go." Linux said. "I DIDN'T KILL HER SHE JUST FAINTED!" Dib shouted. "Sure...So Zim your going right?" Linux asked as Zim laughed. "HA! Me? ZIM Go to somthing as pathetic as 'A dance' is shear fanesey." Zim explained as DIb got a NO look on his face. "But ZIm you gotta go." Dib said in a paniced voice. "Why?" "Be-casue...uhh me and Linux are doing that singing contest and we need a third person!" Dib explained as Linux got a -no-were-not look on his face. "Um let me think." Zim said then thought for a second. "Um If i can win everyone well love me and I'll become the school leader its a great Idea!" "Ok I'll go!" Zim said with a smile as Don pushed Zena up to them. "Good you need to take her." Don said. "What? why?" "Because she's cool." DOn answered. "But I don't wanna go with him." Zena said as Zim looked at her. "Why not?" he asked. "Just cause." Zena replied. "I gotta make both of them go some how." Dib thought then looked at Don. "Don follow my lead." He said. "So you two hate eachother?" Dib asked. "No she's just to happy." "and He's just to...uhh..not happy we wouldn't get along.." Zena said. "How come?" Don asked.

(/fornicatethis/music/PTuYrAGH/paulaabduloppositesattract/)

Zena:Don, It seems we never ever agree

He like the movies And I like T.V.

Zim:I take things serious, And you take 'em light

Zena:I go to bed early

Zim:And I party all night

Both:Our friends are sayin'

Zim:We could proproly last

Zena:Cuz I move slowly

Zim:And baby I'm fast

Zena:I like it quiet

Zim:And I love to shout

Don&Dib:But when you get together It will all work out

Zena:I take-2 steps forward

Zim:I take-2 steps back

Don&Dib:But You'll come together Cuz opposites attract

Don:And you know-it ain't fiction

Dib:Just a natural fact

Don&Dib:You'll come together Cuz opposites attract

Zena:Who'd a thought

Zim:we could be singers, She makes the bed

Zena:And steals he covers

Zim:She likes it neat

Zena:And he makes a mess, I take it easy

Zim:Baby I get obsessed, She's got the New Tech

Zena:And he's has the old, I like the humans

Zim:I hate them all

Both:Things in common, Just ain't a one

Don&Dib:But when you get together You'll have nothin' but fun

Zena:I take-2 steps forward

Zim:I take-2 steps back

Don&Dib:You'll come together Cuz opposites attract

Don:And you know-it ain't fiction

Dib:Just a natural fact

Don&Dib:You'll come together Cuz opposites attract

Zena:Baby ain't it somethin,' How this song lasted thing long?

Zim:You and me, Will take the dance floor tonight.

Zena:Don't think we'll ever, Get our differences patched

Zim:Don't really matter, Cuz we're tonight we're matched!

Zena:I take-2 steps forward

Zim:I take-2 steps back

All:You'll come together Cuz opposites attract

Don:And you know-it ain't fiction

Dib:Just a natural fact

All:You'll come together Cuz opposites attract

Now everyone in the room is dacing and having fun

After School Zena's Room 6:45pm

"So were are you going?" Kiki asked as Zena was trying on all these clothes with her transformer. "I'm going to a dance with Zim and my friends." Zena replied as she stopped on a cool looking space dress. "How about this?" "Nah." "Ok um...this one?" Zena asked again stopping on a cowgirl suit. "Nope!" "This one?" NOw she stopped on a halloween suit. "Next time." Kiki said then Zena stopped on the usual outfit she wears. "This one?" "Yep!!" "Good! I can't wait to go! All I wanna do it have fun and dance!" She said with a exided look on her face.

(/popmusic7/music/AGisgSBK/paulaabduldanceliketheresnotomorrow/)

dances relaly cool around the room

Zena:All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor Get lost in the night

And dance like there's no tomorrow Don't care about the sunrise

Somebody please just hit the lights All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow

Puts some make-up on while she's singing

Zena: Today just wasn't my day Everyone's getting me so fed up

I've gotta find a way I know what can make me feel better

Stepping out in my best Looking hotter than ever

Wherever the party is That's where I'll be in a second

Zena:I'm so ready to move my body Forget about all my problems

When I hear that song I'ma lose control

Hey, here I go

puts her orange space bow on her head

Zena:All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor Get lost in the night

And dance like there's no tomorrow Don't care about the sunrise

Somebody please just hit the lights

All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow

jumps on the bed

Zena:I'm loving the atmosphere Feels like I'm floating in heaven

The music's all in my ear Taking over me

My heart's racing Feeling so Hollywood

How I got everybody staring Their eyes are the cameras

And I'm loving all the attention

Zena:Get up, 'bout to move my body Forget about all my problems

They're playing my song I'ma lose control

Hey, here I go

Jumps off and her and Kiki start dancing

Zena:All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor

Get lost in the night And dance like there's no tomorrow

Don't care about the sunrise Somebody please just hit the lights

All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow

Zena:Please DJ Don't say it's the last call

Cause I know what it means And I don't want you to play no slow song

I'm still building the nerve to talk to that guy Just give me another song and make it right

Zena:All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor Get lost in the night

And dance like there's no tomorrow Don't care about the sunrise

Somebody please just hit the lights All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow

All I wanna do is stay right here on the floor Get lost in the night

And dance like there's no tomorrow Don't care about the sunrise

Somebody please just hit the lights

All I wanna do is dance like there's no tomorrow.

When her song was done she looked at her clock and smiled. "I better get Zim and go bye Kiki!" Zena said and ran out of her room and Kiki started getting make-up poweder everywhere. Before Zena came out however Zim was walking back and forth thinking. "Ahh I should have nevert said yes to come. Dib is planing something I just know it this while dance thing just has doom written all over it." He said to himself as Gir sat on the couch watching tv then said. "I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG NOW!" Zim turned around and looked at him. "Oh no."

(/katya/music/nbhR3PVX/girdoomsong/)

Gir:Doom doom doom doom (sings that about 500 times)

Zim just watched as gir kept singing. "I'm gottta here." He said as he wrote a note to Zen and quietly left so gir wouldn't start screaming. "The end" Gir said as he had a stupid look on his face. "Um wheres Zim gir?" Zena asked while looking around. "I don't know!" Gir replied. "Oh right a note. Dear Zena...Oh..ok." Zena said then walked out to meet Don and Melissa. "Hey you guys we should tottaly enter that singing contest." Don said. "Why?" melissa asked. "Because if we win we get popular...and DIb,Zim,and Linux are doing it and I wanna beat them."Don explained asMelissa looked down. "I don't know if i can." "Oh please Melissa it will be much joyable!" Zena said with a smile. Melissa Just nodded but still ekpt looking down for just a moment then looked up at them. "Alright lets go!" Don said as the three ran off.

At Dib's House 7:30pm

Gaz sat on the house after Dib already left and her dad walked in. "Gaz why aren't you at the dance?" He asked. "Because I dont' wanna go dad its stupid." Gaz explained. "BULL YOUR GOING NOW GO GET DRESSED!" He ordered she just looked at him as she stood up. "Dad how many times must i tell you."

(/willismagoo/music/CrlKmWIG/theriverdalesidontwannagototheparty/)

Starts dacing

Gaz:I don't wanna go to the party tonight I'll stay at home and watch the runway lights

cause I don't wanna go to the party tonight I know that everyone will be there

but this time I really don't care cause I don't wanna go to the party tonight

Gaz:1 2 3 4

Gaz:I don't wanna go to the party tonight I'll stay at home and watch the runway lights

cause I don't wanna go to the party tonight

Gaz:I know that everyone will be there but this time I really don't care

cause I don't wanna go to the party tonight I know my ex boyfriend will be there

Kissing kissing in front me as if I care I don't care

Gaz:I don't wanna go to the party tonight Don't wanna tango under the disco lights cause

I don't wanna go to the party tonight

Gaz:Zena and Zim and the Dib thing will be there. But they wont miss me so I don't care cause

I don't wanna go to the party tonight

Gaz:I don't wanna go to the party tonight I'll stay at home and watch the runway lights

cause I don't wanna go to the party tonight

Gaz:I know that everyone will be there but this time I really don't care

cause I don't wanna go to the party tonight

Gaz:Party

Party

Party tonight

oh oh oh

Party

Party

Party tonight

oh oh oh

Party

Party

to Party tonight

Gaz:Everyone keeps saying its gonna be a good time But I know, that I won't mind

and I don't wanna go to the party tonight

To the party tonight To the party tonight To the party tonight

Her dad just stared at her then started to walk off. "Fine dang don't go waste your life." he said. She just nodded. "I will."

At eh dance...at school 8:00pm

It looked like any other school dances ballones and food all that good stuff. "Linux you got the hand ready?" Dib asked. Linux just nodded sine he couldn't say anything cause he was eatting stuff. "Awesome...Zim..." Dib called to him as Zim just came walking up. "Remeber what we learned?" Dib asked taling about the sing they where gonna do." "Yes as along as the name I picked for the group stays." Zim said with a smile. "ahh fine." Dib said annoyingly. "And now the singing contest will begin." Ms.bitters annoinced. "We have two people because the rest of you were lazy...bt ladies first so lets bring out the Z.M.D girls!" She said then got off stage. "Whos the Z.M.D girls?" Dib asked. "I don't know but we can beat them." Linux said as Zim agreed. Zena,Don,and Melissa came out as soon as the music started.

(/purenrg/music/--Fq7TZA/purenrgareyouready/)

Come from the back stage looking awesome

All:Are you ready (x5)

Zena:Hey don't you know I think it's time we bring it so

Don:Hey feel the flow Gotta keep up as we go

Melissa:Round and round the globe Love is international

oh, I hope your ready now (are you ready)

Zena&Don:We can take it to the street to everyone we meet

we gotta live it cuz we are a family

Jump into the crowd as they all start dancing

All:Everybody, everywhere, come on it's time to go

everyone's invited to the Z.M.D Girls show

let me see you wave your hands, just move 'em side to side get up,

are you ready now to step into the light

Gets back on stage

Are you ready (x3)

Dancing on stage

Don:You over there hiding in the corner

Melissa:you don't be scared all it takes is just one prayer

Zena:we're all together put your hands up in the air

I hope your ready now (are you ready)

Don&Melissa:We can take it to the street and make 'em ask for more

if you wanna live it loud let's hear you count to FOUR

Zena:Uno! Dos! Tres! Quatro!

All:Everybody, everywhere,

come on it's time to go everyone's invited to the Z.M.D Girls show

let me see you wave your hands, just move 'em side to side

get up, are you ready now to step into the light

Are you ready (x3)

All:Are you Ready (x5)

Melissa:Stomp your shoes It's not hard to understand

you know what to do come on and clap your hands

Zena&Melissa:We can take it to the street to everyone we meet

we gotta live it cuz we are a family

All:Everybody, everywhere, come on it's time to go

everyone's invited to the Z.M.D Girls show

let me see you wave your hands, just move 'em side to side

get up, are you ready now to step into the light

Are you ready (x3)

They stopped in a form like the PPGZ standes as the crowd went nutts Zim,Dib, & Linux just stood there with there mouths open as they said. "Oh" "My" "Computer" The boys said as the three girls walked off stage. "well that was nice now its the boyses turn." Ms. Bitters said as the three boys ran up the stairs behind the stage. "Now introduceing the new group.." She said and got off the stage. AS Don,Zena,& melissa for off the stage they gave eachother fives. "they can't ebat us now." Don said as she did the boy's song started with cool fog and lights which was done by linux's computer.

(/people/wEC96M/music/P6NmJ2-L/alvinandthechipmunkshowweroll/)

they were dancing like they were pros with coll sunglasses on a mix of NYSNC and Backstreet)

Zim:You know you got it made, when you drop an escalade

for the drop top Iced out, rocks hot

Droppin dollars, ladies hollar Heyyy

Gotta get that greeeeeeennnnnn!

You know you got it made, when they settin a parade

when you drop down write a check in town, all just for one dayyy

Gotta get that greeeeeeeennnnn!

Girl:Whoa o o

The Invaders:go, go, go!

Girl:Don't cha know thats how they roll

The Invaders:Roll, Roll, Roll

Girl:Can you get down with the

The Invaders:Funk, Funk, Funk of the Invaders

Linux:Baby you knowww

The Invaders:Funk, Funk, Funk of the Invaders

Linux:How We Rollllll!

The Invaders:Funk, Funk, Funk of the Invaders

Linux:Baby you knowww

The Invaders:Funk, Funk, Funk of the Invaders

Linux:How We Rolllllllllllllll!

Girl:how we roll...

Zim:come on, can you feel it

yeah, yeah come on

...heres Linux

Linux:You know your here to stay, When your always getting paid

and dont stop, never no it won't stop

no matter what they sayyy gotta live the dreeeaaammm!

Take it Dib!

Dib:You know your here to stay, when you hear they think you hit

cause we gots its everybody fletch it

got nothing to sayyy so we live the dreeeaaammm!

Girl:Whoa o o

The Invaders:go, go, go!

Girl:Don't cha know thats how they roll

The Invaders:Roll, Roll, Roll

Girl:Can you get down with the

The Invaders:Funk, Funk, Funk of the Invaders

Linux:Baby you knowww

The Invaders:Funk, Funk, Funk of the Invaders

Linux:How We Rollllll!

The Invaders:Funk, Funk, Funk of the Invaders

Linux:Baby you knowww

The Invaders:Funk, Funk, Funk of the Invaders

Linux:How We Rolllllllllllllll!

Girl:how we roll...

Zim:come on, can you feel it

yeah yeah come on

...break it down now

The Invaders:(acapella singing)

Zim:ohhhhhhhhhhh...Babyyyyyyy...its how we rollllllllll!!

The Invaders:Funk, Funk, Funk of the Invaders

Zim:ohhh ohhhh ohhhhhhhhhhh

The Invaders:Funk, Funk, Funk of the Invaders

Zim:whoaaaaa ohhhhh ohhhhhhhhh

The Invaders:Funk, Funk, Funk of the Invaders

Zim:babyyyyy babyyyyy whoaaaaa

The Invaders:Funk, Funk, Funk of the Invaders

Zim:yeahhhhhhh

Girl:how we roll

Zim:come on, yeahhhhhh

Girl:how we roll

Dib:baby, you know, you know, you know!!

Girl:how we roll

Linux:ohhhhhh yeahhhhh

Girl:how we roll

Linux:ohhhh yeahhhhhh

The Invaders:show we roll!!

When their song was over they ended back to back with their arms crossed and again everybody went nutts as the girls were like. "Dang." Don said. "No we can still beat them their is one last song right?" Zena asked. "Yeah." Melissa said. "So lets get up there." Zena said as the three got on stage. "Ok Boys lets spice up the comtest huh?" Don said as linux smiled. "sure thing." he said as Melissa's computer played the song they were gonna sing to.

(/watch?vU7YQhYYVPO0&featurerelated)

Dancing like int he video

Don&Linux:Sun goes down, I'm just gettin' up,

I'm headed for the city of lights.

Radio blastin', All the way to the club,

Gonna rock this town tonight.

The Girls:You're living in a man's world,

They tell us. But we ain't gonna buy it.

The thing's they're tryin' to sell

Us, now. Cause we're the girls of rock and roll

Zena:Oooo!

Girls:Yeah we're the girls of rock and roll.

Rock and roll.

The Boys:Curtain's up, And I'm ready to go,

My guitar is in my hand. There's nothin' more that I'd rather do,

Than play in a rock and roll band.

What we have is what we will believe in,

Headin' for the top!

Zim:Don't you know?

Boys:We'll never stop believein'!

The Boys:Cause we're the boys of rock and roll,

Zim:(You better believe it, yeah)

THeBoysYeah, we're the boys of rock and roll.

Rock and roll.

Girls:We are the girls, We are the girls,

We are the girls of rock and roll.

Boys:We are the boys, We are the boys,

We are the boys of rock and roll.

Boys:Cause we're the boys of rock and roll,

Dib:Ohhh

Girls:Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll,

Don:Better believe that we are…

Boys:Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll

Zim:Rock and roll

Girls:Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll,

Melissa:Rock and rock and roll

Boys:Yeah, we're the boys of rock and roll

Linux:Rooooock and roll

Girls:Yeah, we're the girls of rock and roll,

Zena&Linux:Rock and rock and roll

The crowd went wild as Ms. Bitters came up to the stage. "And the winners are...all of you." She said. "Awesome!" the girls said and the boys were happy too. As they all got prince and princess crowns Zim stood up on the table. "MAHAHAH I AM NOW YOUR KING OBAY MEEE!" "Um Zim...We won we get to sing the last song of the show." Dib said Zim just looked at her as he said. "WHHAAATTTT! THATS OH MY WHHHAAATTT!" Zim started yelling. As The girls just started laughing at him. But Linux just stared at Don as he was blushing litle bit as he thought. "Wow... I think... I like Don." "Hey Linux come on we gotta sing the last song." Melissa said as the song started. and Zim and Zena jumped on a table. "HOLD ON!!" Gir said as he was in his costum and Kiki was in her little cat form. "YOU CAN'T SING WITH OUT US!!" Gir said. "...ok then." Zim said.

(/9262446/playlist/0n5LswgK/shrekthethirdostmusicplaylist/)

Everyone is just dancing in all kinds of ways

Boys:I want to thank you For letting me be myself again

Gir:WATCH ME DANCE!

Girls:I want to thank you For letting me be myself again

Kiki:Go Gir!

Zim:Looking at the devil And he's got a gun Finger started shaking I begin to run,

Gir:MAHAHAHA!

Don:Bullets started chasing I begin to stop We begin to wrassle,

Kiki:Really?

Don:I was on the top

All:I want to thank you For letting me be myself again

Gir:SING IT AGAIN!

I want to thank you For letting me be myself again

Kik:Sing it girls!

Zena:Oh, stiff all in the collor Stuffy in the place, yeah Chip, Chete,

Chad are trying They going to put me in my place

Dib:Thank you for the party But I could never stay,

oh no Many things on my mind Words in the way

All:I want to thank you For letting me be myself again

Gir:TACOS SINGING

Thank you For letting me be myself again

Kik:Gir Tacos can't sing

Gir:YES HUH! (2x)

Linux:Oh, listening to music All night long,

Kik:OK!

Melissa:Everyday people Sing a simple song

Linux:Mama's so happy Mama starts to crying

Melissa:Papa's still a singing You can make it if you try

All:I want to thank you For letting me be myself again

Kik:Gir stop that.

Thank you For letting me be myself again

Gir:WAFFLES CAN DANCE TOO MAHAHA!

And I want to thank you For letting me be myself again

Kiki:Ha ha!

Thank you For letting me be myself again

Gir:YEAAAHHHHHAAAA!

As they were all dancing Linux looked at Dib and asked. "Hey what about our plan?" "Nah,do it tomorrow." Dib said as he took Melissa's hand and started dancing with her. "Ok." Linux said and danced with Don and Zim and Zena were having a dancing contest and Gir...and Kiki...where just dancing..As they all danced and had a good time a young Iruken watched from the window. "I Hope me has fun...he's not gonna have fun in two days" She said while watching.

End

Zim:You know...thats was alot of fun!

Linux: Maybe. i should get the G-gun from Gordon Freeman.

Don:what?

Linux:Nothing..

Cten:Hey Zim Theres something importaint I gotta tell ya.

Dib:Next Time:A Iruken With A Warnning!

Zim:Cten? What are you doing here?

Transmission end...


	6. Episode 6: A Iruken With A Warnning

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode Six: A Iruken With A Warnning**

Cten:How time I'm In the show.

Zim:Sorry we need a good time for you to come in.

Zena: Yes but we are happy your hear now!

Dib:yep.

Zim:QUIET DIB-STINK!

Dib:NEVER!! Attacks Zim..Both start fighting Zena & Cten watch

Cten:...Who are you now?

Zena: glances at Cten with a cirious face then looks back at the two boys.

Zim:Ouch...my gigglyspush...

Zim's Lab 1:25pm

"Gir...Hand me that wrench over there." Zim ordered to gir as he laided under neth Zena's Voot ship trying to fix the damage from the crash. "Ok!" Gir said and handed him a taco. "Gir..." "Yes Master?" "I said wrench...not taco...try it again." "OK!" Gir shouted and grabbed a weight and slowly put it in Zim's hand which crushed it against the ground. "AHHHHH GIR WHAT THE AHH! GET IT OFF!" "I'M NAKED WHAO!" Gir shouted as he started running around the lab laughing his head off as Zim cried in pain for help. "GIR! KNOCK IT OFF THIS ISN'T FUNNY!! OUCH GIR!" Zim Yelled again but young little gir still kept running on the walks laughing at whatever. As this happened the Elevator opened, Zena and Kiki walked out of it holding some food they made for the two. "Gir? What are you doing?" Zena asked as her and Kiki watched him. "I'M NAKED!!" He yelled while running past them. "Um.." Kiki unsurly said as she looked up at Zena not knowing what to say to get him to stop. "Gir...um...we have yummy food that you will love to eat!" Zena said to him with a nervous smile on her face hoping he wouldn't break anything. Gir stop and looked at the two. "Really?...what kind of food?" Gir asked as he titled his head. "Um...ahh." Zena studdered then Kiki jumped in. "Your Favorite! Waffles! I made them myself!" She said with a smile and help her plate out ot Gir, who stared at it for a momant. "I like Waffles." He said and took the plate and calmly sat down with a smile on his face eatting the food. "It worked!" Kiki said happily. "Um Gir...where is Zim?" Zena asked as Gir looked up.

"I don't know." "I thought he was down here Mistress." Kiki said while looking around for him. "Me too." "I'm...under...here.." A faint voice said Under the Voot. "Are you ok?" The girls asked as they walked over to him. "Please get this thing off my hand...please.." "Oh um sure." Zena said as Kiki picked it up and set it down landing on Zena's foot. "OUCH KIKI!" "AHH Sorry Mistress sorry!" She said as she picked it upa nd moved it and Zim came out from under the ship. "thank you...that was very painful...wheres Gir?" Zim asked. "Other there." Zena answered as she pointed at him. As Zim got up and rubbed his hand he smiled as he said. "Good...NOW I CAN KILL HIM!" "Ahh do not do that." Zena said nervously putting her arms around him and pulling him back as he tryed to get at Gir. "YOur Master has a short tempter." Kiki whispered to gir as Gir just watched. "He dropped that thing on my hand HE'S MINE!" "Zim, Calm down he dousn't know any...Better." "I DON'T CARE!" "Yes you do! Please calm down!" As those two agured back and forth the door bell rang. But only Gir and Kiki heard it. "I'll get it!" they both said and walked up into the house and put their costumes on and opened the door to see a Iruken girl standing their. She had Purple eyes and her antenies curled little bit at the end and a light purple uniform. Standing next to her was a Sir unit looked like Gir & Kiki it had a black stripe acrossed its face and some kind of letter on its head. Gir and Kiki just stared at her for a moment until she said.

"Is Zim here I have to talk to him Its kinda Important." She said as the Sir Unit shook its head. "YEE-!" Gir started then Kiki shut his mouth. "Um...He's alittle busy right now can you come back later?" Kiki said as The Iruken thought to herself. "When did Zim get Two Sir Units?" The robot with her shook her head and said. "NOPE!! we gotta come in right away." She said. "OOOKKKK!" gir said nad let them in. "Um just sit down we'll go get them." Kiki said to the two as she grapped Gir's dog ear and walked off. As the Irkuen looked around thought something strange was going on as she thought this she heard yelling coming from the kichten. "Why? WHY CAN'T I JUST SHUT HIM DOWN FOR A DAY?" "That would not be right and you know it." "Ok whats going on?" the Iruken asked as she got up nad walked into the Kichten seeing Zim & Zena agruing in the kichten. " Um..Zim?" She said as ZIm turned around. "Cten?...wow long time no see I havn't seen you since I left how are you?" Zim said with a smile as Zena paniced and looked around for a place to hind and quickly jumped behind the frig. "Nothing..much...just dealing with Daddy and Uncal Red...Um..whos' your little girlfriend?...hiding behind the Frig?" Cten asked as ZIm turned around. "Heh heh she's not my girlfriend...Get outta their what are you doing?" He asked Zena. "I'm hiding I'm not subpost to be here I'll get introuble." Zena whispered as Cten rolled her eyes and said. "Its fine I wont say anything." Zena walked out and smiled. "heh heh hi." Zena said while putting her hand behind her head. "So whos your friend?" Cten asked. "Oh Right huh Cten this is Zena, Zena this is Cten she's an old friend of mine."

Zim said as Zena grapped Cten's hands and asked. "So I wish to know why are you here? do you have a robot too? what's your favorite color? and have you been here before?" She asked as Cten gave her a ok-then look then answered. "Um I'm her to tell Zim something,yes I have a robot her name is Trek, and...I guess purple and yeah I've been here once before...now let go of my hand." Cten said as she pulled her hand away. "So what are you here for?" Zim asked. Cten looked at him with a serious look as she answered. "Tak is coming back here to finsih you off Zim." SHe paused as Zim got a -no-way look on his face. "Yes...My dad and Uncal Red got a transmission from her saying she was coming back here to take your place I had to come here and tell you." Cten explained. As Zim got a confused look on his face. "But woudln't have took six months to get here?" "No, I have light speed on my voot.." "Oh..right...well...THIS ISN'T GOOD!" ZIm said while running around the house as Zena just looked at him like he was crazy. "Tak...why do I remeber that name?" She asked Cten as Cten turned to her and said. "Why you know her?" "I'm...I'm not sure.." Zena explained as Zim stopped yelling and started to panic alittle. "Last tim eshe almost destroyed my base of she comes back she'll mess it up and I"ll have to start all over again." "Did you forget the whole gonna kill you part?" Cten asked. "My base My Beautiful base." "Zim.." "MY BASE IT WAS NEARLY DESTROYED WHYY WHY TAK WHYYY!?" 'ZIM...ZIIIMMM!" Cten yelled as ZIm turned around. "What?" "Your gonna have a bigger problem then that, now I can't stay very long or my dad wil get mad I've only got two days...and Tak well be here tomorrow you two need to be ready for her." Cten explained.

"Your right we need a plan." Zim said as he walked back and forth. "why can't we all just gang up on her?" Zena suggested. "That could work...but she's pretty stroung though." Cten said while thinking. As they thought a trasmission came up on the screen. "MAHAHAH HAVEING FUN ZIM?" Tak asked while laughing. "Tak! what do you want with me?" Zim asked while turning to the screen. "You know I should have been an Invader and to prove that I'm gonn aget rid of you and take over that earth of yours!" Tak Expalined. "You'll have to get through us first!" Zena said to her and Cten nodded. "Zena? I thought you were dead? Good...i'll get rid of you too." Tak said with a evil look on her face. "go ahead and try it!" Zim said getting annoyed. "I will Ready or not ehere I come!" Tak said as the screen went out. " Ahh I need to think of something fast." Zim said while thinking. "LETS GIVE HER TACO'S!" Gir shouted. 'NO GIR!" ZIm shouted back getting annoyed. Just as he was thinking the Tallest came up on the screen and Cten ran behind Zena. "Zim...hey ...how is the ahh...mission going?" Red asked as Zena hid behind Zim. Keeping his cool he answered. "Um pretty good yep everything is going great...why are you calling?" He asked. "Hey...whos that behind you?" Purple Asked. "Um thats ahh." "Tell them I'm not home please." Zena said. "that stupid they've all ready seen you." Cten whispered to her. "No...Is that? Little Zena?" Purple asked with a smile on his face. "wasn't she supost to be...dead?" Red asked. "Um she sirvived...was that subpost to happen?" "Zena stop hiding we can see you." Red said as Zena walked away from Zim with a smile. "Hi heh heh nice to see you once again!" Zena said in a nervous voice.

"Why aren't you here reporting to us?" Purple asked. "Um...my ship crashed..So i'm stuck here for now." She explained as Zim just nodded. "Ahh I see..Purple thats not good." Red said as Purple nodded and looked at Zim. "Um yes just wondering if you've seen Cten she's gone...again." Purple expalined as Both Zim and Zena shook their heads. "Nope not here." Zim & Zena said. "Ok well if you see her give us a call...Zim can you make this transfer in the other room we need to talk to you alone." Red asked and Zim nodded and went into the other room. "whats wrong?" Zim asked. "HAVE YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOUR KEEPING IN THE HOUSE?" Purple asked while yelling. "um..no why?" "ZENA! She's Very Dangerous!" Red explained. as Zim started laughing. "Ha ha nice one she couldn't hurt anything! even if she wanted to!" "NO zim you don't understand listen." red said as they started to explain to the the danger she was. When it was over zim walked back into the room with a evil smile on his face. "Girls...I have an idea to get rid of Tak.." ZIm said as Cten and Zena looked at him. "what is it?" They both asked.

End

Cten:So whats the plan.

Zim: Oh you'l se just follow my lead.

Zena: why are you staring at me like that?...Zim?

Cten:Next Time: Attack! Tak Vs. Zena! Zim's evil plan!

Linux: Its ABout to be a girl fight!!

Transsmission end...

(Cten Belongs to Girpiggy)


	7. Episode 7: ATTACK! Zena Vs Tak!

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode Seven: ATTACK! Zena Vs. Tak! Zim's Evil Plan**

Dib:Last time on Invader Zim XR! ZIm and Gir try to fix Zena's voot when out of no where Cten appears and warns the two about Tak who's coming back to destory them for good! As cten explained Tak appeared on Zim's modetor and...well..confirmed she was coming...anyway..the tallest contacted Zim trying to find cten but in the prosses explained some kind of secret about Zena to Zim..with this zim got a plan to get rid of Tak hopfuly for good. But will it work? Find out on Invader Zim XR!

Don:Not bad Dib.

Dib:Awesome!

Zim's house 8:00 am

"So do you understand the plan?" Zim asked as he just stopped walking bakc and forth looking at the two girls who sat on the couch with confused looks on their faces. "Um..can you please explain that again?" Zena asked. ZIm got a come-on-already-look on his face as he bend over alittle but quickly stood back up and started walking backa n forth again explaining. As Zim explained for the third time Gir,Kiki, and Trek were sitting their looking soo board. "I'm hungry.." Gir said. "Me to." Kiki agreed as Trek just nodded her head. "Do you understand now?" Zim asked as the two just nodded their heads. "Good now gets your costumes on and lets get to school." ZIm said and went to get his costume on and threw cten hers which was like the girl verson of his. "Just like the good old days." Cten said as she put her contacts in. "YOu have been here befor?" Zena asked. "Yeah huh Zim." "Yes!" He said as he walked out from the kichten. "So whers yours Zena?" Cten asked. "Oh um...mine heh heh i'll go get it on." Zena said as she ran into her form to use her transformer and walked out in her human form. "Ok lets go!" "Whatever you have...I want one." Cten said. "Already tried that." Zim said as he walked out of the house after Zena followed by Cten. "WHO WANTS TO MAKE WAFFLES!!" Gir asked. "Seriously Gir every Episode." Trek said as Kiki just sweatdropped.

School Hallway 2:00 pm

"Do you see her?" Cten asked As the three stood side by side against the lockers with zim in the middle of the two girls. "No." Zim answered. "Um...what dose she look like again?" Zena asked. "We'll tell you when we see her." They both answered Zena just stood their watching teh kids walk by. "DIb?" cten asked as she seen him talking to Linux across the hall way." "You still like him?" Zim asked as Cten gave Zim a shut-up look then looked to Dib again with a smile on her face as she walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder. "Hey stranger." She said as Dib turned around and got a smile on his face. "CTEN!" He said as he hugged her while Linux got a confused look on his face. "Ok..um..yeah I'm still here." He said as Dib turned around. "OH right Cten this is my best friend Linux Linux this is Cten." He said with a smile on his face. "Hi." She said to him with a smile. "Cten what are you doing here?" Dib asked. "Um..well you'll find out heh heh." Just as Cten said that Zim shouted Tak's name. "Tak!" Zim shouted as he walked up to her. "Zim...here i brought you a present." She said as she threw a big peice of meant at him. "AHHH IT BURNS AHHH!" "Mahaha stil the same zimmy?" Tak said with a evil smile on her face as Zena ran over to him and threw the meat off of him. "Way to go Tak throw meat, good job! is that your big plan?" Cten asked as Tak just laughed. "OH no I'm just gonna destory him after school." She said as she shot a evil glare at Zim. "I'm sorry whats going on?" Linux said with a confused look on his face. "Well see Tak is this evil alien who wants to kill Zim for...um..well i don't know." Dib explained. "Ahh I see." Linux siad as Melissa and Don watched from the background. "Who's that?" Melissa asked. "I don't know but this Tak looks like trouble." Don answered. "No I meant that girl who hugged Dib." Melissa said softly. "Oh..um..I don't know.." Don answered again. "I'll see you for the last time after school Zim." Tak said as she walked away laughing a evil laugh. "Zim you alright?" Cten asked while helping him up. "Yeah I'm fine...ouch.." As he got up he brushed himself off. "Ha ha Zim your dead." Dib said with his arms crossed with a evil smile on his face. "Oh yeah YOu'll see dib I HAVE A PLAN!" "Which i still dont' understand." Cten said under her breathe. As the bell rang all the kids left the school.

Tak's Voot 2:56pm

"Mimi are you ready?" Tak asked she was still in her human costume. "Yes I can't wait I'm gonna pound the crap out of that GIR Unit mahaha!" Mimi said as she got a evil look on her face. "Good, I didn't see Zena she must have ran off and hide she was always like that. Never could face a fight." Tak said as she got a smile on her face. "Lets go Mimi and end this so the tallest we'll finaly make me an Invader." She said as they walked towords Zim's House.

Zim's House 3:15pm

"Ok Are you ready?" Zim asked the two all still in their costumes. The two girls nodded along with their SIR Units. "Good." Zim said as their was a knock on the door and Gir opened the door in his dog suit. "Helllo.." "Is Zim home?" Tak asked and Gir stood their for a moment. "Uuuuuuummmmmaaaaa...YES!" Gir said as he let them in and Zim was the only one standing in the room. "Zim ha ha its time you die." She said as she got a evil look on her face and attacked him. Both of of them rolled to a wall and stopped when Zim hit his head. "Ouch...GET OFF!" He shouted as he kicked Tak off of himself, His robotic legs came out from his PAK and charged after her. As he did this Tak jumped up and out of the way and landed on his back and pulled on his antenies. As she did this he flipped and feel on his stumic he quickly tried to get up but a laser gun was quickly pointed to his head. "Have any last words?" Tak asked as she held her finger on the trigger. Zim just looked at her with a evil smile on his face. "HA HA i'M not done!" Zim said as GIr Kicked the gun out of Tak's hand. "Why you MIMI GET THAT LITTLE ROBOT!" Tak ordered. "Yes I will obey." Kiki said and went after jumping ontop of him ready to stab him in the head. "I don't think you should do that." Gir said in his cute little voice. "Why not?" "Because she'll get mad." "Wha?" Mimi said as she turned around to see Trek Behind her. "Leave the Idiot alone." Trek said. "Make me Loser." Mimi siad to her as Trek got an annoyed look on her face. "WHAT DID YOU CALL MMEEE AHAHHH YOU KNOW WHAT AHHH!" Trek shouted as she jumped ontop of Mimi beating her up as she was yelling and screaming at her. "DON'T YOU DARE CALL ME THAT CAUSE I'M NOT A LOSER AND YOU KNOW WHAT I JUST ABOUT HAD ENOUGH OF YOU!!" Trek continued as Gir just watched and hugged himself. "I'm happy now." And stuck his touge out. "Give me that." Tak said as she went to reach for her gun, but Cten was holding it. "You like lasers don't cha Tak?" She asked. "GIVE ME MY GUN!" Tak shouted again getting highy annoyed. "How douse this work again?" Cten asked as she pointed it at Tak and shot it. "AHH YOU LITTLE BRAT BE CARFUL WITH THAT!" Tak shouted again afte the shot almost hit her right side. "I don't think you'll be needing this huh Kiki?" Cten asked as she thrwe to Kiki. "Heh heh Nope don't worry I'll take care of it for you." Kiki held it with both hands and pushed them together to crush the gun likea soda can. As Tak got a I'm-gonna-kill-you look on her face and as turned to face zim who punched her in the face. "HA HA YES FINALY!!" He said as he did some kind of jiggy dance.Tak feel to the ground and whiped the blood off of her mouth. "THAT IT! I'L GONNA KILL YOU ALL!" She said as she put her hands around Zim's neck to try and choke him. "HA HA DIE!" "I dont' think so!" Cten said again as her and Gir hit her on the back with a baseball bat. "OUCH!" Tak shouted as she feel o the ground on her knees as she said. "Mimi come on its time for plan B!...Mimi?" Mimi was already fighting Trek as they both rolled around the house Trek still yelling and screaming. "Man she talks alot." Cten said as she stuck her toung out. "Fine I'll do it." Tak said and ran out of the house. As she turned around she was about to destory Zim's base with her nano chips that came out of her PAK as Zim walked out. "You know Tak the 'attack' has even began yet." Zim said with a smile as Tak got a confused look on her face. "What?" Just as she said that Zena appeared behind her and kicked Tak into a wall. "AHH" She shouted as she hit the wall and looked to see who kicked her. "She's all yours Zena...have fun." Zim said as Zena stood their with a I'm-gonna-kick-you-butt look. "Zena?!" Tak said to herself as she got a smile on her face. She jumped off the wall and ran towords her. "I'LL MAKE SURE YOU DIE THIS TIME!" She shouted as she quickly pulled out a knife and went to stab Zena with what seemed like super fast speed. "She's Faster then before...I dont' think Zena will beable to move fast enough." Cten said under her breathe while watching the fight, as She did she watched as Zena moved out of the way from all of tak's attacks. "Wait no way?" Cten thought to herself watching Zena dodge all of Tak's attacks. And trip Tak right over with her foot. "You'll have to do better then that." Zena said while staring down at her. "Its like she's a differnt person." Cten thought as she looked at ZIm who seemed to be enjoying the fight. Meanwhile Linux and Dib behind the house recording it all. "So are we gonna send this in?" Linux asked. "Nah I jiust want this and put it on youtube." Dib said while holding a came corder. "Youtube??" Linux said as she feel backwords. "Hey Don isn't that Zena over there?" Melissa asked while the two walked downt he street to set he fight. "Yeah it is..YEAH ZENA GET THAT GIRL!! WHAO!" Don said as her and Melissa went to watch. "YOu little brat." Tak said as she quickly flipped to her back landing on her hands she kicked Zena's legs to make her fall. Once she did tak got and and picked her up by the color and threw her into a wall. "YOu relaly think you can take me on? I was always stronger then you." Tak said as Zena feel from the wall and landed on the ground then slowly got up. "If you think I'm still the same then you got another thing coming Tak." Zena said as she stood up and looked at her. "I remember her now...My evil rivel.."Zena thought to herself. As Tak got ready to fight again. "Her eyes, they're that dark yellow again. that means someone said that trigger word I have to find out who and kill that person." Tak thought as they both charged eachother. and held onto eachother arms. "Hold on!" Tak said as she spun Zena around. "Your coming with me." As Zena said this as was being flung into the air even though Tak let go Zena didn't let go of Tak's arms and they both flew into the sides of Zim's house. "ouch..that had to hurt." Linux said while watching. The girls feel to the ground but quickly got back up. Quickly jumping at eachother again. both girls were kicking and punching at eachother and blocking eachothers attacks. "Dang those girls can fight." Don said and Melissa just nodded. Tak quickly jumped back and pulled out her knife again and threw it at Zena who had her back turned to tak at the moment. "ZENA MOVE!" Cten shouted as Zena quickly turned around and caught it just before it stabed her in the head. "Man this fight is intence I BET WE COULD GET IT ON WWF!!" Linux said as Dib just rolled his eyes. Zena quickly transported behind Tak adn pushed her down then held the kife to her neck the same time Tak held another kife to Zena's neck. "Whao..nice." Don said as everyone was still watching. "ZENA FINSH FOR OFF!" Zim shouted as he did zena went to cut Taks head clean off. "HOLD ON!" tak said and kicked Zena right off. and quickly jumped up. "Its Zim. He's got control of her..how did he learn that?." Tak thought and went right for him just as she got close Zena pinned Tak aginst the wall. "Nobody...touches him." Zena said as her eyes went from dark yellow to a bright orange. "Oh crap." Tak said as she got a paniced look on for face as Zena threw Tak far out into the air. Followed by Mimi who Kiki caterpulted intot he air. "Good thing Gir made that thing huh Trek?" Kiki asked and Trek was still yelling at Mimi. "AHHH MIM I WERE BLASTING OFF AGAIN!!" Tak yelled at they dissappeared. "That was...AWESOME GIRLS FIGHT ARE AWESOME!!" Linux said as everybody stared at him for amoment. "...what?...come on tell me that wasn't cool?" As Zena looked up to the sky. "Take that Tak who's the baby now?" Zena thought to herself then passed out on the ground. "AWESOME I GOT IT ALL ON TAPE TIME FOR YOUTUBE!" Dib yelled as he ran off. "Is she ok?" Cten asked as Her and Zim walked up to Zena. "Yeah...She just passed out thats all." Zim answered as Cten smiled. "Yeah Tak wont be coming back for a long time i wonder how far Zena threw her." Cten asked with a smile on her face while looking up at the sky as Zim pick Zena up from the ground. "See my plan worked." Zim said proudly. "Hey finaly one works." Cten said jokingly. AS Zim walked inside the house with Zena in his arms and Cten just followed as everyone eals ran to Dib's house to watch the video on youtube.

Tak's Ship in space

"AHH THATS THE LAST TIME ZIM AND HIS FRIENDS DO THAT TO ME!!" Tak shouted as Mimi looked at her. "So plan c?" Mimi asked. "YES AND THIS WE'LL GET RID OF THEM FORVEER MAHAAHAGGAA!"

End

Don:Man that was an awesome fight huh Linux?

Linux:Um...yeah...hey Don...um you wanna go on a date sometime?

Don:REALLY?! I mean yeah sure whatever..

Dib:good idea Linux the closer we get to Don the closer we get to Zena AND THEN THE CLOSER WE GET TO ZIM'S EVIL PLAN MAHAHA!

Linux:um...yeah..yep thats the plan..

Zena:Next Time: Linux, Don and...Dib??

Dib:and ask her this.

Linux:Alright already!!


	8. Episode 8: Linux,Don and Dib?

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode Eight: Linux,Don, and Dib!?**

Dib:WHAO i'm finaly goona get some dirt on Zim FINALY!

Don:What?

Linux:Heh eh Nothing Don follow me.

Dib:Wait linux wait! Ahh this is gonna be a pain.

School 2:30 pm

"I'm confused how do we get the same teacher for every subject?" a Cten asked sitting behind Zim. "I'm not sure...must me a humun thing." Zim answered in a whisper as cten sat back in her chair. As ms. Bitters was yapping on about whatever Linux was writting someing on a piece of paper, once he was finished he handed it behind him to Dib who was annoyed that some kid took his spot and now he had to sit somewhere eales. "Huh whats this?" Dib asked. "Give it to Don." Linux paused then continued just as DIb was about to open the note for himself. "Don't open it!" "Ok ok." Dib said but opened it anyway which said.

Don,

lets go out tonight I wanna ask you something!

Linux.

"Ha ha!" Dib laughed to himself and folded it back up and give to don sitting across from him. "Um...thanx?" Don said and read the note her self and smiled. 'NOW EVERYBODY GO HOME TRIED OF YOU!" Ms. Bitters said as everyone left.

Hallway 3:00 pm

"Hey Zena, Melissa guess what Linunx asked me on a date isn't that awesome!" Don said exicingly. Zena was confused as Melissa smiled. "Yes it is! You'll have to tell us...how it went." She said as Don ran off to catch up with Linux. "I'm very confused what is a date?" Zena asked. "Its when you go hang out with someone you really care about just you and him." Mellissa said thinking about her and Dib. "Oh I see that sounds more fun!" Zena said with a smile. "Great plan buddy!" Dib said as he shut his locker and Linux leaned against his. "What Plan?" Linux asked annoyed. "The awesome plan of you pretending to take Don on a date KNOWING! She's Zena's bestfriend WHO'S Good friends with Zim WHO KNOW ALL THE EVIL PLANS!" Dib explained as Linux gave him an annoyed look. "that last part you lost me." Linux said as Dib hit his head on his locker then quickly opened it and pulled out a ear piece,clip on mic, and a walkie talkie. "Hwat are you doing?" Linux asked. "take this now I'll tell you what to say and you ask her ok?" Dib explained. "No way your not ruining my date with Don." Linux said as Dib gave him a hold-on-a-minute look. "You...don't really like Don...do ya?" Dib asked as Linux got a nervous look on his face. "ahh um no...no I don't I just want her to think I do thats all." He pause as he blushed alittle. "Then why are you blushing?" Dib asked. "NO I'M NOT!" Linux shouted and grabbed the gear and stuffed it in his pocket as Don ran up to him. "Hey Linux!" "Don hey H-how ya doing?" He asked her. "Good! Meet me at my house at seven ok?" Don said and ran off. "Ok..." Linux answered as he watched her ran off. "WHAO AWESOME PLAN!! WHAO!" Dib said as he hit Linux on the back and he punched him in the face. "Ouch...why the pain Linux?"

Don's house 6:30pm

"Ok Melissa what do you think?" Don asked as she held a pink AC/DC shirt to herself in her room which was filled with posters of AC/DC,AFI,Simple Plan,Good CHarlotte, Blink 182, Paramore, and all other related to them. Melissa sat on Don's bottom bunk bed as she said. "hold on to that one." She said as Don knoded and threw the shirt in the 'hold on to that one' pile which was very high. "I'm here!" Zena said as she opened the door that hit Cten in the head. "Ouch." "Zena you were subpost to me here two hours ago what were you doing?" Don asked. "Sorry we lost Zim's GI-" Zena started as Cten put her hand over her mouth. "Dog! He lost his dog." Cten said as she took her hand off of Zena's hand. "Ok...anyway we have to chose one of these." Don said as Zena digged through the cloths and Cten sat down next to Melissa. "Hi I'm Cten." "I'm Melissa nice to meet you." She answered. 'THIS ONE!" Zena shouted and pulled out a Purple and black outfit it looked punkerish. "I like it this is good." Don said and pushed them out of the room. "Get out so i can get dressed." She said and shut the door. After a few minutes she opened the door and the girls jumped in. "I got the hair." Cten shouted. "Nail's please!" Zena shouted and Melissa just laughed. when they were done. Don looked awesome her hair had white streaks in it and high picktails her nails had were purple with a irkuen logo on it and her makeup was aweosme. "I look awesome Zena what band has this awesome logo?" "Oh...um...noone i just kinda made it up." Zena explained as Cten hit her int eh back of the head. "Ouch." "You put the Iruken logo on her nails?" "She dousn't know!" 'ding ding' the door bell rang as Don looked to the girls. "You guys go open the door. "Why can't you do it?" Cten asked. "Because I have to walk in the room casualy its tradion." "It is?" Melissa asked as she pushed them out of the room and they ran to the door as Cten and Zena hide behind the couch. "Hi..Linux." "Hey..uhh wheres Don?" "Oh she'll be donw in a minute come sit down." Melissa said as she let him in. As he sat on the couch Cten poped up behind him. "So where you plaing on going?" She asked as Linux looked to his write to see her. "Huh Cten?" "When we'll you be back?" Zena said popping up on the other side. "Zena? shouldn't you be home with Zim?" Linux asked. "That sounds weird in sooo many ways." Cten said with a blank look on her face as Zena got confunsed again. Then Don walked out from the hall way. "Hi Linux ready to go?" She asked as Linux stood up with a smile. "Um yeah." He said as Don's mom yelled out. "Hurry don't forget up pick me up those Stellar Kart Concert Tickets! "Ok mom." Don said as the two walked out. "Now what?" Melissa asked. "We Better find Gir." Cten said as Zena nodded. as the three ran out!

Outside 7:15pm

"You look great tonight." Linux said as he put his hand behind his head. "Thanx David...I'd say the same for you but you just wearing your normale clothes." Don said as she giggled little. "heh heh yeah didn't have anything." "Linux! Linux can you hear me." Dib's voice was heard in Linux's ear piece." "Um My ceel phone is ringing can you hold on Don?" "Sure." "Awesome." Linux said and walked over to the side and titled his head to the mic. "What Dib?" He asked annoyingly. "Ok now take her to get some pizza and I'll contact you their." "What?...Dib...hello?" "Linux you alright?" Don asked. "Yeah I"m fine come on lets go." Linux siad and walked to some pizza place.

Pizza squish 7:19 pm

"So...Linux what its lika hanging out with Dib? dont' he drive ya nutts?" Don asked. Just as Linux was gonna answer Dib started talking again. "Hold on." He said as he got up. "what?" "Ok now ask her if Zena has said anything about a secret plan." Dib said who was hidding behind a plant. "Ahh...fine." He said as he walked back to Don and sat down. "yes...he drives me insane...always bothering me." He answered. "Hey I heared that." Dib paused then said. "Ask her now!" "Ok." "what?" Don asked as Linux looked at her. "Ha ha nothing up so...ahh you and Zena close friends huh?" "Oh yeah we hit it off really well she's little slow...and different..but she's cool." Don explained. "Ahh I see she hasn't talked about anything weird like...I don't know a secret plan or...whatever?" He asked while messing with the strow of his soda. "Um...no I-Idon't think so." Don answered with a confused look on her face. "Ha ha right I know dumb question." Linux said laughing nervously. "Linux! ask her if she's been to Zena's house." Dib said in her walkie talkie. As Linux rolled his eyes. "So have you been to her house? At all?" He asked her. "No not really. I'll I know is that she lives with ZIm which is kinda weird." "Ahh were not getting anywhere with her think think think.." Dib thought to himself then got an idea. "I got it Linux take her to the park and meet me their." Dib said to him as Linux whispered. "No I'm not doing that leave me alone." "David...who are you talking to?" Don asked getting confused. "Um...no one...I was just thinking..out lound..heh." Linux said nervously as Don gave him a -yeah-right look. "Ok ok ok Just ask her if she seen Zena outside of school. "ahh.." Linux said as he put his hand on his head. "Are you sure your ok?" "Yes just a headach heh heh drank to much cold soda." Linux said. "Ok.." "So um have you seen Zena out side of school at all?" "Oh yeah All the time...why?" Don asked. "Um why do I wanna know that.." LInux said but really asked Dib what to say. "Um because she's an alien." Dib said. "Because...I see you too at school together all the time heh you know just wondering." Linux said as Dib hit his head. "Um come on lets go." Linux said as he put out his hand to help her out of her chair. "Ok." She said as she took his hand and they walked out. "Ahh man so close Zena is like a little kid she had to slip about something." Dib said and ran after them.

At the Park 7:30pm

"Its surpirzing how fast it get dark out here huh David?" Don asked as she sat down on a bench and Linux looked for Dib hoping he lost him. "Yeah I know." He answered as he sat down beside her. "So um you said there was something you wanted to ask me." Don said while blushing litle. "Oh yeah uhh well see ever since the dance I kinda...um I think I li-" "Linux! I'm back now listen closy." Dib started hiding behind a tree. "Dib...why?..um hold on phone again." He siad to Don and walked off. "Dib seriously your ruining everything." Linux said annoyed. "No I'm not I'm working on the plan now ask her this then follow my lead." "No I"m not asking her anymore things shes gonna think i'm crazy." "Ok fine then just act like your gonna kiss her or something I have a back up plan." Dib explained as Linux blushed again. "kiss?" "Go Linux!" "ok ok." He said and walked back to Don. "Is your phone gonna ring again?" DOn asked. "No...no...um...anyway..I think I..uhh I." Linux studdered . "You what?" "I really like you..alot." LInux explained as Don started blushing even more. "Really...I like you too." She said with a smile, as the two started to get close to each other someone shouted. "HA AH! I GOT CHA!" Dib shouted as he jumped out with somehting that looked alike a vacume cleanner. "Dib?! what do you want?" DOn asked. "You Idiot what is that?" Linux asked. "With this anything Don knows about Zena and Zim we'll be sucked into this memory holder AND ALL HEER SECRETS WILL BE MINE!" Dib explained. "NO way you loser." Don said. "AHh I'm tried of this Dib come here." Linux said as he started to beat Dib up and knew him into a bush." OUch." Dib siad. "Now...back to whats important." Linux said as he pulled Don into his arms and kissed her. "Ouch...I htink he broke my arm." Dib said laying their all beat up. black and blues everywhere and clothes all cut up. "Yey I found Meh Squarrle." Gir said dressed in his dog suit next to DIb. "Zim's robot hey you come here." Dib said but Gir was picked up by Zena. "There you are Gir." "Mommy!" Gir said and hugged her as Cten gave Dib a evil look. "What are you doing here stalking Don and Linux?" "Oh nothing." "Don't you know its rude to stalk people HUMAN FILTH!" Cten shouted as her,Zena, & Melissa attacked DIb beating him up. "AHHH MY ARM AHHH!" DIB shouted. "Whats that?" Don asked pulling away from Linux. "Oh thats nothing just ignor it." He said and kissed her again. "WHAO SQUARRLY SQUARRLY!"

End

Zim:Gir Me,Zena, and Cten we'll be gone for awhile you three Sir units stay in the house got it?

Kiki: Yes!

Trek:Sure

Gir:I'M TURKEY!

Cten:Trek our incharge.

Trek:Finaly I make the rules

GirLETS GOOO OUT SIDE!

Kiki: GIr Don't thats Zena's!

Trek:Next Time: Gir's Big Day!

Gir:WHAOAOOOOOO TOASTER WAFFLES!

Kiki:We got our hands full

Transmission ends...


	9. Episode 9: Gir's Big Day

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode Nine: Gir's Big Day!**

Gir:WAHHHAOOO FINALY!! and story about a squrrle!

Kiki: Um Gir...this isn't a story its an episode.

Trek: That would be a mini story...right?

Kiki: Yeah.

Trek:And its about you, me, and Kiki. Gir not just you.

Gir:Thats not what the title says...

Kiki & Trek: 00...

Trek: Every now and then he gets this burst of smartness.

Gir: GRAVY ON ME MAAAHAH!

Kiki: Then he gets stupid again --0

Zim's House 2:30 pm

"I don't wanna go!" Cten whinned as she talked to the tallest on Zim's screen. "Yeah huh your coming home you ran away AGAIN!" Purple said getting annoyed. "Geez Purple calm down she's the princess she and handle her self." Red said and Purple got an shut-up look on his face. "DON'T ENCOURGE THIS!" He yelled then turned back to the screen. "Cten as your father and leader I command you to come home!" Purple started. "I've been worried sick about you!" Purple continued as Cten just stood their crossing her arms Zim just stood their and Zena was reading some book. "Daddy, I'm in invader I need to Invader things." Cten explained. "She has a point purple.." Red said as Purple thought about it for a moment. "Alright fine...but if danger some along...Zim." Purple paused as he and Red gave hima evil glare. "What? He asked with a what-did-i-do look on his face. "then you some right home got it? I want your voot ship close by for a quick escape." Purple explained. "voot ship...yes ok thank you daddy!" Cten said with a smile as Purple smiled. "Your welcome hunny." "Sir...someone blew up the toaster again." An Invader said as red got a paniced look on his face. "No...NOT MY TOAST!" Tent he trassmission ends. "Phew...I need to find my voot ship." Cten to herself. "You don't know where your voot ship is?" Zena asked. "Well yeah but its gonna be a pain to get out cause its kinda...stuck." Cen explained as Zim hit his head. "Whats with Iruken girls and thier ships." Zim mubbled to himself. "Well at least mine isn't destoryed.." Cten remarked while looked at Zena. "It was shot down ok." Zena snapped back. "Sure it was Zena." Cten snapped back as the two started agruing alittle. "Girls...ahh...hello." Zim tried to stop them while standing in the middle watching both of them gave eachother evil looks. "Ok you two thats enough calm down..." He said putting his hands on their heads keeping them apart. "Geez if their wasn't an awesome men in the house you two would be soo hopless." ZIm remarked with a smile, As the girls looked at him they got yeah-right looks on their faces. " Please Zim, who said anytihng about you being a man?" Cten said crossing her arms. "Yes, we could also take care of ourselfs better then you could." Zena added putted her hands on her hips and Zim jusr feel backwords and said in a not-fair voice. "I can't win with you two." "Come on we better get my voot ship before my daddy calls back and wnats to see it." suggeted Cten as Zim stood back up with his human costume on. "How did you put it on that fast?" Zena asked. "I can do many things very fast Zena.." He answered with a blank look on his face. "I'll be right back." Zena said and went to get her's on too along with Cten. after a few minutes the three were ready to go. "Gir, Kiki,and Trek you three stay here...mostly gir." Zim ordered. "Trek your in charge." Cten added and Trek soluted to her. "Yes Misstress I obey!" "Good lets go." Zim said as the three left. "Are they gone?" Gir asked. "Yeah why?" Kiki answered. "WHHHAAOOOOO ITS TIME TO PARTY!" Gir shouted as he jumped in the couch in his dog suit and turned on the Gummy Bear Song and started dancing. "I'M ON FIRE WHAOO!" Gir shouted as Trek and Kiki just stood their with weird looks on their faces. "Dance with me?" Gir asked the two and trek pushed Kiki. "Kiki dance with the idiot." "Why me?" "Because, I said so." Trek said in a annoyed voice. "ahh man." "NO WAIT I DON'T WANNA DANCE!" Gir said and took his outfit off. "CAUSE I'M NAKED WHAOOOa!" He shouted once again and ran through the house and stopped on the fan on the ceiling hanging from it. "Gir thats enough your gonna break something and I'm not fixing it because this is not my house! And because this is not my house you can't break anything Gir are you even listening to me GIR!" Trek started. "Man he's like a little kid." Kiki thought to herself as Gir jumped down and picked up Zena's transformer. "Wow...whats this?" Gir asked while messing with it. "AHH Don't mess with that Its Mistdress Zena's." Kiki shouted tried to get it back from Gir. "Hey Kiki gir stop pulling it your gonna break it in half...you guys seriously listen to me!" Trek started again and as grabbed on to it pulling it her way as well. "GREEN BOTTON MEANS CHICKEN!" Gir shouted and pushed the activate botton.

Gir's Transformation

As a light shot from the machinge. Gir ran up and down for a momant then shook his head and silver hair appeared on his head its was alittle long with bangs that band down just above his eyes. He did a quick flip. When he landed back on the ground he looked like a young boy with light greenish blue eyes. he spun around very quickly and a green hoodie appeared on him the hod had to little black ears hanging from it. "WHAOO I LIKE MEH SHIRT ITS LIKE A PUPPY!" He shouted as he jumped into the air as balck jeans appeared on him. He did sme weird dance and skarter shoes appeared on his feet. "WHAO I FEEL LIKE RUNNING!"

Kiki's Transformation

As a light shot from the machinge. Kiki clapped her hands as her light purple hair and silver hair appeared on her head in was in pick tails and very long with a iruken ahir clip in her hair and bangs moved to the side. As smiled and winked her left eye then the other has they became human purple eyes. A quick spin and now she looked like a little girl with small freckles on her face but just under her eyes and across her nose. she moved her hands side to side and a white shirt appeared on her with the word "awesome" on it. She moved her hands side to side and a pink shirt appeared as well. It kinda looked likea school girl outfit. she put her feet together and pink and purple what looked like tap shoes. She kicked her leg as pink fishnets appeared on them.

Trek's transformation

As a light shot from the machinge. Trek looked side to side not sure what was going on as he did black hair appeared on her head it was shoulder leanth as she looked up her bangs appeared rainbow colored. "what in the world?" She asked as she blinked her eyes which became human light blue eyes. as a headband appeared on her head with a symbol on it. She started to punch the air and rainbow coffs appeared on her wrists. as she triped she turned into a human. she quickly jumped up and turned left then right and a black shirt appeared on her with a rainbow logo on it. It was a short sleeved with a long one under it the long was blue. she did a little tap dance and a rainbow colored skirt appeared on her with blue pants underneth. with two steps to the front of her shoes with differnt shades of purple appeared on her.

"What just happend?" Trek asked looking at her shirt. "We turned into Humans ourselfs thanx to Gir." Kiki explained with a we're-introuble look on her face. As Gir had a big smile on his face. "can we go outside now?" Gir asked as both of the girls shouted "No!" "We gotta change back before our Masters see us!" Trek said then grabbed Kiki's collor and asked. "How do we change back!?" "Um...I dont' know how." Kiki answered in a worried voice as trek shook her. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T KNOW KIKI!?" Trek shouted as gir rolled on the ground in the background. "Well I know it can wear off but I don't know how to actuly go back to normale when needed." Kiki expalined again. "Great so now what?" Trek asked in a highly angry voice. "I'M NAKED!" Gir shouted as he stood their naked as the girls turned around to look at him they quickly turned the other way both blushing in embressment. "Great for once he really is naked." Trek remarked sarcasticly. "We gotta keep him in the house if the mistdress sees us who know's how mad she'll be." Kiki explained. Just as she stopped however the door shut closed as and the girls got an oh no look on their faces. "Please tell me he didn't walk out their with no clothes on?" Trek ask as they both turned around to see hima dn his clothes gone. "Nope he's just gone." Kiki answered as Trek grabbed her wrist and ran out.

Outside 3:15 pm

The two girls ran down the street looking for Gir. "where did he go?" Kiki asked. "I don't know where would Gir go?" Trek answered with anouther question. "I found a squarrle!" Gir's voice was heared in a near by tree. the two girls stopped and looked up as Kiki bent over to catch her breathe Trek started yelling. "WAY TO GO GIR YOU PUT YOUR CLOTHES BACK ON! NOW GET DOWN AND GET BACK IN THE HOUSE BEFORE ZIM,ZENA,AND CTEN GET BACK! GIR LISTEN TO ME YOR GONNA GET HURT AND IF YOU THINK I'M GONNA CATCH YOU IF YOU FALL YOU GOT ANOTHER THING COMING!" The squarrle ran off because of the yelled and gir jumped down. "NO wait pig! PIG!" As he shouted that he ran off after it. "GIR AHHHH Kiki come on we gotta get him." Trek said as Kiki stood up straint. "Oh man he's heading for the park!" "Isn't that were our Masters went?" Trek asked as they stared at eachother for a moment then looked back at Gir. "NO GIR!" They both yelled as they followed him into the park. The squarll ran up the tree and Gir sat their for a moment. "Ahh...I love you pig." Gir said as he sat down and Trek & Kiki finaly cought up. "Gir..." Kiki said while painting. "You gotta come back...now...before our masters see you...agh." Kiki said as she sat on her knees and Trek put her hand against the tree. "Being human isn't fun!" Trek said as Gir stood up. "Not yet I have to find my cupcake." Gir said. "wheres your cupcake?" they both asked. "In The Voot." Gir answered in her cute voice. "which one?" Trek asked again. "Cten's." Gir said and ran off again. 'I WANTS ME SOME CUPCAKE!" "CTEN'S AHHH NO GIR STOP!" Trek yelled helping Kiki up and following him. Just as Gir jumped passed a bush Trek was about too until Kiki pulled her back behind the bush. "KIKI!?" "Shh...look." "How in the world did you get it stuck Cten?" Zim asked while tring to push it from behind it was stuck between to big trees. "I don't know at least the tres are big enough to cover it." Cten said tried to help him push. "Maybe I should start it and fly it out." Zena said as she jumped in and turned it on. "AHHH!" Zim shouted as she quicly turned it off. "WHY?? YOU BURNED THE SQUISH OUT OF ME!" Zim shouted. "Heh heh sorry!" As the three where doing that Gir was on the side of the voot and was geting ready to knott on the glass when both Kiki and trek tackled him. "Bad Gir come on were going home." Trek said but then Gir started yelling. 'AMMMAHAAHAHAHAHAAHHHHHAHAHAHAHAHMAHGAKASDGKASUCBACBKASJCBAKSUCB!!" "Gir no shhh quiet." Kiki said as Zim walked over. "AHHHHH HUMANS!" ZIm shouted. "Get them." "wait can I have my cupcake?" Gir asked as Cten got a -wait-a-minute look on her face and stoped Zim from yelling. "Wait you sounds like Gir...Gir is that you?" Cten asked. "Yee-" Gir answered but cut off by the two girls. "No...Please who is this Gir you speak of...He's...Grr-aah--Gretrud...yes gretude..and I'm ahh." Trek started but hesitated until Kiki stepped in. "Steffi...her name is Steffi and I'm Cindy..Cindy yes." Kiki said quickly as the two smiled with their hands still on Gir's mouth. "Oh...HUMANS AFTER THEM!" ZIm said as they three ran after them. "RUN YOU GUYS RUN!" Trek started to run along with the other two. "FASTER FASTER!" Trek said as they were pulling Gir behind them. "I'm trying its Hard while dragging Gir!" Kiki shouted as they quickly ran into the house they shut the door and jumped behind the couch as a blue light came form it just before Zim and the girls broke in. "GIR WHERE ARE THE HUMANS!!" Zim shouted. "Kiki?" "Trek?" "Where are they?" Zena asked. "I"m right here!" Gir said as he walked out from behind the couch and trek jumped over hit and Kiki laid untop. "Ok i don't wanna know why you three where back their." Cten said. "where are the humans?" Zim asked confused. "What humans?" Trek asked playing it cool. "THE HUMANS THAT RAN INTO THE HOUSE??" Zim shouted again. "I know where they went." Cten said as she watched the playback video they had on. Watching the three use Zena's transformer. "Ahh man." Kiki said as the three Sir Bots sat on the couch and the three Irukens gave him your-introuble looks. "Thanx alot Gir." Trek said. "I foudn my cupcake!" Gir siad as he pulled it out from under the cusin of the couch. "Eww." Kiki said as she moved over. "Mmm Yummi Pig!" Gir Said with a smile and stuck his tounge out.

End

Zena: Great my transformer idn't working!

Cten: Why?

Zena: Used to much now it has to rebot for 24 hours and I gotta go to school!

Zim:Looks like your using one of my costumes now.

Zena: ahh man.

Cten:Next Time: Transformer Malfuncion!

Dib: Zena looks alittle green today dosn't she?


	10. Episode 10: Transformer Malfuntion

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode Ten: Transformer Malfuntion**

Zena: This will not be a fun episode for me.

Cten: Don't wory Zena you'll be fine!

Dib: See! frist Zim, then Cten and now Zena look everyone their alien's they've come to take over the world!

Zim: QUIET DIB STINK!

Zena: Lets just start the show already. --0

Zim's House 7:30 am

"Where is it? Where is it?" Zena asked in a worried voice as she searched the house for her transformer. "Found it!" Said Cten as she held the transformer in her hand. "Yey! Thank you very much!" "Where gonna me late! Hurry HURRY!" Zim commanded in a annoyed sounding voice. "Hold on please!" Zena said happly. As she went to use the hand held machine it started to blink purple a few times,made a weird noise,then Zena got an oh-no look on her face. "what happed?" Cten asked with a whats-wrong look on her face, as Zim turned to the three Sir bots and shouted. "WHAT DID YOU DOOO?!" "I think it has been used too much." Zena started to explain as Cten ask again. "So...What dose that mean?" Zena put the machine on the table as she began to answer the question. "This is only a prodo type, it if is used to much it will crash." "So is it permenent?" Cten asked as she turned around to see the three SIRbots ran across the room with Zim chasing them still yelling then looked back at Zena who answered. "No, it is not, it will reboot itself soon! So you will have to go to the human school without me." "WAIT! DON'T FEAR THE GREAT ZIM! Has a plan." Zim said as he poped out of no where next to cten as she gave him a what-now look. "You'll have to use one of my dicises." Zim explained as Cten rolled her eyes. "Zim if Dib sees all three of use green more people mght start beleiving him now we have a problem." "No..Remember I have a 'Skin condition' whatever that is so we'll just say Zena has it too...and you." Zim explained as he was standing on the table and the two girls looked up at him. "Zim...lets think like Dib how did we get it and I just like to say I paint myself green I like to be colorful!" Cten asked as Zim got a thinking look on his face. "Hmm...You know...thats a good point." Zim said as he pased back and forth on the table as he started to think. "Maybe...nah...I KNOW...nah..." "I KNOW!" Gir shouted as he too jumped on the table and said as he put his finger in the air. "Simple! She accidentaly drank something after Zim Which caused her to catch the skin condition and when her machinge thingy gets better she was cured by a shot the doctores gave her which changed her back to normale but it woldn't work for Zim because they didn't catch it in time and is uncurable!" Gir explained as they all just stared at him. "Gir." "Yes master?" "Where did that come from?" "I dont know!" Gir answered as he jumped off the table and started to sing the doom song as he walked off. "Ookkk...that could work." Cten said with a small smile on her face. "OK LETS GET OU THAT COSTUME ZENA!" Zim said as he gots hers and handed it to her. She had light green eyed contacts in her eyes and orange hair with her large antenies comes out of it. Everything eales stayed the same. She looked in a mirror with a disappointed look on her face as Zim put his hands on her shouldered with a smile. "See you look great!" "Really?" Zena asked in a disappointed voice as Cten smiled a fake smile. "Yeah Zena you look fine come on lets go!" Cten said as walked out the door. Along withthe other two.

Outside of school 9:00am

"ZIM!" Dib shouted as he walked up to Zim and Cten. "Wheres your little girl-friend Zim? Did she go home back to your planet?" Dib asked with a evil look on his face. "HOW MANY TIMES MUST I TELL YOU SHES NOT MY GIRL-FRIEND!" Zim shouted as Cten answered. "She's right here Dib." Cten as she moved over since Zena was hiding behind her. "Oh man! You look just like them!" Dib said when he saw Zena. "HA I HAVE YOU THREE NOW EVERYBODY LOOK LOOK ALL THREE OF THEM ARE ALIENS LOOK DO YOU BELEIVE ME NOW!?" Dib started off again as everybody looked at the three Invaders. "Hey...he's right..they do look the same." The kid in background said as other shouted. "THEIR ALIENS!" At this point the three where getting nervous. "HA YOUR PLAN IS OVER ZIM!" Dib shouted with a evil smile on his face as Cten said. "Think what did Gir say?...oh yeah" Cten thought to herself then said. "NO WAIT!" Cten started then explained what happpend. "Yeah that makes since.." One kid said. "VERYONE STAY AWAY FROM ZIM HE'S CONTAGOUS!" Another kid yelled as they all ran inside away from him. "I don't believe it your all liers!" Dib siad. "You calling me a Lier Dib?" Cten asked in a mad voice as Dib looked at her like don't-beat-me-up look. "No...but still!" Dib said as Linux walked up behind him. "YOu knwo what Dib if they wont tell us lets just beat it out of them." Linux said as he cracked his knuckles with a evil smile on his face as the three backed up alittle bit. "I agree...but don't hurt Cten." Dib said as Linux looked at him. "Why Isn't she an alien?" he asked as Dib blushed alittle. "Yeah..but..she's a good alien..DO WHAT I SAY!" Dib shouted as Linux gave him a weird look then looked back at the invaders. "Don't worry Ladies I'll handle this!" Zim said as Zena and Cten sweatdropped again. "Zim we've been over this we can handle our selfs." Cten said. "Come on give me a break huh?" Zim whinned as he looked at them for a momant then turned back to fight Linux. "Your mine!" Linux said and attacked Zim. "AHHH HUMAN ON MEEE AHHHH!" Zim shouted as he feel on the ground and blocked his face with his arms as Linux started to punch him. "Get off of him Dib make him stop!" Cten cried as Dib got a evil smile on his face again. "I dont' think so!" Dib said and attacked Zena by getting her in a head lock. "Ahh let go!" She shouted as Cten just watched the four fight. "Ok...I guess I'll just watch..." Cten said as she pulled out some popcorn and watched the two fight. ""GET OFF HUMAN!" Zim shouted as he pushed Linux off and qucikly jumped back up and looked at Zena. "Zim Help me please!" Zena said as Dib held a Knife to Zena's neck. "MAHA THIS IS THE END!" Dib shouted just before he went to cut her Zim shouted. "Zena 'Attack' Now!" At that moment Zena's eyes turned yellow as she grabbed Dib's arm and broke it. "AHH!" He shouted as she pushed him to the ground and picked the knife up. "MAHAHA what now Dib?" ZIm said just before Linux attacked him again. "WHHOOOO WAAA!" Linux shouted as he kicked Zim to the ground. "Its just you and me now!" Linux said evily as Zim got up again. "YEAH ZIM KICK HIS BUTT!...or..uhh AT LEAST TRY" Cten shouted in exitment as Zim looked at her. "You could help ya know." "Nah watching is more fun!" Cten said as Dib cried for help. "Cten...help me...please." He said as Zena held the knife to his face. "Move and I'll kill you." She said emotionless as Cten walked up behind her. "YOu brought this on yourself, I'd do what she says you don't wanna end up like Tak." Cten warned with a smile. bakc to Zim and Linux's fight. Linux quickly went to punch him as Zim did the same both of them catching eachothers fists in the other hand. "You cna't beat me Alien I've learned marshal arts." Linux explained. "I dont' know what that is but your not gonna win that easy you filthy Human!" as they both jumped back they ran at eachother again kicking and paunching eachother and blocking eachother. All of a sudden kids gathered around seeing the figth from the window they wanted to some see. "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" The kids shouted as they surrounded Zim adn Linux. "Good now the whole class can see how I whipe the ground with you." Linux said as Zim chuckled. "Ha you human's are just all talk! Stop showing off and fight me for real." "He's getting over confedent again." Cten said to herself as she watched the two. "I will." Linux pulled out a laser gun and shot it as Zim. "AHH" ZIm shouted as the laser shot his leg and went down on his one knee then Linux jumped into the air hoping to land right on Zim's back. "Oh man ZIm's gonna get seriously hurt." Don said as her and Melissa watched fromt he crowd. "hold on." Melissa said as she pulled out her laptop and played a MP3 that said. "ha ha ha Linux computers are stupid mahaha" Right then Linux heard this and missed Zim. But just alittle. "WHO SAID THAT!! THATS NOT TRUE!" Linux said while looking around. "Nows my chance." Zim thought as he jumped on Linux's back and pulled his hair so he would bend back words. "AHHH HEY LET GO!" "MAHAHA WHAT NOW HUH?" Zim shouted but didn't see Linux jumped off the ground and kick him in the face. "AHH" He yelled as he rolled on the ground again. "Well it worked for a alittle while." Melissa said ina soft voice as Don just watched. Linux pulled out his gun again and shot Zim in the other leg then picked him up by the collor and pointed the gun to Zim's stumic ready to finish him off. "IS this real enough for ya?" Linxux asked as Zim smiled. "Yeah...for a human." He said as he pulled out his own gun and pointed it at Linux. "Don't underestimate me Human...you don't know what powers you...toy with." Zim said as Linux got a oh-crap look on his face. "I can't shoot him now he'll just shoot be too.." Linux thought as he threw Zim in the ground again. as the alien slowly sat up, He was little dissy from being kicked and punched in the face and her couldn't move because both his legs were shot at. "You give up?" "No..." Zim said in a faded voice as he looked down. "ALl you have to do is show us your an alien Zim and this will all go away." Linux explained. But Zim didn't say a word. "Ok then Die." Linux said as he shot the shot at him. "ZIM!' Cten shouted but then he dissappeared. "what the?" Linux said as Zim shot him int he back of the leg to bring him down. As he feel to the ground her turned around to see Zim. 'How?" "I told you I could save him." Melissa said. "Melissa that Halagram you used on your computer was awesome way to step up girl!" Don said giving her a high-five. "Like i said don't underestimate me." Zim said as he looked at Zena. "Zena thats enough." Once he said that Zena broke out of her trance. "Huh what?" She said as she seen both boys all beat up. "AHH ZIM CTEN WHATS GOING ON?" She asked as she started to freak out alittle. "I'll explain later." Cten said as she stood in the middle of the circle the kids made and pulled out a pen. "Ok everyone theres nothing to remember here." Cten said before she pushed the botton to make everyone forget about this event Zim said to Linux. "When I take over this world I'll going to make to have a very slow and painful death." "I'd like to see you try." just as Linux said that a flash went off and the three were gone. "...Why is my arm broke?" Dib asked then staretd to scream in pain.

Zim's house 10:45am

"AHHH MY LEGS! SO MUCH BLOOD AHH!" ZIm shouted as Cten put him on the couch as he screamed in pain. "How are we gona fix him?" Cten asked. "Oh I know i learned how to make this speaical medican It will put him to sleep for a while but they wounds will heal." Zena explained. "Ok lets make it then. Half-hour later Cten held his head up while Zena fed the food to him. "This should help you." Zena said as Cten smiled. "YOu were pretty good out there Zimmy boy I'm impressed really!" She said as Zim smiled alittle. "See...I can...Fight...too." ZIm said as he slowly feel asleep. "So...is he gonna be a mongosse dog?" Gir asked. "No he's gonna get better duh." Kiki said in a annoyed voice as Trek quickly band-aged both his legs. "OH man gotta go to the bath-room to much popcorn." Cten said as she gentaly liaded his head down and ran to the bathroom. "Heh heh." Zena giggled as she watched Cten leave then looked back at Zim. "YOu did your best." She said and kissed him on the forhead and smiled.

End

Purple: I liked that episode

Red: THAT WAS AWESOME THE FIGHTING WAS AWESOME!

Purple:You said awesome twice...

Red: So...At least the next one is about us since Zim is down and out for now.

Purple: YEY!!

Red:Next Time: Our Favorite Colors Red & Purple

Purple: It should be Purple and Red

Red: Leave it alone dude...


	11. Episode 11: Red & Purple

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode eleven: Our Favorite Colors Red & Purple**

Red:awesome an episode about us!

Purple:Yeah awww man.

Red: What?

Purple: I want a dougnut..

Red: 00...-- next time.

Purple: Not fair.

Mothership

"Red what are you watching?" Purple asked as he walked in the control room seeing the 2008 pesidental final debat on the main screen as Red sat on a couch. "Trying to find out what a 'President is' and why do I have this channel.." He asked as he watched with a cirious look on his face. "Good question but I have better news I have dounnuts!" Purple said holding a box. "DOUGENUTS MINE!" Red shouted as he jumped over the couch to attack the dougenuts. "AHHH OUCH THAT HURTS!" Purple shouted then Red poped up with a happy look on his face while holding his dougenut, then purple got back up slowly while rubbing his head. "Are you happy now?" "Yes...Yes I am." Red replied as he took a bite of him dougenut. "Let see what eales is on Tv." Purple said as he did a transmission came up. "my Tallests." Invader Tenn said with a paniced look on her face. "Oh thank irk its not Zim." Red said as purple snatched his dougenut away. "Whats your report Invader Tenn?" Red asked. "I.." She started then three hours later. "And thats whats going on." Tenn finished as the Tallest stared at her for a moment then Purple said. "Red...were out of dougenuts." "what?" "Were...out of dougenuts." Purple repeated as he turned the dougenut box over. "NOOOOOOOOO!" Red shouted as he got a paniced look on his face. "Red...Red...its ok We'll get more." Purple said as Red tried to calm down and Tenn had a ok-then look on her face then said. "Ok so are you gonna help me or not?" "Yes...Yes we will! We'll send you your suplies." Red explained as Invader Tenn started shouted. "Oh no their back no stay away AHHHH!" Then the transmission ended and the Tallests just shrugged. "Ok so what did we want?" Red Asked. "I dont' rememer" Purple Replied as he turned off the mainscreen. "So what do we do now?" Purple asked as Red got a blank look on his face. "this episode is gonna be real short huh?" "Yeah I think so." "Dang...We better think of something oh I know we can do a talent show!" Red said with a smile on his face. "Can't the show already did that rememer Episode six." "Oh yeah." Red said thien thought again. "I know lets have a news show liek when we were kids!" Purple said with a smile. "hm...ok." Red said as they pulled out a desk and got some Invader Irkens to record with cameras. Red and Purple sat in their chairs with neck ties on and Red looked at one of the Invaders. "you sing our theme song." "What?" "yes every News thing has a song SIIINNNGGG!" red Ordered as the Invader started to sing. "Ok um duuuunmmm dum da da da duuuu bing bing shoosh la la la ahhh everybody plays Super Mario sunshine...and..Sonic rocks...shooosh da da da bing baaaa shuuuuu and everybody gets along" "Thats an odd theme song." Purple said with a that-was-weird look on his face as he looked at the invader. Red just took a deep breathe and said. "It'll work..Hello I'm your awesome tallest Red." "And I'm your other awesome Leader Tallest Purple!" "And today we're gonna be bring you the news all kinds of news right Purple?" "Thats right Red but first lets take alook at that weather Johnny?" Purple said as he and Red turned to the right to see a little taller then Tak invader standing their he had he had purple eyes and was wearing a purple Irken uniform. "Um...today.." He started in a nervous sounding tone while standing infont fo the window. "Um we h-h-have alot of clear skies here...in space...yes um...alot of stars out tonight...you can kinda see a planet of some kind far off in the distance." He paused while looking around nervously as Red asked. "So whats the forcast of the weekend?" "Well uhh." The Irken started again while pulling on his collor. "The week we'll pretty much be the same all week..i mean were in space ha ha right? ha ha." He chucked then golped and looked down. "Yeah um back to you." Red and Purple quickly turned around as Purple said. "Well its gonna be a great week so get out those swimming trunks ha ha ha!" "Ok Purple don't ruin it...in other news it seems as though the Invader Tenn is in trouble and is looking for something but we tottaly forgot cause we were focused on the yummy dougenut more then her talking so if she's watching this...we're sorry!" Red explained then looked at Purple. "Yeah it wasn't our fault I mean those dougenut man...tempting...but anyway like try sports Zek?" Purple asked as Zek a orange Irken came up on the screem. "Whats the sports like. "WERE IN SPACE WE HAVE NO SPORTS!" Zek shouted as it went back to the Tallest. "Ok." Purple said. "This just in it turns out there are no sports in space!" Red said with a smile on his face then Purple asked. "What is everyone gonna see this?" "Yeah we're on right now." "Oh yey HIIII HUNNY! DADDY LOVES YOU CTEN! BE SAFE LOVE YA!" Purple said as he waved and got into the cammera.

Zim's house 2:00pm

"Thats soo embraessing." Cten said with a oh-my-gosh look on her face while standing infront of the screen. Zim was still asleep on the couch, Gir, Kiki & Trek were playing Tag through the house, and Zena just walked in. "This that the tallest?" Zena asked. "Yes...I think their board again." Cten said. "Oh well...your dad is well very odd." Zena said as Cten fell over in embaressment.

Mothership

"Yes yes We all love Cten...anyway what eales to we have on the news today?" Red asked. "Oh in horror of my awesome daughter I have BABY PICTURES!" Purple said as he pulled out a baby album that said Cten on it. "She's gonna hate you for this." Red started. "And thats not news thats just you being a dad." Red continued as purple got a sad look on his face. "But I like being a dad.." "Ok fine you can do it..this time next time we net to show embaressing pictures of Zim being bannished...the first time." Red said as Purple got a happy look on his face and put a baby picture on the mainscreen. "This is Cten at her first birthday aww isn't that cute!" Purple said then showed other one. "And this is Cten taking her first bubble bath see she even has her first litlte rubber duckky! ha ha we named it squeaky!" Purple started.

Zim's House 2:05pm

Cten jumped up and screamed at the top of her lungs. "AHHHHHHHHHH NOOO DAD NOT HTE BABY PICTURES NOOOOO!" "Aww how cute!" Zena said with a smile while walking up to Cten, but then Cten grabbed her by the collor. "No Zena not cute NOT CUTE!" "Wha-...whats going on?" ZIm asked half asleep. "AHH NOTHING!" Cten said as the two girls turned around to face him and tried to cover the screen. "NOTHING IS GOING ON GO BACK TO SLEEP!" Cten shouted. Zim just stared at them for a moment then turned to his side and feel back to sleep.

Mothership

"Are you done?" Red asked after about two minutes of that. "Yes! Yes i am!" Purple said happly. "Oh it appears we have a caller" Red said and pushed abutton. "Hello your on the air whats your comment?" "WHYYYYY DAD WHHYY" Cten shouted other the phone. "Shh, Cten you don't want to wak eup Zim again." Zena said as she was heard in the back ground. "Oh Hi princess! I just thought it would awesome to let everyone see yoru baby pictures!" Purple said as Red rolled his eyes knowing where this was going. "No dad you don't do that! I'm a Invader now YOU DONT' SHOW INVADER BABY PICTURES!" Cten shouted again. "Oh sorry sweetie I didn't think it would embaress you heh heh." Purple said as he scratched the back of his head. "DAAAADDD!" "Ok and thanx for calling." Red said as he cut her off. "Love ya Cten." Pruple said once again then Red pushed him off his chair. " And thats our show I'm Tallest Red." He said then looked down to purple. "And I'm...Injered...Purple." "And this is Irken...awesome...good times...News!" Red said as he waved to the cameras. Ending the Transmission.

End

Dib: I will stop you Zim!

Zim:Sure you can you humans are soo sad you coud;nt even beat me at a simple game.

Dib: Oh Yeah I Challage you to a...!

Linux: Next Time: Play Ball!

Gaz: At least I'm in this one this time...


	12. Episode 12: Halloween of Doom

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode twelve: Halloween of Doom**

Dib: we know we know we said that epidoe" Play Ball" Would be airing today.

Zim:But since this "Halloween" Is around the corner our producers wanted to replac it with a Halloween .....thing.

Zena':Oh yes it will be most fun!

Cten:Zena for once can you stop being so happy?

Don: So yeah lets get started you guys.

Gir:I'M GOING AS A GIANT BALL OF CHEESE!

Kiki&Trek: 0_0....wow..

School 2:05pm

"Man I can't wait for the filthy human school to be over with when douse it END!" Zim said as he and Cten walked down the hallway. Zim was limping alittle bit however since his legs were now very sore from the laser shots. "Zim stop whinning thats not gonna help anything." Cten added with a annoyed look on her face. "Still mad about that whole Tallest news thing?" "YES! YES I AM THANK YOU FOR ASKING!!" Cten shouted as she waved her fist in the air and Zim back away alittle. "Geez calm down, your gonna hurt someone." Cten wasn't listening since her eyes loked liek they were on fire. "Cten you ok?" Dib asked while walking up behind the too wearing a vanpire costume. "Huh? DIB! Hi! yes heh I'm fine." She said as she gave him a hug then asked. "whats with the outfit?" "Its halloween everybody dresses up as something." "Oh." "NO...NOOOOOO NOT THE HUMAN HALLOWEEN AGAIN!" Zim shouted as he ran into a open locker and shut the door. Cten urned aroun dand walked over to the locker and knocked on it. "Zim....what are you doing?" "I'm not coming out last time things attacked me." Zim explained in a scared voice. "Zim get out of the locker." "No." "Zim." "NOO" "Fine then I'll just have to tell everyone your deepest darkest secret." "You wouldn't." "Hey guys!" Zim quickly jumped out of the Locker. "Ok ok i'm out." "thank you." Dib got a confused look on his face then asked. "Ok...so what are you gonna dress up as Cten?" "I don't know. I'll think about that." Cten said as she thought her a moment. "What about you Zim? Going to be an Alien this year?" Dib asked with a evil look on his face. Zim just rolled his eyes. "Ha ha ha very funny Dib. Why would I go as an alien? thats stupid." "Maybe becaue YOU ARE AN ALIEN!" "Then why would I dress up as one?" "Um.....because....BECAUSE YOU WILL!" Dib said as he ran off to the next class. "hy do you like him again?" Zim asked Cten as they walked to their next class. "He entertains me." She answered as they walked into class. "Wow everyone is dressed up as something." Cten said as she looked around. "You two sit down its time for class." as the two sat down something blew up in the hallway. Ms. Bitters just clapped her head. "Oh crap what was that?" As she asked that question Zena,Don, & Melissa walked in the class room with we-didn't-do-it looks on their faces. As they went to sit down Ms. Bitters stopped them. "Who did it." Right away both Don & Melissa pointed to Zena. "Hey." She said. "Sorry Z I don't wanna get introuble."Don said as the to girls sat down. "Zena what did you do?" "Well I-" as Zena started to answer the sprinklers went off in the class. "Zena..." "Yes?" "you have detention." "Oh thats sounds like fun whats that?" Ms. Bitters just gave her a are-you-serious look then pointed to the detention room. "Go NOW!" "AH!' Zena Yelled and quicky ran into the room then everything stopped. "Ok that was weird." Dib said to himself then looked around. "Wheres Linix?" "Its ok! Everyone is safe thanx to me." Linux said as he walked into the room. "You pulled the fire alarm?" Ms. Bitters asked. "Yes.....Yes I did." "DETENTION! NOW!" Linux quickly turned around and said "RUN FOREST RUN!" And ran into the detention room. After this Ms. Bitters looked to the class. "Douse anyone eals blow something up that needs to go to detention?" Everyone looked at echother as Ms. Bitters turned around. "Good lets begin." "Detention for Zena think she'll be ok in there?" Cten asked. "Heh we'll find out." Zim answered in a joking tone.

Detention Room

When Zena got inside, it looked like a haunted houseonly it may have been alittle scarier. "Whao, So this is detention?" Zena asked herself, just as she did however Linux ran right into her and they both feel on the ground. "Ow." "Watch where ya- Zena? what are you doing in here?" Linux asked as he stood up. He was dressed up in a greease fighter costume. "I blew up the school micgrowave what about you?" "Turned the fire alarm on." "Oh." As Zena stood up they both stared as eathother for a moment then jumped back ready to fight eachother. They jumped, and was headed towards eanother but right before they got close enough for a hit Gaz jumped inbetween them, push her hands on their fourheads and pushed them back as she said. "Hey hold on!" As the two feel to the ground again Linux looked up to see Gaz standed their she wasn't dressed up just her normale self that was scary enough. "Gaz?" he asked as Zena shook her head. "you got detention too?" "I always get detention Zena why do you think I havn't been an most of the episodes." "Oh yeah....good point." She said as she slowy got up. "Why are you two fighting?" Gaz asked as she crossed her arms. "Because She's my enemy tring to atke over the world ALIEN!" "Shut-up you sounds like my brother." Gaz said then got a smile on her face. "Hey I have a plan to scare my brother and his stupid friends this year you two wanna help me?" Gaz asked. "If I help you I"ll be helping Zena HA! No thank you." Linux said as he stuck his nose up in the air and crossed his arms as Zena turned her back to him. "I wouldn't want to help you either Linux Freak." "You guys come on it'll be fun jsut this one time and we wont just be scaring dib we'll be scaring Zim and the others too." Gaz Explained again. "Alright this time but next time I'm kicking your butt Zena." Linux said while turning to face her. "I'd like to see you try." Zena said as Gaz grabbed their hands and put them under hers. "Oh yeah baby, this makes us a team!" She said as she pulled them to a near buy window and the three snuck out without anyone knowing.

Gaz's House

"although I don't like to dress up Zena you and me we'll need costumes....Linux....Nevermind." Gaz said as she digging through her gothic looking trunk and pulled out two costumes. "Zena here put this on." She said as she threw her a Amy Rose (From Sonic The Hedgehog) Costume, while Gaz had a blood rena outfit. "I'll be right back." Gaz said as she went to get changed and Zena went in a differnt room as well. "Yeah I'll just wait here." Linux said while looking around. After a few minutes the two girls walked out and Gaz held a big bag of stuff on her back. "Whats that?" Linux asked. "You'll see." She said then ran out the door followed by Zena and Linux.

Zim's naborhood 7:30pm

Cten walked out of Zim house dressed up as Christine (Form the Phatnom of the Opera) and Trek came along dressed up in her fox costume. "Zim are you coming?" "YES I AM WOMAN JUST HOLD ON!" Zim said as walked out holding a cheereo box in one hand and a knife int he other. "LOOK AT THE AWESOME OUTFIT MADE BY ZIM!" Cten just gave him a weird look as Gir, in his dog costume rolled out of the house. "Zim....what are you subpost to be?" "A cerial killer." "...No get back in the house get a differnt costume." "But I worked hard on this one." "No....you cheated go in the house." "Fine." He said as he went back into the house and so did Gir. then he came back out dressed as the Phantom of the Opera. "Better." "I liked the Cerial Killer better." "I'M CHEEZE WHHHAAOAOOOO!" Gir said as he jumped and landed on the ground on his tummy. "Gir..." "Yes Master." "Get up." "I can't." "agh." "Kiki are you coming?" Cten asked as Kiki came out as a purple and white bunny. "I like this costume I'm gonna keep it!" She said with a smile as she helped Gir up. "Ok lets go!" Cten said. as they all walked off. "Good their leaving." Gaz said as her,Zena, & Linux watched from the bushes. "I should be with my girlfriend right now but no." Linux said under his breathe as Gaz lighty hit him on the head. "Shut-up. now come on we gotta make sure they follow the others guys." Gaz said as she ran off as Linux and Zena shrugged and then followed. "Zim, Cten you guys look aweosme." Don said as she ran up to them with Melissa right behind her. Don was dressed up as a gothic cheerleader and Melissa was dressed up as pirate. "Thanx! i just wish I knew what you guys were." Cten said with a smile as Dib walked up behind them. "Zim." "Dib." "Cten." Cten said then looked at the two boys. "What I wanted my name to be in it too." "Anyway." Dib started again. "You'r not scared are ya Zim?" "ha ha ha Please Dib-Stink the great Zim dousn't get scared." "Sure you don't." "Come on you two stop fighting and lets go." Don said as they all walked off. "Ok now lets start the fun. Linux did you download that program I gave you into your computer?" Gaz asked as the three watched the group from behind trees. "Um....yes...yes I did." Linux answered as he turned on hi computer. "Nice Zena come here." Gaz said as Zena walked over to her, Gaz put fake blood on her. But that that fake stuff the stuff that looked real. and she put some make-up on her to make her look like she was beat up. "Um.. what did you just put on me?" Zena asked. "Paint." "Oh....why did you put this so called 'paint' on me?" Zena asked again and Gaz got an annoyed look on her face. "Just run infront of them and acted like your dieing can you do that? is that too hard for you?" Gaz explained in an annoyed voice as Zena stepped back alittle with a worried look on her face. "Heh heh yeah I can do that." "Good now go." Zena ran off to the group. As the group walked on Zena ran up behind them and feel down. " Zena!" Zim said as he went down on one knee beside her. "Z, what happend?" Don asked. "I......I was attacked..." Zena said in a fate voice. "By what?" Melissa asked. "By...some monster....just came...out of no where." Zena answered again as Zim put her arm over his shoulder and helped her up. "I don't beleive it." Dib said while crossing his arms. "it got Linux too." Zena said as don got a worried look on her face. "What no way you must be joking." "I don't think she is Don." Melissa said as Cten got a exided look on her face. "Awesome this should be fun." "FUN!??? No no no no fun this is what happend last time we gotta get inside!" Zim said while freaking out alittle. "I don't believe that." Dib said as Melissa got a scared look on her face as she pointed behind all of them. "then whats th...that?" She asked as they all looked up to see a weird realistc monster running towards them. 'AHHH!" "run guys run!" DIb said as they all ran into Don's house and shut the door. " Ok that was scarey." Don said as Dib shouted. "ITS NOT REAL SOMEONE MESSING WITH US!" "It looked real to me." Cten said then looked around. "Hey wheres the pirate girl?" "You mean Melissa?...good point here is she?" Don asked while looking around. "NO IT GOT THE FILTHY HUMAN!" Zim shouted while freaking out.

Outside

"Ahh please don't hurt me." Melissa said as she sa ton the ground covering her face, as the monster came closer to her then laughing was heard. "Huh?" " Ha ha ha you should have seen the look on your face Melissa." Gaz said as she walked up to her and Linux turned off the holigram. "You should have seen the look on your face." Linux said while laughing. Melissa got a mad look on her face as she stood up. "CHA! THATS NOT FUNNY!" She shouted as Gaz just smiled. "Its halloween, your subpost to be scared you wanna help us with the rest of them?" She asked as Melissa thought for a moment. "Sure I guess." "Good now scream liek your being killed and follow us. Linux you know what to do." Gaz said as Linux nodded and waited for Melissa as Scream like she was being killed as she followed Gaz.

Inside Don's House

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" "AHh Melissa!" Don yelled as Cten covered her ears. "Its got Melissa." Zena said in a soft voice. "ITS NOT REAL YOU CRAZY PEOPLE!" Dib shouted again "Look theires blood where Melissa must have been Dib this is serious!" Don said now she was freaking out alittle. "Oh please if this was real then something weird would happen like the lights would just go out and it would magicaly start storming outside." Dib explained but just as he did thats just want happened the lights when out and it started storming outside. "WHAO ITS RAINING!" Gir shouted while rolling around on the ground. "Ok....that was weird." Dib said as he did the shadow on the monster appeared on the wall. "Whao dude its outside cool!" Cten said as Zim got an annoyed look on his face. "No not cool JUST BAD!" then they're was a bang at the door. "Whos that?" Don asked in a worried voice. "Cool the monster wants to come in." Cten added. "So let it in then." Dib said as he went to open the door but Zim tackled him. "ZIM GET OFF!" "Are you crazy Stupid Human get us all killed." "HA I KNEW YOU WERE SCARED!" There was a bang on the door again. "We should open it." Cten said as she opened the door but noone was their. "See no one's there." Just as Cten said that somehting grabbed her and pulled her outside and shut the door. "CTEN NOOOO!" DIb shouted as he pushed Zim off of him and ran to the door, opened it but no one was out there he got a freaked out look on his face and quickly shut the door. "You sraced now Dib?" Don asked as Dib tried not to show that he was getting scared now. "What please she's playing a trick on us she must be in on it." "Guys...wheres Zena?" Kiki asked as she looked around and coudln't find her. "NOO SHE'S GONE AGAIN! WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Zim started off again as Dib just shook his head. "We'll you calm down." Dib said, while thinking of a plan.

Behind the house

"This is awesome Dib is starting to freak out." Gaz said as she watched from Melissa's computer screen. "Why do you want to scare him?" She asked as Gaz just smiled. "he's my brother I do what I want." "Linux let go." Cten said as she pulled away from him, who was holding her arm. "I knew it wasn't real good monster holigram though I'll give you that." Cten said with a smile as Zena walked up behind them. "Was my acting good?" She asked with a smile on her face. "Good enough now who has a ceel phone?" Gaz asked as Melissa handed her her's. "Nice." "What are you doing?" Cten asked. "Calling Don's phone the first one beside dib to pick up the phone we'll be our next victum"

Inside

As Dib as thinking the phone rang in the house. "should we pick it up?" Zim asked as Don nodded and picked up the phone. As she did Kiki & Trek qietly walked off to see if they could find Zena and gir followed them. "Hello......hello?" Don asked but no one answered and there was soon a dail tone. "Oh man." Don said to herself as she put the phone down. "what?" Dib asked. "There was no one on the phone." Don answered as she got a scared look on her face. "Ok lets just chill out for a second and think." Dib said as he paced back and forth. "Did you find anything?" Kiki asked as she, Gir and Trek walked down the hallway. "No which is really weird cause usualy I find things really easy so I dont' know hy I can't find anything right now. Maybe because its dark, or maybe becau-" Trek started but stopped when Gir side. "She went out the window." And ten he jumped out the window. "ah Gir don't go out there!" Kiki said as she followed him out the window and Trek followed.

Outside

"MISTRESS YOUR ALRIGHT!" Kiki said as she hugged Zena's leg. "Yes for I am fine." "Great Zena you left the window open...oh well I guess they can stay." Gaz said then pointed to the screen. "Ok Linux go ahead." Gaz said as Linux ran off he had blood on him and ran tot he front of the house and knocked on the door. "DON...DON! OPEN THE DOOR PLEASE!" He cried as Don opened the door. "AHH DAVID WHAT HAPPEND!?" She cried as he feel in her arms acting like her just died. "David?..." She asked. "He's....dead?" Zim said then Dib pushed zim out of the house and shut the door. "HEY HHHEEEYYY DIB-STINK LET ME IN!" He shouted then turned around with a scared look on his face. "No stay back NOOO!"

Inside

"Ha at least losing Zim isn't a total lose huh Don......Don?" Dib asked as he looked around and she was gone too. "Don....oh man." Dib said now he was freaking out. "Oh man oh man hats going on I gotta get outta here!" Dib said as he boared up the door and windows.

Outside

"So you scaed all of s just to scare Dib?" Don asked Gaz as Zim just had an mad look on his face. "I had to make it look real." Gaz replied. "yeah true so what do we do now?" Don asked. "Simple my brothers hates zomies so we're gonna be them." "Mahaha scaring the Dib-Stink is awesome." Zim said as he put blood on his head. "its mean though." Melissa said in a soft voice. "Oh come on it'll be fun!" Cten said. "Yey scaring the crap out of Dib WHAO!" Linux said as he pulled out is flamethrougher.

Inside

Dib sat in a corner rocking back and forth just freaking out whle holding a penical in his hand. "Everything.....s...fine...yeah...i'm just dreaming...yeah thats it." Just as he said that the 'zomies' came through the window as Gaz came through the door. 'AHHHHHH!" Dib screamed like a little girl as they all surrounded him. "N NO I'LL DO WHATEVER YOU WANT JUST DON'T EAT MY BRAINS!" Dib shouted as everyone started laughing and the lights turned back on. "mahahah your pathetic Dib-Human." Zim said as everyone as laughing at Dib. "Dude how sad." Linux added as Dib grabbed him by the collor. "NOT FUNNY WHO'S IDEA WAS THIS?!" "Its was mine haha and your such a baby." Gaz said as she started laughing at him and the strom cleared up. "thats not funny Gaz." Dib said just as he said that their was a grawling noise coming from outside. "Ok Linux you can stop with the holigram now." Gaz said. "But...I'm not even near my computer thats not me." Just as he said that the lights when out and the storm knicked up again. and they all looked out the door. "If thats not you....then who was that?" Gaz asked then the door shut in their face.

END

Dib:again not funny

Zim:Sure it wasn't now that Halloween is done, how about that Challage huh?

DIb: Bring it on.

Cten: Next Time: Play Ball: For real this time.

Zena: Please go easy on me!

Transsmission ends.....|


	13. Episode 13: Play Ball

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode thirteen: Play Ball!**

Dib: You and your team is going down Zim.

Zim:MAHAHAHAHA YOU FILTHY HUMAN THINKING YOU COULD BEAT US!

Gaz: Hi.

Zena: Hey your out of the detention!

Gaz: yeah...whao..

Don: Can we play now?

Linux: I'M READY!

Gir: I wanna play!

School 2:00pm

it was another boaring day in Mrs. Bitters class. "Seriously, Can't wait for summer school." Zim thought to himself, Then a voice came over the school speakers. "Attention Students! Our new baseball teams are being fourmed today, So make sure to attend the try-out later today if you'd like to be part of one of the two teams! And John stop eatting you penical I see you doing it.....put it down...put it down..I SAID PUT--- thank you. That will be all." "Baseball? When did the school get a baseball team?" Dib Asked. Linux just crossed his arms as he said. "I'm not joining, baseball is stupid" "Do you have to be Mr. Cool all the time?" "Yes, Why yes I do." Linux answered with a smirk on his face. Meanwhile behind them Melissa over heared the two talking. "A baseball team sounds like fun! What do you think Don?" She asked in a whisper, as Don got a I'm-ready look on her face as she said. "Heck yeah! I'm so trying out!" "Yeah, Me too." Linux said as he turned around to face them. "but I thought you said baseball was stupid?" Dib asked while turing around in her chair. "I never said that Dib." As the four went back and forth, Zim got a cirious look on his face. "What is wrong Zim?" Zena asked. "What is this baseball they speak of?" Cten laughed as she tapped him in the back of the head then said. "You two remember Irkball right?" "Yeah." "Well its the same thing, only they use a bat instead of using the smallest Irken on the team." She explained. "I never liked Irkball" Zim said as Zena nodded. "I was always the bat." "me too." Cten laughed again. "Thats cause your both the smallest ones on the team." As she said that they both hit their heads on the table. "So Zim are you joiing?" Dib pasued as he turned to ZIm direction. "Or are you too scaered?" "I WILL JOIN AND SO WILL ZENA AND CTEN!" "Hey." The girls said as Dib smiled. "See you at the try-outs." Dib said as he turned back around. So later that day all of them went to the try-outs and the next day the names of the teams were posted.

School Next Day

"Did I get it?" Melissa asked while looking for her name as Don jumped in the air. "Yes I got it!" Don shouted " I have gotten the spot also." Zena said as Melissa smiled. "Me too." "Yeah I knew I'd get it." Linux said as Dib just smiled and Cten and Zim were just happy they got on the team. then the voice came over the speakers again. "All the students to made it please go tot he baseball dimond outside."

Outside

A girl coach walked out to see them. "Ok their we'll be two teams, the team leaders we'll be the two who I thought were the best at try-outs." She paused as hse looked at her clipbaord and said. "Dib." "WHAO HA I'M TEAM LEADER!" "And Zim." "What?" Dib said as Zim got a evil look on his face. "Ha ha." "Ok you two pick your teams." "Ok...I want Linux." "Zena." "Figures you would pick Zena first." "Dont' start with me Dib." "Don." "Cten." "Melissa." "Wait who-" Zim started as Gir,Kiki and Trek walked up in their Human foums. "You guys!" Zena said as Trek laughed. "Don't worry Zena your thing is fine." Trek said. "THey came in right after you all left." The coach said. then Gaz showed up. "Gaz you too?" DIb asked. "So...I wanna play...don't judge me." "So pick the rest." "Ok...ahh Gaz your with me." "Zim." The Coach started. "You pick the last two. "Um ok Gir and Trek." Zim said as Mellissa asked. "What about Her?" "Oh she tried out as a Cheerleader." The coach answered. "Yep yep I'l be cheering you guys on all the way!" Kiki said as she picked up her purple pom-poms. "Ok lets play! Dib's team is up first" The Coach said as they all got their gear on and got out their. Don was the pitcher, Dib was playing first base, Gaz was the catcher, Linux was playing second, and Melissa was plaing third base. and up to bat was Cten. "Go Cten!" Kiki shouted as Cten held the bat in her hand. "Come on show me what cha got Human." Cten said. "Hit this." Don said as she threw a fast ball at Cten. She went to hit but missed. "Strike one." "WHAT!?" Cten shouted as the Coach said. "You missed it." "YEAH I KNOW!" Again Don threw the ball and Cten missed again. "Are you serious?" Cten asked herself as Zena said from the dug-out. "Wow Don's fast." "COME ON CTEN WE CAN'T LOSE TO THE DIB-STINK!" "I DON'T STINK!" DIb shouted as ZIm shouted back. "YES YA DO!" "Ok I get hit this." Cten said as Don threw the ball again Cten swung the bat and hit it. "Yes!" She said as she got a home run. "Ha ha take that." Cten said. "Don come on!" Dib shouted as Don just stuck her tounge out at him. next up was Trek. "This shouldn't be too hard." Just as Trek said that she missed the ball. "Strke one." "Wait I wasn't ready." Trek said and got ready again. THen a curve ball was thrown at her and she swung to early and missed it. "Huh?" "Strike two." "No Strike two shut-up you know what I've just about had it with this strike two stuff what is a strike two anyway?" As Trek started off again the third ball was thrown and she missed that too. "Strike three your out." "AHH JUST WAIT!" Trek said then walked back to her team. "that was sad." Zim said. "She talks to much." Cten added and Zena just had a 'come on already look on her face'. "Alright Don way to go!" Linux shouted. She rolled her eyes as she said. "I didn't do anything, she just wouldn't stop talking." "Wow Zim's team is not doing so well, Ok Team Zim get your next batter out!" The next batter up was Zim. "Don! STRIKE HIM OUT!" Dib shouted. "Agh, be quiet." She said to herself as she tried to conentrated. She threw the ball, which was a slow ball then she thought to herself. "The way he is, He'll miss." But just has her thought finished he hit the ball. "What?" She thought again as he ran and slid into frist base right before dib caught the ball. Then Gir went up to bat. "We're doomed." Cten said as Zena shouted to Gir. "Gir! Just hit the white ball ok?" "I'm gonna hit the chicken!" "This should be easy." Don said, thern right before she threw the ball Gir let out a big yell,swung the bat and then ran to frist base. "Oh man ahh!" Zim said as he ran to second and gir stopped at frist and tried to eat the base. "I GOT THE PIG!" The Coach had a 'what is he doing look on her face' then started to talk but then Gir ripped off his clothes again and ran off. "AHHHHH!" And everyone had a surprised look on their face. Then after a few moments the Coach said. "Ok Kiki since Gir is gone the teams are uneven so your in." "Ok!" After that wole Gir thing. the counted as the third out so now it was Team Dib's turn. Trek was the picher, Zena Played first base, Cten was catcher, Zim played third base, and Kiki played second. "First up to bat is Gaz." the Coach said. "Man." Gaz said as she walked up to the plate. "Your gonna lose." Trek said "Sure." As Gaz replied Trek threw the ball at super speed. "No one can hit that." Just as Trek said that the ball flew by her head. "wait a second." She said as she turned to face Gaz and she was already at second Base. "Zena throw the ball to Kiki!" Trek shouted. "Oh um ok." Zena said and threw it to her friend when Kiki Caught it she looked around. "Now what?" As everyone yelled. "TAG HER!" "Oh heh heh right." Kiki said and tried to tag Gaz but Gaz moved out of the way to was heading for third. "Kiki Kiki Over here!" Zim shouted as Kiki quickly threw the ball and it got to Zim right before Gaz got to the base. "Your out!" the Coach shouted as Cten let out a signe. "Phew man that was close." She said as the net batter to come up was Linux. "I'm gonan hit it out of the park." He said to himself as Trek threw the ball. "Strike one." "Linux come on!" Don said. "I'm trying woman!" He shouted back then got ready again. Trek threw the ball and Linux hit it out of the park. "Ha ha told ya." He said as he ran backwards around the bases. "Show off." Dib said as Don smiled. "YEAH GO BABY GO!" "Cool now we're tied." Melissa said. Once Linux got back Zim shouted to Trek. "STOP TALKING SO MUCH AND THROW THE BALL!" "Fine." Trek said as Melissa came up to back. "Please, I can do it." She thought to herself as Trek threw the ball. "A slow ball I know what to do!" Melissa thought once again as she bunted the ball and ran to first base. "GOOD THINKING MELISSA!" The coach shouted as Melissa smiled. Up next was Don. "Here I come." She said as Trek threw the ball and Don hit it again sending it to the out feild. which Broght Melissa to home and don which gave team Dib six points. "TREK YOU SUCK!" "Shut-up Zim." Trek said. Then Dib came up to back. "HA WE'RE WIN-" "Strike one." "Huh?" Dib said then got ready. Trek threw the ball a fast curve ball and Dib missed then Dib missed again. "Alright teams Zim team up next!"

Two Hours Later

Two hors later it was a hard played game and they we're all tried the coach look at all of them then looked at her clip board as she did Dib looked at ZIm and said. "Heh...your....so..gonna lose...and If we won you leave earth.." "Oh yeah.....well...If we win...you become my....human servant deal?" "Deal." "The winner is....both of you." 'WWHHHHAAATTT!???" Everyone shouted as the Coach showed them the score it was tied 32 -32. "I CAN'T BELEIVE IT!" Dib Shouted as ZIm feel backwards. "I thought it was much fun." Zena said as Don aggred. "Me too." "We should play again sometime." Melissa added as Cten nodded. "Hey...wheres...Gir?" Trek asked as everyone went quiet and gir ran back with clothes on again and sat on home plate as he said. "I WON!" With that everyone started laughing. as the sun setted it turned out to be a good awesome baseball game.

End

Zim: Mahah I have a new evil plan!

Zena: Really what is it?

Zim: Its my newest invention!

Cten: Really?

Dib: I'm gonna stop you Zim!

Zim: NO Don't touch that!

Zena: Zim, Dib you two ok?

Dib: Oh man I don't feel like myself..

Don: Next Time: I'm Not Myself Latly.

Zim: What the?

Trassmission End......|


	14. Episode 14: Not MySelf Lataly

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode: fourteen: Not Myself Lately**

Cten: Ok so what do I use for an Intro now?...*Looks around*

Trek: I Think were the only two here.

Cten: Then where is everyone else?

Trek: Not Sure....so..Should we go find them?

Cten:.....Sure. The Episode should start on its own anyway.

Trek: *Looks through your screen* Hey you. *Knocks on your screen* Watch the Show...WATCH IT! *Walks off*

Zim's house 12:30pm

It was a, for once, a quiet day inside Zim's home. Cten was sitting in the kitchen eating a sandwich; the three Sir bots were still asleep since they were up. They were tried from watching movies all night, Zim was in his lab, and Zena was out with her friends. "Finally, it's nice and quiet in here." Cten said, then went to take a bite of her food. Then she heard the door open. "And the silence is gone." She finished as Zena walked up to the table. "Hello Cten! How are you?" "Good till you came in." She answered as she rested her head on her hand, and then watched as Zena started to look around for something. "Looking for Zim?" Cten asked in a board tone. "Yes." Cten pointed to the elevator and said. "He's in the lab." Zena got a smile on her face and took the elevator to the lab. As she did this Cten watched her till she was out of sight then shook her head as she thought. "Why douse she have to follow him everywhere?" As Zena took the elevator down she pushed a button on her belt to change her back to normal. When she got to the lab she looked around for him again and asked. "Zim, where are you?" "I'm right here." He answered. "Whao! What's that?!" Zena asked as she walked up to a big machine in the middle of the room. Once Zim came around from behind the machine he explained. "IT'S MY NEWEST INVENTION!" He started until Cten walked up and said. "Whoa Jimmy Neutron moment." Zim just gave her a shut up look and then continued. "Anyway......IT'S MY NEWEST INVENTION! WITH THIS I WILL TAKE OVER THIS WORLD FOR GOOD THIS TIME!" "Yey!" Zena said as Cten got a curious look on her face. "That's great....What douse it do?"

"What douse it do? WHAT DOUSE IT DO! I'll tell ya what is douse it--" "You have no idea huh?" "Um well...uhh" "Yeah...Zim you need to think of a good plan, let me say that again, A GOOD PLAN!" Cten said as she hit him on the head on that last part. "So how do we find out what it douse?" Zena asked. "Um...we-" Zim started then Cten interrupted. "We turn it on seriously Zim your starting to get simple minded like Zena." "I'm not simple minded...whatever that is." Zena said. Cten turned the machine on and opened the big door in front of it. It started to glow certain colors and just then Dib and Linux feel in from the elevator. "Ouch...why did we do that?" Linux asked as he landed on his butt. "I don't know...ZIM!" Dib started as he quickly got up and pointed at him with a pissed off look on his face. "I see, your building some new Invention tell me, what douse it do?" "Um." Zim started with a 'I really don't know' look on his face then looked down trying to think. "Fine you won't tell me then I'll beat it out of you." Dib said then charged at Zim. "Huh AHH!" Zim shouted as Dib pushed him and they both feel inside the machine, then the door shut. "Zim!" "Dib!" The girls shouted as they tried to look through the window but couldn't see anything because of the bright lights. Linux covered his eyes and the girls jumped away from the window as the light got brighter. Then the machine turned off. "What just happened?" Cten asked as Zena opened the door and the two boys feel out, uncurious. "You Stupid Aliens look what you did." Linux said as he stood up and Cten punched him in the arm. "You Idiot we didn't do anything it was Dib's fault." Cten started to argue with him has Zena called out to the two.

"You guys help me bring them up stairs." Zena said as she put Zim's arm over her shoulders and Linux threw Dib over his shoulder. When they got upstairs they laided them both on the couch. "What do you think happened?" Zena asked. "I don't know maybe it killed them." Linux said as Zena got a worried look on her face. "Ahh don't' say that." "You two calm down their waking up." Cten said. Dib sat up. "Oh man my head, that hurt." He said as Linux grabbed his hand and ran out the door. 'THIS ISN'T OVER INVADERS!" Linux said as he ran out the door. "Ok that was weird." Cten said as Zena just and a 'ok then' look on her face. "Well I guess nothing happened come on Zena let just let him sleep then."

Next Day Zim's House 8:30am

"Zim...Zim...ZIM!" Cten shouted. "Huh what?" "Wake up we're gonna be late for school." Cten said as her and Zena stood over him in Cten's human costume and in Zena's human form. "Huh?...oh yeah sure.." He said as he sat up and looked into the mirror and freaked out. "WHAO GEEZ!" He said as Cten turned around to look at him. "You ok Zim?" "Oh um...yeah sure I'm ok." He replied as he looked in the mirror again and grabbed his antennas. "That Machine...I'm Zim now? how?" He asked himself. He was thinking when he and Zim fell into the machine it must have put them in eachothers bodies so now Dib was Zim and that meant....

Dib's house 8:45am

"Dib...DIIIIBBBB!" Gaz shouted as she hit Dib in the head with her game. "OUCH WHAT CTEN!?" "Cten?....Dude its Gaz...Not your stupid girlfriend." Gaz said as Dib sat up from the couch. "Hit me on the head filthy human...wait why am I here?" He said as he looked around. "This is your house..Dib..Geez what's wrong with you?" She asked then walked away. "Dib?...I'm Not Dib.." He said as he looked into the TV Screen and seen his reflection. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO I'M A FILTHY HUMAN NOOOOO IT BURNS!" He shouted while running around the living room. "How can this be? The great Zim a human??? I need to find Dib NOW!" He said as he ran out the door.

School 1:00pm

As the three walked down the hall way Zena & Cten were both walking beside Dib, he was in the middle of the two. "Something is different about Zim." Cten thought to herself. "He's not acting like himself today." Zena thought Dib just walked with them looking up with a smile on his face. "So Dib feeling better?" Linux asked as Zim shut the locker door. "Um sure." "You sure don't seem you're self." "ahh...yep." Zim answered as the two walked through the hallway. And meet up with the other three. "Oh Dib glad to see your ok." She said as she hugged him and Zim got a surprised look on his face. "Um....Hi.." He said and kinda pushed her off. "Huh? Dib you ok?" "No..um..Zim can I talk to you...now." Zim said as Dib nodded and followed him away from the others. "I'm sorry what's going on?" Linux asked with a confused look on his face. "DIB-STINK WHAT DID YOU DO?!" Zim shouted as he pushed him against the wall. "I didn't do anything Zim your stupid Machine-" "INVENTION!" "WHATEVER! IT MADE US THIS WAY THANK YOU!" Dib continued as he pushed Zim off of him. "So come back with me so we can fix this." Zim ordered but Dib just crossed his arms and said. "No way I'm gonna expose you to everyone then they'll see you're an alien." Dib explained. "Sure Dib go ahead but think for a moment ok...you humans like to dissect things right?" "Yeah?" "So think...think hard now don't hurt yourself though...now if your in my body...think who we'll be the one being dissected." Zim said then walked off. Dib went to say something then thought about it then got a scared look on his face. "Ok hey Zim ZIM! OK I SAID!" Dib said as he walked after him.

"You just wanna go back to yourself cause you couldn't handle being me." Dib said with a smile on his face. Zim stopped walking and chuckled alittle. "Heh heh please Dib, I can handle anything you couldn't handle being me" Zim said. "Oh really what makes you think that?" "Because I deal with a stupid robot who is so stupid its unbelievaable, two girls who fight with eachother all the time and their annoying Sir Bots...All you deal with are your scary sister and Mr. Cool over there." Zim explained as he pointed to Linux who was showing off his computer again. "Please Gaz is so much worse!" Dib said as Zim crossed his arms. "Fine it's a deal then I be you for a day and you be me and the first one to go nuts wins." "Fine I'll show you I can handle the things you do." Dib said. "I'm sure you can Dib." ZIm said as he walked off. "Come on my human slave....I mean Linux lets go." Zim said as he looked at dib. "This isn't over Zim! Even if you are awesome!" ZIm said as he ran off. "FINE!" Dib said as he crossed his arms. "Why are you two standing here go walk away with me." Dib said as he walked off. "I'm sorry did Zim did not just tell me what to do." Cten said in an annoyed voice. "I think he just did which is not like him." Zena said as she put her hand on her chin and looked down thinking. "Yeah and Dib is acting weird too." Cten said. "I have an idea." "Wow Zena really?" She said in a sarcastic tone. "Yes! It will be most fun to mess with the boys!" Zena said with a sile on her face and ran off after Dib. "ZENA WAIT UP!" Cten as she ran after her.

Sidewalk Zim's Naiborhood 3:00pm

"Ok Zena so what's your awesome plan?" Cten whispered to Zena as they both walked behind Dib. "Oh hold on!" Zena said as she ran acrossed the street to see Melissa, Don, and Gaz and started talking to them about something. "What is she doing?" Dib asked. "Ha you know Zena always doing things and won't tell me." Cten said in an annoyed voice. "I am back." Zena said as she continued walking. "Ok then." Dib said as they got to the front of Zim's said Cten pulled Zena behind the tree. "Zena if Dib get in their he'll try to contact the Tallest." "Not to worry I have already told Kiki to disconnect any communicators or any sort." Zena said with a smile on her face. "Wow you may seriously be smart today." Cten said as Zena hit her on the head but more like a tap. "I am not stupid." She said then Cten asked again. "So the plan whats the plan?" "Heh heh just follow my lead." she said then walked off. "Ouch...my hurt kinda." Cten said as she followed her into his house.

Zim's House 3:09pm

Dib jumped up and laid on the couch. "So Zim have any cool plans for taking over the world?" Zena asked as Dib just shrugged. "Nah don't feel like it today but could use something to eat would you two mind getting me something?" He said as Cten got annoyed. "Why Do--" "Heh heh Yes of course." Zena said as they walked into the kitchen. "I REFUSE TO MAKE HIM FOOD!" Cten started as she walked into the kitchen. "Shhh watch." Zena said as Kiki used her eyes as a projector to watch was Dib was doing in the other room. Cten got a surprised look n her face. "When could Sir bots do that?" "What your Sirbot isn't a new version?" Zena asked as she walked Dib. "Ok now their gone I can finally contact Zim's leaders but how?" he thought to himself as he looked around then stopped on the big TV. "There that's it." Dib said as he jumped up and tried to get it to work. "Hello hello come in! Leaders of Zim come in!...it doesn't work?...whatever I'll just use his underground lab. But how do I get in but the girls are in the kitchen theres gotta be another way to get in." Dib said as he started looking around. as the girls watched this they started laughing. "haha Man he's desperate huh ha ha." Trek said while trying to hold in her laughter. "Ha ha look at him trying to lift the couch HAHA!" Cten said as she feel down laughing. "You like an idiot." Zena said to herself with a smile as they watched him. "Ah Stupid couch." Dib said as he pulled the couch but lost his grip and flew backwards into a monkey vase which cause a reaction of things falling down."Ahh no stop AHH!" Dib shouted as the girls started laughing. "HAHAHAHA! OH THIS IS BETTER THE CABLE!" Cten laughed as she feel back on the ground again laughing.

"OUCH AHH THE BOOK SHELF FELL ON ME!" "MHAHAHA!" "AHH WHAT IS THAT AHH GIANT SQUID! OH MAN ITS EATTING THE MONKEY PICTURE NOOO!" Dib shouted as a loud crash was heard then Cten stood up holding her stomach. "Ha ha ok Zena now what?" Zena just smiled a evil smile. "Send in Gir." "Girl I like this side of you Zena!" Cten said as she threw a waffle out into the living room. Dib looked al beat up from everything falling on him as he looked at the waffle. "Oh god what now?" He said as Gir ran out. "I LOVE YOU WAFFLE!" He said then looked at Dib and stared at him for a second. "......Um.....hi?" Dib said as Gir stood up and started. "I LOVE YOU PIG! WHAO LETS DANCE!" Gir said as he started dancing with a pig. "what is wrong with this thing?" "I know ATTACK ZIM PIG!" Gir side as he threw his pet pig at Dib. "AHHH GET IT OFF MY FACE AHH!" DIb said as he ran around the house with the pig on his face. "YEAH IT'S TURKEY BACON!" Gir said as he jumped on Dib's back. "GIDY UP TURKEY-PIG!" "AHHH GET OFF!" "MAHAHA! TAKE THAT FILTHY HUMAN!" Cten Laughed at she pointed to the holigram on the wall. "haha yes Human's are quiet funny aren't they hahaha!" Zena said while laughing herself. "heh heh Zena should we be being this mean?" Kiki asked. "No but I wanna have fun too." Zena said to Kiki as Kiki started laughing too. And Trek was already dieing from laughter. "Ha ha I wonder how Zim's doing." Zena thought to herself.

Dib's house 3:20pm

Zim pasted back and forth. "Man what have I done Dib we'll find out everything now." Zim thought as he pasted back and forth as Gaz just sat their playing her new PSP, well at least it looked that way and Linux was eating something while watching Zim walk back and forth. Melissa and Don where sitting out watching Zim through Gaz's game. "So Zena whats us to do what now?" Don asked. "I think she said drive Zim crazy....but not too crazy." Melissa said. "What's that?" Don asked as se seen a icon on Melissa's computer which said 'Melissa's diary' "Oh cool I wanna read!" Don said as Melissa blushed alittle. "No you can't." "Oh come on!" Don said with a teasing smile. "No all my secerects are in their." She said as she got a message from Gaz which said. "Doesn't any part of you e-daily have something besides Dib in it?" Melissa's face got really read as Don smiled. "Ahh so it's about Dib-a-ruinny huh?" "SHUT-UP!" Don just snickered as Melissa had a pissed off look on her face as she crossed her arms and looked the other way. Then they got another message. "Ok so what go I do?" "Um...what's one thing that annoys Zim?" Don asked. "I don't know lets think." Melissa said then they both got a blank look on their faces. "Linux.." Then Melissa typed a message back to Gaz. "Gaz, Ask Linux about his computer that always annoyed Dib...and everybody eales." Gaz read it then thought to herself. "Man where are my headphones when I need them?" Then she looked to Linux. "Hey Linux what's so cool about the computer anyway?" She said as Linux stood up on the couch. "LINUX COMPUTER ARE KICK AS--" "Oh please don't start Linux Human." Zim said as he turned to him.

"Too late as I was saying." Linux started. About 25 mins. Into this Zim looked like he was going insane and Gaz found her headphones. "And that's why Linux computers are awesome....Dib dude you alright?" "........DIE!" Zim shouted as he attacked Linux. "DUDE GET OFF!" He said as he pushed Zim off and into the wall. "Ouch that's it!" "DIB I JUST GOT AN UNKNOWN TXT MESSAGE SAYING YOUR DIENG FROM TOAST-INFECTION!" shouted as he walked into the room holding up toast. "What is Toast infection?" Zim asked as picked him up and walked into his lab. "AHHH NO WHAT ARE YOU GONNA TO DO ME?!" Zim shouted in a scared voice as set him on the table sitting up. "Stick out your toung..." He said as he looking inside Zim's mouth. "Huh-huh....ok now say your ABC's" "Why?" "DO IT!" "OKAY ahhh A....B...C I guess..D...F...G" "WRONG YOU FORGOT THE LETTER 7!" shouted as Zim gave him a weird look. "...Yes yes you know A B C D 7 F G! On the guitar" Zim just stared at him with the most confused look on his face. He got down and just walked out. "WHERE YOU GOING? I WAS GONNA SING RAINBOW CONNETION!?" shouted as Zim walked out. "You alright Dib?" Gaz asked. "No...No I'm not...Gaz Human...something is seriously wrong with your human parent...and him." Zim said as he pointed to Linux who was doing something on his computer. Then he got a scared look on his face. "haha Didn't Zena say something about Zim and germs?" Don asked as Melissa just smiled and sent Gaz another message. "Oh Dib you know I didn't clean the house today that means there's germs everywhere." Gaz said as Zim's face got pale. "......" "Dib?" "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" He yelled then ran out of the house. About the same time Dib ran out of Zim's house.

Outside 4:25pm

The two were screaming so loud they ran right into each other and feel on their butts. "ZIM!" "DIB!" "we need to change back I can't take it anymore." "I agree Dib Stink your life is nuts!" "My life your robot thing thought I was a turkey-pig WHAT IS A TURKEY-PIG!?" Dib said as Zim helped him up and they ran into Zim's lab to change back to themselves.

Zim's Lab 5:00pm

"Well I'm glad that's over." Dib said as he was glad to be himself again. "I agree ok Dib I think even though we're enemies to agree on not saying another word about this mostly to the girls." "Right....good idea Zim....BUT ITS NOT OVER ZIM....I will ahh I'LL STOP YOU FROM THE THINGS YOU DOUSE!" DIb shouted as he ran out. "OU ALREADY SAID THAT!.....Idiot." Zim said as Zena hugged him. "Ahh Zena what?" "Yey you are back to yourself." "what are you talking about I was always myself." He said as Cten laughed. "Don't' play with us we totally knew all everything you and Dib went through today was Zena's Idea." Cten as Zim got a pissed off look on his face. "ha ha nice try Cten I don't think Zena is that mean she's too nice you know that." Zim said as Cten got a surprised look on her face. "Wait no really it was all Zena's idea the whole thing tell him Zena." Zena let go of Zim and smiled. "What me? I couldn't have." Zena said as Cten got annoyed. "Oh your good Zena you're really good you know what!!" Cten started as Zena just smiled and walked off as Cten followed her while continuing "And don't tell him you didn't and blame it on my cause YOUR LIEING!" Cten started as Zim just smiled. "Ahh it's great to be back." He said and started to follow them until Gir jumped on his back. "GO TURKEY-PIG GO!" "AHH NO GIR GET OFF OF ME AHHH!"

End

Cten: Man its been two months already! Zim what's wrong?

Zim:I fixed Zena's Ship.....

Cten:Yey! ...Wait why aren't you happy?

Zim: I......I..I don't know..

Melissa: Next Time: A Bitter-Sweet Goodbye

Gir:*Starts Crying* I don't want you to go...

Transmission Ends....|

Note

If you have a question you'd like to ask any of the characters then please contact the creator of the IZXR series.

If your question is good it well end up on our mini episode. "IZXR FAQ" you can ask up to five characters of your choice a question!

ALSO!

The Creators of Invader Zim XR are holding a contest! All Fans can write their own episode for the kick off Episode

for Season two and the winner will their Episode in the show AND gew a request draw picture from Me!

So just write your Episode and send it to me either through E-mail, Message baords or Deviat Art!

Contest ends Dec. 9th!


	15. Episode 15: Mini Fun Episode

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 15: Invader Zim XR FAQ ^_^**

Zim:Whats a mini episode?

Cten:Oh cool I've been waiting for this.

Zena:Yey this will be most fun!

Red: Zim, its a mini episode remeber that Episode of Naruto where they we're like tv news people or somehting?

Zim:Yeah.

Red:Thats what this episode is gonna be like.

Zim:...Ok..cool I guess.

Linux:WHAO someone better ask me about my linux computer.

Don:I'm sure they wont..

Linnux:man.

Kiki: Yey i can't wait to get started!

Trek: Yes i finaly get to talk without everyone telling me to shut-up.

Gir:LIKE TURKEY-PIGS!

Trek&Kiki: -_-0

Dib:Tak your in this too?

Tak:Heck yah. I should I've only been in one episode in this season.

Purple:*Eats dougenuts* Yummy ^_^

Melissa: Who are we waiting for?

Zim:I dont' know somebody was subpost to come and read the fan's questions to us right?

Red:yeah i think we're waiting for her.

Veonna: Sorry I'm late Eggman tried to steal the Ark of the Cosmos again.

Cten:Who are you? You don't look like a Irken or Human.

Veonna: Thats because I'm from Sonic's world I'm Veonna Yumi Bat!

Zim:weird looking thing.

Veonna:What did you say? *Holds a gun to his head*

Zim:Nothing 0_0...

Veonna: Anywho..Its time to get started We've got alot of questons here so lets have some good times!

Everybody: *Sits on couch*

Zena: ha ha Squishy couch!

Veonna*Sits on her own gosh dran couch* Anyway so lets see here first Question go to Heh heh...Zena.."Who do you have a crush on?"

Zena: *Blushes with a oh-crap look on her face*

Red: Yeah I've been asking the same thing.

Zim:Me too.

...I ahh...heh..Can I not answer?

Veonna: -_-....Ok fine...Next Question.

Zena: Phew.

Red&Zim:Crap..

Veonna: Ok Next question goes to Kiki. "How do you feel about you Master being an empty headed Idiot?" wait how did that one get in their?

Kiki:Um.

Zena:Cten you asked that question huh.

Cten: Ha ha *Sticks touge out*

Zena:I'M NOT STUPID.!

Kiki: -_-0 I Anyway I love my mistdress she's my best friend! So I wouldn't care weather she was a idiot or not ^_^

Zena:I love you too Kiki! ^_^

Veonna: Ok and moving on next quetsion is for Cten From Girpiggy. "Are you me, Or am I you?"

Cten:You me MAHAHHA!

Veonna: 0_0...calm down...Next is for Zim.

Zim:YES!

Veonna: "Who is Stupider you,Zena, or Gir?

Zim:I would say..

Gir:I'M NAKED AGAIN!

Zim:Douse that answer your question Cten?

Cten:Yeah I'll take that..

Veonna: Another Question I bet from Cten for Tak. "Why are you such a B****??"

Tak:Because I wanna got a problem with that?

Cten:*Whispers Yes*

Veonna: -_-0 Ok..^_^ this one is for Pro. Membrian. "Can you Really sing Rainbow Conection?"

: OF COURSE! I Sang it...everyday...

Dib&Gaz: He's not our dad..

Veonna: 0_o...Melissa this is for you. "Are you looking forword to Season 2,3, and 4?"

Melissa: Oh yeah their all gonna be really good!

Veonna: Finaly someone sane MOVING ON! Don "Whats your favorite AC/DC song?"

Don:Oh dude that would totaly be ThunderStruck!

Veonna: Trek "Will you ever shut-up?"

Trek:.......

Veonna: Creative way to answer dude ok lets see. ahh Yes Zim. "where did the Giant Squid come from?"

Zim: Oh yes, The Giant Squid well really I was in the Human School one day and we were I think learning about a Squid so I took one home and lets say "Upgraded it" mahaha!

Veonna: Sure...ok Gir "What do you like more Waffles or Tacos?"

Gir: I LIKES ME TACOS and I share them with Turkey-pig.

Veonna: -_-0....Dib "How do you Style your hair?"

Dib: Oh geez well I use alot of Gel I mean alot.

Gaz: Yeah he uses all of it in the house.

Dib: I then I have to hold it and blow dry it for like an hour and then its cool!

Veonna: thahts like my hair only i use hairspray its works better but hey Dib. "Why douse your dad create things that have already been created?"

Dib:you mean like toast?

Veonna: I Guess.

Dib:He's board I guess.

: WHY ARE THERE SO MANY SONGS ABOUT RAINBOWS AND WHATS ON THE OTHER SIDE!

Veonna: 0_0....Red and Purple "Whats your fav episode in the show so far and why?"

Red:That would be our fav. colors red and purple.

Purple:So yeah I agree that was sooo funny! I loved it and sooo many dougnuts YES MAHAHA!

Cten:If you ever show my baby pictures again daddy.

Purple: Heh heh Sorry Hunny.

Veonna: "Linux you annoying."

Linux:what?

Veonna: I dont' know how that got in their...ok um linux. "In Transformer Malfuntion you had a chance to kill Zim why didn't you?"

Linux: Cause when i was aming at him with the laser I seen a new sale on Linux's computers and Missed and hit his leg.

Zim:YEAH THAT HURT BY THE WAY!

Linux:GOOD!

Veonna: Gir... "Do you like to swim?"

Gir: um yea-no--wait-um-yes?...no..yeahhh.

Veonna: Little confused there ha ha anyway Zim "Which one would you blow up the Sun or the moon?"

Zim:The Sun since it burned my eyes.

Veonna: thats cause you stared into it for like ever.

Zim: YOUR LIEING!

Veonna: Dib "Why wont you go to Zim's planet and destroy it already?

Dib:Well.....wheres the fun in that?

Veonna: Ahh good point Kiki DO you like Lolly pops?

Kiki: Of course there yummy ^_^

Red: I think we made Zena's SirBot too cute.

Purple:I agree.

Veonna: Cten "Can you drive an elephante?" 0_o..

Cten: Huh?...what kind of question is that?

Veonna: Dude I have no idea...at all..Linux "Whats with you anf flame throwers?"

Linux: Hello their awesome!

Veonna: ha ha thats true I have one too their sweet anyway Tak. "Whats your opinion on fish?"

Tak:Hate it.

Veonna: You suck Don "What kind of girl are you?

Don:Me i'm Mostly Punk-Tomboy preppy girls annoy me.

Zena&Melissa: Aham..

Don:Or right besides you two your guys are cool your not total preppy ^_^0

Zena&Melissa: yey!

Veonna: I agree Preppy girls annoy me too..Anyway Zena "Are youa nd Cten Enemies or just Rivels?"

Zena: I would say Rivels all the way.

Cten:Yeah I agree I relaly dont' hate Zena like an enemie we just don't get along.

Zim:most of the time sometimes they are nice to each other.

Zena: Yeah its true so yeah Rivels would be the word.

Veonna: I call my Rivels Friendly Enemies ha ha last question for Melissa. "How do you feel about Cten liking Dib too."

Melissa: *evil glare*

Cten:You think you can steal my man?

Melissa; you wanna fight?

Cten:Bring it girl!

Melissa&Cten:*Start fighting*

Zim:ha ha when was Dib a man? haha.

Dib:*Punches Zim*

Zim:Ow what.

Red: Hey don't we have an Ivader named Veonna?

Purple: Huh you know I htink so.

Tak: Yeah Invader Vee.

Veonna: Weird I have a Irken counterpart.

Invader Vee: Weird I have a Sonic Counterpart.

Veonna:I JUST SAID THAT! heheh weird...anyway thats all the time we have for today. *Hears fighting in the background* -_-0 Stay tune for Episode...uh..16! Goodnight everyone!

Invader Vee: This transmission ends!....


	16. Episode 16: A BitterSweet Goodbye

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 16: A Bitter Sweet Good-bye**

Zena: Wow I can't Believe the Season is almost over!

Cten: It's been an awesome Season one! Except the part where I came in through half the season.

Dib: But your here!

Cten:Aww thanx Dib!

Melissa: This I bet will be our best Episode yet.

Don: I'm Excided huh Zim.

Zim: Yep...

Gir: AND WE MAKE MORE TURKEY-PIG!

Kiki & Trek: 0_o...sure Gir..

Linux: So let's get this Episode started so we can hurry up and get to season two so I can be awesome!

Dib: -_-o...

Gaz: *Pushes Start*

Zim's House 12:30pm

"Hey Gir." Cten said friendly as she walked into the room, she started at him for a moment then asked. "Gir, what are you doing?" "Watching the monkey..." "Ok this is a new way to start the show......I like it! So where are Zim and Zena?" She asked as she crossed her arms. "In the mashed potatoes." "....Gir your brains in mashed potatoes." Gir just got a happy look on his face then giggled, farted, then fell asleep. Cten just gave him a blank look, and then walked out. She took the elevator down to the lab to see if at least one of them were down there, sure enough Zim was there under Zena's vootship trying to fix it. "You're still working on that thing? It's almost been two months already." Cten asked in a sarcastic tone as she put her hands on her hips. "It was really messed up." Zim answered "What happened? She can't drive that bad." "No she told me someone was after her it was shot down." "Oh..I see." "But I think I finally fixed it." He finished as he rolled out from under the ship, Cten just got a smile on her face as she said. "Yes finally she's leaving!" "Why do you hate her so much?" "She annoys me." She answered. As Zim got up he whipped the grease off his face. "I'm gona go tell her, her ship is ready." He said in a somewhat sad voice. Cten just stared at him for a moment as she asked herself. "What's wrong with him?" "Hey Zim, you okay?" she asked in a worried voice as she watched him walk to the elevator door. He paused for a moment, and then turned around with a half smile on his face. "Yeah I'm fine." "You sure?" "Yeah, when did you care anyway?" "Nah, just for that moment." She answered him in her sarcastic little way and followed him up the upper level.

Once they got up the house. Trek was sitting at the table trying to put a puzzle together of a meatloaf. "Ok Trek...wait are you putting together a meatloaf?" Cten asked as her and Zim had a curious look on their faces. Trek just looked at them then went back to the puzzle. Cten just shook her head then continued on. "Anyway....You give me a strait answer where's Zena?" Cten asked. "Oh she's upstairs sleeping." Trek answered not looking up from the puzzle. Zim and cten walked upstairs to Zena's room which had a picture she drew stuck on her wall. "Is that a picture of us?" Cten asked. "Yeah, not bad she's pretty good." Zim added then nodded on the door. "Zena, Zena you in there?" "And we open the door." Cten suggested in an annoyed tone. "Ok, ok." He opened the door to see the lights turned off but one little blue irken night light. It was a normal size purple and black room it had a closest, a dresser with a mirror, and a bed, oh and a small bed for Kiki who was sleeping two. "She sleeps with a night light?" Cten asked as she looked at it. "Kiki douse, now shush.." Zim said in a whisper so he wouldn't wake Zena up. The two walked over to her bed. "She looks like she's dead." Cten said as Zim smacked her arm not hard though. "Will you shush she's not dead." He sat down beside her and put his hand on her arm. "AHH!" He let out a fate scream as Cten got a nervous look on her face, for right before Cten's eyes Zena had Zim pinned against the wall by his neck all the way a crossed the room. "Oh crap that was fast." Cten said. "Yeah...Told ya....She wasn't dead..." Zim gasped as he grabbed Zena's wrist. "Dude Zena are you nuts let go." Cten commanded.

"I think she's still asleep Cten..Agh this hurts.." "WHAT YOU MEAN SHE'S ASLEEP WHAT THE CRAP!? WHAT HAPPENDS WHEN SHE'S AWAKE!?" Cten shouted and backed up against the wall then felt a short breeze pass her cheek. "Oh geez." She said as she looked to the side of her to see a knife with some kind of tag tied to it very close to her face. "Stop....Yelling...Cten...." Zim said faintingly. "Zim...She's gonna kill us.." Cten said then passed out. "C--ten..." Zim faintly said as he passed out as well. About two hours they were both laying on the floor side by side all tied up. "Oh my head.." Cten said as she opened her eyes half way. "Oh man she killed Zim..." Cten said in a scared voice. "I'm alive Cten calm down." Zim said with his eyes still closed. "Oh ok cool...wait where's Zena?" Cten asked her voice got a little shaky as Zim opened his eyes and looked around. "And why am I tied up?" He asked as he looked at the rope around him. "Hey guys heh heh sorry about that." Kiki said standing over them. "Kiki whats going on?" Zim asked. "Hurry and free us before she comes back!" Cten added. "Heh heh don't worry I snapped her out of the trance your safe." She explained then her hand turned into a saw and it cuts the ropes off. "Thanx phew man Zena is grumpy in the morning." Cten said jokingly. "Where did she go then?" "She ran off after she snapped out of it I think it freaked her out." Kiki explained. "We gotta find her." Zim said as he ran out followed by Cten and Kiki. About 5 minutes later Trek walked by the bathroom and heard the water running. "Hey is anyone besides Zim taking a shower?" "I take showers!" Zim quickly said before Cten answered.

"No why?" "Cause its running in here." Trek said as Cten knocked on the door. "Zena you in their?" She asked but there was no answer. "Maybe she killed herself." Trek said as Kiki hit her on the head. "Don't' say that my mistress would never do that! You talk too much!" "Gir Break the door!" Zim said as gir laughed. "SANDWHICH!" The sandwich hit the door but obviously nothing happened. "Gir..I said break the door not GIVE THE DOOR AND SANDWHICH!" "Oh!" Gir said then ran right through the door. "IT'S MISTY IN HERE WHAOO!" Zim opened the rest of the door to see Zena sitting in the shower staring at the ground. "Why are you sitting in the shower with your clothes on?" Cten asked as Zim turned the water off. "Zena....Hello." He said as he waved his hand in front of her. "Huh what?" Asked as she looked up to see them all their but Gir, He was playing in the sink. She quickly stood up and backed up as far as she could with tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry." Zena cried. "Zena calm down its ok." Zim said with a warm smile on his face. "Kinda...expect for the trying to stab me in the face." Cten added with a half smile Zena just stared at them then hugged Zim. "Oh that's gotta hurt." Cten said under her breathe. "Why?" Trek asked. "Cause she's all wet." "Oh...yeah I bet it douse burn." Zim just blushed alittle then hugged her back even if in his mind he was screaming bloody-murder. Then there were small rocks being thrown at the window. Zena let go of Zim and looked out the window. "Oh Hello my friends!" She said as she opened the window to see Don, Melissa, & Gaz standing there.

"YO Z, WHERE GOING TO THE MALL TO GET LIKE VIDEO GAMES AND MUSIC AND STUFF WANNA COME?!" Don shouted with a smile on her face as Melissa just looked at the window and Gaz was playing a game. "OH YES THAT SOUNDS MUST FUN I'M COMING!" Zena said then shut the window. "Oh, why did you guys wake me up anyway?" She asked as Cten was gonna answered Zim interrupted. "Um just didn't want to sleep in heh heh go ahead and hang with your human friends." He said then Zena ran into her room. "Ok Here I go!" She said as she pulled out her transformer and pushed the activate button.

Zena's Transformation!

Once the botton was pressed a light shot from the machine. She ran her hand acrossed her head as she closed her eyes. As she did her orange bow became a orange light on her head when her hand left her head the light became her long orange hair then the bow re appeared on her head, She opened her eyes as this happened and they became light green human eyes. Then quickly spun around and jumped in the air at that moment her color changed to the human skin. Moving her hands side to side she whipped her shoulders making the top of her vest appeared. As She moved her left arm in the right fornt of her and with the left arm. TO have the rest of her vest appear. Snap her fingers went on each arm so the sleeves of her shirt would appear. She kicked her right front back and forth as her converes got little higher and turned red adn she kicked to the side with her other foot adn that shoe did the same. Thne she made a L with her fingures and ran it across her waist for her belt to appear. She put her hand on the right of her vest to see the Irken sign appear on her vest. and then Shabam!!

"Ok I'm ready!" "Wait mistress can I come too?" Kiki asked as Zena threw her the transformer. "Come on then." "ALRIGHT!"

Kiki's Transformation!

As a light shot from the machinge. Kiki clapped her hands as her light purple hair and silver hair appeared on her head in was in pick tails and very long with a iruken ahir clip in her hair and bangs moved to the side. As smiled and winked her left eye then the other has they became human purple eyes. A quick spin and now she looked like a little girl with small freckles on her face but just under her eyes and across her nose. she moved her hands side to side and a white shirt appeared on her with the word "awesome" on it. She moved her hands side to side and a pink shirt appeared as well. It kinda looked likea school girl outfit. she put her feet together and pink and purple what looked like tap shoes. She kicked her leg as pink fishnets appeared on them.

"Cute!" Zena said as Kiki just smiled and they both ran out the door. "Why didn't you tell her?" Cten asked. "Let her go play with her pathetic human friends once more." Zim answered as he got up and walked into his room then started screaming since his clothes were still wet. "Zim, Getting soft on me." Cten said with a smile. "Look I'm a fish!" Gir said while swimming in the bath tub. "Now are you not short-circuiting?" Cten asked. "Cause he's already as broken as he could be." Trek added. "Yeah, yeah your right."

6 hours later Zena & Kiki walked in the door with a smile on their faces. Cten, Trek, and Gir sir bots where watching TV. "Have fun?" Cten asked but didn't look away from the TV. "OH Tv!" Kiki said as she pushed a botton on her watch and went back to normal and jumped on the couch. "Oh yes I had a lot of fun! I learned what a wii is today! But I do not understand why it is called a wii when it moves no where and I heard no one say wii while they where playing it." Zena explained as she thought about it. "Well you know this is your last day here right?" Cten asked as she flipped a channel. "What? Why?" "Because Zim fixed your ship while your gone so you can go back to Irk tomorrow morning." Cten explained. "Oh I see" She said as she turned to look out the window. "Oh good I haven't missed it yet." Zena said as she ran to the roof. "Yep." Cten said since she wasn't paying attention.

Zim's Roof 6:20pm

Zena sat on the roof looking at the sky while hugging her knees with a smile on her face. "I'm gonna amiss this planet." She whispered to herself then heard a voice behind her. "Zena?" Zim said as he stood behind her. "What are you doing up here?" "Oh I am watching the sunset on last time." She answered. "Cten told ya huh?" "Yes." "So...uh what so great about a sun setting? It sounds boring." Zim said as Zena taped the space next to her. "I'll show you." She said with a warm smile on her face. Zim sat down next to her and looked at the sky. "See how beautiful it is....I wish our planet had this." "Please our planet is much better then this" "Well sure technology wise and maybe military wise but not this." She said. "I still don't see it." "Heh heh you gotta look harder, can't you see it?" "The what?" "The beauty and innocence of it and the colors it's like a painting." "Yeah ok I see it a little bit" "See we don't have that, or I've never seen it." "I don't get it." Zim said while scratching his head. "Get what?" Zena asked as she titled her head a little.

"How did you become in an Invader? You don't even act like one." "What do you mean?" "I mean usually Invaders are like uhh Cten, Tak, and me! We want to take things over and rule the galaxy! Mahwah...oh right anyway..And be evil and awesome! But not as awesome as me of course and we hate humans...But your the opposite...why?" Zim asked, Zena just got a smile on her face and looked to the sky again. "I don't know really. I just want to give everyone a chance or at least the one who deserve it...I think we should be making allies instead of making all of them our enemies...Like the humans their ways are a little strange but they seem to be alright even Dib and Linux aint that bad...well no Linux is a jerk but still." She explained. "Zena you live in a fanesy world, you know that right?" "Heh heh yes but I hope one day it won't be..." Zena said as Zim just stared at her for a moment a he thought to himself. "She's so...Unusual...like an angel..." "Zim...why are you staring at me?" Zena asked with a confused look on her face. He shook his head, blushed, and turned his head. "Uhh no reason..." "Well its over better go back inside it gets cold out here." She said as she stood up and waiting for him to follow her inside.

Next Day Park 6:00am.

Since everybody was at school they set up the vootship in the park. "Ok everything is ready to go Zena." Zim said as he jumped down from the drivers seat. "Oh Zim please tell Donalena, Melissa, and Gaz I said good-bye they'll always be my best friends for me please." "Heh ok I will don't worry." "Oh and tell Linux to learn how to shoot." "Right." "I guess this is good bye" Kiki said to Trek and Gir. Trek hugged Kiki as she said. "I'm gonna miss ya girl...take care of yourself." "You think you can handle Gir on your own?" Kiki asked in a joking way. "It'll be harder but I think I can manage ha ha ha." Trek answered then Gir hugged Kiki. "I don't want you to go whose gonna be my friend?" "Um hello." "BESIDES TREK WAAHHH!" "Oh Gir don't cry its ok." Kiki said as she got tears in her eyes and trek joined in on the hug because she wanted to. "I'm gonna miss you guys." Kiki cried. "Us too!" Trek cried along with Gir. "here Cten you can hold on to this." Zena said as she handed Cten her transformer. "What? Why?" "Because I trust you'll use it right." Zena said as Cten got a smile on her face. "Thanx Zena I'll take good care of it."

Zena smiled then turned to Zim. "And I want you to have this." She said as she took her orange bow off her head and put it in his hand. "So you always remember me." She said with a smile and then kissed him on the cheek, His face turned a greenish blue (like he was blushing only it was blue not red) "Wha---what was that for?" "For letting me stay with you for so long." She answered with a smile on her face as she looked to Kiki. "You ready Kiki?" "Yes Mistress!" Zena nodded and she and Kiki got into the ship. "Oh Zena! When you get back to Irk send me a transmission ok!" Zim quickly said as Zena nodded as the shield close and the ship lifted up. "Hey the Tallest aren't gonna force us to eat doughnuts again right?" Kiki asked. "I have no Idea." once said Zena's Ship zipped off into space. "Wow I got her transformer Sweet!" Cten said. "Its ok gir." "But I loved her waaaa!" Gir cried as he hid his face in Trek's shoulder. Cten glanced at Zim who was still looking at the sky while holding Zena's bow in his hand. "Zim, you ok?" "Huh yeah I'm fine stop asking." "Oh really? Then why are your cheeks still blue." "No their not." He said as he shook his head. "Oh I see what's going on." "Please, I know where your going with this Zim loves no one, no one but Zim do I love." "You sure?" "Yes...besides she's not my type." He said as he started to walk away. "Yeah your right Tak is more your type...or Gaz.." Cten said to herself. As Zim walked away he looked at her bow in his hand with a sad look on his face. "Good-bye....Invader Zena...."

End

Don: What you mean Zena is gone?

Zim:Yeah...

Melissa: I'm gonna miss her.

Gaz: That sucks.

Linux: One down one to go..

Dib: I agree.

Trek: Hey we got a transmission from someone I bet its-

Cten: Next Time: A Bitter-Sweet Good-bye! Part 2

Gir: I LOVED YOU KIKI I LOVED YOU!

Transmission Ends.....|


	17. Episode 17: A BitterSweet Goobye Pt 2

**Invader ZimXR**

**Episode 17: A Bitter-Sweet Good-bye Pt. 2**

Cten: FINAL EPISODE OF SEASON ONE WHAO!

Don: We would just like to thank all the fan again for helping us get this far!

Melissa: yeah you guys are really great!

Linux: Like me!

Dib: -_-o oh boy...

Trek: Hey we're getting a transmission!

Zim: It is from Zena?

Cten: And you care why?

Zim:.....No reason..QUIET CTEN!

Purple: Hello!

Zim: ahh man.

Cten: My Tallest....Daddy.

Red: hey we're in the Intro COOL!

Purple: THATS AWESOME *Starts Dancing*

Zim, Trek, &Cten: O_o......

Zim: *Pushes Play*

School 12:30pm

It was a normal day at school, the teacher was talking about eggs for something, Don & Melissa were writing something, Linux was sleeping on his desk, Cten was mimicking the teacher, and Dib was staring at Zim who seemed to be not himself. "I bet he's acting so everyone feels sorry for him then they'll all feel sorry for him then he'll turn them all against me big time, I gotta stop him." Dib thought then started his daily rant. "So, Zim, whats you evil plan this time? Try to drain our brains? Maybe poison us tell me." Dib asked in an evil way. Zim however was just drawing with a disappointed look on his face as he said. "Sure..." Dib got a confused look on his face then asked. "Please Zim don't start you can't fool me." He said but Zim just kept drawing but he was just moving the pencil around. "Wait....he's not acting..That's weird He's always...Zimmy whats wrong with him?" Dib asked himself as he watched him. "AND THAT'S THE END OF THE EGG!" The teacher said and looked to Cten. "And you stop copying me." She said then hit Linux's desk. "AND YOU WAKE UP!" "AHH NO MY COMPUTER-what now?" He shouted as he quickly jumped up. And school was over till after launch.

Launch 12:55 pm

"Zim you ok bro?" Cten asked as she put her hand on his back. "Huh? Yeah I'm fine please Cten I'm the GREAT ZIM! I'm perfectly fine!" Zim explained trying to be happy but Cten could see right through his pathetic acted. "You miss her huh?" "What Me? Please Cten I'm perfectly fine I don't miss the Irken you speak of!" "I'm sure." "What douse that mean?" Zim asked as Cten smiled and crossed her arms. "You liked her, and you know it." "Ha ha ha ha you have no idea what you're talking about. Zim loves no one, no one but Zim do I love!" He explained he stood up like it was the biggest thing in the world. "Zim sit down." "Hey Cten, Zim." Don said as her and Melissa stood their in front of them. "What Don-human?" Zim asked. "Cten told us Zena left...If you get a chance to talk to her can you somehow give her these letters me and Melissa wrote? We thought since your Aliens you have technology that's really cool or whatever." Don explained. Cten nodded and took the papers. "Zena said you guys we're her best friends and thanx for everything." Cten replied to them the two girls Nodded and walked away. "You think we'll ever see her again Donalena?" Melissa asked in an unsure voice as Don just nodded and said. "I don't' know Melissa...I ...don't know...I'm gonna miss her though." "Hmm something is wrong." Linux said to himself as he watched Zim and Cten across the room. "I know I agree Zim is not himself and Cten hasn't said hi to me at all today." Dib added. "She never says hi to you....ever." "Well what do you think?" "Have you noticed that Zena is gone?" "What? Huh your right...why didn't I noticed that? Maybe she died; they sure do look like it." "Heh, good one down two to go." "Good we better start working on a plan while Zim in off guard." Dib said then got hit in the head with a muffin. "Idiot." "Ouch..."

Zim's House 2:25 pm

"Doom doom da doom doom DOOOM! DOOM DOOM DOOOOMMM!" "Gir be quiet we're getting a transmission." Trek said annoyed as a transmission signal popped up on the screen. "We're back." "Cten we're getting a transmission." Trek said as Gir sat down and stuck his toung out. "I love mash potatoes." Cten just got an 'ok then' look on her face as Zim got a small smile on his face. "Whose it from?" "From the Irk." "It must be from Zena." Zim said in a happer tone then usual. The transmission came through with Tallest Purple and Tallest Red sitting there eating snacks. "Hello Zim, and Invader Cten." Red said as Purple started drinking his soda then it fell out of his hands. "Heeyyy...where did my soda go?" "You dropped it." Red replied with a blank look on his face as Purple looked at him and asked. "Can I have some of yours?" "No get a new one." "YOU NEED TO SHARRREEEE!" "Daddy! Whats the transmission for?" Cten asked as Purple looked into the screen and waved. "Oh hi Cten hunny! We where sending you this transmission to let you know Invader Zena got here safe and sound. Since she was being attacked we thought you may want to know if she made it back alright." Purple explained as Red drink his soda in the background. "Oh tha-" Cten started but ZIm pushed her aside as he asked. "Can I talk to her? ...please?" The tallest stared at him for a moment then at each other then back at him. "Uhh sure...Invader Zena!" Red called to her as her voice could be heard in the room. "Yes my Tallest?" "Zim & Cten want to say hi." Red said as Zena jumped in front of the screen the with a smile on her face.

"Hello my fellow Invaders it is nice to see you once more!" Zena said in her happy self as Kiki jumped in. "HII GIR! And Trek!" "KIKI!" Gir shouted as he jumped up and hugged the screen. "Gir get off." trek ordered as she pulled him off the screen. "So um...you made it back ok I see?" Zim asked as he rubbed the back of his neck. "wait how did you make it there so fast you just left this morning?" Cten asked looking over Zim's shoulder. "Oh, I have these test rockets on my voot ship I get to places alot faster with them." Zena explained as Cten got a jealous look on her face as she said. "Ok I'm the princess and she gets all the new tech." "Oh um your human friends wrote you these I'll have Trek send them to you." "Thank you Zim I am surely thankful! Thanx again for helping me I enjoyed the Earth world very much." Zena said as Kiki nodded. "Can we hurry this along?" Red asked while getting annoyed. "Oh yes sorry Tallest Red." Zena quickly answered then turned back to Zim & Cten. "Take care of yourself Zena." Cten said as she soluted to her. "I will." "Zena.." "Yes Zim?" "Are you planning to return to this earth?" He asked but then quickly added. "Cause ya know, I could use he help every now and then." Zena got small frown on her face as she answered. "No I don't think so, I'm being stationed to a new planet....I will not be back." "Lets go I'm missing my show." Red said as Purple asked. "Oh yeah this is the episode where Larry tells Laura that he's in love with another woman." "Yeah I' sorry I can't miss that." Red agreed. "Well I guess this is goodbye then." Zim said in a soft voice as Zena nodded with disappointment in her eyes. "Yes it is....Goodbye Zim." "Good bye...Zena." He said to her in sort of a whisper as he waved to her. The Transmission ended and Cten put her hand on Zim's shoulder. "You ok?" "...Yes Cten I'm fine Geez." He said in a very annoyed tone as he pushed her hand off and walked up stairs to his room. "I'm sorry did I miss something?" Trek asked as Gir drew a picture with his tounge sticking out. Cten just had a sad look on her face as she watched Zim walk up the stairs and slam the door behind him.

Zim's Room 2:35pm

He sat on his bed looking up at the ceiling with his hands behind his head. He had mixed emotions and couldn't make since of it. He sat up and hit the bed. "Agh whats wrong with me? Why do I feel like this, I've been around these filthy humans too long they're rubbing off on me with there FILTHY HUMAN....umm..SELFS!" He shouted as he stood up. "Its Cten's fault she's messing with your mind Zim." He said to himself as he paused back and worth in his room. "I need no one I'm just fine all by myself." He finished as he sat back down on his bed and look to the right of him to see Zena's bow ontop of it. He stared at it for a moment. "....But....What if Cten's right...What I do.."

Zim: I hung up the phone tonight  
Something happened for the first time deep inside  
It was a rush, what a rush

'Cause the possibility  
That you would ever feel the same way about me  
It's just too much, just too much

*Stands up*

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

*Picks up the bow*

Has it ever crossed your mind  
When we're hanging, spending time girl, are we just friends?  
Is there more, is there more?

See it's a chance I wanna take  
'Cause I believe that we can make this into something that will last  
Last forever, forever

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

*Pases back and forth*

Why do I keep running from the truth?  
All I ever think about is you  
You got me hypnotized, so mesmerized  
And I've just got to know

Do you ever think when you're all alone  
All that we can be, where this thing can go?  
Am I crazy or falling in love?  
Is it real or just another crush?

*Lays back down on the bed with the bow still in his hand*

Do you catch a breath when I look at you?  
Are you holding back like the way I do?  
'Cause I'm trying and trying to walk away  
But I know this crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
This crush ain't goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy  
Goin' away-ay-ay-ay-ayy

MotherShip 

"I want a new soda..." Purple said as he looked at his empty cup. "Dude just get a new one." "YOU NEED TO SHAARRREEE!" Purple said as he started whinnying. "Ok OK FERGO GET IN HERE!" Red shouted as an Irken with blue eyes walked in he wore green rimmed glasses and as alitlte bit shorter then Tak (Voice sounded like Jr. from Billy and Mandy) he wore a blue and black service drone uniform and his antennas we're like most Irken boys. "Yes my Tallest?" "Fergo get Purple a soda so he'll stop whinnying ALSO! I want you to watch over Zena till we get back to Irk I don't' want her getting lost in this big ship." Red ordered as Fergo soluted and walked out and returned with a soda later then walked out again. "Fergo....nice kid why wasn't he an Invader again?" Purple asked as Red simply answered. "He's for of an Irken Traker." "Ahh I see...oh yeah..SODA!" Purple shouted and drank his soda.

Somewhere on the mothership

Zena sat in a chair crying in her hands as Kiki sat at her feet with a sad look on her face. "whats wrong mistress?" She asked as Zena whipped the purple tears form her Irken eyes. "I am what Don called heartbroken Kiki." Zena answered. "Why? Who broke it? Can I fix it?" Kiki asked not understanding what a broken heart was. "Don said over time it will fix on its own...and nobody broke on porpoise Kiki, I am just going to miss everything I left behind on Don's planet. My friends, the beauty of the place." "And Zim?" Kiki interrupted as Zena just looked at her. "Yes...even Zim.." She said as she walked over one of the windows. "And on top of that I feel something bad is going to happen Kiki." Zena explained. "Like what?" "I....I don't' know..."

Zena:I sense there's something in the wind  
That feels like tragedy's at hand  
And though I'd like to stand by him  
Can't shake this feeling that I have  
The worst is just around the bend

*walks away from the window*

And does he notice my feelings for him?  
And will he see how much he means to me?  
I think it's not to be

*Sits on a chair*

What will become of my dear friends?  
Where will they're actions lead them then?  
Although I'd like to join the world  
in their enthusiastic cloud  
Try as I may, it will not last

but will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
for I am not the one

*Instrumental*

*Kiki jumps in Zena's lap as Zena hugs her and starts to slowly cry again*

But will we ever end up together?  
No, I think not, it's never to become  
for I am not the one.......

"Invader Zena? Are you ok?" Fergo asked as Zena quickly jumped p with Kiki still in her arms. "Oh yes I'm.." She paused as she whipped her eyes then continued. "Fine just relaxing from my mission heh." "I see well thank goodness you wont have to go back there I bet it's all weird and not as advanced as us." Fergo commented as Zena put kiki down. "Oh no Fergo Earth is so wonderful the people..Well most of them are so nice and they're world is so much different then ours." Zena explained as she tried to acted like she was happy. "I see sounds like you know alot about them." "Oh yes If I could I would have stayed." She said. "Wait you rather be their then on you own planet Invader Zena?" "I would like to go back! I learned so much!" "Tell him Zena!" Kiki said thinking it might help Zena get her mind off of her being sad.

*Dances through the whole song*

Zena: You should see they're stuff  
it's so neat?  
Wouldn't you think they're collection's complete?  
Wouldn't you think their planet has  
that has ev'rything?  
Look at this trove  
Treasures untold  
How many wonders can one planet hold?  
Lookin' around there you'd think  
(Sure) they're got EV'rything

they've got gadgets and gizmos aplenty  
they've got whoits and whatzits galore  
(You want thingamabobs?  
they got twenty)  
But who cares?  
No big deal  
I want to see more

I wanna be where the humans are  
I wanna see  
Wanna learn about them  
Riding around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - Cars  
back on Irk everyones your enemy  
Friends are required for Laughin', shoppin'  
Strollin' along down the  
(What's that word again?) street

Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of they're world

What would I give  
If I could live  
In they're world?  
What would I pay  
To spend a day  
Warm on they're sand?  
Betcha on Earth  
They understand  
Bet they don't  
Prepar them all for battle  
Bright young women  
singing and dancin'

Ready to live!

And I'm ready to know what the humans know  
Ask 'em my questions  
And get some answers  
What's a bulb and what makes it  
(What's it do?) glow?

When's it my turn?  
Wouldn't I love  
Love to explore that planet out there?  
something brand new  
Wish I could be  
Part of that world

Part Of That World, Part Of That World

Fergo: Zena you stop that right this minute

Zena: Part of Your world, Part of Your world

Fergo: The Tallests are going to be very angry with you now

Zena: I wanna be where the humans are  
I wanna see  
Wanna learn about them  
Riding around on those  
(Whad'ya call 'em?) oh - Cars  
back on Irk everyones your enemy  
Friends are required for Laughin', shoppin'  
Strollin' along down the  
(What's that word again?) street

Up where they walk  
Up where they run  
Up where they stay all day in the sun  
Wanderin' free  
Wish I could be  
Part of they're world

"Well you do have a good voice Invader Zena, But I think you've been hanging with the humans alittle too long ha ha don't' worry When you spend some time on your own planet you'll remember how awesome it is." Fergo said as Red's voice was heard over the speakers. "Fergo, Invader Zena can you both come in here now?" "Coming." They both said as Fergo and Kiki ran out and Zena stopped and looked on the ground to see a piece of paper on the ground. "Huh? Did this fall out of my pocket?" She asked. As she opened it and read it which said.

Dear Zena,

You better come return to this filthy planet! It won't be the same without you!

I'll be waiting.

Zim

P.s This is Cten! Hi Zena, don't' worry I'll make sure Zim don't hurt your human friends....too much

Tell daddy and Uncle Tallest I said HIII AND STOP SHOWING MY BABY PICTURES ON TRASSMISSIONS!

You're.....well somewhat your friend,

Princess Cten

A tear rolled down Zena's cheek as she put the note back in her pocket. "I'll be back Zim I promous I'll find a way." She said as she got a smile on her face and whiped the tear from her face and ran out to see the tallest.

MainBase

"Yes my tallest?" Zena asked as she bowed. "Zena you sure have grown since I saw you last." Red said with a smile on his face. "She's still short." Purple said as Red just rolled his eyes. "heh, she has alitlte." Red replied then asked her. "Tell me how was your trip from earth was is good?" "Oh yes! Smooth sailing my tallest." "Good! You must be hungry huh? Fergo Take Zena to the kitchen and get her and her sirbot something to eat. Zena I want you to go back in training with me for a bit just so I can see how stroung you've become." Red explained as Zena smiled. "Kiki did you hear that it'll be like old times!" Zena said as Kiki jumped on her shoulder. "Yeah I liked training ...once it got passed the hard part ha ha!" "Run along you two we have much to do." Red said with a smile as fergo said. "This way Zena." And walked them tot he kitchen. "You talk to her like she's your own child Red." Purple said. "I do? Huh, oh well....hey that's my doughnut your eating." "YOU NEED TO-!" Purple started as Red shoved the doughnut in his mouth. "I need to share I know I know..."

Zim's House 4:05pm

Cten sat on the couch and looked at Zena's transformer. "Hmm let's see what this douse"

End

Cten: Alright! Season Two starts now!

Melissa: I can't wait.

Don: Fo sho lets get it on!

Zim: Next time: Transform! Invader Cten!

Cten: Lets see what is really like to be human!

Songs

Crush By David Archuleta

Sally's Song (IZXR Remix) By Serenity Rose

Part of your world by Skye Sweetman.


	18. Episode 18: Transform! Invader Cten

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 18: Transform! Invader Cten!**

Cten: Heck yeah an episode all about me Zena should have left sooner

Don: No cause now we're all board.

Gaz: Yeah.

Cten:...Oh...well...Still the fans get to now more about me now.

Melissa: yey.

Cten: BE HAPPY MAHAHA!

Dib: I'M HAPPY!

Linux:...What part of ALL Alien's are evil ...all..

Dib:....Linux...just be calm.

Linux: I am calm.

Dib: Oh man I'm losing you.

Linux: I'm standing right here.

Dib: I'm going through a tunnel. *Pushes play*

Zim's House 1:50pm

We find Cten the next day after Zena left sitting on the couch in the living room throwing Zena's transformer up in to the air. Gir was outside making mud pies while Trek was getting mud pies thrown at her. Zim was still up in his room. So Cten had the whole house to herself pretty much. "Why did she give this to me? Huh I wonder." She asked herself as she held it in her hand. It was shaped like a computer mouse with a blue screen in the middle of it and three buttons. "So how do I work this thing?" She asked herself as she looked under it then looked at the top. "Ok well let's see here, we got ourselves a red button, a blue one and a yellow one which one douse Cten push?" She paused as she did that ini-mini-mini-mo thing and stopped on the red left one. She pushed it and different kinds of species flew across the screen. "Whoa cool this thing got everything! Humans, Vortian, Those Meat eating rats, a couch? Ok how in the world douse that one work?" She asked with a confused look on her face. "Wait....Theres Irken in here too...huh that's weird why would our own kind me in this?...Oh well." She said and stood up and tried to remember how Zena used it. "Ok if I remember right she picked the Human thing as I guess I push this here yellow button...and then she pushed the blue one." As she pushed the blue one the blue light shot into Cten eyes. "OUCH HEY MY EYES! Oh man what have I done?"

Cten's Trasformaiton

Once the button was pressed a light shot from the machine. She clapped her hands twice and ran them across her head. As she did a black ray of light appeared she clapped her hands above her head again and her Black hair was visible is feel to about shoulder leanth which flipped at the bottom little and long bangs appeared on each side of her face, quickly covered her eyes with her hand then took her hand off revealing Human purple eyes. She crouched down and jumped back up which is when her skin color changed to the human color. She moved her right hand down her left side and a black light appear for used her left side to do the same to the right side of her and the other light appeared then she clapped twice again and the light formed into a long black vest that went down to her lower back with a red irken logo on the left side. She punched down and a black gothic looking skirt appeared over her black pants. She took one step forward and her shoes turned to purple and black boot she sided to the side with her other foot and that shoe appeared the same. She clapped her hands and punch in front of her and fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. She spun around once and a Purple tiara appeared on her head. She spun around once more and a choke chain appeared on her neck and purple highlights appeared in her hair. And SHABAM

"Whoa" Cten said as she walked to a mirror and looked at herself. "That's so cool." She said as she made a face in the mirror. "I wonder." She asked herself as she ran out to see if dib and the others would recognize her.

Outside 2:15pm

"Man its boring with out Zena here." Don said as Melissa and Gaz just nodded. "Hey guys." Cten said as she waved at them Don just gave her a who-are-you look. "Um...hi...do we know you?" "It's me Cten! I used Zena's transform...ing...thing..And look at me." "Wow you look great girl!" Don said as Gaz just didn't care and was playing her game. "Yeah you look nice." Melissa said as Cten walked by them. "I'm gonna go see what Dib thinks I'll catch ya later." She said waling off. "Ok." don said as Melissa got an annoyed look on her face and followed Cten. "Uh-no." Gaz said under her breathe. Don grabbed Gaz's arms and pulled her with her to follow Melissa and Cten.

The Park 2:20pm

Dib and Linux were sitting on the swining trying to think of a plan. Dib was Linux was trying to swing really high so he could jump off. "Umm maybe we could sneak into his base and steal his evil blueprints of...doom." Dib thought outlound and Linux swung back and forth. "That's.....A.....Good.....Idea...But how....would...we...sneak....in?" Linux asked as dib patted himself on the head. "I don't' know hmmm." "Hey boys." Cten said as she waved at them. "Wow....who are you?" Dib ask as Linux tried to jump off the swing but feel backwards and feel on the ground. "Ouch..." "It's me Cten." She said with a smile as Dib just stared at her. "Yeah don't' ask me if I'm ok or anything." Linux said in pain and he just laid their. "Cten you look...Look awesome." Dib said as he got up form the swing. "Oh why thank you." Melissa just stood their getting more annoyed at Cten. "Who douse she think she I saw him first." Melissa thought to herself as she make a fist behind her. "Whoa Melissa calm down..." Don said in a kinda worried voice. "Yeah I'm totally ok I didn't break my leg or have a head concussion on I'm fine." Linux said again still in pain. "A Cten wanna go for a walk?" Dib asked as Cten just smiled. "Sure Dib!" As the two walked off Gaz stared gagging. "Romance is wrong." Melissa just had a pissed off look on her face as Don just tried to calm her down from a distance. "You know real friends would totally make sure I'm ok." Linux said again but they weren't listening. "FINE I'LL ASK MYSELF! Hey Linux are you ok? Oh yes David I am THANK YOU FOR ASKING!" Linux shouted. "So you pay attention to me now that I'm human whats up with that?" Cten asked as Dib just smiled. "Well its kinda hard with Linux around I hate Zim and Zena Linux hates you all."Ahh true whats with that kid anyway?" "He's the coolest, strongest, and to all the girls at school and hottest guy in school and his technology knowledge is amazing I needed him to help me stop Zim and now without Zena to protect him Zim's going down ha ha." Dib explained as Cten just smiled "But thats not true not al the girls think he's the hottest guy in school." "Oh really?" "Yeah I think you're the hottest guy in school." Cten said as Dib blushed a little. "Really?" "Yeah." "So you wanna go on a date sometime then?" "Really Dib?" "Sure." "Of course I'd love to!" She said with a smile on her face. "Ok great I'll come by tomorrow around 7ish?" "Yeah that'll be great." Cten said as she hugged him as she pulled away form him a little they stared at each other for a moment as they started to get a little closer to eat other mud slated on the side of Cten head. "What?...Who did that?" She asked as she seen Gir in his dog suit holding mud and Trek in her fox suit to froze and looked at Cten. "Heh....he did it." "I'm sorry did a dog just throw mud at you?" Dib asked as Cten started yelling. "AHHH YOU IDIOT YOU RUINED THE BEST MOMENT EVER I'M GOA KILL YOU!" Cten said and went after gir. "Hey Trek should I run now?" "Yes Gir...Run...run like the dickens..." "OK AWAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Gir Screamed as he ran off with Cten right behind him. "COME BACK HERE!" "Heh...um cten!" trek said following them. "Ok...that robot is odd." Dib said watching them run off.

Zim's House 3:00pm

"YOU SMELL LIKE A PUPPY!" Gir shouted as he ran into the door and ran around the house. Zim just sat their on the couch watching Gir go nuts. "YOU! YOU GET DOWN FROM THE ROOF!" Cten shouted as Gir somehow hung from the roof. "ONLY IF YOU DANCE WITH MEH!!!" Cten's eye started twitching in annoyance as she looked to Zim. "Oh finally came out of your room I see so are you done crying now?" "I'm sorry who said I was crying? Invaders don't cry Cten..." "I'm sure GIR GET DOWN!" "ONLY.....IF...YOU...DANCE....WITH...MEEEE!" "What happed?" Zim asked. "Your stupid robot ruined the almost best moment in the world!" Cten said as she grabbed something and threw it at gir trying to get him down. "Which was?" "I'm not telling you." "Girls annoying things." Zim said as Cten threw a rock at Zim's head. "Ouch why?" "Just shut-up and get him down." "He said dance." Zim said with a smirk on his face. "You know....I don't' like you all depressed I liked you better when you where all pissed off all the time." "I am pissed off, but maybe you should have thought before you threw the ROCK AT MY HEAD!" Zim shouted as he threw something at her. "Ouch Zim." "Ha ha." "Dance.....with meeee!" "AAHHHGG FINE!" Cten said and started dancing alitlte. "WAO!" Gir said as he came down and Cten grabbed him by the neck. "YOU'LL PAY!" "MASTER MASTER HELP HELP!" "Nah." "PPPLLEEAAAASSEEE I NEED YOU!" "Agh fine." Zim said as he hit Cten on the head. "Bad Cten." Cten gave him an evil look and Dropped Gir. "I just like to say two things...number one Gir your lucky...and two.....YOUR LEING AHHH!" Zim shouted as Cten attacked him. "Ouch hey that my antenna what must you OUCH!" "Way to go gir how Cten is pissed. "WHOA! I'M GONNA SING THE PISSED OFF SOONG!" Trek just smacked her head as Gir started singing. "I miss Kiki." Trek said then thought herself self. "What would Kiki do..." She stuffed a Sock in Gir's mouth and shouted really loud. "HHHHHHHEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!" Cten and Zim stopped fighting and looked at Trek Zim was pulling Cten's hair and Cten was Biting Zim's arm. "Ok everyone just calm down." "Gir started it." Cten said. "Mistress don't you think you should be worried about more important things?" "No Trek Dib is mine I tend to keep it that way I can't have Gir ruining everything." "Wait hold on Dib? I'm sorry when was this?" Zim asked getting annoyed again. "None of your business Zim." "Bull crap yes it is Dib is our ENEMY!!!!!! Enemy Cten not Boyfriend not friend nothing just pure EVIL ENEMY!" "I thought you were the evil one?" "I AM!" "Then that would make Dib the good one." "WELL....wait....NO SHUTUP DONT' COMFUSE ME!" Zim shouted getting mad again. "You confuse yourself Zim." "What? I'm confused." "See." "SHUT-UP!" "And the next thing I'm gonna do to tomorrow is get rid of that Melissa girl." Cten said with an evil look on her face. "Ok I'm going back to my room." Zim said as Cten grabbed the collar of his shirt. "OH no your not lover boy." "What did you call me?" "Your gonna help me." "I don't' want to." "But you're going to." "Please Cten The GREAT ZIM!!! Doesn't mess with the love pig humans and their smelly love of smell." Zim said as Cten just gave him a what? Look. "Ok...that made no since at all." She said. "Yes it douse." "Your gona help me cause as the princess I order you to Invader." "I REFUSE!" "I'll tell daddy." "Agh....Fine....But I just want you to know I hate you." "I love you too Zim." "STOP THAT!" "So Melissa who?" Trek asked. "Melissa she likes Dib but not for long come on Zim." Cten said as she pulled him outside. "Nooo NOOOOOOO GIR HELP HELP MEE!" Zim shouted as Gir was asleep on the floor. "GIIIRR WHHHYYYY!" Zim shouted as Cten dragged him back to the park.

Park 3:30pm

"Ok there she is." "Isn't she the shy human?" Zim asked as Cten nodded. "Yeah." She replied as they watched Melissa typing on her laptop. "Ok now go and tell her to stay away from Dib." "I'm not doing this." "Do it." "Agh.." Cten pushed Zim so hard he landed on this face at Melissa's feet. "Huh? Zim-kun what do you want?" "Ouch cten pushing me everywhere." Zim muttered under his breathe has he sat up. "Ok I mean nothing by this I really dont' care at all so Melissa-human don't' get mad at me." Zim explained as Melissa gave him an ok-then look. "Cten is over there hiding, she said stay away from the Dib-stink" Melissa grabbed him by his collar as she said. "What?" "What your deaf Melissa-human? Cten said stay away from the Dib-stink" Zim said. "Tell her I saw him first." "CTEN MELISSA-HUMAN SAID SHE SAW HIM FIRST!" Zim shouted as Cten shouted back. "ZIM TELL HER I DON'T CARE!" 'Ok she said she-" "I heard her Zim its ok." Melissa said nicely as she let him go and closed her laptop and got up and walked off. "Huh? Wait...you now what forget it I'm going home." Zim said as he stood up. "ZIM! Dib shouted as he ran at Zim with those alien handcuffs. "AHH NO NOT THOSE AGAIN!" Zim said as he ran from him. "Ok...that didn't work." Cten said to herself. "Well I'll just show her how much Dib likes me then she'll get the hint and back off." Cten said as she crawled away until she slipped in more mud. "Agh...I hate this."

Zim's House 5:30pm

"Ok trek Transform we're going shopping." Cten said as she threw the transformer to Trek. "Why I thought you weren't into the stuff?" "I'm not but we're talking about my boyfriend here I gotta look good now go transform go." Cten said. "Ok then." trek said as she pushed the blue button.

Trek's Transformation

As a light shot from the machine. Trek looked side to side not sure what was going on as he did black hair appeared on her head it was shoulder leanth as she looked up her bangs appeared rainbow colored. "What in the world?" She asked as she blinked her eyes which became human light blue eyes. As a headband appeared on her head with a symbol on it. She started to punch the air and rainbow cuffs appeared on her wrists. As she tripped she turned into a human. She quickly jumped up and turned left then right and a black shirt appeared on her with a rainbow logo on it. It was a short sleeved with a long one under it the long was blue. She did a little tap dance and a rainbow colored skirt appeared on her with blue pants underneath. With two steps to the front of her shoes with different shades of purple appeared on her.

"Ok I'm Ready." Trek said as Cten smiled. "Ok lets go." she said as she and Trek walked out.

End

Cten: I'm ready for our Date Dib.

Dib: Me too!

Melissa: I can't let her take him away Don Can you help me?

Don: No way I stay outta things like this.

Melissa: Hmm I have a better Idea, Zim.

Zim: 0_o

Don: Next Time: The Date of Doom.

Zim: Why am I being dragged into this?

Transmission Ends....| |


	19. Episode 19: The Date of Doom

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 19: The Date Of Doom!**

Cten: whos gonna annouce the next episode since it has to do with the last one?

Gir:MMEEEE

Linux: I'll do it...Ahem, Last time on Invader Zim XR Cten got ahold of Zena's Transformer and turned into her human self. By showing off and making Dib speachless. He asked her out on a date hich really ticked Melissa off, which caused everyone not to nodice I was in pain after I feel from the swing after swinging to high. thanx alot you guys.....Anyway Cten forced Zim to tell Melissa to stay away from Dib and Melissa walked off with hopfuly on Idea. SO! Douse Melissa have a plan to chase Cten off from Dib? Wil Zim be pulled into the middle of this? Will I Appear in this episode? Fine out on Invader Zim XR

Don:....that was sad..

Linux: Sure it was your just jealious.

Melissa: I'l chase her off for sure..

School Hallway 1:30pm

"Make way boys." Cten said as she walked through the hallway. "HUh whose that?" One boy asked as another answered. "I don't know." Cten just smiled and waved to them all with a smile on her face. "Ok thats getting annoying." Zim said Linux walked up in cruches. "What happend to you?" He asked as Linux got a pissed off look on his face. "Oh nothing I just....FEEL OFF THE SWING YESTERDAY AND NOBODY CARED! I broke my leg...and my sprand my right arm and I had to bring my computer to the shop because My butt feel on it and nobody cared.." Linux explained as Zim just crossed his arms. "So, shouldn't you be in a wheel chair?" "No way the ladies think its hotter when a guy carries himself." ".....Wait.. you have a girlfriend." "Yeah but still can't help to impress." "...ok this Human love stuff is getting on my nerves." "Why? cause your hopless and have no girlfriend?" Linux asked with a blank look on his face as Zim started to get annoyed. "Why am I even talking to you I hate you." Zim asked. Linux looked around for a moment then answered. "I don't know...thats a good question...huh.." Linux said as their was an awkword silance before Dib walked up to them. "Zim." He said evily. "Dib." Zim said in the same way. "Dib you look happy why?" Linux asked. "I dont' know." "YOUR LIEING!" Zim shouted as Dib pushed him out of the way of his locker. "Linux you feeling better?" Dib asked as Linux pushed dib's hea in the locker and smalled it on his head. "OUCH WHY?" "That how I feel now ask me if I"m feeling better." Linux said as Dib rubbed his head. "Wow you three beat on eachother alot huh?" Cten asked as she walked up to them. "YES!" Dib shouted and Linux triped him with his cruch. "Ha no.." Linuxed replied as Dib stood back up. "Your subpost to attack Zim not me." "Whateveer dude...Hey Don!" linux said as he walked away or hopped away atleast. "So Dib you ready for our date tonight?" "Yep can't wait Cten!" "Awsone see you later then....Zim get up..." "NEVER DONT' TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" Zim shoted as he stood up and walked off. "Ok..that make no since he yells and douse it anyway?" Dib asked himself ten just wlaked off to the next class. "So Melissa you feel better since yesterday?" Gaz asked as Melissa nodded. "Yes...I'm gona ask my sister for some help she always has good plans." Melissa answered. "But isn't that what Donalena is for?" "Yeah but she said she dousn't want to get involed...Its ok though." "Good luck."

Melissa's House 6:58pm

Melissa walked down the long hallway of her house and knocked on her sisters door that had all kinds of rainbow stickers on it. "Huh?" Hse asked . "Ahh Ringo can I come in I need to talk you to." She asked as the door opened and her sister stood in the door way. She seemed about sixteen yrs. old she wore a purple tank upa nd mini black shorts. She had kinda short red hair and blue eyes. (Voice was like Ino Yamanaka From Naruto) "Hey sis come on in." She said as she jumped onher bed and hugged a pillow. Her room was full of rainbows and unicorns and stuff like that. Melissa took a few steps in and explained to her sister what she wanted to do. After Ringo listened to it all she stood up and looked into the mirror. "Well Melissa theres only one thing to do." "Wha-Whats that?" She asked in a soft voice and Ringo turned aroudn and did a pose like ou would do after you finished singing a song on stage. "To make him jealious duh that boy will see whats he's missing out on and Will totaly ask you out instead Its elementry my good Sister just pure elementry!" She said and pushed Melissa out of her room. "Now go on and sho I need to call friends you know how it is!" HSe said and shut the door. As Melissa stood their ith a confused look on her face. "My sister is weird." She thought then walked out of the house to find someone.

Zim's House 7:01pm

"Ok i'm all ready to go ZIm you know what to do." Cten said as Zim nodded with an -I-don't-wanna-do-this look on his face. "Yes yes keep the Melissa human away I know...Why must you force me Cten huh tell me?" He asked as Cten smiled. "Because I'm the pirncess I lock you up if you don't do what I say." Zim just rolled his eyes as Dib knocked on the door. Cten opened it and said with a smile. "Lets get going huh?" Dib smiled as her and him walked off with Zim following five mintes later. Cten told him to stay ot of sight cause if Dib seen him he would try to exspose him or soemthing stupid, nothing was gonna ruin this night nothing for the most part. "I dont' wanna do this I rather think of a plan to ake over this pathetic world not geting mixed up in this stupid Girly love...annoiance stuff agh..I shouldn't have to put up with this I"m the great Zim AND THE GREAT ZIM DOUSEN'T LISTEN TO ORDERS FROM A princess...AHHH!" ZIm shoted as he was puled into a bushed. "Ouch what?" Zim asked as Melissa looked at zim. "Zim I need your help." "why?" "Because I need to stop Cten." "Oh Irk not this again Look Melissa-human I"m not getting anywhere near this." "Please." Melissa asked as she gave him a puppy dog face. "Mahhah please pathetic human you think a sad face can make Zim change his mind?" He asked as she hit him. "Ouch I thought you where the shy nice one." Zim said as he held his head. "Do it." "NEVER!" "I'll hit you again." "YOu have anger problems huh?" "Oh like you dont?" "I DONT' YOUR LIEING!" Zim shouted then got hit again. "OUCH OK OOOKKKKK!" "Yey now come on." Melissa said in her usual soft voice as Zim thougth to himself. "Great now I gotta keep Melissa away and try to not get Melissa mad agh."

Park 7:06pm

Dib and Cten were sititng in the grass looking up at the sky as Zim and Melissa watched fom Behind the trees. "She thinks she can take him away from me huh? Well see about that." Melissa said as she took Zim's hand and pulled him with her. "Hey Cten."Dib started as Cten looked up at him. "Yeah. "Cten....I...Wait is that Zim and Melissa?" He asked as he watched the two walk by. "Ha ha Zim, thats so funny!" Melissa laughed loud enough to get Dib's attention. "I didn't say anything." Zim said as Melissa looked at him. "Play along." As she said that Cten stood up. "Come on Dib lets so somewhere where we can be alone huh!" She said as she helped him up and they started to walk off. "Is he looking?" Melissa asked as Zim just closed his eyes and said. "No their walking away." 'WHAT!?" She shouted as she turned around to see Cten looking over her shoulder making a face at Melissa. "Why that little. come on Zim....Zim...?" Melissa asked as she looked around her but Zim was gone. "Zim?..where did you go?" She asked as she ran off after Cten and Dib. "Phew, Thanx Donalena. I thought she was gonna-" "Shh quick I need your help." Don said as she put her hand on Zim's mouth. He got a look on his say like oh-crap-what-now. "I need your help to stop Melissa before this gets outta hand wil you help me?" Zim thought about it for a moment then nodded his head. "Ok thanx, come on lets go!" She said as she took fr hand off of Zim's mouth and the two followed Melissa. "Hey Cten." Dib started as he turned around to hold her in his arms. "Whats with Zim? I thought he hated humans and when is Melissa a loud person?" Cten just smiled as she said. "Dont' worry about it." As she said this she seen Melissa wlaking up towords them behind Dib. Before she got close enogh to say something Don tackled Melissa into the near by bushes. Cten gt a kinda surprised look on her face as she tried to watcha dn act like nothig was going on at the same time. As she watched kinda she seen Melissa push Don out of the bushes and seemed like she was yelling. Zim wlaked out and tried to help Don up but then Melissa grabbed Zim by the throut and started choking him. Don quickly jumped up and tried to stop Melissa or at least get her aay from Zim whose face was turning purple. Soon Don pulled Melissa off and Zim feel to him kees with his hands around his neck tring to breathe again. Melissa and Don started arguing and as they were Zim gave Melissa a evil look and kicked her in the back on the leg which caused Melissa to turn around and jumped ontop of Zim trying to beat him up. Don just smacked herself in the forehead she was watched for a moment then Linux hopped in out of nowhere with a bag of popcorn and started laughing at Zim. Don looked at him and took one of his crutches so he would fall. Once he did it seemed like he was making a big effort to reatch his crutch. Don started to walk over to Melissa to help Zim but Linux took his other crutch and tripped her, Then Don started to act like she was crying since she learned how in acting camp. Linux sat up and seemed like he was saying sorry to her. as he leaned over to hug her she got him in a headlock. Meanwhile ith Melissa and Zim, Zim managed to get Melissa off of him, he grabbed one of linux's crutches and Melissa grabed the other one as they both started sword fighting with them but soon Melissa took the crutch out of Zim head and Zim took Melissa's and threw it then Zim Tackeled Melissa and they rolled on the ground for a moment ending with Zim sitting ontop of Melissa's Back as she tried to get him off. Dib Nodice Cten watching something he turned around to see them all fighting. "HEY WHATS GOING ON!?" He shouted as they all looked at him. Staring at him they all quickly pointed to Zim. "He did it." They all said as Dib ran after Zim. "GET BACK HERE ALIEN!!!!" "I'M NORMALE!" Zim shouted as the two ran off. "Great you guys you ruined everything." Cten said as she crossed her arms waiting for them to explain them selfs. "Well....I was tyring to stop Melissa from making this a big thing....Linux...Kinda came out of now where." Don explained as she helped Linux up and they quickly left before Cten could yell at them. "Melissa." "Cten." The two girls were ready to fist fight until mud was throw into they're faces. "Huh?" Melissa asked as the two girls looked to see Gir and Trek standing there. "...I THREW IT LIKE A MONKEY WOULD!" "AGH GIR! We'll finish this tomorrow Pitiful Human." Cten said and ran after the two Sir bots. "I really can't fight that well." Melissa said to herself. "But I love Dib to much to lose him I have no choice." She said and ran off home to get ready.

Zim's House 8:00pm

Zim ran into his hose and shut the door and locked it. "Phew that was close.....GIR!" He shouted as Gir rolled to his feet since he was tied up in rope. "Gir....Why are you tied up?" "Cccccaaauuussseee...." "Cause why?" "BECAUSE CTEN ATE THE MUD!" "That....dousen't make any since Gir." "WHAO I'M WRAPPED LIKE A TACO!" "agh whatever." Zim said as she stepped over Gir and walked into the kitchen to see all his weapons out. "How did this get in here?" "I'm gonna get rid of that Human filth once ad for all." Cten said in a pissed off voice as Zim scratched his head. "all this over a sad Human?" "Yes you have a problem with that Invader Zim?" "Huu....no.." "Good and since you didn't keep Melissa Away i'm telling daddy." "What oh come on!!!" "Yeah well then you better hope I win tomorrow case f I don't I"ll make sure your sent away." cten said as im got a scared look on his face and slowly back away.

End

Cten: Melissa is going down.

Melissa: I can do this. I-I can win!

Dib:YEY GRLS FIGHTING OVER MEE!

Linux & Zim: *Rolls eyes*

Gir: NEXT TIME: I NEEDS ME SOME MASH POTATOES!!!!!!

Trek:....No Gir the next episode is called He's Mine...

Gir: Oh...I KNEWS THAT!

Trek: I'm sure...

Trasmission Ends.......| |


	20. Episode 20: HE'S MINE!

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 20: HE'S MINE!!**

Cten: Ha today Melissa is going down.

Melissa; I'm gonna beat Cten for sure!

Linux: you know what would make this fight even awesomer?

Dib: Linux, Awesomer isn't a word.

Linux: Hello it came out of my awesome mouth there for it is a word...

Dib: ok then...

Linux: We need popcorn...

Dib: I agree hey Zim.

Zim; NO LEAVE ME ALONE! I'M NORMALE!

Dib: but.

Zim: forget it *Pushes play*

Zim's House 2:30pm

"I'm sick of it Cten." Zim complained as he walked down the stairs. "Sick of Gir already Zim?" Cten asked as she was drawing something in the kitchen. "No....well yeah..But...No I'm tried of these humans and their drama like yesterday I had to help everybody. Zim do this, Zim do that I'm sick of it SICK OF IT!" Zim complained again as he pulled out and chair and quickly sat down in it, he put his elbows on the table and held his head as he looked at the paper Cten was drawing on. He waited for a moment then asked in a soft voice. "What cha writing?" "Oh! I'm writing up a plan to kick Melissa's butt today." "Oh that's why your in your human forum.....Your really gonna fight a filthy human girl over the Dib stink?" He asked with a board look on his face. Cten just looked up at him with a sarcastic smile. "Yeah...have a problem with that?" "Yes HE'S A HUMAN CTEN A FILTHY, PATHETIC HUMAN! Why like Dib when you could like....uhh...Invader Skooch or whatever his name is or Invader Jak or something." "Because I have more fun with Dib and he's cute and....loving and." "Ok ok I don't wanna hear this crap anymore driving me nut with this." Zim said as she put his head on the table. "Well I'm off to kick Human butt bye!" Cten said as she stared to walk out of the house. "....Wait I wanna come." Zim said as he walked out with her. "I thought yo-" "SILENCE!"

Melissa's House 2:40pm

"Melissa.....Melissa....agh girl stop pasing back and forth ya making me dizzy." Don said as she sat in Melissa's bed in her room as she watched Melissa pase back and forth with a nervous look on her face. She stopped pasing and looked at Don. "Don, I'm not sure I can win, I mean I'm going against an alien....I bet she has super powers." Melissa said as she started to pase back and forth again. "Melissa stop that." Don said as she walked in front of her and grabbed Melissa's arms and shook her little. "Melissa pull yourself together! this is the guy of your dreams you've liked him since I moved here and that was in the third grade, We're 8th graders now you can't let Dib get away NOT TODAY MY FRIEND!" Don explained as Melissa just got a weird look on her face. "Stop shaking me.....please.." "Huh? Oh heh sorry." Don said as she let go of Melissa. "Your right and when I win I'm gonna tell Dib how I feel, For real this time." Melissa said as she gained some confidence in herself. "Alright home girl now go out there and show that Cten what your made of!" Don said as she pushed Melissa out the door.

Outside Skool 2:59pm

All the kids were gathered around in a circle. They all knew a fight was going down today and they were all making bets. "I'm telling you Linux the word Awesomer isn't a word." "Dib, I'm telling you it is let me use it in a sentence, I am awesomer then you and why because I was always awesomer then you. You see how I use the verb there." "What Verb? Linux you can't think everything is right just because you're the coolest kid in school." "Dib, Dib, Dib, I've been the cool kid since kindergarten ok everything I do is cool dude." Linux explained as Dib just rolled his eyes. "Hey.....whats going on?" Dib asked as he saw all the kids. "Man, that's a wambo of a crown." "Wambo? Linux come on Wambo?" "Yeah." "Ok what douse that mean." "You know Dib you wambo, I wambo, they Wambo its 1st grade dude." "THAT'S NOT A WORD! WAMBO ISN'T A WORD! AWESOMER ISN'T A WORD!" Dib shouted as Linux gave Dib a blank look. "I say it.....It's a word Step aside." Linux said as he walked up to a group of girls. "Hey Ladies, whets oing on?" He asked as the girls turned around wearing all matching shirts that said "Linux Fan Girls" on it. "Oh like hi! You look Cooler then usually Linux!" One girl said as another pushed her. "I wanna talk to him." "No me!" Then the two girls started fighting.

"Oh, like that Cten girl and Melissa girl are gonna fight today but like, we all think it won't be as good as the last fight." "Really? I think some of my awesome charm rubbed off on you Dib." Linux said as Dib got a smile on his face. "This is so cool two girls fighting over me WHAO!" The whole crowed went quiet as the two girls walked up from each side. "You ready to lose filthy human?" Cten asked. "You're the one who's going down Alien." Melissa said as Don put her hands on Melissa's shoulders. "Melissa! Cten's in her human forum that means you've' got a better chance." "Right." "Cten if you lose I'll kick your butt." Zim said as Cten just laughed. "Please." Cten said as her and Melissa stood four feet away from each other. "Theres no way I'm losing to you." Cten said with a sarcastic smile, as Melissa thought to herself "I won't lose, not in front of him." "Hheeyyy, I'll be the reeff....and eat a taco....yum yum...." "Hurry up bob!" Zim shouted as Bob nodded. "Sinor Zim you still stupido...ok Fight." Bob said as Cten punched Bob out of the way. Melissa's eyes shot open as Cten ran towards her ready to punch her lights out. "MOVE MELISSA!" Don shouted as Melissa shook her head and jumped out of the way. "I can't freeze like that....I need an Idea." Melissa thought as Cten quickly turned around and went to punch Melissa with the other hand. Melissa quickly moved again and ran little away from her. "Think Melissa think." "Hahah Pitiful human running away already? How sad Fight me already." Cten said as she ran at her again. "Ahh!" Melissa said as she ran from Cten. Cten ran at full force towards Melissa and started kicking and punching, she was tiring to hit Melissa as many times as she could and Melissa was tiring to block Cten as fast as she could. Melissa dropped down and tried to trip Cten by kicking her leg.

Cten feel but caught herself as kicked Melissa in the stomach. Melissa rolled backwards as she held her stomach, and then slowly got up again. Cten got a serious look on her face as she ran at Melissa again and ran her elbow into Melissa's stomach again causing Melissa to fall backward on her back. "Your sad, Filthy human you can't fight for you life." Cten said as Melissa rolled over and stood on all fours for a moment as she thought. "......I ...Can't....Win." Melissa got up and turned around to face Cten. She stood their waiting for Cten again. "I'LL CLEAN THE STREET WITH YOU!" Cten shouted as she ran towards Melissa. "This is it." Melissa thought as she heard someone shout her name. "MELISSA! COME ON DON'T GIVE UP JUST YET!" Dib shouted. Melissa just stared a him for a moment with a surprised look on her face. Then looked to Cten who was really close to her. Melissa quickly moved out of the way just as Cten threw her punch. As Cten did we lose her balance and Melissa took that time to get the best of Cten. By spin kicking her in the back. "AHHH!" Cten shouted as she feel on the ground. Cten quickly turned over to kick Melissa in the face but Melissa grabbed her feet and turned her feet to turn Cten over. Then she jumped on her back and stomped up Cten as hard as she could then jumped off. "Wow, nows she's pissed." Gaz said as she for once stopped playing her game to watch the fight. Cten laid there for a moment then got up. "Is that all you got?" Melissa asked as Cten stood their. Melissa got a smile on her face as she ran at Cten again and starting punching and kicking her, this time Cten was tiring to block her but it was hopeless as Melissa got a good punch in which made Cten fly backwards.

Now they were both pretty beat up about the same. "Cten....you're losing to a human." "SHUT-P ZIM I KNOW!" Cten shouted as she stood back up. "Alright she's getting confidence now I let my garude down, Looks like I'll have to put her out for good this time." Cten thought as she stared at Melissa with an evil look on her face as Melissa was looking at her the same way. "She's really gona start fighting now I got to get rid of her for good this time." Melissa thought. As they did they ran at each other at full speed and went to punch each other and caught eatch others fist with the other hand. "Man, they're like almost even." Gaz said. "I wonder whose gonna fall first." Linux said. As Dib just watched the two. "Hey who's winning?" Trek asked as she waked up to Zim in her human forum. "Trek? What are you doing here? And who's watching Gir?" "Don't' worry I tied him up to the table....wow they look all beat up." Trek said as she watched. 'CTEN COME ON GEEZ!" Trek shouted as Cten looked at her. "Shut.....up....Trek." just as Cten turned to trek Melissa grabbed Cten's arm and flipped her over. "Ouch." Cten said as she hit the ground. "Linux!" Melissa said as Linux threw her him laser gun. Melissa grabbed it and pointed it at Cten's head. "I win." "Or do you?" Cten said as she pointed a laser gun at Melissa. "OH man whose gonna shoot first?" Linux asked himself as Don hit him on the head. "Neither......hopfuly." She said as she got a worried look on her face. "Cten's gonna shoot her ya know." Trek said as Zim just smiled. "Good." "But Melissa might shoot Cten and Tallest Purple isn't gonna be happy with you Zim." Trek added as Zim got a -oh-crap- look on his face. "I gotta stop them before someone dies." Dib said.

As the girls were just about to pull the trigger both Zim and Dib took the guns out of their hands. "That's enough already." Dib said as Zim nodded. "Your Lucky Melissa." "You too Cten." "Zim helped Cten up and Don ran out to them."You two should stop the fighting its getting way out of hand you should let Dib decide who he likes." Don said as Dib looked at her. "Don't pull me into this." "Too late." "Don!" "Dib quiet" "why are you two fighting over me so badly?" Dib asked as Melissa just looked down. "None of your business." Cten said as she turned to Melissa. "You may have won the battle but the war isn't over Melissa DIB IS MINE!" Cten said as Melissa pushed her. "Yeah right." "Ok both of you stop al ready." Linux said as he walked in between them. "I think you both should move on and becomes friends Dib isn't worth it." Linux said as they both looked at him. "WWHHAATT!?" "Oh crap." "HE IS SO WORTH IT!" they both shouted as Cten ran after linux. "DON GET THE CHERRY BOMB AHHH!" Linux shouted as Cten ran after him. "Melissa....You really like me?" Dib asked as Melissa started to blush again. "Well.....I.....huu..." She said then she just passed out and fell in his arms. "So much for telling him this time." Don said. As Dib held Melissa in his arms he slowly laid her on the ground and tried to wake her up. "Melissa.....Melissa...wake up." Dib said softly as Melissa slowly woke up. "Huh what happened?" "Dib asked if you liked him then you passed out." Don said as Melissa sat up. "Well....I uh." Melissa started then Dib kissed her in the forehead. Melissa's face turned red as he did. Don just stood their with a confused look on her face. "....You know what? I'm done for now I stick to my own relationship.....speaking of which where's Linux?" Don asked as Zim just shrugged. "Running from Cten." He replied as Dib got up and started to walk off. "Dib stink where are you going?" "I gotta help Linux, Cten listens to me." Dib said as he ran off. "You wanna go to the arcade Zim?" Don asked as Zim thought for a moment then nodded. As the two walked off Trek followed Leaving Melissa their. She slowly got up as she watched Dib ran off. "Maybe I haven't lost him totally yet...maybe I still have a chance." She thought to herself as she got a smile on her face watching him go.

End

Linux: Ok now that Cten and Melissa re done fighting for now its time to put my plan into action.

Dib: Which is?

Linux: To sneak into Zim's base of corse!

Dib: Awesome! Anything you find bring back to me!

Linux: YES SIR!

Dib: Next Time: A Linux Introduction!

Linux: Yeah boy! Look out here I come!

Transmission Ends........| |


	21. Episode 21: A Linux Introduction

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 21: A Linux Introduction**

Dib: I got the prefect plan Linux!

Linux: really?

Dib: Yeah see all we gotta do is *goes off talking*

Linux: Ok while he's talking. Sorry this episode did come out of the date is was sub post to. The show director was seriously busy.

Veonna: Heck yeah.

Dib: And thats my plan.

Linux:......Ok no I have a better Idea I'll sneak into Zim's base and download all his information on a disk.

Dib: But I wanted to-

Linux:....No Dib this is a sidekicks job.

Dib:...Fine

Linux's House 2:19pm

"Die little alien thing ahhh....phew phew phew haha I got my Excalibur two!" "LINUX!" Dib shouted as he ran through the door. "What Dib? Can't you see I'm busy?" Linux said in an annoyed voice as Dib sat down in the kitchen with him. "Linux I got the perfect plan to expose Zim for good." Dib started but then paused when he realize Linux wasn't listening. "Linux.....Hello..." Dib pushed the P key on the keyboard which caused the game to pause. "AHHH NOO!" Linux shouted as he looked at Dib with an annoyed look. "What.....Dib...?" "Ok heres my idea! Today we sneak in to Zim's base and steal all his data in his computer then we give it to the FBI and black booty." Dib explained with an exited look on his face and Linux chuckled little. "Heh heh....Black Booty?....Booty? haha" "Linux Pay attention." Dib said as he showed all the gear Dib ordered from the FBI catalog. "Whao nice stuff." "I now right? How I'll go in and you can be the watch dog." Linux grabbed a small gun and swung it around as he said. "Dib you tried this last time, and failed me think a cool kid should try it this time huh?" Linux explained as Dib watched the gun. "Could you stop swinging that around?" "Then it's settled I'll go in and you be the Watch dude." "Watch dog." "Whatever." "But I wanna-" "Dude, no." "Fine." Dib said as linux grabbed the gear and walked out of the kitchen followed by Dib.

Outside/Zim's house 2:25pm

Linux and Dib were hiding behind a P.O. Box in their black outfits, as they watched Cten walked out in her human forum dragging Zim in his human forum. "CTEN LET ME GO!" "Zim, stop yelling must you always yell?" "YES! NO ONE DRAGS THE GREAT ZIM!" "Uh-huh..Well today they do...you haven't been out of the house in forever." "I GO TO THE FILTHY HUMAN SCHOOL!" "That doesn't count." "YES IT DOSE!" "Zim stop yelling." "STOP DRAGGING!" "CAN WE GET ICE CREAM?" Gir shouted as he jumped on cten's head since he and trek where in their animal costumes. Cten just looked at him as trek agreed. "I want ice creams cause it's really good and -" Then she went off as she always dose. As the four walked off Dib smiled. "Alright let's go!" "Right." The two boys ran to the front door as Dib looked around and Linux knocked on the door to open it. "Welcome home Son!" The robot parents said as Linux looked at them with a weird look on his face. "Do....them? Do that every time?" He asked as Dib nodded. "Yeah it douses." ".......Ok then..." Linux said then got back in focus and rolled into the house and stopped on one knee and pointed his gun and looked a round. He jumped up and jumped behind the couch he popped his head out and looked both ways then crawled our from behind the couch. "Linux knock it off!" Dib said as Linux stood in the middle of the living room. "Area secure." Linux said as he walked into the kitchen. "Dib hurry up!" "Ok ok!" Dib said as he shut the door "Awesome, cover me!" Linux said as he jumped through the trash can. Followed by Dib.

They went all the way down till they got to the bottom. As Linux stood there dib feel on top of him. "Ahh dib get off!" Linux shouted as Dib jumped off and looked around the lab. "Whhhaaooo." He said as Linux stood up and brushed himself off. "Dang." He said the lab was big and full of computers and special weapons and whatever you could think of. "Dang he's been a busy little bee." Linux said as Dib looked at his computer. "Linux look Zim's got a computer journal." "Read it." "No." "Do it." "Fine....haha this looks funny. I don't' understand why the humans go the the skool. You learn nothing there when I take over the world my first rule of business will be to destroy the skool that dose nothing" "Well I have to agree with him there." Linux said as he crossed his arms then said. "Ha read this, Dib is an idiot why must he try to expose me and being annoying, he thinks he knows everything but knows nothing he's like the skool I was just talking about. ahahaha your an idiot." "I am not! Look what he said about you, Linux what kind of name is that? Its stupid and he thinks he's soooo cool ha not Zim is much more cooler then the Linux-stink! He's such a nerd." "Hey, I'm not a nerd ask anybody." Linux said as Dib just had a smile on his face. "Don't' laugh it's not funny." "Haha." "Whats dose this say?" Linux asked as both of them read the page and got evil smiles on their faces. "Looks like we may have found a weakness." Dib said. "I agree." Linux added. "Download that one." Dib said as Linux nodded and started downloading everything from Zim's Computer into his hardrive. "He still has the machine that which body's?....Why?" Dib asked himself then turned around to Linux.

"How long will it take?" "Um....About five minutes." "FINE MINUTES?!....Well....I guess that's fine With Cten bossing him around Zim will be done for a-" "Cten where did you put Gir's Leash?" "I don't' know." "A man there back already hurry Linux hurry!" "I'm trying dude calm down..lok I'll handle this you just leave or cause a scene...go now!" Linux said as he pushed Dib. As Dib left Linux looked around to and turned off the lights. "I can't find it!" Zim said in an annoyed voice. "Zim its right here!" "Where?" Zim asked as Cten's and Zim's back were turned Dib came up from the trash and quietly walked out o the kitchen. He seen Trek and Gir on the couch watching the Mad Monkey show. "I love this show." "I hate this show." Dib crawled behind the couch and slowly crawled to the window and went through it. "It's up to you Linux." Dib said as he went home. "Ahhh drives me crazy Cten sometimes." Zim said as he hit his watch and went back to normal. As he walked into the lab. "Huh? Why are the lights off?" He asked as he turned the light on and looked around. "Well, everything seems to be in their same place.....wait." Zim walked over towards his computer and noticed a laptop. "This isn't mine...its." Linux pushed Zim down from the right then laughed at him. "Haha, its too late Zim, I already have your data into my computer in a few minutes I'll have a disk that will help us expose you for good." "Linux, I've should have known...wait...wheres Dib?" "Dib just left cause this episode is about me duh." "Really? What a waste this episode is. heh." Zim said sarcastic as Linux attacked him. "AHH NOO!" AS the two were fighting the computer kept unloading the programs. Zim was on the ground with Linux on top of him who was trying to shoot Zim in the head.

Zim tried to hold Linux's gun away from himself. "Upload complete!" The computer said. Linux looked at the computer; while he was busy Zim kicked him off. Linux feel on his butt, but quickly got up and grabbed his computer. "Ha it's to late Zim your mission is over! Your done mahaha!" "I'll get my revenge!" Zim shouted as Linux just got an evil smile on his face. "You never will, now that I know your number one weakness." "Wha-...What?" "Yeah, but don't' worry I wont use it against you.....for now." Linux said as he left the lab Leaving Zim there. As he got out of the crash Cten stopped him. "Linux....give it." "No way is this mine." "...Really." Cten said but then put her hands up as linux pointed the gun at her. "Yeah really." He said. Cten moved aside Linux ran out of the house and out the door. "Zim ZIM!" Cten said as she went down there to make sure he was ok. "Zim you ok." "He knows...." "Um....Knows what?" "My...."

Dib's House 2:56pm

"I got it!" Linux said as dib just got done eating. "Nice bring it up!" He said as he and Linux looked through it all. Then Pro. Membrane came in. "DIB WE HAVE A PROBELM!" "What dad?" "MY MILK IS GLOMMPY!" "Glommpy dad?" "YES LOOK!" He shouted as he went to show them and spilled it on over the laptop and shut it down. "AHHHH!" the boys shouted as Dib jumped up. "DAD WE JUST LOST EVERYTHING!" "GLOMMPY MILKY!" "NO DAD!" Linux was so pissed his laptop just almost got ruined he took his laptop and walked out of the house.

Linux's Room 3:15pm

"I have to take matters into my own hands. For now on I'll be working with Dib but on my own as well." Linux said to himself as he rebooted his computer. "This was the only thing that was saved....I'm gonna need this." He said then got up from his bed and walked back and forth. "I need a plan, a plan that will kill Zim for good Dib good but he messes around." He thought to himself. "I got it! I'll have to fight fire with fire! I need to talk to Dib." He said as he called he explained his plan to Dib who loved the idea. "But how are we gonna get close enough to active it?" "I know someone who'd be willing." "Ok Linux you're putting this together I'll just follow you this time." You just get it ready." "Right." Linux ung up the phone and called Melissa. "Melissa, I have something in mind you might want a part of." "Huh?....what is it David-kun?" As Linux explained the plan to Melissa she thought about it for a moment. "I....Can't My friend." "Look those two never got along anyway I don't' think she'll care Melissa." "I.....I guess your right...Ok I'll do it!" "Nice thanx Melissa I'll let you know when my plan goes into motion." "Ok." Linux hung up the phone and got a evil smile on his face. "You have no one to protect you now Zim, your as good as dead and then when your empire comes to find you we'll destroy them all."

Next day 12:45pm

At school Linux and Dib waited for Melissa to meet them in the hallway after school already started. "Hey guys." She said in her usual soft voice. "Ok Melissa you now the plan right?" "Y-yeah." "Ok then." "So why aren't we-" "Because Dib we have to wait for the prefect time." After class was over Cten wasn't in her human forum but in her human costume. "I told you if I used it it would break." Zim said referring to Zena's Transformer. "Not my fault." "YOU'RE LIEING!" "Cten-Chan." "Oh Melissa what do you want?" Cten said in a sarcastic tone. "I know we're rivals but...can you put this in your back pack." "What would I help you?" "Because you're not helping me your Helping Don she wants to give this to Linux for his birthday but she doesn't have a pack back and I can't carry it because my sisters go through my stuff and break things so she asked me to give it to you." "Oh....Well Don is cool sure I guess, but I'm not helping you." "Thanx!" "Yep." "Cten you don't have a back pack." "No But I'll just stick it in my PAK for now." "Ok....I guess." Zim said as Cten put the small box in her PAK. "Nice work Melissa." "I don't' feel like it." She said to herself. "Are you sure we wanna bring Don into this?" Dib asked. "Yeah she'll be fine besides she's sick with a cold she'll never know." Linux said as he watched Cten and Zim. "Just you wait Zim, you wont know what hit cha when I'm through with ya." He said with a evil smile on his face. "I hope she forgives me." "I hope Linux known what he's doing."

End

Purple: I NEED MORE SODA!

Red: Purple shush I'm in training.

Purple: With who?

Fergo: Do you need more food Tallest Purple?

Purple: YES!

Zena: Have I gotten Stronger Red-Sensei?

Purple: I wanna be a Sensei

Red:....Yeah like that will ever happen.

Zena: Next time: How it all began: Insight to Zena's Past

Fergo: At least I'm in this episode.

Transmission Ends.......| |


	22. Episode 22: How It All Began!

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 22: How it all began! Insight to Zena's Past**

Red: Cool we're in an anther episode!

Purple: We're gonna be in alot of them now I heard!

Farggo: Yey!...wait...yeah yey!

Zena: Wow How long have we been gone Kiki?

Kiki: I don't' know...huh...Well at least we're back now...for this episode at least!

Red: Well let's get this Episode started huh?

Zena: Ok Red-Sensei!

Purple: I WANNA BE A SENSEI TOOO PLEASE! SHHAARREEE!

Red: -_-0 oh boy.

Mother Ship

"FARGGO! I NEED MORE DOUNUTS AND.....uh...SODA!" Purple shouted as he threw his cup on the ground and waiting for Farggo to come and pick it up. "Agh, must I do everything?" Farggo thought to herself as he talked over to the side of his tallest's chair and picked up the cup and gave purple a blank look as he said. "You know, you don't have to throw stuff." "Yeah yeah, where's Red? He's gonna miss our favorite show." "Last time I checked he was in the training room with Invader Zena." "Why?" "I don't know." "I MUST CHECK IT OUT! When I come back I want to see my new soda right here in this very very spot." Purple ordered as Farggo just got a sort of drained look on his face as he watched Purple walk off. "Red! Yo bro! Where you at huh?" Purple asked as he walked down the hallway until he heard Red's voice coming from inside a room, Purple looked inside the room to see Red standing their with a smile on his face as Zena took a little tired. "Not bad although I would like to see some improvement on you punching skills Zena." Red said with a chuckle as Zena got a smile on her face. "Do you need a break Mistress?" Kiki asked. "No, you know I've fought harder then this go ahead Kiki." "Heh ok Attack Zena!" Kiki ordered as Zena's eyes turned yellow and went after Red. She quickly went to kick him but he quickly stepped out of the way and went to hit her in the back. "OH man!" Kiki said as she closed her eyes, and then opened one to See Zena blocked his attack. "YEY MISTRESS WHAO!" Kiki shouted like a cheerleader. "You much faster then before I'll give you that Zena." Red said then Purple yelled. "Hey dude our show is coming on! Your gonna miss it can't you stop training for one minute!?" Red threw Zena on her back then snapped his fingers so Zena would come out of the trance. "Did?...Did I win?" Zena asked as she sat up. "Almost." Red said with a smile. "You were Awesome!" Kiki shouted as she jumped in Zena's lab. "Ha ha thanx Kiki!" "Zena Go ahead a take a rest you deserve it." Red said as he walked out with Purple. "So is she any better?" Purple asked even if he didn't' understand much about the A.I.S which stood for Advance Irken Soldiers. It was a program created by Red to create fighting machines, Advance Invaders that had the power to take on the much stronger Planets that normal Invaders would get killed in. Red just smiled and looked up. "I can hardly keep up with her, and She's only fighting me at stage one, I'd say she's come a very long way since last time I saw her." "Really? So that's good right?" "Yes purple it is..." Red said sarcastically. "Man I remember when she first started she certainly has grown huh?" "Yes, yes she has." Red said as he got a flash back of the first assigning of the A.I.S

Flash Back

This takes place after the Invader Exams and the Invaders are being announced at the great armada (Which is like a big arena) " Congratulations to all the Invaders we're about to announce!" Purple said as Red pulled out a holographic scroll. "Invader Spuge, Invader Tenn., Invader Spurge, Invader Terra, Invader Sprint." "Wait a second!" Tallest Spork interrupted he was the blue one and kind of a sarcastic Mr. know it all. "What Spork?" Red Asked annoyed. "Sprint? How? A Pie is smarter then her." "OH LIKE WHAT KIND OF PIE!" Sprint shouted form the crowed. "See what I mean..." Spork said as Red rolled his eyes. "That's what the scroll said."WELL SHE CHEATED!" Spork said then Red continued. "Any...way...Invader Jak, Invader Zim and Invader Zena." "The Rest of the Invaders will be up on the holaborads shortly! We look forward to your service." Tallest Miyuki said she was the green one and the only girl of the four tallest she was like a mother always kind to everyone. "Also some of you please some a see me, you know who you are." Red said as he and the other three walked off the stage. Later the first three Invaders Arrived in the training room. Terra,Sprint & Jak Terra was a purpled eyes Irken she was tall for her age she wore the official Invader Uniform, but it was a dark purple similar to Tak's outfit the collar of her shirt was high it came up to about her chin. Black fingerless gloves and normal Invader boots. Her antennas went down to her waste and lightly curled upward at him end of them and a scar on the right side on her forehead. Her voice was kind of scary soft but snaky if you get the Idea. "Wonder why we're here." Terra said as she looked around. Behind her walked up Sprint a pure blue eyed Irken she had short antenna's normally curled her Invader outfit was dark blue uniform which looked liked a tank top and a mini skirt, with converse similar to Zena's and short black and blue gloves and a bandana on her head. With a voice which sounded like an annoying preppy sound. "Um like, Ello where's nothing here it's a big blue box hahahah" As she laughed Jak walked up behind her and hit her on the head. He was a Green eyed Irken with the original dark green Invader Uniform with the same boot and gloves as most Invaders his antennas were like normal Irk boys as well. His voice was a raspy and rough (Like Kiba from Naruto). As he hit Sprint on the head he scrawled at her. "You Idiot, it's a virtual training room." "Oh." Sprint paused then continued. "What's that? CAN I HAVE ONE HAHAHAHA!" "Agh Shut-up." Terra cried annoyed. Zena appeared a little later. "Wow." "What are you doing here? Ya little cry baby." Terra said with an evil smile. "I'm not a cry baby." "I'm sure your not." Terra said as she picked up Zena by the collar of her uniform and was getting to beat her before Red entered the room. "But her down." He said as Terra threw Zena on the ground. "Hey Tallest Red." Jak said. As Sprint shouted. "WOW HOW DI DYOU COME PUT F THE GLASS WINDOW!?" "Yeeeaaahhhh." Red said as more Invader came in including Tak, Red began to speak. "All 100 of you have been chosen to take part in the A.I.S and-" Red started until Sprint cut him off. "Wait 100 how many Invader were there? OH I BET 105 I know who the five are mamaha" "There are 6,572 Invaders as of today...as I was saying only 100 o you were picked her this military program. You All will go through a number of test to test you, streanth, speed, force, and to find your one unique power that you posses some of you know what it is already and some of you don't will you will after this training, now they're are four stages of this training not al of you will make it, only four will be chosen as the Top A.I.S soldiers. If I feel you can't handle this training at hand you will be kicked out got it?" Red asked as everyone nodded. "Good lets Begin."

They all stood in a single file line as Red walked passed them as he clapped his hands a training arena appeared with everything they needed. "Wow." Tak said as Sprint added. "Way cool!" "This will be your training arena of the next two months; you will endure intense training, are you all up for the challenge?" "Yes My Lord!" "Right, and for now on you'll refer to me as Senai Understood?" "Yes Senai!" "Good."

Red:

Let's get down to business  
There's no time to lose  
did I find all failures?  
When I looked for soldiers  
You're the saddest group  
I ever met  
But you can bet  
Before we're through  
Invaders, I'll make soldiers  
out of you

(Everyone is doing some kind of training at this point)

Tranquil as a forest  
But on fire within (Jak uses his fire power on a enemy android)  
Once you find your center  
you are sure to win

(To three Random Invaders)  
You're a spineless, pale  
pathetic lot  
And you haven't got a clue  
Somehow I'll make soldiers  
out of you

Terra: I'm never gonna catch my breath  
Jak: Say good-bye to those who knew me  
Sprint: Like, Boy, was I a fool in school for cutting gym  
Tak: Poor Zena, Looks scared to death  
Zena: Hope this training don't kill me  
Random Invader: Now I really wish that I knew how to swim

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

(There's only50 Invaders left now)  
Time is racing toward us  
till plan Doom begins  
Heed my every order  
and you might survive

(To Tak along with 46 Invaders)  
You're unsuited for  
this kind of war  
So pack up, go home  
you're through  
How could I make Soldiers  
out of you?

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as (Terra uses her power of speed to run across a farm of bombs)  
the coursing river  
(Be a man)  
With all the force (Sprint pushes out three iron walls with one punch)  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength (Jak Uses his Power of Fire control to put his enemy androids in flames)  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the (Zena Uses her Power to disappear before Red's eyes and then reapear from out of the shadows)  
dark side of the moon

(The last four have a chip put inside they're packs and change in to they're new Uniforms)

(Be a man)  
We must be swift as  
the Coursing river  
(Be a man)  
with all the force  
of a great typhoon  
(Be a man)  
With all the strength  
of a raging fire  
Mysterious as the  
dark side of the moon

They appear in they're new Uniforms in front of Red and Solute him as Red put a smile on his face. "Congratulations, You four make it through the training, Terra,Sprint,Jak, And Zena you are now Official A.I.S Soldiers of the Irken army, you are also the protectors of the almighty tallest its your duty to protect them at all costs." "Yes Sensei." The four said. They're uniforms were all the same but Jak's who wore pants instead of a dress. They all four wore masks over they're faces they covered up to their eyes with a striped color on the left side of there masks, there tops on the uniform was grey across the chest with the color black on there shoulders long sleeves they had two colors, the color they were and black at the ends. For the girls there was another big stripe of grey across the bottom of their mini dresses and they wore pants underneath that were black with a stripe of their color on the right leg. They wore their color and black short top boots and their color gloves. They were each given a color of the tallest they were meant to protect. Terra was the purple soldier the protector of Tallest Purple and his daughter Cten, Sprint the blue soldier protector of Tallest Spork, Jak the green soldier protector of Tallest Miyuki, and Zena the red soldier protector of Tallest Red. "On top of your mission to protect the Tallest you will also be assigned our strongest enemies, you will be able to fight these planet if necessary thanx to your training and trance control." Red explained and assigned them they're planets. "Terra, you have Planet mephlsin, Sprint, you have been assigned to planet Siltaz 9, Jak your planet is sector 24, and Zena you have Planet Disturbia." Red said as he did four airbots. "These Airbots will have your trigger words and you trance off codes they will be the ones to command you to fight in battle." Red started as Sprint said. "Like hahaha what dose Airbots mean?" "Airbots It's like a Sirbot only Air stands for Advanced. Irken. Robots. Only your four have these, Jak you have Spaz, Terra you have Mika, Sprint you have Jay-Ja, Zena you have Kiki." Red explained then continued. "These robots were created by our best engineers with the help of our top scientist Farggo. They'll come in handy through your mission." "So why do we need them again?" Jak asked then Red explained. "They hold you trigger words, what trigger words are is a simple word that puts you in fight mode this is to make sure you don't' blow your cover at other planets, there are four stages of the fight mode each more dangerous then the last. Stage one your eyes will glow a yellow as you enter this stage, it allows you to use more then just your basic fighting styles you become faster and know most of your marshal art training up to a certain point, you also become stronger this stage is mostly used for a fighting battle only and is mostly used. Stage two your eyes become a orange glow this stage your abilities you had in stage one are doubled and you gain the style of weaponry, this stage in the only stage that can be triggered not just by a word but by sleeping as well, If your sleeping and enemy comes to close to you, you'll be able to fight them in your sleep as well, again I say stage two is the only one you use in your sleep, stage three your eyes glow a blue as you become a fighting machine, you'll attack anyone within a 20 mile radius this stage can not be deactivated and will only stop when everyone within 20 mile radius is defeated. The final stage the color purple of your eyes makes you a killer, you'll kill anything that moves and unless your enemies are dead you'll be in that stage that is your master fight style stage you're a mindless killer on a rampage. The only draw back is you won't remember what you did you just remember before and after the attacks." Red explained. "Nice so we're like walking time bombs." Terra said with an evil smile. "Pretty much." "You'll also have new technology a voot ship that goes 200 times faster then the usual speed, and a transformer to really become your enemy. You'll be in your normal Invader Uniform until you are urged to fight then you use the transformer to go into fight mode." Red paused then continued. "Now within two weeks doom part one will begin and you'll be on your y to your assigned planets any questions?" "No Sensei!" "Good carry on." Red said.

End flashback

"Yep two weeks later they were off to take on those planets." "Ha I remember that day that was the day." "Zim almost destroyed our planet." Red said as Purple Added. "And Spork and Miyuki died that day." "Yeah, I guess by the Time Jak and Sprint got to them it was too late." Red said. "Why do you think those three haven't returned?" "I don't' know Brother, those planets I assigned them could have killed them even with they're training, I'm very surprised Zena is still alive." "Yeah me too, you gave her the most dangerous....why?" "Because she was the nicest one, I mean come on you piss off a nice girl and they're more dangerous then a pure evil girl ya know, and also...I knew she could handle it." Red said with a smile. "Why d you think I made her the red soldier? I believe she's the strongest of the four." Red added. As Zena listen from the door way. "Ha, did you hear that Kiki I may be stronger then Terra, Sprint, Jak, and Tak after all!" Zena said with a smile as Kiki nodded. "Duh of course!" Kiki commented. "I remember that day before I left for my planet!" Zena said then got a quick flash back of her last day in Irk.

Flashback

It was a sunny day a little breezy as Zena was taking a bag of everything she needed to her Voot ship as she was walking someone called her name from behind. "Invader Zena." red said as he walked up to her. "Sensei! What can I do for you?" "Ha nothing my dear, I wanted you to have this." Red said as he handed her an orange bow. "Huh? Wha-whats this for Sensei?" Zena asked. "Take it as a good luck charm from your friend huh?" Red said as he winked at her. "Huh really?" "Sure besides I'd give it to Sprint, but I think she's end up putting it on her neck then her head ha-ha." Red joked and Zena hugged him. "Thank you so much, I will do my best I promis Sensei." "Yes I know you will now run along now I'm busy you know." Red said as Zena nodded on put the bow on her head. "Bye sensei!" She shouted as she ran off.

End flashback

"So that's ho you got that bow?" Kiki asked. "Yep...and now Zim has it." "Hopefully he's not wearing it ha-ha." Kiki joked as Zena smiled. "Seems like Tallest Red has alot of confidence in you!" "You bet, so what are we standing around for? Come on the more training the better! Can't let our Tallest down right?" Zena said as Kiki jumped. "Yep that's right!" As Kiki said that they both ran off to the training room to train some more. "Her life has been a hard one but she always comes out alright in the end." red said. "Just like Cten." "Yeah I guess you could say that." Red agreed.

End

Zim: Man I'm so Board with Cten being....Cten and Zena gone ahh I've had nothing to do at all!

Dib: Me too Linux is to busy with his plans and Melissa is fighting with Cten all the time I HAVE NO ONE TO HELP ME DEFECT YOU!

Zim: yeah like you could do that mahaha!

Linux: Next time: Allies for a day.

Dib: We need.....Food

Zim: I agree....for once...

Transmission Ends.....| |

Song(s)

Make a Man out of you By Mulan


	23. Episode 23:Parent Tech Night IZXR style

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 23: Parent Teacher Night IZXR style!**

Zim: didn't we have this "Parent Teacher night" already Dib-stink?

Dib: Yeah, we always have a lot of them for some reason...

Gaz: I hate them.

Melissa: At least the viewers can see our parents.

Linux: and See how …well kinda linux cool mine are!

Don: I thought this was supposed to be a food episode?

Dib: It is! But we changed the title and the general Idea...

Don Ahh I see.

Zim: AGH ENOUGH TALKING ALREADY!

Cten: At least Daddy won't be there to show my baby pictures again.

School 2:39 pm

"And remember you pathetic excuses for children, Parent Teacher night is tonight SO YOU BETTER COME!" Mrs. Bitters announced. "Agh!" Zim said as he put his head on the desk. "What's wrong now Zim?" Cten asked in an annoyed tone as she put her elbow on her desk and rested her head on her hand. "I hate Parent-teacher night last time everything went so wrong, so every wrong." Zim explained as he put his hands on his head, Cten just rolled her eyes. "Yeah Dib told me about that, lets hope your dad don't' lose his "squeezing arm" again." Cten said sarcastically. "Just shut up Cten" He commented. "Awesome, parent-teacher night! My Parents are gonna be the coolest there!" Donalena said excitedly as Melissa just put her index fingers together and looked down. "My parents are kinda the over proud stuck-up type I hope they don't' embarrass me this time." She said then added to that in a thought. "Especially in front of Dib-kun" "I hope my parent don't' want to come they always tell my friends about me when I was a baby and how un-linux cool I was Agh it's annoying." Linux said. "My dad will just come from a computer screen like last time." Dib said. "Yeah, then everything blew up." Gaz added. "Gaz?! When did you get in this class?" Dib asked. "I'm done with detention now Dib, Jeez." She answered. Then Dib turned to Zim. "Can't wait to see your parents again tonight Zim, this time I'll be ready to record everything they do." "YOU LIE!" "Zim stop that." 'QUIET CTEN, DON'T' TELL THE GREAT ZIM WHAT TO DO!" "Great Zim my royal-" "As I was saying children….make sure your parents come, I want to make sure I tell each and every one of them how useless they are just like all of you!" Mrs. Bitters said. "I think we should all leave before she starts that Doom stuff." Dib suggested as the kid in the background shouted. "GOOD IDEA GENIOUS!" "OK SERIOUSLY WHO ARE YOU!?" Dib asked in a pissed voice. "NOT AN ALIEN IF THAT'S WHAT YOU'RE THINKING!" He shouted back. Dib just sunk in his chair and Gaz rolled her eyes. "Wow Dib, that's just sad." "I know."

Zim's House 4:50pm

Cten stood in her room in front of her mirror with a confused look on her face. "Trek, what do you think? Should I use the transformer thingy? Or should I wear this cool outfit Sam gave me?" She asked as Trek jumped on the bed then stopped once she landed. "Who's Sam again?" "Remember my hyper cousin." "Oh yeah, I would say you should transform." Trek said. "Awesome! Maybe Zim should to." Cten said to herself. "Your gonna break that thing, Zena said only use it so many times with only so many people you've useing in every single episode so far." Trek explained as Cten turned around with her hands on her hips. "No I haven't, I didn't use it today! I went in my normal, human, costume." She paused then continued. "Besides I want you to come with me." "Why?" "Because, it'll be fun and I need you to keep an eye on Melissa." "Ahh I see, ok then but whose gonna watch Gir?" Trek asked as Cten grabbed the transformer form the dresser. "He'll come too." "No way, everytime he goes to Human Gir he rips off his clothes and runs around saying "I'm naked" and you know tha-" "Ok Trek I get the point, don't' start going off again." She said then thought about it for a moment. "Put him on a leash he'll be fine, now come on lets get ready!" Cten said as Trek jumped on her shoulder and pushed the blue button.

Cten's Transformation

Once the button was pressed a light shot from the machine. She clapped her hands twice and ran them across her head. As she did a black ray of light appeared she clapped her hands above her head again and her Black hair was visible is feel to about shoulder leanth which flipped at the bottom little and long bangs appeared on each side of her face, quickly covered her eyes with her hand then took her hand off revealing Human purple eyes. She crouched down and jumped back up which is when her skin color changed to the human color. She moved her right hand down her left side and a black light appear for used her left side to do the same to the right side of her and the other light appeared then she clapped twice again and the light formed into a long black vest that went down to her lower back with a red Irken logo on the left side. She punched down and a black gothic looking skirt appeared over her black pants. She took one step forward and her shoes turned to purple and black boot she sided to the side with her other foot and that shoe appeared the same. She clapped her hands and punch in front of her and fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. She spun around once and a Purple tiara appeared on her head. She spun around once more and a choke chain appeared on her neck and purple highlights appeared in her hair. And SHABAM

Trek's Transformation

As a light shot from the machine. As a light shot from the machine. Trek looked side to side not sure what was going on as he did black hair appeared on her head it was shoulder leanth as she looked up her bangs appeared. "What in the world?" She asked as she blinked her eyes and they became a sky blue color. A headband appeared on her head which was a rainbow colored one. She started to punch the air and rainbow Coffs appeared on her wrists. As she tripped she quickly jumped up and turned left then right and a black dress appeared on her. It was a layered sleeved dress the first layer was black and the second which were long sleeves were blue. She did a little tap dance and blue pants appeared. With two steps to the front of her shoes with different shades of purple appeared on her. And SHABAM!

"Hey how come your Transformation is longer then mine?" Trek asked. "I don't' know, maybe because I wear more stuff then you." "Maybe." "Come on lets get Gir and Zim." Cten said as she walked out her room. "ZIM WHERE ARE YOU, ya crazy little alien." Cten said as she and Trek walked down stairs. "MAHAHAHA! FINALY!" Zim laughed evilly. "What did you do?" Cten asked as she found him in the kitchen with the two robotic parents. "Welcome home son!" They both said as Trek and Cten got the 'Ok……then' look on their faces. "I had them watch all the parental stuff! AGAIN THIS TIME WITH OUT GIR IN THE ROOM TO CHANGE THE CHANNEL!" "But I like that show." Gir added as he rolled into the kitchen. "Gir what are you doing?" "I'M ROLLING LIKE A PIGGY WOULD!" "Do I really have to watch this thing?" Trek asked Cten as Cten just gave Trek a look. "Ok fine here Gir." She said as she threw the transformer to Gir. "AWESOME I CAN RUN NAKED ONCE MORE!" He shouted and pushed the blue button.

Gir's Transformation

As a light shot from the machine. Gir ran up and down for a moment then shook his head and silver hair appeared on his head its was little long with bangs that band down just above his eyes. He did a quick flip. Once he landed he looked up and had greenish-blue eyes. He spun around very quickly and a green hoodie appeared on him the hood had to little black ears hanging from it. "WHAOO I LIKE MEH SHIRT IT'S LIKE A PUPPY!" He shouted as he jumped into the air as black jeans appeared on him. He did some weird dance and skater shoes appeared on his feet. "WHAO I FEEL LIKE RUNNING!"

"Wow his is even shorter." "That's cause he's a guy Trek. "Ahh." Trek signed then put a leash on Gir as he said. "I'M NA- Hey what's this?" "So you don't' do what you were just going to do." "Awe but that's not fair." "Well you know what Gir life isn't fair. "But Kiki would let me do it!" "Only because she couldn't stop you in time." "I LOVED YOU KIKI!!!!!!!!!!!! I LOVED YOUUUUUUU!" "CHA! STOP CRYING YOU BABY!" Trek shouted. "Mahwah!" Zim laughed again and Cten handed him the Transformer. "Ok your turn." "Huh? Ha no way Cten I WILL NEVER BECOME A HUMAN AGAIN!" Zim shouted as he pointed to the roof. "Do what I say." "NEVER!" Zim shouted once more only this time Cten grabbed his hand and made him push the button.

Zim's Transformation

Once the button was pressed a light shot from the machine. He put both of his hands on his head with is eyes closed and quickly took them off as a black light appeared. AS he opened his eyes he jumped back and turned into the human self with the black turning into his hair. He grabbed his wrist and turned his hand so the watch would appear on his wrist then he ran his right hands across his left arm and same for the other for the black sleeves of his jacket to appear on him. He quickly turned around and the jacket appeared on him and the Irken logo on his back. And SHABAM!

"Ahh man Cten whhyyy?" Zim asked. "Because you can!" Cten said as. "WELCOME HOME SON!" "STOP SAYING THAT!" Cten shouted back at them. "Well any who we better get going come on Robotic parents." Zim said as they all walked out of the house, But Gir he was dragged by Trek because he was still crying. As they walked out of the door Cten was putting some powered make-up on her face, Trek was behind them all still dragging Gir, and parents were saying random stuff and Zim had a very annoying look on his face. "Do I really have to go?" Zim asked. "Yes, so stop whinnying." Cten said as they passed Dib's house he and Gaz walked out with a screen with their father on it. "Zim!" "Dib-stink!" "So, decided to bring your 'parents' again uh?" "YESSSS! BECAUSE I WANT TO SHOW YOU HOW NORMALE THEY ARE!" "That's what you said last time." "I MEAN IT THIS TIME!" "I thought you didn't want to go?" Cten asked as Zim shouted back at her. "I CHANGED MY MIND." "Dib, IS this your little friend Zim?" asked. "Yes, but he's not my friend..." Dib answered. "OH I see, Sonny" said to Zim as the screen went up to his face. "What? Weird Human?" "Tell me can you sing.......RAINBOW CONNTEION!" "......Wha-" "RAINBOW CONTETION! WHY ARE THERE SO MANNY SONGS ABOUT RAINBOWS?" "Dad." "AND WHATS ON THE OTHER TOAST!" "DAD!" "Oh right....Well then." paused then the screen flew back behind Gaz. "Haha I can't wait to see how this parent teacher night turns out." Dib paused then winked at Cten and he and Gaz walked off. "He's so H-" "ANNOYING I HATE HIM!" Zim shouted interrupting Cten. "You hate everybody." "YOU LIE!" Zim shouted again as Cten covered her ears. "I'M RUNNING WITH TREK!" Gir shouted as he ran out in front of them this time dragging Trek. "STOP, UHH HALT MUSH GIR!" Trek shouted as Cten and Zim Raced after them.

Lunch Room 5:15pm

"Ok just acted normal Robot Parents." Zim said. "Of course Hunny." The Dad said "Because we love you!" The Mom added as Zim rolled his eyes and Cten opened the door. "Wow alot of people." Said Cten as she watched all the people. As the Group walked in Gir put his hands on Zim's Right shoulder and asked. "Master can I have some....Ahh...PINK DRINKY STUFF!" "Sure Gir go ahead, but as long as you listen to Trek." "Awe, but I dot' like Trek she's mean." "I'M WHAT!" "Ahh....PINK STUFF!" Gir shouted as he ran off "WAIT I SECOND WHAT DO YOU MEA-" She shouted then was pulled off by Gir. "Lets hope he don't scare anyone." Cten said. As they walked through the room Don walked up to them. "Hey guys, Zim you brought those guys again?" "Yes....So what?" "Zim last time your dad screamed about his 'Squeezing arm'" Don said as she looked at the robot dad who was talking to Don's parents. "Hello, I'm Donalena's Mom Jazabella" She said she looked like a Cuban girl, with her short blond and pink hair, she had a black shirt on that said "Punked O-U-T" on it in blue, blue star panted over her left eye which her eyes were like Don's a greenish gold color. She wore a black shirt that said "Punked-out" on it and long blue fish net gloves, and black jeans that had the ripped look to them and blue converse. "Oh it's so nice to meet you!" Zim's Mom said as shook her hand. "And I'm Her Dad, Joshua-Evens" He said as Zim's Dad shook his hand. He had spiked up hair, he was very tall and looked Irish, he wore a black fish netted shirt and ripped looking gloves and tight black jeans on with high black converse on, and a collar around his neck.

"Ah I see now we know were she gets her Punk look from."How did they know me?" Don asked. "I programmed everyone in the robots so there more like normal human parent worms." Zim explained. "Ahh I see." Meanwhile Dib was watched Zim and his parents from the background. "Ha this sis great soon they'll short circuit just like before and everyone will get to see it this time!" Dib said as Gaz added. "I didn't know Donalena was Cuban and Irish." "No way is that?" Dib asked as he saw Melissa, her sister Ringo, and her parents walked in. "I don't' care what you say the stock market is high we need to take risks." Her dad said. "Oh darling smile." Her Mom said to Melissa as Melissa just had a shy look on her face. "Like I know, no way, he didn't? Seriously? Wow." Her sister Ringo said on the phone. They looked like a real Rich family the mother had all kinds of pearls and jewels on and wearing a fur jacket over her dress with high red heals on her hair up in a pony tail. Her father was dressed like a rich business man, his jet black hair combed back while talking on his Iphone. "Mom, Dad can you guys cry well....not to embarrass me this time?" "Sure thing Darling whatever you want." The mother said but more in a not listening type of way. "Melissa are these your parents?" Dib asked as he walked up to her. Melissa just blushed little a looked down. "Um....Yes." "Oh darling looks up at the boy." Her mother said. "Ahh and who is this young man?" the father asked. "This is Dib-Kun Father." "Oh I see the one you write about on your laptop." "Dad, don't say that." Melissa said as she turned to him still blushing. "I'm John, this is my wife Elizabeth." Her Father said as Elizabeth just smiled.

"Darling goes ahead and plays with your friend." Elizabeth said as they walked off leaving Dib and Melissa there. "So you write about huh? He hopes its all good." "He heh, yeah." Melissa said as Gaz walked up. "Dib look what Dad is doing." She pointed to the floating screen who had arms coming out of it. "AND I JUST WANNA SAY THAT THIS IS GREAT PUNCH!" "Dad." Dib said as he, Gaz, and Melissa walked up to him. "Dad how do you know if you can't drink it?" "Well.....BECAUSE!" "Your dad is a floating TV?" Melissa asked as Dib shook his head. "Nah, he just couldn't make it in person." "Oh.....Dib-kun, there's something I wanna tell you." "What's up Melissa?" He asked her as Gaz watched her dad start throwing the punch at people. "Uh Dib." Gaz said. "Hold on Gaz." "I Wanted to say that.....I.....I." Melissa stuttered then just as she was about to say something Cten pushed her aside. "Dib! My hansom Boyfriend! Nice to see you here!" Cten said as Dib just smiled. "Cten hi....when were we going out again?" "JUST NOW!" Cten said as she locked arms with him. And Melissa got an annoyed look on her face. "Dib." Gaz said still watching her Dad "Wait Gaz Jeez" Dib said just then Linux walked into the room. "Oh Look there's Linux lets go!" Cten said as she pulled Dib with her, as he followed he quickly glanced back at Melissa who watched him walk away. "Oh well." Melissa said. "Linux Glad you could make it." "Cten? Why are you hee you have no parents." Linux said. "Yes I do." "Really? Then were are they?" Linux asked as Cten looked around. "Um over there." Cten said pointing to Zim's Parents who were eating something.

"Oh I see, so Your Zim's Sister then?" "Um.....suuurreee." Cten said as Dib slowly pulled his arm away from hers. "What Dib?" "That was just uncalled for Cten." He said. "Dad is Kakou, and Mom is Kansess." Linux introduced them quickly. Kakou had the same hair style as Linux he wore glasses but really cool looking ones, he wore a black shirt with an over shirt which was purple plaid and baggy jeans. His mom was a beautiful blond girl she wore a blue shirt and skirt and sandals. "Ok We'll be talking to the other parents and teachers." Kansas said to him. "Stay cool Son." "Duh, Dad." Linux commented. "You don't' looks Japanese Linux but your parents sure do." "I know weird right? But at least its better then looking like a Mix of French and Roman." Linux said to him with a smile. "...I am..." Dib said an annoyed look on his face. "Oh....right...well...this way." Linux said as the three walked through the room. "DIB!" Gaz shouted. "WHAT GAZ HUH WHAT!" Dib shouted as Gaz pointed to their Father, he was throwing punch at people and Gir was helping him. "TREK STOP HIM!" Cten shouted. "I...CAN'T!" Trek said while trying to stop him. "AHHH NO!" Zim shouted as Punch got on his parents just as they were talking to the teacher. "YOU'RE UGLY!" The mom said. "YOU NEED A MAKE OVER!" "Cause you're doomed...AHH!" She said as Zim's mother threw her out the window. "Oh jeez." Linux said as he watched Mrs. Bitters fly out the window. "DUDE CONTROLS YOUR PARENTS!" The kid in the background shouted. "I'M CRYING!" Zim shouted. "Hey, Sinor Zim."WHA- Bob? What are you doing here?" "I came for the tacos." "There's no-" "WEEEEE!" Gir shouted as Zim's Dad picked him up.

"Your so dirty little boy."HEY PUT HIM DOWN!" Trek shouted. "MISSY YOU MIND YOUR MANNERS OR I WILL TURN THIS CAR AROUND!" He shouted as Trek gave him a 'what now?' look. "OK FINE!" he shouted and threw Gir. "I'M FLYING LIKE A PIGGY!" He shouted and flew right into Melissa. "Melissa!" Dib said as Melissa faintly said. "I'm....ok." "You smell like Honey....I like you." "Zim we gotta stop them." Cten said. "I KNOW! I'm trying!" Zim Said as he tried what he tried before. "Mom, Dad AHHHHHHH MY SPLINE! I NEED TO GO HOME NOW!" "He's hurt!" the Mother shouted. "YOU HURT MY BOY AHHHHHHH!" The father said and attacked Zim. "AHHHH CTEN HELP!" "haha this is awesome." Linux said as he watched then got hit in the face with a pie. "Ok......WHO DID IT?!" "HUNNY!" the Mother said as Linux looked up at her. "YOU'RE ALL DURTY TOO DIRTY BOY!" "Well, I am a dirty boy haha guilty...Ahh!" Linux said as the mother threw used a fire blaster on him almost setting him on fire. "JEEZ LADY!" Linux shouted as he jumped back. "Way to go Dad you got punch on the parents and now there going crazy." Gaz said. "I LOVE N.Y.C!" "Dad you're not drunk." "Oh...well...YEAH!" "Oh boy, Don what are we gonna do?" "I don't' know." Don said as the kid in the background shouted. 'FOOD FIGHT!!!!!" "With Tacos." Bob said as he threw a taco with the kid. "hheeeyyyyy..." He said as threw a sandwich at Bob. "Hey, this has mayo on it." Bob said. Soon everyone was throwing food at eatchother.

Melissa Hid under the Table along with Cten. "This is messed up." Cten said as Melissa agreed. Then they realized they were both under the table they started fighting. "Hey you tried to take Dib away from me." Cten said. "No, he came over to me." Melissa snapped back as they both attacked eathother with drinks. "Ah GIR DEFESIVE MODE!" " HHAHAH!" Gir laughed as he Farted and threw a cupcake at trek. "haha...oh no." Gir said in a nervous voice as Trek held up another cupcake. "Gir...." "Trek..." "AHHHHH NOW DARE YOU I'LL SHOVE SO MUCH FOOD IN YOUR FACE!" Trek shouted as she continued yelling at him and throwing cupcakes at him. And Zim got hit in the face with a donnut. "WHO THREW THIS MEAT BAG AT MEEE!" "Dude." The kid in the background said as he stood next to him. "Its a Donnut." "Ok Seriously what is your name?" Zim asked. He didn't answer he just threw a jelly donnut in his face. Soon the whole place was having one big food fight. Soon Mrs. Bitters walked in and made a weird snake sound and everyone stopped and looked at her. "Your all worth nothing, doomed to doommy goodness of doom you should be ashamed of yourselves." Dib-stink." "Yeah Zim?" "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" "Of once, I have to agree with you my alien enemy." Dib said as they both threw a cake at her. She stood there for a moment then said. "DOOOOOOMMMMMMMMMMAAAAAA!" And threw food at everyone. As they all had one big food fight. Someone stood outside watching them. He looked like Zim only he was grey with horns on his head and wore a white shirt and black jeans and black and blue fingerless gloves and a devilish looking tail. As he stood outside. AS Cten pinned Melissa to the ground she looked up and seen him through the window. "Huh?" She said as she rubbed her eyes and he was gone. "Am I seeing this or was that- AHH!" Cten shouted as Melissa pinned her to the ground.

End

Linux: My Plan Dib takes place now!

Melissa: This is kinda Evil Linux.

Linux: I know.

Dib: I hope Cten don't' kill me for this.

Cten: You?! I thought you were gone for good?

Zim: Next Time: Linux's Plan, and an Unexpected Surprise!

Gir: I KNEW IT!

Transmission Ends......| |


	24. Episode 24: Linux's Plan!

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 24: Linux's Plan, And an Unexpected Surprise**

Linux: This is my best plan yet!

Melissa: I hop you know what you're doing Linux

Dib: Seriously.

Linux: Trust me, I'll get rid of those alien's for good!

Gaz: Hey I'm in this episode too! Nice...

Linux's House 3:00pm

"And that should do it." Linux said as he was putting something together on the desk in his room. "Those alien's won't know what hit them!" He said as his mom knocked on the door. "David! Come on its time for dinner." "Mom, I'm in the middle of a diabolical plan here!" "I don't' care lets go young man." "Ma, your ruining my awesome Intro to the Episode!" "DAVID MALABU ARE YOU TALKING BACK TO ME!" "Agh.....no mom" "Good now mister you get out of this room right now." "Fine." He said. As he started to walk out from his room his cell phone rang. "This is Linux, thank you saving me form my crazy mother." "Linux do I really have to do this?" Dib asked on the other side. "Yes Dib, how are you gonna get rid of the aliens?" "Yeah but-" "Look dude don't' let your emotions get the best of you ok, you gotta be tough like me." "..Oh right sure." Dib agreed but more in a sarcastic way. "Ok I'll be there in a second call Melissa and tell her to be there ok?" "Right sure." Linux hung up the phone and walked over to his window. As he was half way out the window his mother growled again. "DAVID WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN THERE AHHH MY FOOD IS GETING COLD!" "I can't come to dinner I gotta...I gotta go!" He said as he grabbed his laptop and a controller from the desk and jumped through the window.

Dib's House 3:15pm

All three of them were in the garage Dib was leaning against the wall while Melissa was sitting on a box. "Hey guys I'm here, sorry it took me so long mom tried to make me eat dinner." Linux said as he walked in with a smile. "Wait....you guys eat Dinner at three O'clock in the afternoon?" Dib asked with a confused look on his face. Linux stood there for a moment then answered. "Yyyyeeesssss." "Ok.....then..." "Anyway! I got the plan all ready to go!" "So, wha- what do I do?" Melissa asked a soft but concerned voice. "Melissa cutie, your the live bit." "L-Live bit?" "Live bit for what Linux?" Dib asked, Linux brought up his Linux laptop which had a blueprint of his plan on it. "Simple my trusty sidekick." "Wait your my sidekick Linux I was here first." "Rrriiiggghhttt you just keep telling your self that." Linux said as Dib got a 'whatever' look on his face. Melissa walked up behind Linux to see the blueprint herself. "Ok Melissa, we all know Cten hates you so you'll start a fight with her." "Wha? No way have I never started fights she always starts with me." "Well not today! Anyway after you do that." Linux went on about the plain and soon it was in motion.

Outside 3:30pm

Melissa was walking on the side walk with a not so sure look on her face. "Sure I hate Cten, but even she don't' deserve this." She thought. As she did she turned to her right to see Cten in her normal human costume trying to get Gir who was in his dog costume, away from a tree. "GIR YOU CAN'T CHASE EVERY MOUSE YOU SEE!" Cten shouted. "Its wasn't a Mouse it was a squirrel!" "....WHATEVER!" "AND I WANNA HUG IT AND MAKE IT ME MEH FRIEND!" "AGH NO GIR! THAT'S A BAD GIRBOT!" She shouted and just has she was about to hit him on the head Melissa threw a rock at her head. "OK WHO'S THE- Melissa?" Cten asked as Melissa stood their holding another rock tossing it up and catching it in her hand. "Surprised to see me?" "Melissa, you dirty little b-" "BE MY FRIEND MR. MOOSE!" "I THOUGHT IT WAS A SQUARREL!?" "It is I NAMED HIM MR. MOOSE!" ".....whatever." Cten said as she turned back to Melissa." "What are you....um..?Waiting for Cten?" "Bring it!" Cten said as she ran at Melissa. "Run Melissa Run!" Melissa said to herself as she started to run back to Dib's house. As she did she pulled her watch up to her mouth and then. "Linux!" She cried. "I think I got her attention!" She cried again with a scared tone in her voice. "Awesome Melissa now remembers do like we planned!" "But what if she catches me!?" "Oh...well I didn't think about that part." "WHAT!?" Dib shouted. "Heh heh" "THANKS ALOT!" Melissa shouted as she started to run faster. "HAHA HOW EXCIDING!" Cten shouted as they approached a Hill Cten grabbed a Trash can Lid and started to slide down it catching up to Melissa.

"Huh?" Melissa looked back to See cten on her tail. "AHH!" Melissa shouted as she grabbed stake board in someone's front yard. "Sorry I'll give it back....hey you're that Kid always yelling stuff in the Background." "Yep" He said as they both stood there for a moment. "So um...ya gonna skate any into the sunset?" "Oh yeah right!" Melissa said as she quickly jumped on the skate board and rolled down the hill. With Cten following after her. "SLOW DOWN YA CRAZY LADY!" the Kid shouted as Cten passed him up. "Melissa how close is you to Dib's house?" "Almost there!" Just as Melissa said that she could see Dib's garage in front of her. "I'm gonna make it!" Just as she said as she heard Cten yell, then watched as Cten threw by her. "What the?" Melissa said she her self. As Cten flew through the air she flew right into the garage. "Ouch, Stupid lid hits a rock." "NOW!" Linux shouted as Cten looked up and a cage feel on top of her. "Huh? wha? HEY LET ME OUT!" She cried. "Not a Chance." Cten let out a quick gasp as she got a surprised look on her face. "Linux?" "Sorry Cten." Dib said as Cten looked at him. "Dib? Why?" Just as Linux shut the garage door he said. "Because he hates all aliens like you." Just as he said that there was a loud BANG on the garage door. As Linux and Dib got a 'oh crap' look n their faces. Linux opened the door again and looked down at Melissa. "You ok?" "Yeah she went full speed into a garage door, yeah "m sure she's fine Linux." Cten answered sarcastically as Melissa got up from the ground.

"I'm ok." As she walked in Linux shut the door once more. "You three better let me out or eales." "Or eales what?" Cten didn't answer she just gave him an evil look. "That's what I thought." "Whats going on Linux?" "Simple Princess, your gonna help me destroy Zim and then I'll make you kill yourself." "What? Ha no way you can't make me do anything." "Oh really?" "Yeah Really." "Oh well allow me to prove you wrong." He said as he pulled out a controller that looked like a gamecube controller and pushed the start button. Causing Cten to fall to her knees. Then after a few seconds he started to move the joystick on the controller and Cten broke out of the cage, jumped from the tool table to on top of the car then back in front of them. "How did you do that?" Melissa asked. Pushing start again Cten got control of her self again. "Huh? How did you?!" She asked with a scared look on her face. "Simple, remember a couple of days ago, Melissa asked you to hold something? So you put it in your PAK? Well that little box was really a controlling device, I figured you'd forget about it and leave it so it's been digging its way into your nervous system for me to control." "How she didn't feel it?" Melissa asked. "An Irken's nervous system base in not just in our brain but in our PAKS...And Only Dib knew this...You Idiot HOW COULD YOU!?" Dib didn't answer he just had a confused yet disappointed look on his face as he looked at the ground. "Exactly. Now you are under my control." "If you knew this why didn't you do this sooner?" Cten asked him.

Linux just smiled as he explained once more. "I needed that Stupid, Idiot Zena out of the way first, has much as she hangs around us we would have found out and tried to stop us." He explained. "Hey Zena wasn't an idiot, she was the only one who didn't want to take over this planet." Melissa said in a mad tone. "Yeah right, she was just trying to get you to trust her that's all Melissa." Dib said to her. "Please Dib don't' give her credit she's not that Smart?" "Are you sure Cten? Or was she playing you for a fool as well?" Cten once again couldn't say anything but she did jump at Linux. But it was too late right before Cten got close enough to attack him he pushed the start button and she was under his control again. "Now let's go find Zim." Linux said as Melissa and Dib nodded and followed Linux.

Zim's Front yard 3:45pm

"CTEN I......Cten?" Zim asked as he looked around the front yard. And gir was running around there tree in the front yard. "Gir Where's Cten? I thought you two went for a walk?" Zim asked in an annoyed tone. Gir stopped running and sat on the ground with a happy look on his face. "I FOUND MR. MOSE!" He said as he held up the squirrel he was chasing earlier. Zim just had a blank look on his face as he said. "No Gir, that's a squirrel where is Cten?" "Oh Ahh right there!" Gir said as he pointed to Cten who was with Linux, Dib and Melissa. "Linux! What are you doing here?" Zim asked as he got ready to fight him. "Where here to get rid of you once and for all Zim!" Dib said with a smile on his face. "How are you going to do that?" "Like this!" Dib said as Linux controlled Cten to attack him. "Whoa!" Zim quickly said as he jumped out of the way of Cten. "Cten what are you doing? HAVE YOU GONE INSANE WOMAN?!" Zim asked as Cten turned to him but didn't say a word then attacked him again missing once more. "DIB WHAT DIDYOU DO TO HER?!" He asked as Dib Smiled. "Linux and I are controlling her every move Zim we wanted to die from your own kind." Dib explained as he did Zim was distracted and Cten pinned him to the ground. "Agh GIR DEFENCIVE MODE!" "GO MR. MOOSE!" Gir shouted as he shot Mr. Moose out of his head hitting Cten in the head but it didn't do anything. "...Gir...THAT DIDN'T HELP ME!" "Oh ...FLY PIG!" Gir shouted as he threw a piggy at her but still nothing happened. "Gir, Stop throwing stuff at me!" Cten said.

As she was focused on him Zim rolled over pinning her down. "Cten why?" "I can't help it! Linux is controlling me!" She quickly explained. "So that's it!" Zim quickly jumped off of Cten and went right for Linux. "Ha-ha to slow!" Linux said as Cten quickly got in front of Linux and punched Zim in the face, making him fly backwards. "Linux....Don't' make me do this." Cten said as Linux just laughed. "Whatever." He said. Ten made Cten punch Zim non-stop into the ground. She soon jumped back and all was quite for a moment. "YES WE GOT HIM!" Dib shouted. "Wait." Melissa said softy as she seen Zim get up from the ground. "Ha....You'll have to do better then that." He said has his robotic legs came out of his PAK. "Two can play at this game!" Linux said as he made robotic legs come out of Cten's PAK and run at Zim. "Sorry about this princess." Zim said with a smile on his face as he used his robotic legs to trip Cten's and then put his hands together like he was hitting a volleyball and hit Cten in the back casing her to fall on her stomach on the ground. "Ha-ha!" He laughed. As he went to turn around to go after Linux Cten quickly got up and jumped on top of him. As she went to punch him in the face again. Zim grabbed her Antennas and flipped her over him. "This is insane." Zim said to him self as he got up again retracting his Robotic legs. Cten ran at him with full speed once more and threw fast punches at him, which most of them he blocked. "GIR HELP ME OUT!" "I love this show!" Gir said as he stuck his tough out.

"Linux! Get rid of him already!" Dib said "I'm having a problem here he's just as fast as her." Linux said. Just then Gaz tapped Linux on the back. "Can I play?" "Huh?" Melissa said to herself with a confused look on her face. Dib quickly took the controls out of Linux's hand and handed it to his sister. "PLAY GAZ PLAY LIEK THE DEEKENS!" "The deekends?" Melissa asked as Linux looked at his controless hands. "Hey where id my controllers go?" He asked himself. "Ok then I'm gonna get the high score." Gaz said as she started to 'play' the game. "Oh great just want I need." Zim said then Cten tripped him. "I need a power up." Gaz said. "A What?" Linux asked. "I power up you know, like a weapon or something." "Oh...Ahh Dib?" Linux said as Dib threw Cten his pocket knife. "What kind of power up is that?" "IT'S THE ONLY THING I GOT OK GAZ!" Dib shouted as Gaz kept playing. As Zim started to get up Cten stomped on his stomach super hard. "AHH!" Zim shouted in pain he looked up at Cten who had in knife in her hand. "I'm Sorry Zim." She said then at a super fast speed she went to stab him. "I can't watch!" Melissa said she closed her eyes but instead of hearing a cheer from Dib and Linux she heard a gasp. "What happen?" Melissa said as she looked up and got a big smile on her face. Cten who also had her eyes closed felt someone grabbed her wrist she opened her eyes and said. "No way....It can't be!" son after Cten was thrown backwards. "Need little help invader?" The voice said as Zim looked up he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Z-Zena?" He asked. "How is she here?" Linux asked "ZENA-CHAN!" Melissa shouted. "She looks Different." Dib said as he notices she was dressed differently this time. She wasn't in her human form but she only wore her human costume of eye contacts and orange hair. Along with her A.I.S Uniform on. "Wow Mistress they brought a welcoming party for us!" Kiki said as she jumped down from the roof. She was in her human form. "Don't' worry Zim, We'll take it from here!" Kiki said then turned to Cten and the others with a confident look on her face. "Ok Zena! Let's attack Cten with full force!" Kiki commanded as Zena's eyes glowed yellow and she went after Cten. "GAZ YOU GOTTA BEAT HER!" "I'm trying." Gaz said. Cten quickly dodged Zena's attack and jumped other her back. "Zena I thought you weren't coming back?" Cten said quickly. "Tallest Red had a change in his plans Princess." Zena said them threw Cten off of her. Cten landed on the ground but quickly got back up as she did Kiki jumped in front of Zena and punched the ground to come up having Cten fly up into the air. Zena quickly teleported in front of Cten to where how there face to face, then Zena quickly kicked her o the ground. Cten landing on her back and Zena teleported back to the ground safely. "Now you." Zena said in more of a scarier voice. "I remember that voice." Dib paused as he and Linux got scared looks on their faces. "Yeah that voice came right before she sent Tak flying through the air." Linux said. "I'll give you five seconds....Five." Zena said as he attacked both Dib and Linux Melissa and Gaz quickly moving out of her way.

"I WANT THE DUDE WITH THE GLASES!" Kiki shouted as she grabbed Dib by the neck. "I thought you were the sweet one." "Here I am most of the time." She said as she threw dib across the street. "How can she do that?!" Linux asked. "You underestimate s Linux." Zena said as she teleported behind him and grabbed his arm twisting it behind up them pushed it up breaking it. "AHHHH!" "Mess with Zim or Cten again, and I'll be sorry got it?" Zena said to him then kicked him on the ground. Kiki picked him up like she was throwing him out of a Bar and threw him across the street to. "Here we're sweet and spicy!" Kiki said with a smile as she clapped her hand and Zena went back to normal state. "We showed them did we not?" Zena asked as she pulled down her mask with a smile on her face. "Seriously!" Kiki said. "So did I lose?" Gaz asked. Kiki took the controller away from Gaz and looked at it. "Is this the Cause of this?" Zena asked as Kiki crushed it in her hands. "Not anymore." "Cten sat up and rubbed her head. "You didn't have to beat me up so bad." "Oh yes...Um Sorry." Zena said with an embarrassed smile. "I LOVED YOU KIKI!" Gir said as he jumped in Kiki's arms. "Heh heh Nice to see you again Gir. " "What's going on?" Trek asked as she walked out of the house. "WHERE WERE YOU?" Cten asked. "I was sleeping." Cten got a weird look on her face as she said. "Are you serious?" "Zena-Chan!" Melissa said as she hugged her friend. "Zena I'm sorry I didn't mean to." "Melissa it is okay!" Zena said with a smile.

"Well, don't think your gonna get a thanx for me, I was gonna turn on them anyway." Cten said as she crossed her arms. "If you say so Cten." Zena said in a sarcastic tone. "I knew I'd see you again." Zim said as he walked up behind Zena with a smile. "Zim! Are you okay?" "Yeah, I'm fine! I'll be bused tomorrow though ha!" He replied as he scratched the back of his neck. As he did Zena quickly put her arms around him. He was stunned for a few seconds then hugged her back. "Hey Zena how did Kiki transform if I have the transformer?" Cten asked. Zena pulled away fro Zim and answered. "Tallest Red gave me a new one, your father figured you would use it too much and you'd break it." "Ha-ha you dad knows you well." "QUIET TREK!" "Welcome Back Zena." Zim said before he and the rest of them walked back into the house. "It is great to be back once more!" Zena said as she ran into the house after everyone eales. "We missed you Kiki." Trek said. "I missed you guys too." "NO gir don't!" trek shouted as Gir said. "I'M NAKED!" "AHHHH I DONT' MISS THAT THOUGH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Kiki shouted.

End

Zena: It's great to be back I miss this school!

Cten: why?

Zim: Who cares about this school besides you Zena?

Don: Hey Linux, whose that new girl? She's annoying...

Linux: that's my Sister Visa...

Zena: Next Time! Visa: Linux's Popular Sister!

Visa: Like totaly its time we make this FABULOUS!

Don: Oh gawd...

Transmission Ends....| |


	25. Episode 25: Visa! Linux's Popular Sister

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 25: Visa, Linux's Popular Sister**

Linux: OH crap.

Don: What Linux?

Linux: My sister is coming back in town...

Don: Is that a good thing?

Linux: No...

Don: Can't be that bad...

Linux: O_O...

Don: Ok...*Presses Play*

Dib's House

"Doing dad's chores, doing dad's chores!" Dib sang as he cleaned the windows in his living room. As he did he seen a Car pull up at Linux's house across the street. "Wonder who that is." As he said this his front door swung open. "Dib, Dib!" Linux shouted with a panic look on his face. "Hey...Linux...what's wrong?" He asked. Linux walked up to him and shut the blinds to the window. "Hello I was washing that!" "That's great Dib I HAVE A PROBLEM!" "Jeez, Linux calm down what's wrong, and I thought cool guys never freak out?" "This...This is different." Linux paused as he peeked out the window.

"Can I know what's going on?" "My sister." "You have a sister?" "Yeeess." Linux answered with a 'yes you idiot' look on his face. "She's was the most popular girl in our school she's an 11th grader now, and I know she's gonna come to our school and make things......fabulous..." Linux explained. "What's wrong with tha-" "EVERYTHING! I've been the coolest guy in school, if she comes in they're she'll ruin everything with her...girlyness...I can't top that, can't top it!" Linux explained while pacing up and down still complaining. As he did Dib just watched him till he got tried of Linux complaining then squirted Linux with the Windex.

"Hey." "Down Linux." Linux stopped and looked at Dib and said. "Dude I'm not a dog." then got squirted again. "Ok stop that..." Linux ordered. "Sorry..." "What is you friend doing here Dib?" Gaz asked. "He's hiding from his sister." "Really? ha some cool kid." "SEEE, ITS STARTING ALREADY!" Linux shouted then got squirted again. Linux got a pissed look on his face as he look at Dib and said. "Give, Give me that!" He said and squirted Dib with it then threw it. "Dib, what am I gonna do?" "Well, she can't be that bad what's the worse she could do?" said Dib. "Drive me insane." Linux added.

Linux's house (Dinner time)

"So like then jennet was like, oh my gosh I have that same color of pumps." Visa said as her and her parents laughed. As Linux sat their holding his head in his hands. "Visa, honny it so nice to have you home." Kansess, his mother said. "I'll like be here for two weeks!" Visa said. "TWO WEEKS!?" Linux shouted in a panic. "David are you alright?" Kakou, his dad asked. "yeah I'm fine dad." Linux said as he put his elbows on the table and put his hands on his head. "Great just great two weeks how am I suppose to beat that?" He thought to himself as he looked at his sister, she looked like your everyday glamour girl. The strait long hair with highlights, her long bands to the left side of her head. She was dressed in the day's fashion, which was a pink mini tank up. So her stomach was showing, but thank goodness she was very skinny. The pink tank top had a hello kitty logo on the shirt;

she also had the hottest jeans from American egeal, tight, hip hugger, bell bottom jeans and pink sandals. "Look at her thinks she's cooler then me, theres only room for one cool kid in this city." Linux thought again and Visa turned to him. "Um David." "Its Linux." "Linux? Like what kind of name s that? What is that a shoe or something?" "It's a computer Visa…A COMPUTER!" Linux said with an annoyed look on his face. "Oh, well I was like gonna say don't' embarrass me at school tomorrow." "What?" "yeah I'm going to visit Doomville high." Visa said as Linux got a 'oh no' look on his face. "What? No why?" "because, they need to know what its like to be around a celeb." "Visa, you're not a celebrity…and what is a celeb?" "David." "Linux" Visa paused for second then patted him on the head. "David." She said again as Linux crossed his arms. "You're so not cool but that's ok, thank goodness you have a popular sister like me, to hide your unpopularness." Visa explained,

as Linux got really annoyed. "Unpopularness is not a word…" Linux said. "Like, whatever." Visa said then looked at her father as he said. "Hopefully you two will get along." "Pesha, Dad of course we get along." As Visa said this Linux flung some food in her hair. As their parents got a "oh no' look on their face Visa turned to Linux. "You little brat!" "What I didn't do anything.." "Oh like, really?" She said and poured her drink on Linux's head. "Yeah, that's mature." Linux said as Visa had a mad look on her face. "Little boy you started it!" As she said this Linux grabbed his cup. "Just calm down okay? Just calm….Down." Linux said has he put his hand up to her head in a solute way when he said calm and then in the same position move his arm down, when he said down. Visa just crossed her arms and said. "Like, make me." "Fine." Linux said then splashed his drink in her face.

"AGH! MOM! DAVID IS BEING A JERK!" Visa said as threw food at him. "I SAID IT'S LINUX!" "Children calm down." Kansess said as Kakou splashed his drink at his wife. "….Kakou." "What, its looked fun I wanted to try it and you were the only candidate I felt fitting for the occasion." Kansess gave her husband an evil glare as he got a nervous look on his face and said. "Well, look at it this way; you look it for your country…" "I'm a nurse not a solider." She said as she grabbed her cup. "Oh….I love you honny…no that's ok put the cup down." But it was too late Kansess splashed her drink in his face. "Honny why?" "You were the only candidate..." As she said this her and Kakou looked at their kids were still throwing food at each other. "Kids that's enough." Kakou said as Kasess goat smile on her face. "Alright you to time for bed, you've got school." "After you clean up yourselves and the kitchen." Their father added as he looked around the room and there was food everywhere, looked like a tornado went through it. "Look what you did Visa." "Shut-up David." "I said….you know what never mind." Linux said as they both crossed their arms and turned their heads away from each other.

School Hallway 1:15pm

Linux is pacing back and forth in the hallway, as Don and Dib watch him. "Is he okay?" Don asked. "Yeah, it's just his sister is coming to school to day….or something." "He has a sister?" "I Guess." "She's gone be here any minute, just act cool Linux, your cool; just stay calm." As he said this to himself the school door swung open as Visa walked in. "Ohla, Konichiwa, G'day, and Bonjour! C'est Moi Visa!" Visa said in a dramatic super star pose. "C'est Moi?" Zim asked. "What dose that mean?" Cten added. "It means 'It's me' In French!" Zena said with a smile. As Zim and Cten stared at her. "How did you know that?" Zim asked. "The Transformer also give you the ability to talk and understand every language of the planet your in." "You can do everything can't cha?" Cten asked annoyed as she crossed her arms. "Did I say something?" Zena asked as Zim just shrugged. "Is that your sister?" Don asked Linux. "Yeeess." He said giving her the same look he gave Dib.

"It's so nice to be back at Doomvil high, I know your older siblings talked about me." Visa explained. "Yeah my twin brothers have, you were the most popular girl in school, and you were a snob too, and your name isn't even Visa, its Katelynn." Don said as Visa smiled. "I know, but Katelynn is so unfabulous" Visa paused as she walked over to Don. "Visa is sooo much better, besides your one to talk look at you, you look like a little boy." "WHAT?!" Don said as Linux and Zena held her back from beating up Visa. "Heh, calm down Donalena." Linux said with a nervous look on her face last thing he needed was his girlfriend beating up his sister. "Yes please, calm down Don." Zena added then Visa continued. "Donalena? What kind of name is that?" "It fits in the Punker category got a problem with that?" Don said as Visa got a 'eww' look on her face. "Please, punkers are not cool." "RUN THAT BUY ME AGAIN!?" Don started again.

"Don!" Linux called once more. "Please, calm down." "And who is this?" Visa asked looking at Zena. "Who me?" "That's Zena the alien I was telling you about." "Really, What did you put your hair in carrot juice to get that color Zena? Haha" Visa commented as Zena not an unsure look on her face. "Um…No..." Zena answered not really sure of what she meant. "Hello, are you stupid that was a insult, your dumber then you look." "Leave her alone." Zim said with an annoyed look on his face. "Oh you're the Green kid David." "LINUX!" "….David what telling me about, please green was sooo two months ago." Zim was ready to pop her one until Cten grabbed his wrist. "Zim no, I wanna do it." Cten said. "Now you I like." Visa said. "Who me?" Cten asked. "Yeah you've got attitude girl, I like it." Visa commented. "Awesome." "Cten!" Zim said as Cten looked at him. "Oh be quiet Zim." Then Visa turned to Dib.

"Oh your David's sidekick." "Wait, he's my sidekick!" Dib said as he crossed his arms. "Oh well that fits you better, you're a lot cutter then Linux said." "What did he say?" "I said you were ugly." "LINUX!" "Haha!" As Dib turned around to look back at Visa, Visa kissed him. Once she pulled away his face got beat red as he walked backwards and started to fall then Zim caught him. "Dib-stink what's wrong with you?" "Hey you never did that when I kissed you." Cten said then Zim dropped Dib on the ground. Melissa who just walked up all of a sudden shouted. "HEY!" Then she quickly put her hands over her mouth in a panic. Visa turned around. "What? Oh I'm sorry are you jealous? Or are you just mad because you didn't do that yourself?" Melissa who still had her hands other her own mouth just got a mad look on her face. "Hey, why are you here anyway to make fun of us? You're not that cool if you are."

The kid in the background said. "Who said that?" "That kid again." Linux answered. "Any who, no I'm here to show you how become hot, cool and sexy like me!" "I WANNA LEARN!" the Kid in the Background yelled again as all the kids agreed. "Okay, first off you need to be fabulous!" "Oh please." Don said as Zim rolled his eyes. "MUSIC PLEASE!" Visa said as she got in a dramatic stance then waited a second then crossed her arms. "Um Hello!!!!!!!" "SORRY!" "Thank you." She said as the Kid in the Background pushed play on a Cd player that Visa brought in.

Visa:

Whenever I see someone less fortunate than I,  
And let's face it, who isn't less fortunate than I?  
My tender heart tends to start to bleed.  
And when someone needs a makeover,  
I simply have to take over!  
I know, I know exactly what they need!

And even in your case, (turns to Don)  
Though it's the toughest case I've yet to face,  
Don't worry, I'm determined to succeed!  
Follow my lead,  
And yes indeed, you will be...

POPULAR! (Turns back to the crowd)  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper poise,  
When you talk to boys,  
Little ways to flirt and flounce,  
ooh!  
I'll show you what shoes to wear!  
How to fix your hair!  
Everthing that really counts to be...

POPULAR!  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts,  
You'll be good at sports,  
Know the slang you've got to know.  
So let's start,  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go!

Don't be offended by my frank analysis,  
Think of it as personality dialysis,  
Now that I've chosen to become a  
Pal, a sister and advisor,  
There's nobody wiser!  
Not when it comes to...

POPULAR!  
I know about popular.  
and with an assist from me,  
to be who you'll be,  
instead of dreary who you were...  
Well, are.  
There's nothing that can stop you,  
from becoming popu-ler... lar...

la, la la!  
We're gonna make you pop-u-lar!

Linux: I'm the only popular kid here!

Visa: Quiet Linux popluar sister singing..

When i see depressing creatures,  
With unprepossessing features,  
I remind them on their own they have  
To - think - of  
Celebrated heads of state,  
Or specially great communicators!  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were POPULAR!  
Please!  
It's all about popular.  
It's not about aptitude,  
It's the way you're viewed,  
So it's very shrewd to be,  
Very very popular  
like ME!

And though you'll protest,  
Your disinterest,  
I know clandestinely,  
You're gonna grin and bear it!  
Your new found popularity!  
Aah!

La la, la la!  
You'll be popular!  
Just not quite as popular as ME!

"So that's the name of that tune." Visa said. "what is this High School Musical?!" Linux asked. "No David, since this is a middle school this would be a Middle School Musical and no its not." Visa said. Then there was clapping coming from the crowed. "Dude is that you?" Linux asked the kid in the background. "Nope." "That's surprising." Zim said, the Cten said. "Then who is that?" As she asked this a kid walked out from the crowed he was a black boy, with a black and red jersey on with matching baggy pants and red, black and white shoes. He had blue eyes and emo looking hair. As he got closer to them all he smiled. "Bravo, I enjoyed the performance." He said (His voice similar to Kimimarrou from Naruto) "Like who are you?" Visa asked as Cten got a curious look on her face. "I know that voice." She said to herself. "That's not important my dear, but is important is to know your place here." He said.

As he said this Cten eyes shot open. "I know who he is." "Who is that Cten?" Zim asked. "My place here?" Visa said with an attitude. "Yes, for you see your time of rein here once was, but is now over; a new generation has taking your place, isn't that right David Malabu?" He said as every looked to Linux. He was unsure of what to do at first but then smiled and got his cool attitude back. "Yeah, that's right. I'm the coolest kid in town now and you know why? I don't' make fun of people, I create my own words, and lets face it I don't' need the in thing to be cool unlike you." Linux said to his sister as everyone started to agree with him. "Wha? Your all turning against me for HIM!?" Visa asked. "Yeah duh! We like Linux!" The kid in the Background said as all of them were chanting Linux's name. Linux stood there as he crossed her arms. "What now?" "THIS ISN'T OVER! AGH!!!" She shouted as she walked out and all the kids cheered. "See, and you were worried she'd show you up!" Don said as she kissed him on the check. "Yeah, what was I worried about, hey wheres that new kid?" Linux asked as he looked around. "That's Weird, Cten, Zim and Zena are gone to." Don added. As she said that the bell Ring for school to be over.

Outside school 2:30pm

"This place is strange, but I see no sign of milary forces yet." The Kid said into his watch as he did Cten shouted to him. "Hey you come here!" She shouted as she stopped when he turned around. "You, your not a human are you?" She asked as the kid shook his head. "Very clever Princess Cten you're very observant." He said as Cten's eyes shot open. "You, your…Zena Defensive mode now!" Cten shouted as Zena quickly got in front of Cten. "Cten who is this?" Zim asked. "His name is Nemo, he's a vortian." She explained. "Vortain? He's our enemy isn't he?" "Yeah, well used to be, we have a treaty with them at the moment, I was there." Cten explained. "I underestimated you Princess." He said as he, before their eyes was himself again, he didn't have a transformer like Zena, but a heliographer like Tak which means, instead of Becoming a human like Zena, when people see him they only see the human version of himself.

"What is he doing here?" Zim asked. "I don't' know." Cten answered then looked at Nemo. "Nemo, why are you here? What is your directive?" she asked him. "My directive? Why princess, you make it sound like I'm a criminal." "You are in my eyes." Cten snapped. "Answer the question Nemo." Zim said. Nemo simply smiled. "I'm only here to check out this pathetic world, like you if you will." "Well this is my mission and my planet so back off." Zim snapped. "I'm afraid it's not that easy." "Why?" Zim asked. "Because, I have to observe this planet and tell my leaders, they're planning to work with the Tallest to destroy this planet." Nemo explained. "How I wasn't informed on that agreement Nemo, and how can I trust you?" Cten asked. "You've been away the Tallest can't tell you everything while your on our target planet." "His right Cten." Zim whispered. "Alright then." Cten said then looked at Zena. "Zena back down its ok." She said as Zena nodded and stepped back. "You will stay with us till you find our own place." Cten said as Zim got a no way look on his face. "Don't' start Zim I know its coming." Cten said as she walked off. "Thank you princess." He said as he followed the three homes.

Zim's house 3:15pm

As they walked into the house Zena hit her belt and turned back to her self, and Cten and Zim took out their contacts. "Why are those things sooo itchy?" Zim asked. "I don't' know." Cten answered. "I remember you." Nemo said while looking at Zena. "You do?" "Your eyes I remember them well, you are the red soldier correct?" "Yes I am." She answered as she did Nemo got a huge smile on his face got down on one knee and grabbed her hand. "My fair lady, I knew I would see you again, it is only by the hand of fate me meet again." He said as he kissed her hand. "Whoa did I miss something?" Cten asked as Zim had a really pissed off look on his face.

"Zena….Please tell me you don't' know him..." Zim said. "No, I do not." Zena said. "Zena? That is a beautiful name." Nemo said as he stood up and Zena smiled. "Thank you Nemo." She said. "Cten I want him out of my house." Zim said. "Zim, stop being jealous." "I'm not jealous…" "Really?" Cten said. "Mistress who's this?" Kiki asked as her, Trek and Gir walked in. "this is Nemo; Nemo is this Kiki, Trek, and Gir." "Nice to meet your acquaintance." Nemo said. "Heh Heh I like him!" Kiki said. "Quiet Kiki." Trek said. "I LIKE PIGGYS!" "Zena, please show Nemo to his room please." Cten ordered. Zena nodded as she, Kiki and Nemo walked up the stairs, with Zim watching Nemo the whole time. "I'm in." Nemo thought to himself as he followed Zena up the stairs to his room.

END

Cten: looks like you've got compaction hey Zim?

Zim: What are you talking about?

Cten: you know what I'm talking about…

Zim: YOU'RE LYING!

Linux: You guys I think we have more important thing to think about.

Melissa: yeah like how are we gonna get back home.

Cten: Next time: A Day of Survival.

Nemo: It won't be that hard.

Dib: FISHING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Transmission Ends…..| |


	26. Episode 26: A Day Of Survivel!

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 26: A Day of Survival!**

Nemo: A Feild trip huh? do you have those offen?

Zena: I dont' know, Don?

Don: Yeah , its always a drag though.

Melissa: I think this one will be fun!

Zim: Yeah right...

Cten: I call sitting next to Dib on the Bus.

Melissa: what?

Dib:Here we go...

School Cafe'teria

"What is this? It looks nasty?" Nemo asked as he looked at his food while he sat in his chair. "I asked myself the same thing when I first got here, they call it food." Zena said to him as nemo just poked it with his fork. Cten who was sitting next to Zena looked over at Zim who had a irriated look on his face. "Whats your problem?" Cten asked in a boaring tone and Zim quickly snapped back. "Nothing." "Look I don't lke him being around either but what can we do, we can't interfer with his own mission." Cten explained as Zim just rolled his eyes. "that new kid seems cool." LInux said. "He's an alien I bet." Dib siad as he took a drink of his glass. "So, I like him better then Zim and Zena...and Cten." "Whats wrong with Cten?" "heh heh nothing!" Linux said in a nervous voice as Dib gave him that evil glare, still drinking out of his glass. "CHILDEREN! PAY ATTENTION!" Mrs. Bitters said as she slithered onto a table.

"Today we're having a feild trip! so before we go let me explain." Mrs. Bitters "A feild trip Cten whats that?" Zena asked as Cten was about to answer, Nemo put his finger in the air like he was quoting something and answered. "A Field trip is when someone takes a group of people to a sertain place to learn about things." "Oh, thank you Nemo!" Zena said "Your welcome my lady." Cten just rolled her eyes as she said. "Show-off." "So you got one hour to get you stuff from your house and get outside! HURRY UP YOU WORHTLESS PEICES OF-" "Cheese!?" the Kid in the Background shouted as all the Kids laughed. "No I was going to say peices of trash but I like Smelly old cheese better cause thats what you all remind me off, smelly, old, cheese!" Mrs. Bitter said then left the room. "Friendly Human isn't she?" Nemo asked as Don walked by and said. "Yeah really, Zena are you coming or not?" "Yeah Zena-Chan" Melissa added as Zena jumped up. "Of corse! This sound most fun I will not miss out on this oppertinity!" "Well, Is Dib going?" Cten asked in a cercernd voice as Don nodded. "I Guess LInux is coming along for the ride so you can Bet Dib is coming too." "Then I"ll go, can't let Melissa be lone with him." "Cten, I saw him first." "Whatever!" As Nemo listened to the girls he got a smile on his face. "So a field trip huh? Just the shot I've been looking for, if I can impress Zena with my killer sirvivle skills she'll fall for me and me mine for sure!" Nemo thought then stood up. "I guess I"ll go too." Quickly after Nemo said that Zim jumped up. "I'm going to!" "Zim I thought you didn't like feild trips." Cten asked in a sarcastic tone. "YOU LIE!" Cten just got a 'oh brother' look. "Can we hurry before we miss the bus kiddies?!" Linux asked as he walked by pulling Don with him and Dib following him.

Outside Bus stop 

"Hey is that Kid that always yells stuff coming too?" Linux asked as he hugged Don from behind. as he said this the kid walked by with his tent back on his back. "Yes I am!" "Ok seriously dose he have a name?" Don asked as Linux just had a confused look on his face since he didn't know it either. "AH CTEN THIS STUFF IS HEAVY!" Zim shouted as he tried to pull this big bag if Cten's stuff. "Stoip whynning Zim, your somewhat of a strong...what you know what never mind you not a strong man at all." Cten said as she crossed her arms, watching Zim have a hard time. "Ha need alittle help Zim?" Dib asked. "No Dib I'm fine!" Zim answered sounding out of breathe. "Wow thats sad, I thougth at least you were lttle strong." Dib mocked as ZIm looked up at him. "YOU WANNA TRY DRAGGING THIS!?" Zim shouted. "Yeah I think I will, see Zim theres some things Humans, like myself are better at then you Irkens like yourself." Dib said as he went to drag it he lost his grip and feel on his butt. "Yeah way to go Dib you showed me." "Shut-up." "Phew I thought we'd miss it." Melissa said. "Where did you two go?" Cten asked as the two boys were agruing in the background about who was stronger. "Zena-chan wanted to go to the library and get a seashell book" Melissa explained as Zena nodded hugging the book.

"Girl, your crazy who cares about a seashell?" Cten asked again. "They seem so pretty and I want to see one, mostly this sand doller its so pretty!" Zena siad as she showed Cten, who seemed not interested. "thats great Zena, I swear your like a 67 year old girl." Cten commannted as Melissa looked at Zena. "Huh thats pretty old." "not where I come from, that mean I'd be only six yeas old here." "Oh so how old ar eyou now in your years?" "I'm 149" "Wow..." Melissa said with an amzed look on her face and Zena just smiled and Cten had a annoyed look on her face then turned to the boys. "I"ll do it!" Cten said as she esaly picked up her bag and walked off. "Wha?" Dib said as Zim just stood there with a 'thats not fair' look. "DIB COME!" "Cming Cten." Dib said following her. "EVERYONE GET INT HE BUS NOW!" Mrs. Bitter shouted as everyone quickly ran into the bus. once everyone was in the Bus mrs. Bitters started talking about the rules of the trip and things like that. "Now stay together, swim with a buddy AND DON'T PEE ANYWHERE!" "Thats...disturbing to hear." Linux said as she slithered up to his face. "YOu wanna say somehting David?" "Um...no.." "Good....then SHUT-UP!" She commanded then went back to the front of the bus. Once she was done talking the Bus took off. In the Bus Linux sat next to Don who sat infront of Dib and Cten and they sat Across from Melissa and Zena.

while Zim and Nemo sat alone on differnt sides of the Bus. "Look at the sky, look at the road LETS COUNT THE LINES! ONE, TWO THREE.!" "Wait...I knwo that voice." Zim said as he look at his back pak that was sitting next tot he window. Gir was there standing inthe back pack looking through the window. "Gir shut-up!" Zim shouted as he stuffed Gir back in the bak pack. "But master!" "Why are you here?" "I wanted to come." "Is Trek and Kiki here too?" "Uhhh....ye-no...wait yea-...I think...maybe..uhh...YEAH!" Zim got a 'holy crap look on his face as he tapped Zena on the shoulder. "What?" "Check your back pak." "Huh?" Zena said to herself as she looked in her back pak to see Kiki asleep. "Kiki?" Melissa was to busy staring at Dib to pay attening to what Zen was doing, Zen aqucikly zipped the back pack and looked at Zim. "they must have snuck in when we where packing, that mean Trek must be in Cten's back pack. "thats why it was so heavy." Zim said to hisself. "TREE TREE TREEE TREEE H W R 7!" Gir shouted as Zim stuffed him back in his back pack. "Gir shut-up you'll blow our cover." "I LOVE MEH SOME TREES!" "I SAID SHUT-UP!" Zim said and zipped his back pack up. "Whats wrong Zim, can't controll you own robot?" Nemo said to him with a sarcastic smile. Zim just gave him a evil glare.

One hour later

Almost all the kids were asleep but Gir. His voice you could hear form inside the back pack which Zim had his arm over so Gir couldn't unzip it. "I loved you piggy, you are meh best friend, LETS SWING ON A SWING PIGGY AND HAVE TEA!" "EVERYONE WAKE UP YOU WARMS!" Mrs. Bitters shouted as Everyones jumped. "AHH I'M WAKE!" Cten shouted as Dib feel off the seat and Zim laughed at him. "Haha you pathetic human." "You suck." "You feel." "Were here so evryone get out!" Mrs. Bitters said as she opened the door Zena, Don, and Melissa where the first three out. When they walked through the door they could see a beautiful sandly beach, the sea shore not to far from them, and along the sides of the beach were palm trees and stuff kinda like the jungle type thing. "Wow, I've never seen something liek this before." Zena said as Melissa agreed. "Its Beautiful right?" "FIRST ONE TO NOT BE SWIMMING IS A LOSER LIKE DIB!" Don shouted and Zena and Melissa shouted.

"OKAY!" The three threw their back packs on the sand and knciked off their shoes and revaled their swin suits uder their clothes and Don had a two peince on that was black and blue with a nike logo on the top. Melissa had a sparkly white one piece and Zena had a red two peice put the bottom was like a shirt instead of the normal bikini bottom. As the girls jumped him Zena stopped and took off and gave it to Zim. "Hold this please thank you!" She said and jumped in with the girls. "dang heck-a-good feild trip I think I'll get myself a tan." "Cten how your green?" Linux said as Cten just flipped her hair. "Boy leave me alone, DIb come!" She said as Dib followed her dragging her back pack. "SWIM!" Linux said as he grabbed a flaoty which was a giant ducky and ran to the shore. when he got to the end he said. "one small jump for men one giant jump FOR MR. DUCKY!" He jumped in making a big splash. Nemo just watched form the shade of a palm tree with a book in his hand and Zim stood there for a second themm looked for Gir. "Gir where are you?" "I"m right here master!" Gir said in his Dog suit along with Kiki and Trek, Kiki was in her bunny suit adn Trek in her Fox Suit. "WHy ar eyou three here?" "Wanted to check it out." trek said. "And I didn't want to leave Trek alone with Gir." Kiki Added. "Agh, Fine just stay out of trouble." Zim ordered as the three nodded and ran off to play in the sand. Mrs. Bitters stayed in the bus cause it was too bright for her. "Are you going outside mrs. Bitters?" The Bus Driver asked. "No, The Sun is out." "Well, I'm going out side."The Bus driver said as he went outside.

One Hour Later

"ALRIGHT YOU INSANE LITTLE KIDS GET INT HE BUS!" Mrs. Bitters shouted. "Finaly!" Zim said as he was sitting at a table. As all the kids grabbed their things Nemo crawled under the hood of the Bus and started messing with the wires. "This way, I'll have Zena to my salf out here, Heh." He said to himself as he continued to mess with the wiring. As he Did GIr popped up behind him. "What cha doing?" He asked innocently. "I'm doing stuff." "CAN I HELP!" "Agh, Be quiet you sad excuse for a Sirbot, you wanna help then stand behind the Bus ok?" Nemo said in a annoyed voice and Gir soluted and stuck his toung out. "OK!" He siad and ran behind the Bus. Once mos f the kids got in the door shut on its own. "WHHHYYYY!? ITS PARODOX!" Keef shouted as mrs. bitters shouted. 'SHT-UP KEEF AND HOW DID YOU GET HERE!!" She kicked him out of the bus window right before to took off. "BYE-BYE BUSSY I MISSED YOU!" Gir shouted as he had a smile on his face, while sticking his toung out and waved to the bus. "WHA!? YOU MEAN THE BUS LEFT WITHOUT US!" Cten shouted as Nemo got this 'Oh crap' look on his face as he turned around to see Cten and the rest still there. "I Thought they were on the bus!? Crap now I gota deal with all of them!" Nemo thought to himself in a panic. "NEMO WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?!" Cten shouted as Dib had an irritated look.

"Well, I um...was going to but then they kicked that kid out an dthat kinda destracted me." "DON'T LET THAT HAPPEN AGAIN!" Cten shouted in his face. "Which kid was it?" Don asked as her,Melissa, and Zena got out of the water. "Not the Kid I hope?" Melissa said. "Whose that." Zena asked. and Zim said. "Oh God no." "ZIM I FOUND YOU MY FRIEND!" Keef shouted as he hugged Zim's leg. "GET OFF HUMAN!" "BUT YOUR MY BEST FRIEND!" "I AM NOT! ZIM IS NO ONE FRIEND NO ONES!" Zim shouted in a angerd tone as he tried to shake Keef off. "Man not Keef." Dib said. "I rather have that kid here or Bob then him." Linux added as he stood next to dib with his floaty Ducky around him. "DOWN FILTHY KEEF HUMAN!" "SHould we help him?" Don asked Cten. "Nah, he needs a friend." Cten answered with a evil smile on her face. Zena walked over to Keef and tapped him on the shoulder. "Um...can you let go please?" Zena asked as nicly as she could. "Ok!" Keef said as he jumped up right away. "I'M KEEF! NICE TO MEET YOU I KNOW ALL YOUR NAMES SO YOU DN'T HAVE TO TELL ME!" Keef said then pointed at everyone he menchend. Your David Malabu, But everyone calls you Linux, your the most popular Kid in school and the only one who had a LInux computer before they came out of the shelfs!" Keef explaied and Linux smiled.

"Yeah, Yeah your right thats me, glad you see me for my Linux Coolness." "Coolness is not a word Linux." Dib said then Keef pointed at Dib. "Your Dib, Your the freak who thinks everyone is an alien, and who has that scarey sister!" "I'M NOT A FREAK!" Dib shouted. "Your Cten, your the snoby girl in the school, and a real brat but your tough too!" "Well thank you, I am Sexy,naughty,bratty me haha but who said I was a snob huh?" Cten said as Dib and Linux whispered to eathother. "Everyone." "You Donalena, your the relaitonship advice exspert! and your a real fan of the music." "heck-yeah!" "Melissa-Aqua right? Your the rich girl in school, but your very shy and you have a crush on-" "AHH OKAY THATS ENOUGH I GET IT YOU KNOW ME!" Melissa shouted as everyone started at her for a second then she said. "Heh heh...sorry" She said with smiled alittle. "And lets see, Oh Yeah Your Zena, your so sweet and kind. And along with Don and Melissa your one the most prettiest girls in school!" "Heh Heh, thank you!" Zena said as she blushed alittle. "WHAT ABOUT ME I'M PRETTY TO I'M TEN TIMES PRETTIER THEN HER!" Cten shouted as Don just rolled her eyes. "And Nemo is the new mystierious kid and seems to be a real gentalmen." "Thats true I am a gentalmen." Nemo said with a smile. "And of cource I know Zim, he's my best friend, and has a real ager problem!" Keef paused and elbowed Zim easy as he said. "And Apearanty have a problem with ecsepting your feelings wards a sertain girl huh?" "I DO NOT HAVE A PROBLEM!" ZIm shouted.

"And what about me?" Gaz said as she walked up behind him. "AHHH YOUR THAT CRAZY SISTER I WAS TALKING ABOUT!" "You think I'm crazy?" "YES...I MEAN NO!" As Keef got a 'oh no' look on his face and tried to save himself Gaz was already annoyed and beat the crap out of him. "How dose he know all this?" Nemo asked. "he's a stalker." Zim quickly answered. and Don said. "You guys how are we gonna get home?" Cten thought for a moment then got an idea. "GIR,KIKI,TREK!" Cten shouted as all three lined up infront of her. "Trek, you and Kiki use your trackers and find the school and tell them they forgot us and they have to come get us." Cten orderd. "Ok!" Trek said as Kiki nodded and Gir ate Syrup out of his foot. "Lets go Kiki." Trek said as Kiki nodded and dragged Gir by his dog ears. "Why can't Gir use his tracker?" Trek asked then Kiki answered. "Cause its fulll of chacolate and cuptakes." "I MADE ROOM FOR THE CUPCAKE KIKI!" "Good Job Gir!" "Dont' encouge him Kiki." Trek commented. "So, you guys the Linux is hungery what shoul dwe eat?" Linux asked. "We could eat Keef." Gaz Suggested. "Ew no." "You guys eat eachother?" Zena asked as she hid behind Zim. "No, Zena." Don said. "Its ok girls dont' worry us men will handle things, you are just girls take a load off and relax." Dib said and Cten & Don have him a evil look.

"You saying we can't handle ourselfs?" Cten asked as she put her hands on her hips and Don crossed her arms. "Well, its up to the guys to take care of the woman cause they're just not as Strong as men." Linux added. "SAY THAT AGAIN!?" Don Shouted at him as Melissa and Gaz were getting anoyed to. "Whao whao, Donalena, Princess calm down, all we're saying is that Girls fight tomuch and never get anything done we men can get along and get things done." Nemo Commented as LInux and Dib nodded in agreement. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE FIGHT TO MUCH!?" Both Cten and Don shouted. "We get along just fine." Melissa said and Gaz added. "Yeah ya jerks." "Man girls take things wrong all the time." Zim said to himself as Zim got infront of him. "We do not take it back." "No, cause its true." Zim said as Zena got annoyed and walked away from him. "For your Information Woman have don many things better then men, take Cat woman, wonder woman, shadow cat, the powerpuff girls Z, TheRose Girls! All are succsessful Super Heros." Don expalined. "name on ethats not a super hero." Linux said with a smile thinking he got her." "Harriet Quimby, first Woman to fly an air plane, Ann E. Dunwoody she became a four star genral she was the first woman to join the U.S Army. Toni Stone first female to play baseball! AND MANY MORE!!" Don Explained.

"She's a real big feminist huh?" Gaz asked. "Yes she is." Melissa answered. "AND ONE MY LADERS WERE A GIRL TOO!" Cten shouted. "And I have as you say kicked your butt ten times already Linux." Zena added. "SO DONT' THINK WE GIRLS CAN'T DO ANYTHING YOU CAN'T CAUSE WE CAN! AND WE CAN DO IT BETTER!" Don shouted as Linux got a competitive smile on his face. "Fine, first one to get the most food wins!" "Bring it on!" Don said as her and the other girls walked off. "Dose this happen alot on your world Linux?" "Yeah...wait.." Linux said as Dib shouted. "ALIEN!" "Good job you win a surprize." Nemo said as his haligram phased away. "I NEED MY CAMREA!" "NEMO WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!" Zim shouted. "AHH MY CAMERA'S GONE!?" Dib shouted as he looked through his back pack. "YOu men that Camera?" Nemo asked as it sank in the water. Dib got a sirprized look on his face and as he said. "Yeah, that...that woul dbe it!" He said. "Well At least your not green."Linux commented. As Zim took off his hair and lenses. "AHH GOOD I HATE THOSE THINGS!" "I like you better with the hair Zim." Linux said in a teasing way. 'YOU SHUT-UP!" "LINUX USE YOUR COMPUTER TO TAKE! THE PICTURES!" "For once I left my Computer at home theres no Wi-FI out here and I didn't want to ruin the color." "Well thats just great.." "WOW YOUR AN ALIEN ZIM!" Keef asked. "I know how to get food." Zim thought out loud and all of them jumped on Keef.

Girls Side

"Ok girls we need to find fod before the boys do to prove our point!" Don said as all the girls were sitting down. "Well this place is like a mini jungle right?" Melissa asked. "Yeah." Gaz answered. "Then I bet theirs alot of fuirt around here." Melissa said with a smile. "Awesome good thinking anyone eales have an idea?" "Me and Zena can go for fish." "Yeah, I used to fish all the time." Zena added. "Great! Melissa, me and Gaz will find the fuit and you and Zena get the fish! ok! adn we'll look for some fire wood while were getting the fuirts and stuff. Ok?" Don explained as all the girls said. "OK!"

Boys side

"Zim, why do you have Keef tried up to a tree?" Dib asked. "Because hopfuly a wild animale will come and eat him, and while he's eatting Keef and can kill it and eat him." Zim exlained as Dib just shrugged and said. "Ok then." He said then Linux started talking. "Ok men, I think the bets thing is food and whats the best thing about food?" "Meat?" Nemo asked. "THATS RIGHT! So we need fish and animle." Linux said. "Then I guess Its up to me for the fishing!" Dib said in a dramatic way as he took off his shirt and put a fishing hat on and rolled up his pants and did a sailor moon stance. "Dude put your shirt back on." Linux said. "Your planet is weird Linux." Nemo said. "Nope only in America." Linux added. "Zim You fish with Dib." "WHAT!? NO WAY! THE WATER IT BURNS THE ZIM BURNS ME I SAY!" "I know whats why your fishing with Dib, besides use the fishing pole and you'll be fine, you wont even touch water, nemo me and you can handle the animale part." "Okay then." "Man.." Zim said as Keef shouted. "HOW AM I DOING GUYS?!" "Your um....doing great Keef." Linux said.

Girls Side (Cten & Zena)

"AHH ZENA LOOK!" Cten shoted as she had hearts in her eyes. "what?" Zena asked as she sat on the beach and tapped her belt then, went back to her normale self. "Dib has no shirt on! Aww he's soo hot!" "Cten, I do not see the big deal." "Zena you have alot to learn about sexual appel." "Huh?" "Nothing just go catch fish." Cten said as she continued to stare to Dib and Zena thought to herself. "I do not know what 'sexual appel' is...But Cten sure likes it." As she thought this she took her back off and opened one of the red spots and pushed something. When she did it got a blue coding on it then she put it back on. then pu ther bow on the ground and jumped into the water.

Girls Side (Don, Gaz, And Melissa)

"Hey look i'm a monkey." Gaz said as she hung upside down on the branch and held a bannana in her hand. " I found some oranges and some mangos Don." Melissa said as she walked back to Don and Gaz with her arms full. "Great And I found some coconuts we could use for water." "Do we have to share with the boys when we win?" "Well we can't let then starve to death." Don Paused then said. "Ok lets head back!" She continued as the three started to walk back.

Boys Side (Dib and Zim)

"Why is Cten staring at me?" Dib asked himself. "I bet because, she can't believe how hot I am." Dib continued to talk to himself as Zim seemed to be having a hard time with the fishing pole thing. "Dib-stink, this thing isn't catching anything WHY! WONT IT WORK FOR ZIM!?" "Ha ha, because you have to leave it in the water, Fishing takes time and pations." Dib expalined. "yeah right, two things I don't have." Zim sarcasticy said then he felt a pull. "Hey, I think I got someTTTTHHHIIINNNGGG!" Zim SHouted as he was pulled into the water. "AHHH IT BURNS! WHY DOSE IT HURT!" "HAHAHAHA OH THIS IS JUST TO FUNNY HAHA!" Dib laughed as he put his hand on his forhead. "THIS ISN'T FUNNY! AHHH!" "HAHAAH ALIEN VS. FISH HOW HILARIOUS AHAHAH!" Dib laughed again. "DOWN EARTH FISH DOWN, LET IT GOO! AHHH!" Zim shouted as he was being dragged onto of the water by this fish. "Alright thats it!" Zim said as his robotic legs came out of his PAK and he tried to stab the fish but that didn't work the fish went faster.

"YOu stupid peice of- AHH!" Zim shouted again as the fish completly stopped sending ZIm flying back to the shore. First Zim skidd like a rock skipping on water would do then he finaly stopped. Dib was still laughing his head off as he walked over to his and put his hand against the tree Zim landed next to and as he was laughing he asked. "Haha, Zim...ha are you haha okay?" "I'M GONNA GET THAT FISH!" Zim shouted as he sat up and pointed tothe sky with a serious look on his face. "HAHAHA YEAH RIGHT THE FISH WON HAHA! I can't believe this! I fish, beat an 'almighty irken' MAHAHAHAH! OH THIS IS THE BEST DAY EVER!" DIb laughed as he slid down the tree onto his knees holding his stomach laughing. As Zim just gave Dib that 'shut-up' look. and pulled out his laser gun and walked back to the shore. "DIE FISH!" Zim shouted and shot at he water. everything was quiet for a moment then the fish poked its head out. Zim stared at it for a second then it spit water in his face then swan off, leaving Zim there looking like a big idiot. Then Dib, who was still laughing put his hand on Zim's shoulder. Zim looked at him with that evil glare as Dib said. "Haha, you sir.....got served....BUY A FISH! HAHAHA!" Dib laughed as he spun around and landed on the ground laghing and Zim just got really pissed off, as his face turned blue fomr embaressment. "SHUT-UP YOU PATHETIC HUMAN MONKEY SHUT-UP!" Zim shouted.

Boys Side (Linux & Nemo)

"So this is a trap?" Nemo asked as he and Linux were hidding behind some bushes, looking at a box with a stick holding it up. "Yeah, see we put a little snack-a-dodle in their, a rabbit or somehting smells it, wants to eat it, we catch him in the box, we eat him, haha whose eatting who mr. rabbit." "A Snack-a-doddle?" "Yeah its like a chaolate, marshmellow, peanutbutter candy bar." "Oh I see." Nemo said just then a Rabbit came up ot he box. "Look a custumer." Linux said in a joking way. As the rabbit went to eat the candy Linux pulled to fast and the rabbit started to run away. "GET IT!" Linux said as Nemo went after it. Nemo jumped behind a bush and he let out this lepord sounding grawl and then everything was quiet. "Nemo? You ok?" "Nemo walked out as he whiped his mouth. "Yeah I'm fine....Oh crap I ate it huh?" "Dude, you could have at least cooked it first." Linux said then they heard a snorting. "Whats that?" Linux asked as Nemo turned around to see a really pissed off Pig there. "RUN FOREST RUN!" Linux Shouted and him and Nemo ran off and Pig chased after them. "ITS I NEED MY LASER GUN!" Linux said as he ran out of the jungle followed by Nemo and the pig. Dib Sat up and Zim POinted his laser Gun at the pig. "I'm not in the MODD PIG!" Zim said as he shot it and it died. "WEE FOOD!" DIb said. "Wee? What wee we're on no ride." Linux said. "Good job Zim, you did something right for once." Nemo said as Zim just smiled. "Well come on lets show the girls!" LInux said. "But we have no fish." Dib said. "Who cares we got us a pig!" Linux said.

Girls Side

As the boys walked over Linux smiled and said with pride. "Look what we got girls." "Thats nice." Don Siad with a moth Full of food. "WHA?! HOW ARE YOU EATTING!?" Linux shouted as Nemo and Dib just had surprized looks on their facies. "Its a jungle thing Linux, Baby their fruit everywhere." Don said with a smile "Wheres Zena?" Zim asked. "She's still fishing." Melissa said. "After we seen you kill the poor pig." Gaz added. "We told her that was enough." Cten added to. "But we wanted to keep fishing." Don Said. "And we need fire, you can do that right Linux?" Cten asked as they ointed to the pile of sticks. "CHA! YOU GOT FIRE WOOD TOO!?" Linux Shouted. "Hey I'm proud of myself we got the pig." Dib said. "Indeed." Nemo Agreed. "Zena come on!" Zim said as Zena popped her head out of the water with a fish in her mouth. "Eww Zena thats nasty." Cten said. "Zena Spit that out, you dont' know where thats been." Dib said as Zena spit it out. "Heh,heh, sorry it is a habit!" She said as she smiled.

NIghttime

"Ahh So fat!" Linux said as he liad back after eatting. "But you're not fat." Nemo said. "I know, I just feel like I am." Linux said. "It relaly came out good we all worked together...kinda." Melissa said. "GIrls rule!" Gaz said. "I'm tried now." Don said then turned to Cten. "Are you sure those robots, or whatever they are got to the school alright?" "I'll check." Cten said as she said. "Trek is everything ok?" "Yeah, they'll be there early tomorrow! Gir and Kiki are asleep on the couch." "Ok Trek." Cten said. "Yeah they'll be here early tomorrow." Cten said as she laid down next to Dib and so did Melissa. Don laid her head on LInux's chest as they both feel asleep. "Good night my flower." Nemo said to Zena as he went to sleep. "Night Nemo, Night Gaz!" Zena siad as Gaz was already alseep hugging her Nintendo DS like a child would hug a teddy bear. She looked over at Zim who was alseep as well, and she just smiled at him. then laid down and feel asleep herself.

Nighttime (2:00am)

Zena's Dream # 1

Its starts Off in an dramatic fight, in a what looks like a lab but a big one, the orange and red lights light up the room so the lab looks like a lab from hell. the walls have gashes in them like someone has been thrown into then the proof i sthe blood on the wall. In this big room there are only two Irkens standing in it They're on oppisit sides of the room one is Zena she's in her A.I.S Uniform, and the other is Sprint in her A.I.S Uniform which was the same as Zena's only a blue one. Sprint held a sword in her hand She looked beat up and not as bad as Zena who looked like she was perviously jumped on by a group Dib was beside, and behind her like he was attacked as well but not as bad as Zena was. "Zena, just leave me, get out of here." Dib said. Zena didn't say a word however She just kept her eyes on Sprint. "Sprite, Finish then off!" Terra said you could hear her voice but you couldn't see her, same with Jak. "Yeah Girl hurry up before the others get here." "Mhaaha Gladly, this will be fun! I love the sound with death maha, I'll gonna get rid of four eyes first." Sprint said with a crazy,evil,psycho smile on her face, which could be seen cause her mask was off her face at this moment. Dib got a 'oh crap' look as he knew what was coming he thought it was the end for him. As Sprint's eyes turned purple as she pu ther sword infront of her and ran at Dib with full force, Dib closed his eyes but nothing hit him but he heard the sword go through something, As he opened his eyes terror came across his face as he screamed. "ZENA!!!!!!"

Dream End

Zena quickly sat up holding her neck and breathing heavy. She panicly looks around. seeing that everyone was fine she hit her head. "These dreams, they wont go away." She said as she qucikly got up and ran to the shore. She got down on her knees and splashed water on her face. "What do they mean? Why would Sprint want to hurt me?" Zena said as she had tears in her eyes from the fear of the dream. She looked up to see a big full moon infront of her with all kinds of stars glowing in the clear night sky, as it shinned on the water. "Zena?" A voice asked as she slowly turned her head to see who was there. "Are you okay?" Zim asked with a concernd look on his face, she just put on a fake smile and nodded then turned back around to whipe the tears from her eyes. Zim walked up to her and sat down beside her. "Are you sure? you woke up in a scare." He said. "Yes, I am fine, it was just a bad dream." She said to him with a smile. He looked away frm her to look at the sky, then he said in a soft voice. "Is this what you meant?" "What do you mean?" "Before you left, that day we were on the roof, you said there was beauty and innocence in the sky and the colors it's like a painting, this is what you meant?" He asked as she looked up at the sky. "Yeah, I did, you remember that?" "I remember alot of things." He said as Zena giggled alittle.

"We can get closer." He said as Zena blushed alittle. "What?" "To that." He said as he pointed to the moon. "How? I am not a flying Irken." "Your not, but I am." Zim said as he stood up and offered his hand to help her up. Zena got a smile on her face as she took his hand and stood up. He put her arms around his neck and wrapped his arms around her. "Hold on ok." He said with a smile as he winked at her. "Okay!" as their feet lifted from the ground Zena hugged him tighter. "Heh-heh, I'm not gonna drop you!" "I know, I am just not used to this." She said. Once she was okay again he took off passed the shore. As they flew across the ocean they were close enough to the water for Zena to touch the water with her hand. which is what she did as she giggled alittle. Once Zim thought they got close enough he went higher to where they were right infront of the moon. "See look." He said as she got an amazed look on her face. "Wow, it is beautiful closer." She said in a soft voice. Zim didn't say a word, he for once was enjoying the moment. After a few minutes he flew her back tot he beach and gentaly put her down before he landed on the ground himself. "that was so amazing, thanx." "Sure Z, no problem I'd thought you might like it." He said with a smile, then she kissed him on the check and his face turned blue again. once she pulled away she smiled as him. "Good night Zim." She said as she walked back to the others. "Good night..." He said as he stared at her then back to the sky and feel on his back. "Best, night ever!" He said. "And Gir wasn't here to mess it up!" He added before he feel asleep right there. Meanwhile Nemo wached the whole thing and was pretty anoyed. "Now I gotta work harder for her to love me ahg!" he said then went back to sleep.

Next day

"Master....MASTER I SAID GET UP YOU WAN IT!" Gir shouted as Zim jumped up . "I'M AWAKE!....Gir?" "The Bus is ALMOST HERE!!" Gir said with a smile as he wagged his dog tail. "HWAT?! Wheres my descise?!" He shouted. "I CAN'T FIND MINE EITHER!" Cten said. "Yes there gon aget catch without the desices on!" Dib said with a smile, little did they know Nemo hid them. "Here, we dont' have much time we'll use this!" Zena said as she pulled out her transformer. "Awesome!" Cten said as they tree went into the jungle again. "Where are they going?" Linux asked.

Zena's Transformation!

Once the botton was pressed a light shot from the machine. She ran her hand acrossed her head as she closed her eyes. As she did her orange bow became a orange light on her head when her hand left her head the light became her long orange hair then the bow re appeared on her head, She opened her eyes as this happened and they became light green human eyes. Then quickly spun around and jumped in the air at that moment her color changed to the human skin. Moving her hands side to side she whipped her shoulders making the top of her vest appeared. As She moved her left arm in the right fornt of her and with the left arm. TO have the rest of her vest appear. Snap her fingers went on each arm so the sleeves of her shirt would appear. She kicked her right front back and forth as her converes got little higher and turned red adn she kicked to the side with her other foot adn that shoe did the same. Thne she made a L with her fingures and ran it across her waist for her belt to appear. She put her hand on the right of her vest to see the Irken sign appear on her vest. and then Shabam!!

Cten's Transformation

Once the button was pressed a light shot from the machine. She clapped her hands twice and ran them across her head. As she did a black ray of light appeared she clapped her hands above her head again and her Black hair was visible is feel to about shoulder leanth which flipped at the bottom little and long bangs appeared on each side of her face, quickly covered her eyes with her hand then took her hand off revealing Human purple eyes. She crouched down and jumped back up which is when her skin color changed to the human color. She moved her right hand down her left side and a black light appear for used her left side to do the same to the right side of her and the other light appeared then she clapped twice again and the light formed into a long black vest that went down to her lower back with a red Irken logo on the left side. She punched down and a black gothic looking skirt appeared over her black pants. She took one step forward and her shoes turned to purple and black boot she sided to the side with her other foot and that shoe appeared the same. She clapped her hands and punch in front of her and fingerless gloves appeared on her hands. She spun around once and a Purple tiara appeared on her head. She spun around once more and a choke chain appeared on her neck and purple highlights appeared in her hair. And SHABAM

Zim's Transformation

Once the button was pressed a light shot from the machine. He put both of his hands on his head with is eyes closed and quickly took them off as a black light appeared. AS he opened his eyes he jumped back and turned into the human self with the black turning into his hair. He grabbed his wrist and turned his hand so the watch would appear on his wrist then he ran his right hands across his left arm and same for the other for the black sleeves of his jacket to appear on him. He quickly turned around and the jacket appeared on him and the Irken logo on his back by kicking in the air his' boots turned to skater kid black shoes with the name Irken on the side of them in purple. And SHABAM!

"Hey YOu guys coming the Bus is here!" DIb shouted knowing he's got them now. "yeah yeah we're coming." Zim said as the three walked out and Dib feel tot he ground. "Its not fair...its just not fair." "Live with it bro." Gaz said. As they all got into the bus ZIm saw something in the sand. "Hey Zena." "yeah...No Way you found one!" Zena said as Zim handed her a Sand doller. "You said you wanted to find one, so I found it." "Zim, I...I dont' know what to say." "Dont' say anything." He said with a smile. As Cten and Nemo watched. "You've got compation." She said as she walked inside the Bus with Nemo annoyed. "Um Guys!" Keef said still tied to the tree. "Um...Alittle Help....Please?!"

End

Farrgo: Hey An Episode about me?

Zim: Yeah Since we've all had one.

Zena: Its everyone turn to get to know Farggo!

Purple: CAUSE WE SURE DO LOVE GRANDMA'S COOKING!

Farrgo: O_O...Wha?

Red: Next Time: Farggo's Daily Life.

Farrgo: Looking Foward to it!

Trasmission Ends.....| |


	27. Episode 27: Farggo's Daily Life

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 27: Farggo's Daily life**

Farggo: Finally an episode about me.

Purple: I'm in it too!

Red: Yyyeeeahhh…

Purple: FARGGO I NEED MY COKE!

Red: O-O….

Farggo: O-O….Um….Ok…

Red: Can we just start the episode now before he says –

Purple: GRANDMA!!!!

Farggo:….Alrighty then.

Mother ship (Farggo's Lab)

"Finally I have time to work on my newest invention 'The Hacker 3000'" Farggo said to himself as he stood in his laboratory. It had a similar look at what you would find in "Dexter's Laboratory" Only a better looking version of it. He stood at his desk, which had parts on it. "Now where does this piece go?" Farggo asked himself while staring at the piece. Just as he was gonna put the piece together with another piece Purples Voice called him. "HEY BUDDY! I NEED SOME YUMMY IN MY STUMMY!" Farggo got a 'what?' look on his face as he asked himself.

"What's a 'stummy?'" then he, with an irritated look on his face he went into the kitchen and made something. Five minutes later he walked into the bridge and gave Tallest Purple pickle sandwich. Purple took it, looked under the bread and shouted. "PICKLE!? PICKLE?!" He stuffed it in Farggo's face. "I DON'T' LIKE PICKLES!" "But you just said to make you that." "I SAID NO FARGGO THAT'S BAD!" Purple shouted again. Farggo got that 'forget you' look as he pulled the sandwich off his face. "Fine, I'll make it again, what do you want this time my Tallest?" "BREAD!" "Besides that…" "Um……PICKLES!" "I just made that." "Oh….Well…CURLY FRIES!" "You want a Curly Fries sandwich?" "YES DANG IT!" "Ok" Farggo said as he slowly back away from Purple who was in a dramatic pose while still in his seat. " "And I'll have a soda Farggo please." "Yes my Tallest!" Farggo quickly ran into the kitchen.

Kitchen

"I want pickles Farggo, I don't' want pickles Farggo, make up your mind!" Farggo complained as he made the sandwich. "I'm so unappreciated around here; I'm one of the best scientists of the Irken Empire." Farggo paused as he held the knife in his hand. "I shouldn't be making food for Tallest Red and Tallest idiot." Farggo said as he got really angry at that moment and threw the knife and it got stuck in the wall. "Oops, I need to watch my temper." He said as he walked over and pulled the knife out of the wall. Then took the food and went back to the bridge.

Bridge

"And that's why Grandma would win in a WWF fight." Purple finished explaining to Red. "Dude what are you talking about?" Red asked as Purple just gave him that famous Irken face. "Don't give me that face." Red said. "Why not?" "Because, that didn't make any sense, you just sat down and said and that's why Grandma would win in a WWF fight." Red explained in an annoyed tone. "Well, that's the way the cookie crumbles." "Okay you know what…" Red said with an even more annoyed look on his face. "You want a pop-tart?" "Never Mind..." Red said as he looked back at the screen.

"Here's your sandwich My Tallest." Farggo said as he handed Purple his sandwich and Red his drink. "Thank you!" Red said in a happy tone as he started to drink his soda. And Purple chowed down on his sandwich. As they were eating Invader Tenn came on the screen. "Invader Tenn, Hows the Invading coming?" Red ask. "CHA! YOU WERE SUPOST TO SEND ME THE NEW SIRBOTS BECAUSE THESE ARE ALL BROKEN!" Tenn shouted as Red and Purple looked at each other. Farggo just stood their looking at the screen.

"Oh Yeah." Purple said. "I knew we forgot something." Red Added. "I Need those new sir bots please! Before something bad happens!" Tenn pleaded as Red said. "Right, Farggo get on that." "Agh, Yes my Tallest." "Thank you." Tenn said then the screen went out when one of the malfunctioned sir bots shot the screen. "You know, I still don't' know how she got all those malfunctioned Sir bots anyway." Red wondered to himself as Purple looked up from eating his sandwich. "Wha?" "Is there anything eaels you need my Tallests?" Farggo asked as Red answered. "Nah, I think we're good for now." "SANDWHICH!" Purple shouted. Farggo left the room and went back to his lab.

Farggo's Lab

Farggo walked back to his desk and took a deep breathe. "Ok back to my invention." He said and started to put more pieces together. One minute later Purple called him again." "FARGGO!" Purple Shouted. Farggo put his invention down and went back to the bridge.

Bridge

"Yeess?" "FARGGO! THIS PLACE IS A MESS CLEAN IT UP!" Purple shouted and threw a broom and dust pan at him. "OUCH!" Farggo shouted as he fell on the ground, and then rubbed his head. "CLEAN FARGGO CLEAN LIKE YOU'VE NEVER CLEANED BEFORE!" Purple shouted. "Yes my Tallest." Farggo got up and started cleaning the whole Bridge which was pretty big. Two hours later Farggo stood behind the Tallests chairs. He looked really tried. "I'm done." He said. Purple turned around in his chair and looked around. "Huh, Wow this is really clean! YEY!

Farggo's Lab

"Ok, now lets see if I can get this done." Farggo said to himself as he pulled up a chair, sense now he was too tried to stand. He sat down and as soon as he did Purple called him again. "FARGGO!" "You know what, I'm starting to hate my name." Farggo said under his breathe. "Yes my Tallest?" He asked, still sitting in his seat. "I NEED YOUR HELP! HURRY!" "Coming!"

Bridge Kitchen

"FARGGO!" Purple shouted. "WHAT IS SOMEHTING WRONG WHAT BLEW UP THIS TIME!?" Farggo ran in, in a panicked state as he looked at Purple who had to back turn to him. "I NEED YOU TO!" Purple started then he turned around to face Farggo. "To open this mayo jar." Purple said with a smile as Farggo said "Are you serious?" "Yes, I want to open it!" "Agh, Fine." He said and opened it like it was nothing. While having an annoyed look on his face. Purple looked at him then snatched it out of Farggo's hands as he said.

"I loosened it." "Yes you did." Farggo Agreed, but only so he didn't have to hear it. "My Tallest I am very busy an-" "I know you still have to clean the bathroom!" Farggo stared at him for a moment then hunched over little as he asked in a disappointing voice.  
"Why?" "BECAUSE I WANT IT CLEAN!" Farggo hung his head as he said. "Ok fine." Then Purple handed him a toilet brush and Farggo went to the bathroom to clean it.

One hour later Farggo came back to the bridge. "Am I done now?" "Farggo, the neutonic gases are leaking out from somewhere can you go and see why?" Red asked as he was looking at the controls. Farggo just nodded and walked out. And he headed for the tank room.

Tank room

IT looked like a boiler room. The only light in there was a red one glowing on the top of the ceiling. It was kind of a narrow space. But you could still fit in but it would be a tight squeeze. Farggo walked in with a flash light and looked at the neutonic gas gage. He put his hand on the diamond in the middle of his color and talked into it. "I don't see a leak Tallest Red." "I know the leak it outside of the ship." Red replied as he said this Farggo got a 'oh no' look on his face. "You'll have to go outside and fix it." Red said. Farggo slid his way out and went into the lab. He got his mask on and his space He made the mask all you had to do was put it over your mouth so you could breathe in space. And the space pack is something eales that he made, it helps you move around in space. Once he was ready he went throw the airlock and out in space he went.

Mother ship (Outside)

"Do you see the leak?" Red asked as Farggo looked around. "Yeah I see it; it's a small whole I can fix it." Farggo replied. His Robotic legs came out from his PAK and he used those to fix the hole by using a healing laser. Something eales he created. It's a laser that repairs rather then burn and destroy things. As he fixed the whole something slowly floated by his face. "What is that?" He asked himself as more pieces flew passed him. As he looked back at the ship he realized he was using the wrong laser and made the whole bigger.

"AHHH NOO!" Farggo said as he changed the laser. As he did the laser made such a big whole that the gas pushed through by the vacuum of space and it blasted in his face causing him to fly out into space. 'AHHHHH!" He shouted as he flew off into space. He tried to force himself through the blasting gas, back to the whole to fix it but the current got stronger and flew him back again. "AHH!" He shouted once again. Again he tried to fight the current of the Gases but he flew off into space again.

Mother ship (inside)

"Red what are you doing?" Purple asked while sipping a drink out of a straw. Red was looking at the controls still as he answered. "Trying to see if Farggo fixed the leak….I don't' understand it seems like its gotten worse." Purple pointed to the Main window as he said. "I think I know why." As he said this Red looked up and saw Farggo grabbed on to the rim of the window. "Should we help him?" Purple asked but before Red could answer Farggo lost his grip and flew across the window. "Um…..It's too late?" Red said with a confused sound in his voice. He wasn't sure whether to just leave it alone or do something. After a flew seconds Red looked at the controls and he said. "Hey the Neutonic gases are stabilizing." As he said this Farggo busted through the door. He looked like he just battled a giant fan. "Farggo you're alive!" Purple said. Farggo didn't say anything he just fell on his face to the ground. "OH NO HE'S DEAD!" Purple shouted. "No He's not dead, he just passed out he'll be fine in five minutes." Red said.

Five Minutes later

"Farggo….Time to wake up!" Purple said as he and Red stood over him. "Wha? What happened?" "You passed out, you okay?" Red asked as Farggo sat up and rubbed his head. "Yeah I'm fine." He paused then looked for his glasses. "Um, where are my glasses?" He asked as Red looked at Purple as he said in an unsure voice. "Uuuummmm." "Well you kind of smashed then when you feel flat on your face." Purple said as he handed them to Farggo. As Farggo held the glasses in his hands he had a 'No way' look on his face.

He put them back on and there was a giant crack in the right lends. The Tallest stared at him for a second then started laughing. Purple holding his stomach, laughing as he said. "HAHA THAT'S SO HAHA FUNNY! Glad I'm not you!" He laughed as red whipped his left eye. Farggo however wasn't amused at all and stood up. "You know what? I'm a sick of it." Farggo said in an angered voice. Red and Purple stopped laughing. At this point they were both lying on the ground and looking up at Farggo as he continued.

"I always acted like the servant around here WHEN I'M A SIENCTIST THE BEST ON THE IRKEN EMPIRE!? AND I'M SERVING SANDWHICHES!? WHATS WRONG WITH THIS PICTURE?!" Farggo shouting asked as he had a stressed out look on his face. The Tallest looked at each other, and then purple asked. "What's wrong with him?" "He's just whining again." Red answered then looked up at Farggo. "Well we'd get Zim to do it but he's to busy being unknowingly banished…again..." Red explained. "WHAT ABOUT JHONNY?!" "Johnny?" Purple asked. "Oh he was sucked up by a black hole." Red answered calmly but a bit sarcastically too.

Flash Back

We see a little voot ship flying slowly through space and near a black hole. As you do you here a little voice coming from the ship. "Wow this sure is a lot of fun! I'm glad I got to invade a planet that's dangerously close to a black hole." Once he said this ship started to be pulled in from the black holes force. "AHH NOOO THE BLACK HOLE IS GONNA EAT ME!? WHY WHHHHYYYYYY!? WHYY DIDN'T I ORDER THE SALED INSTEAD OF THE SOUP THE HORROR!"

End

"Fine you know what fine." Farggo said as he walked off back into his lab. The Tallest watched him leave and then started laughing again. About two hours later Farggo walked into the bridge the Tallest were watching TV. "Here Drink this." Farggo said as Purple and red took the cups Farggo handed to them. "I didn't ask for this." Red said as Purple drank his all up. "LIKE GRANDMA USED TO MAKE!" Purple shouted as Red looked at his brother and said. "I swear you're more insane this show then in the last one." Red said then acted like he drank his drink. Then Purple passed out, and fell off his chair. Red looked at Farggo and said. "You put something in the drink didn't you?" "Yeah." "Is it gonna kill him?" "No." "Alri-"Red started then passed out too. And fell back in his chair. "Yeah I coded your straw; because I knew you weren't gonna drink it." Farggo said as he walked off back into his lab.

Farggo's Lab

"Ok while their asleep I can finally finish my project….helpfully they'll forgive me later but I can't work with them always calling me." Farggo explained to him as he sat down he looked and his parts were gone. His eyes shot open as he looked around the desk and the room. "Where is it?! Where did it go?!" He asked in a panic. He quickly looked up to see one of the dirt duty crew members were taking out the trash. Farggo looked closer and saw the parts he needed were in the trash can. Farggo tried to stop the Irken, but just as he went to grab the parts out of the trash the Irken put it in the trash been and pushed the exit button which put it all into space. Farggo stayed in a running position with a panic 'Can't believe you did that' look. The Irken put her hands together as she said. "All Clean." Then walked off leaving Farggo there in the same position. Then he slowly feel forward on the ground. "My Life…..is not good…"

END

Terra: Nemo, what's taking so long?

Nemo: I'm having little problem...

Jak: Well fix it.

Tak: Never send a Vortian to do an Irken Job.

Nemo: come again?

Tak: Next Time: Nemo's Mission

Sprint: I'm getting impatient. YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M IMPAYTIONT!

Transmission Ends……| |


	28. Episode 28: Nemo's Mission

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 28: Nemo's Mission**

Zim: Can we kick him out now?

Cten: Why Zim?

Zim: I don't' trust him, he's up to something.

Zena: he is?

Zim: YES!

Jak: What's Taking Nemo so long?

Sprint: I MET HE'S DEAD!

Terra: Agh, you think everyone is dead Sprint.

Sprint: YEY!

School 3:00pm

"Since today is the last day of school, I've decided to keep you all here longer so I can tell you how pathetic and useless you all are." Mrs. Bitters explained. She paused for a moment then continued. "Now for your enjoyment, I will now tell you why I hate you all!" Mrs. Bitters continued by telling them she hates then and so on. Meanwhile Don had this 'are you kidding me' look on her face as she said. "Wow, she just loves to ruin my life" Cten who was sitting next to her nodded as she said. "I know when is she ever happy?" As she said that Mrs. Bitters slithered in between Cten and Don and said. "Yes, I do like to ruin all of your lifes, but mostly your Donalena cause I hate you, and No I'm never happy cause if I was I'D BE A SAD PIECE OF DOOM LIKE YOU!" Mrs. Bitters quickly slithered to the front of the class to continue her speech leaving Cten and Don with scared but creeped out looks on their faces.

"Mahwah Yes, all of you human are sad and pathetic for once the teacher is making since." Zim said in an evil voice. Linux however just chuckled as Dib said back to Zim. "Ha! Talk about pathetic Zim, you can't even destroy one planet!" "SILANCE FILTHY HUMAN!" Zim shouted as he stood on top of his desk and pointed at Dib. "I could destroy this human planet if I wanted to!" Zim continued but Dib just smiled turned is head little away from Zim. "If that's the case then why don't you?" "Be-because, I'VE HAD DESRACTIONS!" Linux laughed at this comment. "Ha yeah right? Some distractions, all you got is a snobby Alien and a dumb red head." "AND GIR I HAVE GIR!" Zim shouted. "Whose Gir?" dib asked while holding a tape recorder. "He's um…my dog…the pee! THE PEE OF DOOM! EVERYWHERE!" Zim shouted then sat back down. Dib put the recorder back as Linux was still laughing.

But then Cten shouted from behind him. "CHA WHO ARE YOU CALLING A SNOB!?" "And I am not a dumb red head……Right?" She said but asked Melissa that last part. Melissa just shook her head. "Well Cten." Don started. "You hard kind of hard-headed and a pain to talk to." "Ha! Me speak for yourself, you think you know everything!" Cten commented as she crossed her arms. Don hit the desk with her hands and stood up. "I acted like I know everything, because when it comes to Music and Relationships I DO KNOW EVERYTHING!" Cten stood up and put her hands on her hips. "I'm sure; you die your hair blue right? I guess so, it must be sad to be a blond." "THAT'S IT!" Don shouted as attacked Cten. Meanwhile Zena and Melissa were sitting side by side watching everyone argue and fight. "Why is everyone fighting Melissa?" Zena asked with a concerned look on her face, she didn't know whether to help or to just leave it alone.

Melissa looked down as she answered. "I don't' know, this happens all the time at the last day of school." All of a sudden they heard a voice behind them. "Haha you two are lame." It was that kid in the background again; the two girls quickly turned around and shouted. "WHAT DID YOU SAY?!" He put his finger up in the air like he was this really smart person and said. "I meant what I said, and I said what I meant, your guys are lame…..Hey look a mint!" As he went down to pick the mint up from the floor the two girls had angry looks on their faces. "Holy squeeze!" once he said that both Melissa and Zena jumped on top of him to beat him up. Gaz watched and quietly grabs her game and started to walk out the door. "This is re-" before she could finish her sentence someone Keef took her game and ran off. "YOU WILL PAY!" Gaz shouted and ran after him. During all of this, Mrs. Bitters was standing near the chalkboard said "doom" over and over again while crunching her fingers.

Five minutes later the bell rang and everyone quickly left. But Dib, Linux, and Zim. Dib had Zim pinned to the ground and Linux was acting like a ref. while poor Zim was tried to get Dib off. Mrs. Bitters walked over to them and said calmly. "You know, I enjoy the fact you're trying to bring Doom to Zim's pathetic little life…..BUT DO IT OUT SIDE!" As she shouted this Dib quickly got up and Linux said. "RUN FOREST RUN!" He grabbed Dib by his coat and ran out of the room. Zim got up and brushed himself off. "Yeah you better run!" "Zim." "Yes Teacher human?" "OUUUUTTT!"

Zim's House 3:18pm

Cten sat on the couch watching TV as Nemo walked him. "Princess, how was your school today?" He asked, without looking at him she answered. "It was the same only everyone got into a big fight it was kind of funny." "Oh I see." He said as he looked around. "So, where is Lady Zena?" "She's in the kitchen." Cten answered as she changed the channels. Nemo shrugged and walked into the kitchen. He saw Zena sitting at the table writing something on paper. He put on his Nemo charm and put his hands on her shoulders and put his face beside hers which caused Zena to jump. "Zena, what are you doing my love?" He asked as Zena got an unconformable smile on her face. "Um, hello Nemo….I am just writing." She said. Nemo smiled and sat down beside her. "Writing what?" Zena showed him the paper with a small smile on her face.

"It's a recipe Melissa gave to me, I want to make it for Cten and Zim, and I'm really into this cooking stuff now! Thank to Gir and Kiki." As she said that Gir ran by with a doll in his hand. "THIS DOLLY LOVE MEH WAFFLES!" Gir shouted with Kiki and Trek be hind him. "GIR YOU GIVE ME BACK MY DOLLY OR SO HELP ME!" Trek shouted. "Trek, Gir! Calm down!" Kiki said following the two. Leaving Nemo and Zena there with that 'what's up with that' look on their faces. "Wow they're like little kids." Nemo commented. Zena nodded then went back to writing. Nemo, after looking around to make sure no one was there, then he put his arm around her shoulder. At that moment they heard the door slam. "CTEN!" "What Zim?" "WHY DIDN'T YOU HELP ME?!" "Zim, your a big strong….no I take that back, you're a small somewhat strong Irken….boy, you can handle yourself…..kind of" Cten explained to him still watching TV.

"YOU LIE! YOU SHOULD HAVE HELPED YOUR FELLOW INVAER!" "Zim, I'm a princess! I don't do anything unless I want to, if you wanted someone to help you if you wanna fight with someone argue with Zena, if anyone should have helped you it should've been her." Hearing this Nemo quickly took his arm off of Zena's shoulder as Zena let out a small sign and thought. "Phew, thank you Zim." "NEMO!" Zim shouted. Nemo jumped out of the chair and turned around. "What Zim?" "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!" Nemo nervously looked around as he said. "I was just getting something to drink." Zim gave him an evil glare and looked at Zena. "Zena, what was he doing?" He asked her since he trusted her more then Nemo. Zena looked at Nemo, who had that 'don't say' look so with a somewhat nervous look on her face she turned back to Zim. "He's right!" Zim put his finger to his chin not seeing the look Nemo gave her as he said.

"Alright then! I'll take your word for it." "Jeez Zim, you're pretty controlling when it comes to beautiful girls huh?" Nemo instigated Zim just blushed little then shouted back."I AM NOT! I was just told to watch her by Tallest Red, and besides I don't' like you at all." "Oh really and why is that?" Nemo asked as he crossed his arms. "BECAUSE YOU'RE A VORTAIN OF DOOM!" "Oh why thank you." Nemo said with an evil smirk across his face. "I'm just glad I'm not an idiot Irken like you." "SHUT-UP TAKE THAT BACK!" Zim shouted as he went to attack him but Zena got in the way. "Zim please be calm, Sorry Nemo." Zena said while holding him back. "It's quite alright my little flower, I'll be in my room" Nemo said walking off. "SLEEP WITH ONE EYE OPEN, FOR IT MAY BE THE LAST SLEEP YOU HAVE!" Zim shouted again.

Nemo's Room 3:34pm

Nemo sat on his bed and rubbed his head. "Now how am I supposed to have Zena fall for me if I have to watch my back with that idiot of an invader walking around?" He asked himself. He then looked on the dresser in his room and grabbed the communicator on top of it. It looked like a camera only it was little flat and had one big wide screen. "Terra, Terra Come in."

Dizukou Clan hideout

The Dizukou clan hideout, it was a large spaceship right behind Jak's assigned planet Sector 27. Out side of the ship was a transparent shield so they couldn't be seen to the naked eye but when you could see it looked like one giant vootship, but still too small to be a mothership. Inside there was a bridge similar to what you'd see in star trek. Terra, the leader of the Clan was sitting in her captain's chair with her arms crossed and an evil smile on her face. She was dressed in her A.I.S Uniform but wasn't wearing the mask around her face at this time; unlike Zena's Terra's outfit was a kind of darkish purple. Sitting at the control chairs were Tak, who was dressed in her normal uniform and beside her was Jak, he was in his A.I.S Green uniform it looked little different then Terra's he had more armor on him they she did but you could tell they were from the same team. He didn't have his mask on either.

And lastly, beside Terra, with her feet chained to the foot and her hands chained to the arm rests of the seat was Sprint, she wore the blue A.I.S Uniform only she always wore her mask over her face, no one has ever seen the rest of her face….ever. She was chained up with special chains meant for Irken like her. "Jak" Terra called. "Have there been any signs of communication with Nemo?" She asked Jak pushed some buttons then said. "No not yet, are you sure we can trust him Terra?" Jak asked but didn't bother to turn around to face her. "Yes, stop worrying Jak I know what I'm doing." Terra answered. 'Wait I think I'm getting something now." Jak said. "Good put him on." As Terra ordered this Nemo popped up on the screen. "Nemo!" Terra said in an annoyed voice as she got up from her seat. "What took you so long?" "Relax Terra, everything is fine! I had to get things to report!" Nemo explained.

Tak rolled her eyes like she was calling him a liar as Terra asked him while sitting back down. "Alright then, what do you have for us?" "From what I can see all the humans but two don't' take Zim seriously, so with the right look we don't' have to worry about them." "Excellent." Terra commented as Nemo continued. "Also Tak was right about the princess, she's here too." "Ha!" Tak laughed in Jak's face. "You owe me 20 bucks." "Awe man." Jak whinnied as Terra rolled her eyes then asked Nemo. "Has Zena returned to the planet?" Nemo nodded then answered. "Yes, she seems to trust me little so we won't have a problem with the plan." Terra got an evil smile on her face as she said. "Brilliant, we'll keep intouch Nemo; in the mean time you make sure Zena has full trust in you got it?" "Of course! Why wouldn't I?" Nemo said with a smile as the transmission ended.

"Tak, Jak, go down to earth where Zim is and search the place I want to know every inch of that house and they're where abouts before we continue." Terra ordered. Tak and Jak jumped up as Jak put his Mask on Tak said. "We're on it Terra, what happens in we run into them?" "Then kill them all but the Princess." Terra ordered again and Tak nodded and she and Jak went off into their ships to head off to Earth. Once they left Sprint, without turning her head looked at Terra. "I thought we wanted Zana alive?" "It doesn't matter, I just wanted her alive so Tak could get her revenge and I won't lie, I'd like to beat her up to, it'll be too easy." Terra explained. "Alright, but I want to fight her after the rebirth." Sprint said in a calm but evil sounding tone. "In good time Sprint, all in good time." Terra smiled as she said this as Sprint had that crazy look in her eyes again.

Zim's House 4:43pm

"Cten, what do you know abut Nemo?" Zim asked as he walked into the living room. Cten finally looked away from the TV. "Why Zim?" "Because, I think he's up to something." He said as he sat down on the couch. Cten put the remote down and started to explain when she first meet Nemo.

Flash Back

The Setting is at the Irken empire space castle. At this time this was half a month after the A.I.S top soldiers were picked, and Tallest Miyuki and Spork were still alive. There was a long table in the room. The tallest and princess Cten sat on one end along with the A.I.S Soldiers behind them while Lord Nar and his Son, Prince Nemo sat on the other side. "So Lord Nar, why do you want an alliance with the Irken Empire?" Red asked. "Simple Red, it's obvious that we both want to rule the galaxies and we both posses great power, if we put our power together we should conquer the universe much quicker instead of wasting time fighting with each other." He explained.

Miyuki quickly asked. "What about when we do finally complete our mission will we have to worry about you?" "Yeah." Spork added. "What about that?" Lord Nar just smiled. "Not at all we'll simply take half's." He simply explained. "Daddy, something isn't right." Cten said in a concerned voice, Purple however was in a deep thought about the whole thing. "Is that the only catch?" he asked but still looking at the table with his chin resting on his wrists. "The only catch is my Son must be married before he can take the throne before I pass on." Nar said looking right at Cten who slowly hide behind her father, not liking this idea Purple came up with a quick excuse.

"Cten is a princess, she's the hire to the tallest throne and because of this Cten is only allowed to marry a full blooded Irken, for our own rules that we follow." Purple explained which this was only half true, Cten can marry anyone she wants as long as her children are at least half Irken everything is fine. "Yes, you must understand this, Nemo can marry any Irken he wishes but the princess." Red added to help his brother. Lord Nar crossed his arms and leaned back in his chair. "Very well then."

End Flash Back

"See Zim, although Lord Nar wanted Nemo to marry me….Ew… I knew he wouldn't he already had his eye on someone eales." Cten explained. "And that's why I think he's here now, he needs to find someone and marry fast." Cten thought out loud. Zim on the other hand wasn't following. "I….don't' understand Cten." Zim said Cten rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Agh, do I have to spell it out for ya? Nemo isn't stupid what an ideal weapon to have, married to a trained killer, he could destroy both empires if he wanted to and take the ruling for himself, with this treaty Nemo is free to do anything without the interference of the Irken or Vortain.

He's got a plan even lord Nar doesn't' know about." Cten explained as Zim still had that 'I don't get it' look. Cten hit him on the head and said. "Your Idiot, he wants to Marry Zena to take over the Irken and Vortain empire, and once that happed there's no stopping him he'll destroy us all." "Wait….Nemo what's to destroy the Irken army WITH OUR OWN ARMY?!" "Duh, that's what I've been saying, pay attention Zim." "Cten!" Zim jumped off the couch as he continued. "We gotta warn the tallest." "Whoa calm down." Cten started as she got up. "We need to make sure that's what's going on, if we're wrong it could start a real bad war, although after knowing Nemo's father, I'd say that's what he's planning." "So what should we do then?" "For Zena's sake don't' say anything, last thing we want is her al scared you know how she is, and we look out for her just incase." Cten explained. "That Nemo, I'll kill him." Zim said with a mad look on his face.

End

Jak: Wow this planet is kind of…

Tak: Weird looking? I know wait till you see the humans.

Jak: oh joy…

Sprint: Next Time: Jak and Tak go undercover!

Nemo: Hurry up you to their coming!

Transmission Ends….| |

END

Terra: Nemo, what's taking so long?

Nemo: I'm having little problem...

Jak: Well fix it.

Tak: Never send a Vortian to do an Irken Job.

Nemo: come again?

Tak: Next Time: Nemo's Mission

Sprint: I'm getting impatient. YOU WON'T LIKE ME WHEN I'M IMPAYTIONT!

Transmission Ends……| |


	29. Episode 29: Tak & Jak UnderCover

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 29: Jak & Tak Go Undercover**

Tak: FINALY I'M BACK AMAHAH!

Jak: Not quite…

Tak: SHUT-UP!

Nemo: Oh boy….

Jak: -_-0 seriously…

Terra: JAK, TAK STOP WASTING TIME ON THIS INTRO AND GET TO WORK!

Sprint: Or I'll pull your eyes out and eat them myself.

Jak, Tak, &Nemo: O_O…………..

Jak & Tak's Voot Ships

"Are we there yet?" Jak asked as Tak shook her head. "No, but don't' worry its not much father." "Agh, I always hated traveling through space, its such a boar ya know?" Jak complained as Tak rolled her eyes. "everything to you is a pain, how did you even become a A.I.S anyhow, your so lazy you don't' do much!" Tak complained back. "Just got lucky I guess, why are you helping us anyway?" Jak asked as he sat back in his seat. "Agh, because I want to get back at Zim for ruining my chances of becoming an Invader, because of him I had to clean that dirty planet! AGH I HATE HIM SO MUCH!" Tak explained sounded angrier as she went on. "So you want revenge? On something stupid like that? How lame." Jak said. "WHAT THAT'S NOT LAME! IT WILL PROVE TO THE TALLEST I'M A TRUE INVADER!" Tak shouted at the screen. "Hey if you think so." "I THINK SO!" Jak rolled his eyes as he whispered. "Crazy Irken." "WHAT DID YOU SAY!?" "Nothing, just nothing…" "Master, the planet is approaching!" Spaz said coming out from behind Jak's chair. Spaz was Jak's yellow AIR-bot; He had a Japanese symbol on his head which meant "ice" which gave away with this little AIR-bot was designed to do. He looked a little different then most AIR or Sir bots. He was more of a tinted blue then a full grey color his eyes, although yellow we're tinted blue as well, like there was a water proof lens over them. Jak Nodded as Tak said. "Finally, Zim's time is almost here."

"I don't' know what's worse being shot in the foot by Sprint? Or being stuck on a mission with her…" Jak thought to himself.

Park 2:00am

"We'll land here for now." Tak said as she landed her ship on the ground with Jak's right beside it. They both got out of their ships and quickly took off with their Sirbot and Airbot behind them.

Zim's House 2:30pm

Through the whole house it was dark in quiet and everyone was already asleep in their beds. Everything seemed to be quiet besides Gir talking in his sleep. But coming from Zena's room sounds of her crying but not hard but like she was crying in her sleep. Which was exactly what it was. Kiki was asleep in her little dog bed as Zena who was facing the wall was scratching the wall in her sleep like she was trying to get out of something.

Zena's Dream # 2

The setting is in a room with a desk, a few test tubes on them, and a dresser that was filled with tortcher tools and some power tools as well, and a metal door the room's walls were all a metal looking tile it was the same through the whole room and a light was up top of the ceiling one of those big ones you see in the doctors office. Leaning against the desk was Terra in her A.I.S uniform with her arms crossed and had an evil smile on her face. Jak was standing near the door like he was the body guard with a serious look on his face. And Sprint was holding jumper cables in her hands that were connected to a Voot ship battery. Nemo was there too but he just stood in a corner with his hand on the wall as he looked down with his back faced to the other three. In front of the back wall was a tube filled will green water. And inside of that tube was Zena but she wasn't in her usual Irken uniform but just in something that looked like bikini with a brace on her ankle and she looked like she was holding her breathe but couldn't hold it for much longer. She had her hands on her neck as she floated in the tube she could see them all from inside but as they were talking she couldn't hear them all she could hear was her thoughts of panic. She took one of her hands of her neck and slowly scratched the glass trying to get out even through she knew it was no use. She kept scratching until her eyes started to close. They were half way open so she could still see Terra say something to Sprint then looked back at the tube. As she did Sprint had that crazy look in her eyes as she came towards the tube with the jumper cables. Zena's eyes shot open she knew what was about to happen Sprint threw the jumper cables in the tube and ran to the voot ship and turned it……..On.

End

Zena quickly sat up in a sweet as she spit out the same liquid that was in the tube she was in. She had this panic look on her face as she looked around quickly then stared at the top of her hand which had the green liquid on it. At that point she freaked out and ran out of the room. She ran through the hallway and stopped at the first door she seen and banged on the door until it opened. "Agh what-?" Cten said as she opened the door in her Pj's. She looked down at Zena who was trying to stop crying but couldn't. "Zena, Are you okay?" Zena didn't answer she just hugged Cten. "Zena, you feel like you've been in a pool what's wrong what happened? Did Nemo do something to you?" Cten asked in a nervous but concerned tone as she hugged her back. "N-no." Zena cried. "Then what happened?" "Make it stop Cten!" "Make what Stop Zena?" "The dreams make them stop!" "What?" Cten said to herself, she wanted to help but she didn't know how. "Why do I hear crying what happened?" Zim asked as he walked out of his room rubbing his left eye. "I-I don't' know what happened she just started banging on my door." Cten explained still with the same tone as before. Zim did say anything eales he opened Nemo's door and seen him sleeping like a bat up-side down in closet. Zim grabbed him by the neck and threw him out of the door.

"Ouch, good morning." Nemo said as Zim walked out of the room, grabbed Nemo by the color of Nemo's shirt and pinned him against the wall. "What did you do to her?" "What I didn't do anything." "WHY IS SHE CRYING?!" Zim shouted. "I don't' know!" Nemo snapped back as Zim was about to punch Nemo in the face Cten yelled at them. "You guys stop it, that's not gonna help." As they were all talking Zena looked over Cten's shoulder and saw someone looking through the window. She stared at the window with that look on her face like she knew who it was. As the figure in the window looked through the window its eyes meet Zena's and fire suddenly appeared in its eyes. Her eyes widened as she whispered. "Jak….." She pushed Cten away from her and the door way and went into defensive mood. Cten feel on her butt and said. "Zena what's wrong with you?" She asked. But she didn't answer. "What's wrong with her?" Nemo asked remembering Zena did that the first day he meet them on earth. "She's in Defense mood….but why?" Cten asked. Zim dropped Nemo and slowly walked up to Zena. "What's there Zena?" He whispered to her. Zena's eyes went from white back to normal. Cten stood up as she said to Zena. "Girl I think you're going insane, you need help."

"No I do not KIKI!" Zena said as she ran off with Kiki following her. "Dose she do this a lot?" Nemo asked. "No, never." Zim said as he and Cten followed her. Zena with Kiki ran outside. "Mistress what's wrong?" Kiki asked. "I think I saw Jak outside Cten's window." Zena explained. "But how? He's on sector 27 for all we know he may be dead? Are you sure it's not a side effect from Disturbia?" Kiki asked. "Maybe, but I can not take any chances, especially when the princess is here." Zena quickly answered. "But, Jak wouldn't attack the princess why would he?" Kiki asked again. "Kiki, first I have these dreams and now Jak shows up? Something is not right." "But, I don't see anyone." Kiki said in a worried voice for her master. "Zena can you explain what's going on?" Cten said in an annoyed tone. "I guess I was seeing things." Zena whispered to herself. "I think Disturbia is starting to affect her." Kiki explained. "I'm sorry what?" Zim asked. "Disturbia you've never heard of it?" Kiki asked. As Cten and Zim looked at each other with curious looks on their faces. "I'll explain inside, we need to call tallest red right away as well." Kiki said.

Inside Zim's house 3:45 am

Cten walked down to the Lab where the other were and said. "I sent a transmission to the tallest, Red will be here shortly." Zena sat on the table while Nemo sat on the floor, Zim sat in his chair. "Kiki, what's Disturbia?" Zim asked. "Disturbia is not a thing, it's a place Zim." She started. "It's a planet that maybe stronger then the Irken Empire, it's a planet with a ghostly feeling to it. In other words all the life forums that live there are all…..dead." Kiki explained. "Dead?" Zim asked. "Like ghosts Zim." Nemo said to him in a sarcastic tone. "That's great but what douse that have to do with Zena?" Cten asked. "It's a mind playing Planet Cten." Red said as he walked out from the shadows. "everything the planet lives on is mental power, if someone stays there to long, the mind starts to play tricks on you, causing you to have dreams of things you fear of the most, the most disturbing things." He explained. "So Zena's afraid of Jak?" Cten asked. "No, Zena, what happened in that dream you had?" Red asked. "I-I died…" "Answer your question?" "We'll run tests on her, so we'll be able to reverse the problem." Farggo said as he put, what look like a nebulizer on the table, next to Zena. "You all better go back to bed; Zena will join you guys in the morning." Red said as he pulled out a flash light then looked at Nemo. "What are you here?" "I have my own mission." Nemo quickly answered with that Nemo walked out of the room along with Zim. "Uncle Red we'll she be okay?" Cten asked in a worried voice. Red just turned and smiled at her. "Cten, she'll be fine." "Okay, Good night Zena, Farggo." Cten said. "Good-night Lady Cten." Farggo said then went back to hooking things up to Zena. Cten stopped at the elevator door and look at the three. "I hope she's okay." She thought to herself then went in the elevator.

Kitchen

Cten was sitting at the table half asleep and half awake as Trek was eating cereal while being super wide awake. "I had a great sleep last night what about you?" Trek asked more in a teasing way since she knew Cten was up all night worried about her friend. "Shut-up Trek and eat your cereal." She said and pushed Trek's face into the bowl. "Good morning you crazy Irken." Nemo said as he walked in from outside. "Hi N-Nemo..." Cten yawned. "Why are you tried?" "Not enough sleep." Cten answered. "Oh I see." "CAN I MAKE WAFFLES MASTER?!" Gir shouting asked as Zim snapped back. "No gir, I'm not in the mood." "Aw, but you can always be in the WAFFLES!" Gir said again as Zim sat at the and covered his head. "Couldn't sleep either huh?" Nemo asked "Yeah I did, I just can't stand Tuesdays." Zim complained. "Good morning everyone." Zena said as she came up from the trash elevator. "Zena, are you better now, not that I care or anything." Cten asked. "Yeah right." Zim said. "I don't'!" "Yes, I am fine thank you!" Zena said with a smile. "Then Zena my love, maybe you would like to accompany me on a lovely morning stroll?" Nemo asked. "Agh, making me sick." Zim whispered to himself. "You're so jealous." Cten snickered as Zim looked up at her with an irritated look. "I am not." "Can Zim and Cten come too?" Zena asked. "OF COURSE I WILL!" Zim shouted as he jumped up. He already had his descice on so he didn't have to get ready." "I guess I can go." Cten said as trek poured Milk on Cten's head. "AFTER I KILL TREK!" Cten shouted and ran after her.

Outside 8:17am

"I just love mornings don't' you guys?" Zena asked as Nemo stood on one side of her and Zim on the other. "Of course! Such a beautiful morning for such a beautiful Lady." Nemo said as Zena smiled and Zim just crossed his arms. "Oh what ever I could come up with better pick-up lines then that." Zim mumbled to himself. As the three passed some bushes Tak and Jak popped their head out from one. "Are you sure that's them?" Jak asked. "Yes now come on." Tak said as she activated her hologram descise. "Don't' you have one?" She asked. "I have something a little better then that." He said as he pulled out a transformer and pushed the blue button.

Jak's transformation

Once the button was pressed a light shot from the machine. He looked up at his head and ran his right arm across the top of his head on the right side it was a normal clean cut hair style, then turned around and ran his left arm across the top of his head on the left side. Cause a green light to appear. With one quick spin his hair was no longer a ray of light and his eyes we're now brown human eyes. With that he crouched down to the ground and did a back flip into the air, when he landed he had human skin as well and his Irken shirt glowed a green glow. He grabbed on to the sides of his shirt and pulled it down, and a Pokemon looking vest appeared on him. Then he snapped his fingers and his glowing green shirt turned into a see through green fish net shirt. Doing a break-dance kick his Irken pants glowed black and became really baggy jeans. Along with that he took his right foot and slid it in a circle be hind him then jumped, putting his feet back to tether giving him black skater shoes. Turned around one last time to see the Irken Logo on the back of his vest and SHABAM!

"Nice are you done showing off?" Tak asked. "Who said I was showing off?" Jak asked. "Let's just go!" Tak said as she walked off followed by Jak. Once they got in front of Zim's house Spaz scanned the whole area. "They have a security system but not a very good one. There weakest defense is at the chimney." Spaz indicated. "Perfect." Tak said just as they started to walk off Cten stopped them. "Looks like Zena wasn't crazy after all hey Tak?" She said as Tak turned around. "Princess? Oh how beautiful we we're hoping we'd run into you." Tak chuckled. "And you must be Jak right?" Cten asked as Jak nodded. "Yep that's right." "I don't' know what you two are planning but you'll never get away with it!" Cten said. Tak just laughed again. "Silly little princess, your sooo naive, Jak handle her." Tak said as Jak nodded and got in front of Tak. "Bring it, you ready Trek?" Cten asked. "Duh, if Kiki can do it why can't I?" Trek said with a smile on her face.

To Be Continued…….

End

Cten: Alright, this will be easy I'll I gotta do is kick this guys butt!

Trek: Piece of cake.

Tak: Jak remember not to kill her.

Jak: who do you think I am Sprint? It take to much energy to kill someone.

Cten: Next time: A Irken/Sirbot Showdown

Spaz: Its scrap-metal time Trekkie.

Transmission Ends…| |


	30. Episode 30: An IrkenSirbot Showdown!

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 30: An Irken/Sirbot Showdown!**

Trek: Last time on Invader Zim XR, Jak and Tak were given orders by the Dizukou clan leader Terra, to come to earth to find any weaknesses of Zim's where abouts, his base, and he himself. Jak and Tak set off to earth landing in the park about 2:00 in the morning. That same Night Zena had a second disturbing dream and thought she seen Jak staring into Cten's bedroom window, which causes both Kiki and tallest Red to think is was just the side affects of the Planet, Disturbia. But after Zena, Nemo, and Zim left to go walking that next morning. Tak and Jak walked up to Zim's base running into Cten and Trek who stayed behind. Now it's a Fight between Jak and Cten, Spaz and Trek who will win? Find out on the Next Invader Zim XR!

Cten: Wow that's a mouthful.

Trek: It was? Didn't seem like it to me...

Cten: Really? I wonder why? *Rolls eyes*

Outside Zim's house 

"I'll try not to kill you Princess." Jak said. As Tak had an evil smile on her face. "Pfft, please, if you wanna finish out your little plan here, you'll have to finish it over my dead body." Cten explained with a confident smirk on her face. "Well I was hoping it wouldn't come to that, I'm not like Sprint I don't' like killing, It takes up too much time and effort; If I have to though I guess I'll try and make it quick." Jak said to her in a lazy tone though. "Jak Stop talking and get on with it before Terra gets impatient." Tak Snapped. "Oh!" Cten started. "So Terra's behind this little scheme huh? I should've known it was her, she was always the 'controlling' type." Cten sarcastically said as Tak rolled her eyes. "Oh now you're finally getting it, good job princess you're not as slow as you appear." "Think I'm slow huh? I'll show you how slow I am!" Cten snapped as she ran at Jak and went to punch him. Tak just smiled as she chuckled.

"Jak, defensive mood" Just as Cten was about to punch Jak in the face. He caught her fist and twisted it, cause her to spin around in the air and land on the ground. "Agh!" Tak Just chuckled again as she said in an evil voice. "Come on, is that all the princess can do? I get it your all talk but no game. Ashame really." As she said this Jak quickly grabbed Cten's arms and put his foot on her back. "Agh!" "CTEN!" trek shouted but her feet were frozen to the ground. Tak just stood there with that evil smirk on her face as she continued. "You're all talk but no game, I was hopping you'd put up a fight so we wouldn't kill you, but your making it too easy to princess." Tak said. Cten put her head down and glanced at trek then closed her eyes. "Is that what you think?" She whispered.

"I am all talk, and all game the question is Tak, You ready to play?" Cten smiled as she lend over to her left side just enough not to break her arms but to move her leg out from under her and kicked Jak in the leg. As he lost his balance a little she turned her twist and got out of his grasp quickly spinning around to kick the side of his head. Jak blocked it so she went for the other side but he blocked that too. Having both her legs she smiled. And pulled her self up and punched him in the eye causing him to let go of her. She back flipped two times and when she landed on her feet put her fists up like if she was in a boxing ring. "Oh yeah, what how baby!" She said with a cocky confidence in her voice. "Agh my eye!" "STOP WHINNING YOU LAZY IRKEN!" Tak shouted as Jak shook it off.

"You better now?" Tak snapped. "Yeah I'm fine." Jak said then thought to himself. "How did she learn to fight like that?" "Just incase your wondering, how I can fight as good as I can, it appears my Daddy isn't as stupid as he acts, he had Red teach me a few defensive moves of my own just incase I needed them." Cten explained with that same cocky smile on her face. "I'm almost as strong as Tak." "Yeah almost." Tak whispered. "Alright, I aint getting beaten by a girl not again." Jak said as he ran at Cten. Still in defensive mood. Jak threw punches at Cten but she blocked most of them. And she came back at him with punches and kicks. But he blocked them as well. At this point it seemed that they were evenly matched.

As Cten was fighting how ever Spaz was behind her and ready to Ice her feet. So Jak could have a better chance of beating her. But just as he was ready to trek tapped him on the shoulder. Spaz turned around to look at trek. "NO ON ECALLS ME TREKKI!" trek shouted as she punched him right tin the face and Spaz flew across the street. "GET BACK HERE I AINT DONE! NO ONE CALLS ME TREKKIE AND GETS AWAY WITH IT! NO ONE I SAY!" Trek shouted as her eyes turned red. As all Sirbots do when their in a battle. And her hand turned into a buzsaw and she ran after him. Jak Was punching away but Cten was moving his fists out of the way as she said. "Come on you can do better then this right?" She laughed then grabbed his arm and pulled it in the same way the punch was going.

So Jak's body weight through him off balance. And as Cten pulled his arm with one hand the other came right at the side of his head. Like a chain-reaction. He rolled on the ground but quickly got back up. "Agh, she's to matched with you, I'll have to put you through stage one then. Shikaku!" Tak said as Jak's eyes turned yellow and headed for Cten. "Oh man." Cten said in a half nervous voice. Jak came at her as his arm was behind her. It seemed like he was going to grab her by the neck. But Cten barely, barely dodged him my moving out of the way. "Oh man he's too fast for me now, wheres trek?" She asked herself. Meanwhile with Trek and Spaz's fight. Trek and Spaz were in a lock. Spaz's right hand looked like an icy knife, while Trek's buzsaw was still activated.

"You know you're gonna lose, so just give up little girl." "Little? Ha who you calling little? We're the same size genius." Trek snapped back with a smile on her face. You could tell both of them were having a hard time holding each other. Spaz just gave her a 'shut-up' look as jumped back. "DIE ALREADY!" Spaz shouted as he threw blade like ice icicles at her. Not having much time to move trek but the saw in front of her which broke the ice on contact. "HEY WATCH WHERE YOU'RE THROWING THOSE THINGS HUH?!" She shouted as she launched her saw at him. As Spaz tired to dodge it he got wrapped around the chain and was pulled back in when the chain re-tracked back to trek. She kept a safe distance between her and Spaz through. "Haha, how sad looks like you and your master are getting' beaten by girls!"

"Really? Well it looks like your master is getting beaten pretty badly." Spaz said as trek turned her head to see if Cten was okay. "Um no she's—"trek said but as she turned around ice traveled from the chain up her arms and onto her mouth. "Good, finally you'll shut-up for a few minutes." Spaz said with a smile on his face as he got his arm through the chain and pulled it trek's hand right off. She just stood there as she looked at her hand and freaked out. At first she was screaming but then she tried to yell at him. But all you could hear was mumbles cause the ice was still over her mouth. "What did you say? I can't hear you, it sounds like you have something over your mouth, and oh wait…..you do." Spaz joked as she got madder.

Meanwhile back with Jak and Cten. Cten was still barely dodging the attacks Jak was throwing at her. But then he pulled a knife out from his sleeve and as he 'acted like he was gonna punch her he purposely missed and cut her face. "AH!" She shouted as she held her face, but her green blood came through her figures. Seeing he got her, he swiped at her again this time cutting her neck, but not enough to kill her. Cten stepped back but Jak kept coming, not even giving her a time to breathe. He cut her three more times. In the arm, across the color bone, and her stomach. He jumped back a little and waited to see if Cten had enough. "I-I can't…….Go on f-for much….L-longer….If I d-don't think of s-something." She said to herself, She was tried and in pain but she wasn't about to give up that easily. But then she remembered something.

"I forgot about that, Duh wow Cten how could you forget your own Irken power sheez!" Cten snapped at herself as Jak came at her again. She disappeared. Jak stopped and looked around with a surprised look on his face. Tak watched from behind him and asked herself. "What? Can she teleport like Zena?" Once her thought was finished she seen Jak bend over in pain. "JAK WHAT?!" Tak shouted. "I feel like I was just kicked in the stomach!" Jak complained. Then he was kicked in the chin and flew backwards, landing on his back. "What?" Tak asked herself watching. Jak tried to get back up but then he felt something kick him in the side. "AH!" he then knew what Cten could do. "She's one of those, invisibility Irkens huh?" He asked himself then jumped up. "I can't fight her, but I can defend myself" He said to herself as his hands became a blaze with fire. And he created a fire wall around him. Cten jumped back after almost hitting the wall.

"I forgot he's an element Irken, great how to I get to him now I WAS WINNING!" She thought to herself as she started to think, and then looked at Tak who was standing there looking for Cten. "I got it!" She said as she ran towards Tak and jumped kicking off of Tak and jumping into the middle of the ring of fire. "Talk about down to the burning ring of fire." She thought to herself then quickly and quietly ran up to Jak and took the knife out of his sleeve then back away. Jak quickly threw fire balls in the direction the knife was in. "Smart, princess I know where you are now." He said as he sent a huge blast of fire her way. "TO HOT FOR ME!" Cten shouted as she barley moved out of the way. And activated her robotic legs and threw the knife. Jak thinking she still had the knife shot a blast of fire at the knife.

But Cten ran at him with her robotic legs and pushed him threw the fiery ring. Both of them getting somewhat burned. Jak was pinned to the ground as Cten, tried to stab him with one of her robotic legs. At this point she was visible again. Jak quickly kicked her in the stomach to get her off of him. He jumped up but now he was kind of weak from the fire. "Jak what's wrong with you?" Tak shouted. "My fire style, it takes lot outta me, and after her pushing me right into fire, I'm not feeling too good right now." Jak said. "Alright Cten hang in there your gonna win this thing!" Cten thought to herself then called out. "TREK COME ON!" Trek who was pinned up against the wall by Spaz looked up at Cten and smiled. "GET OFF!" She shouted since now the ice was melted off already. She kicked Spaz right in the chin and he flew backwards. Trek ran up to Cten and smiled.

"You thinking' what I'm thinking'?" trek asked. "Duh." Cten replied. Trek jumped up as Cten caught her. Trek standing on Cten's hands. And the panel in the middle of her stomach started to glow. "Oh man." Spaz said. "This is such a drag." Jak said as he put his hands a blaze again. A Giant hyper beam shot out from it. This caused Jak to blast fire at the hyperbeem. It seemed like both things were equally matched. "COMEON TREK!" Cten said trying to hold her ground. "I'M TRING!" Trek shouted. "FINISH THEM OFF!" Tak shouted. "Will you be quiet I'm trying!" Jak snapped back. At that point there was a big blast that came between the two and everything went white. Cten opened her eyes. She was lying in the street. She looked over and saw trek. "Whoa did we win?" Trek asked as she looked at Cten.

"M-maybe." Cten stuttered as she sat up. Jak, Tak and Spaz were gone. Trek sat up and looked around. "Did they leave or did we kill them?" Trek asked. Cten looked around. "Well I don't' see any dead bodies anywhere, or any sign of there desinigrated self's. I'd say we won't this fight!" Cten said with a smile. "Oh yey, excuse me as I try, to find my hand." Trek said as she started to look around and Cten stood up." YEAH WE DID IT! I knew I was just as strong as Zena, I bet I'm stronger then her too." Cten said with an over confident tone as she flexed her musicals and closed her eyes. "Yeah keep dreaming." Trek remarked. "NO KEEP DREAMING I'M SERIOUS!" Cten shouted. "So am I." Trek calmly said back. "But, I don't' understand why, would Jak, be around Tak? He was always such a loner? And what's this plan they have?" Cten said to herself as she crossed her arms, and moved her hip to the side.

"Found it!" Trek said as she put her hand back on. As Trek put her hand back on Kiki and Gir walked out of the house. "I SAW FIREWORKS!" Gir shouted. "Kiki, did you see what happened?" Cten asked. "Yep, me and Gir watched the whole thing." 'THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU COME HELP US?!" Trek shouted. "You girls handled it just fine!" Kiki said with a smile. "We have to tell the Tallest about this." Cten said as Kiki nodded. "Cten, what happened to you?" Nemo asked as he, Zena and Zim walked up to her. "Well, it's a long story. But Zena isn't crazy. Jak really was here, alone with Tak. Their planning something but I don't' know what. They tried to get into the base but me and trek took them on." Cten explained. "TOTTALY!" trek shouted. Zena just hugged Cten as she said.

"Wonderful! You have beaten the enemy without any special training! I am amazed you are not dead!" Zena happily said as Cten rolled her eyes. "I can take care of myself Zena." "Haha I thought you were all talk really." Zim said then realized what he said and ran behind Nemo. "WHAT! I CAN BRING IT ON! COM EON ZIM I'LL TAKE YOU ON AND THIS TIME WITH OUT LINUX'S CONTROLLER! COME ON I'LL SHOW YA!" "Haha no that's okay!" Zim said nervously. As Nemo said. "Oh come on Zim, I know you'd get beaten by a girl but at least let us watch it." "SHUT-UP NEMO!" Zim shouted.

At the park

Tak sat in her ship; she was on the ground with Jak's head resting in her lap. She put water on his half burned face to try and clean the wounds. "Agh, he's not waking up." She said as she looked at Spaz who was beaten up pretty badly. "Terra will not like this at all." Tak said to herself. "And neither will Sprint." She whispered as she looked back at Jak. And checked his pulse. "It's starting to get faint." She said to herself as she pulled out a. What looked like an epi-pen which was little a huge shot. Was specially made for Irkens like Jak, incase their own element backfired on them. She took the top off and stabbed it in his arm. "Mimi!" She called. Mimi's head popped up from the captain's chair as tak ordered. "Repair Spaz as quickly as you can, then get him in some ice." She said as Mimi nodded and started to repair Spaz. Tak looked back at Jak as she said. "Hang oh Jak, you'll be okay."

End

Zim: OKAY NEW PLAN!

Cten: Zim we have bigger problems!

Zim: I STILL HAVE A MISSION!

Cten: YOUR MISSION HAS TO WAIT!

Zim: NEVER!

Zena: Look Nemo I found a puppy!

Nemo: Oh wonderful dinner.

Zena: Wha?

Linux: Next Time: My Dog Zip!

Zim: AHH GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME!

Transmission Ends….| |


	31. Episode 31: My Dog Zip!

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 31: My Dog Zip!**

Zena: Awe he's sooo Cute!

Zim: Zena, No Dogs!

Zena: Pleeassee!

Zim: No!

Nemo: My love, that's not the best idea to keep a dog.

Zena: Why?

Cten: He'll eat it.

Zena: AHH BAD NEMO! *Hits Nemo*

Zim: Haha!

Nemo: Ouch....*rubs head*

Zip: Rowh Rowh! *Pushes play with paw*

Outside 2:15pm

It was a rainy day, this Friday afternoon. The sky was so dark though it didn't look like day time. Hardly anyone was driving in the streets and not many people were walking. The only one on the sidewalk walking home was Zena, Don, Melissa, and Gaz. Zena was her human self. But in instead of her usual outfit she had a long yellow rain coat on and a pink rain hat on her head. While Don wore a Good Charlotte hoodie jacket and long black, baggy pants that had the word sharpie on the front of her right leg. Gaz was in her usual outfit she was holding a dark purple, piggy umbrella while playing her game slayer 2. And Melissa was wearing a red leather jacket, and black pants and of course her laptop on her shoulder. "Why are we all walking in the rain again?" Don asked as she rubbed her nose a little. Melissa smiled as she answered "Because, I needed to go to the mall and get a new mouse for my laptop, Gaz wanted to come to get that new game slayer 3, Zena wanted just to walk in the rain, and you wanted to come because David-kun is sick with the flu and you have nothing to do." Don looked to the ground with a kind of embarrassed look on her face as she said. "Heh, Heh oh yeah." Melissa just giggled a little bit at don then looked at Zena who had her hand out to catch the rain. "Zena-Chan." Melissa started. "Do you have any rain on your planet?"

"Yes! But we have to stay inside because we burn, you know like Zim douse when Dib splashes water on him." Zena explained as Gaz chuckled. "Heh Heh that's always funny." Don nodded as she agreed with Gaz. "Yeah, that's true!" As they were walking Gaz heard something and stopped walking and paused her game. "Hey, do you guys hear something?" She asked. The other three stopped and turned to look at Gaz as Don said. "No why?" Gaz looked around as she answered. "It sounds like a Dog..." Melissa gasped little as she said in a worried voice. "A dog? In this weather? Poor thing will catch a could." Don kept looking around as she said in the same tone as Melissa. "I hear it now, we gotta find it!" Don said as all four of them started looking. As Melissa looked through a trash can Zena tapped her on the shoulder. "Melissa, what is a 'Dog'?" She asked as Melissa turned around. "Well." Melissa started. "They have ears and a tail and some are small, they have four legs and a wet nose." She explained as Zena nodded her head. "I see." she said then look out into the street. "I think I found it." Zena said as she ran into the street. Her friends watched as she ran up to a wet, cold, and shivering puppy. He was a little white Labrador, with yellowish brown floppy ears they looked a little big but they were still cute, he had these big light brown beautiful eyes and a small black spot on his lift side. Zena neild down in front of it as it sat there and whispered to him.

"Hello, why are you all alone out here little one?" The puppy looked up at her and wagged his tail a little bit. Zena smiled at him. "Awe you're so cute!" She held out her arms and he jumped into them. She stood up and looked around. "Well, I do not see any one looking for you." Zena said as Don ran up behind her and said to her in a warning tone. "Girl, you better get out o the street before you get hit by a car." Zena just nodded as the two walked back with the dog. Once they got back to the sidewalk Melissa petted it. "Awe, he's adorable!" Gaz went back to her game as she asked. "Where did it come from?" Don shrugged. "I don't know, maybe it got out of its backyard or something, I don't see any fliers." She said. Melissa smiled as she said in a happy tone. "So I guess that means for our he's ours right?" Gaz, not looking up from her game answered her. "Yeah I guess." Don petted the dog then asked. "So what should we call him?" Melissa put her finger to her chin as she thought of a name. "How about storm? We did find him in a storm." "Nah," Don said. "He's to cute for that name how about Piare! You know after the lead singer from Simple Plan." Don suggested as Gaz rolled her eyes. "No way, that's too preppy, no dog of mine is gonna be preppy, how about Slayer? That's a cool name!" Don put her hand on her forehead. "No Gaz, how he sounds evil, puppies can't be evil their too cute!" Don said in a sarcastic way.

"What about Zip?" Zena suggested as the three looked at her, the dog, each other, then back at Zena. All three of then at the same time said. "Yeah that'll work." Zena smiled as Gaz said. "How do we all take care of him?" Don thought for a moment then answered. "Well there are four of us, so everyone takes care of him for one day and at school we can give him to the next girl." Melissa agreed. "So." Gaz started. "Who gets him today?" Zena smiled an unsure smile as she suggested. "Well, since I already am holding the puppy. Maybe I should?" Don crossed her arms and nodded. "Yep that sounds reasonable!" Melissa and Gaz agreed then Zena held the dog tighter as she said to them. "You guys go ahead I will take him home, and get him out of the rain." Gaz started to walk off as Melissa followed her. Don waved at Zena then followed her friends. And Zena went the opposite way, back home. "Oh this shall be so much fun!" She said to herself. "I own puppy! We can do everything together! And you'll love Kiki!" She said to then dog and she ran home.

Zim's House 2:25pm

'Knock Knock' Cten heard as she looked up from her porker game she was playing with Trek, Nemo, and Kiki on the floor. Cten looked at the three and asked. "Who's at the door?" Kiki shrugged as trek answered in her sarcastic voice. "I don't' know, and I don't' care. They shouldn't be out there in the rain, they'll catch a cold; they'll have to go to the doctor and play a co-pay and it won't be-" Kiki nudged her a little as she said. "Trek, okay that's enough, we get it." Cten looked back at her cards as pointed at the door. "Nemo, be a doll and get the door please." "Why should I get the door?" Nemo complained as Cten did a pose with her hand behind her hand and her other hand on her hip and turned to the side of her. "'Cause I'm a Princess I thought you appreciate all women?" Nemo just signed as he said. "Nope only lady Zena, besides even if I did you don't' acted like a lady." Cten put her hands on the floor and gave Nemo an evil glare. "SAY THAT AGAIN?! WHAT DO YOU MEAN I DON'T ACT LIKE A GIRL!? I'M VERY LADY LIKE!" Cten Shouted as Kiki and Trek watched the two go back and forth. Nemo just crossed his arms as he said. "Uh-hu I can tell." That comment just made Cten get more mad. Before it got any worse innocent Kiki suggested. "Um, I'm no genius." Trek rolled her eyes as she whispered. "Obviously" Kiki gave her a 'shut-up' look then continued.

"But, maybe, you should let the person in? You know, so they don't' get sick?" Cten jumped up as she complained. "Fine since pretty boy won't do it I will." Cten walked over to the door and opened it. As she did before she could say anything the puppy jumped at her and she feel on her back with the dog licking her face. "I wasn't expecting that..." She said as Zena shouted, but giggling at the same time. "He, Down Zip, that's a bad boy!" Cten looked at the dog as it laid on her, looking at her with his toung sticking out and wagging his tail. "Zena?" She started. "Yes, Cten?" "Why is there a dog on me?" Cten asked in a calm voice as Zena stepped back a little. "Please do not be mad." Cten looked at her as she said. "Mad? How can I be mad?" Cten grabbed the dog as she jumped up. "When he's so adorable! Where did you find him!?" Cten asked in a happy tone as she hugged the dog. "I found him in the street. Donalena said I should take him home." Zena explained. Nemo watched the two girls with a smile on his face as he thought to himself. "Well I won't have to look far for dinner tonight." As he thought this Zim walked out from the kitchen. "I HAVE A NEW PLAN!" He shouted but as soon as he did, Zip seen him over Cten's shoulder and jumped out of her arms and onto him knocking Zim over. "AHHH IT'S A BEAST!" Zim Shouted as he hit the floor.

"AHHH HELP SOMEONE IT'S GONNA EAT ME!" Cten just rolled her eyes as she watched Zim freak out over nothing. "Dude." Trek said. "Calm down it's just a dog." Zim looked up at her as he said. "Dog?" then looked at the dog then back at everyone eales. "Now did this....Dog-smell...get in my house?" Cten just smiled as she explained. "Zena brought it home form outside." Zim got a scared look on his face as he threw the dog into Nemo's arms, jumped to his feet, and went into the kitchen. "OUTSIDE MEANS GREMS AHHHHHHHH!" He shouted, spraying himself with all kinds of air freshener and stuff. Zena got a curious look on her face as she asked Cten. "Cten, why is he doing that?" "Zim is a gremaphob, he thinks they're gonna kill him." Cten laughed. Zena got a worried look on her face. "Will he?" "Haha, No Zena." Cten laughed then said to her in a joking voice. "You know they took gullible out of the dictionary." "They did?" Zena asked as Cten started laughing. "You're too easy Zena!" Zena just stood there confused. While Cten was making fun of Zena. Nemo, with the dog still in his arms, was getting ready to bite its back. It was a close call but Zena stopped him by taking the dog out of his hands and smacking him hard across his face. "AHH! ZENA!" "Don't eat him!" "But I'm hungry." "THEN EAT SOMETHING EALES!" Zena shouted as Nemo just stared at her for a second then thought. "Jeez I didn't think she could yell."

Zim walked back into the living room as he brushed himself off and said. "Zena, I'm sorry the dog has to go." Zena got a sad look on her face as she held Zip in her arms. "Oh, please can we keep him? I'll clean him everyday!" She pleaded. Cten, feeling a little sorry for Zena but at the same time wanted to the dog to stay herself pleaded to. "Please Zim? I mean you can't say no to his cute little face." "I said no Cten my house, my rules!" Cten just rolled her eyes. "You sound just like Daddy." Nemo stood up as he for once agreed with Zim. "I Hate to agree with the Invader wanna be, but the puppy can't stay here, as much as I hate to break my love's heart, he's safer outside." he explained as Zim crossed his arms and nodded his head. Cten turned Zena turned so their backs were facing the boys and she put her arm over Zena's shoulder. Trek and Kiki just watched as Kiki whispered to Trek. "Do you want the dog to stay?" Trek nodded as she whispered back. "Yeah he's pretty cute; who do you think will win?" "Zena and Cten?" "Totally." Cten smiled as Zena had tears in her eyes. "Cten, I don't' wanna get rid of him." "Don't' worry girl I got your back, I know we're kind of rivals but this is a different story, we must join forces to get want we want." Cten explained as Zena looked at her confused. "What do you mean?" She asked as Cten gave her a blank look. "Okay seriously, have you been around any girls at all?"

"No, I have only been around Red Sensei for most of my life." Cten just put her hand to her forehead and signed as she said. "Zena let me explain something to you. Girls have this certain ability, which we use against guys to get what we want." Zena looked at Cten and said. "I still don't' understand." "See, Guys think they're all big and strong right? But when is comes a pretty lady like me...and you and we make them feel like our feelings are hurt and we depend on them to make us feel better, they'll do whatever we want." Cten finished with a smile on her face. "I see, so what should I do?" Zena asked. "Just follow my lead." Cten said as she turned around. Cten got a dramatic pose as she put the back of her hand on her forehead and said in a sexy damnzel in distress tone. "Oh, Zena, Its no use, Zim will never let us keep poor....." She paused for a moment then looked at Zena and whispered. "What's the dog's name?" "Um..." Zena started. "Zip?" Cten quickly went back into her acting as she continued. "Poor Zip, he'll be all cold and lonely in the rain." She said as she dramatically walks over to Nemo. "I wish there was a real man around." Cten cried as she feels into Nemo's arms. "That should change Zim's mind." She finished as Nemo just held her, as his face turned a bright pink as he thought to himself. "Can't....fight...sexiness..." Kiki and Trek just giggled under their breathe as Zena watched and noticed how it was working.

"Okay, I can not do that." She thought to herself then got an idea. "But I know what I can do!" She thought once again as she put Zip down, he ran over to Kiki & Trek and sat down wagging his tail. Zena transported to right in front of Zim and looked up at him with the saddest puppy face you'd ever seen and said in a cute baby voice. "Pweeeaaseee Zimmy, I promise I will take good cawe a him. Pwease?" Zena begged as Zim just stared at her with the same face Nemo had while thinking. "Don't....Fall for...Cuteness...Zim must....resist..." Zim shook his head and put his hands behind his back trying to compose himself. "Zena, I said no." Zena not giving up dug her head in his chest and pretended to cry. "Pwease! He will be all alwone out dewe, and....And..." She cried. Zim just stood there now blushing even more as he looked over to Nemo. "Well." Nemo started. "I guess I'd be okay with it Lady Cten, under one conduction..." He started then Cten stepped on his foot really hard. "Stop being such a pervert..." Cten commanded. And Nemo tried not to show the pain on his face, but you could see it anyway. Seeing Nemo not helping him Zim looked back at Zena who was still crying in his chest. His inner self was arguing with him. "ZIM! YOU ARE THE GREAT ZIM! DONT' LET THIS GIRL MESS WITH YOUR HEAD!" "...Well....I guess it would be alright..." He said to her as she immediately stopped crying and looked up at him.

"You are so generous!" Zim just smiled as he said. "Yes yes I'm the king of generosity." As he said that Zena hugged him really tight. "I will not forget this!" Zim coughed as he said. "Z-Zena....You're crushing me...." "Oh Sorry." She said then ran up Zip and picked him up. And Cten slapped Nemo. "WATCH THOSE HANDS OF YOURS NEMO!" She shouted and pushed him on the ground. Then went to play with Zip. Zim just stared at the two girls as he mentally kicked and yelled at himself "AGH! ARE YOU SERIOUS?! YOU'RE THE GREAT ZIM!? AND YOU LET A GIRL TAKE ADVANTAGE OF YOU LIKE THAT?! WHAT WILL THE TALLEST SAY WHEN THEY FIND OUT HOW WEAK YOU ARE! BAD ZIM THAT'S BAD!" Meanwhile Nemo rubbed his cheek but had that perverted smile on his face, and he was still blushing to if not harder as he said. "Woman, how they make men fall for there feminist charm, I love them all so much..." He looked up at Zim and chuckled at him, as he did Zim said to him, but without looking at him. "How did they do that?" Nemo just chuckled as he explained. "They're just good at using their female charm, I find I can't resist I love woman." Zim just looked at him with a 'are you serious?' look as he said. "You're just a little pervert huh?" Nemo smiled as he said. "I'm not a little one........I'm a big one!" Zim just grabbed one of Gir's waffles he left laying around and threw it in Nemo's face as he shouted.

"OH Shut-up!" Nemo threw the waffle off his face and said to him. "Well, by the look of your face your one too." Nemo chuckled as Zim shook his head. "I AM NOT! ZIM IS NO WOMANIZER LIKE YOU!" Nemo just chuckled again. "Oh Yes Zim is." As Nemo said this Gir shot out a sandwich from his head. "SANDMICH!" He shouted as it shot out and hit Nemo in the face causing him to fall back and Zim laughing at him. Zena smiled as the dog rolled over wagging his tail. "He's so adorable!" Cten nodded as Kiki said. "I know right?!" Trek held up some food and said. "Play dead! Play dead boy! I SAID PLAY DEAD!"

The Next Day 8:47am

Zena was the living room, sitting on the couch while holding up food as Zip jumped up and down for it. Nemo walked down stairs while rubbing his head with a towel because he just got out of the shower. "Zena, My love, your still playing with that Dog?" he asked as Zena nodded. "Why Yes! I have never seen anything like him! He is so fun!" She replied then went back to playing with Zip. "Jump Zip Jump!" She said as he jumped up and got the food. "Good boy!" She said in a happy tone. Nemo just gave Zip an evil glare as he thought to himself. "I'd wish she'd give me that much attention. Stupid dog..." After he thought this he turned around as he heard Zim fall down the stairs. Cten ran down after him but didn't stop to see if he was okay just go right Zip. She smiled as she sat down next to Zena. "Look how cute he is!" She said as Zim rubbed his head. "Oh yeah he's sooo cute....Don't worry I'm fine though I didn't break a bone or anything!" He complained as Nemo laughed. "You didn't? Awe too bad." Zim jumped up and waved his arms. "SHUT-UP NEMO-PREV!" Nemo just rolled his eyes then got this weird look on his face. "Holy Vork..." He whispered as he looked down at his leg to see Zip peeing on him. Nemo didn't say a work he just looked at the dog till he was done. Once Zip was done he wagged his tail and barked at him really cute like. While Cten was covering her mouth trying not to laugh, Zena hid her face in her hands and laughing quietly and Zim just burst out laughing at him. 'HAHAHAHAHA OH THAT'S HAHAHAHA SO....HAHAHA!" Zim laughed so hard he bent over holding his stomach from laughing so hard. Nemo just stood their with the same look on his face. He really wanted to eat the dog but instead just sighed and said to himself. "This dog has to go..." Just as Nemo was going to walk off back upstairs he stepped in something. ".....Are you serious?" He asked himself with a grossed out look on his face and gir shouted. "LOOK KIKI IT'S POOPY!" Kiki started laughing as Trek commented. "Haha Poop, People-Oder-Our-Patties...I got that from Spongbob."

Later that day 1:57pm

Zim was writing something on the paper in the kitchen on the table as Nemo walked in and sat next to him. "Zim, don't' say anything just listen." Nemo started as Zim looked up at him. "Wha?" He asked as Nemo continued. "I love Zena, but this dog as now made me look like a complete idiot, and on top of that both Cten and Zena have not been doing their daily...girl stuff...you know like Cten watching TV and Zena cooking! I feel it's unhealthy for these two young ladies." Nemo was interrupted by Gir riding Zip in the kitchen and Gir shouted while swinging a cowboy hat around. "WEE!! SAY MOO HORSY SAY MOO!" As Zip ran into the other room Nemo looked back at Zim. "And I don't think that's healthy for the dog either..." Nemo finished as Zim nodded. "Nemo, I hate to agree with you because I hate you, but differences aside I'll have to agree the dog-monster must go!" "I vote, we become allies for one day so we can work together to get rid of this thing, then we can fight over Zena again, agreed?" Nemo asked as he held out his hand. Zim nodded and shook Nemo's hand as he said. "Eh, Sure" After they shook hands Nemo looked at the paper Zim was writing. "I see you're working on a plan huh?" Nemo asked as Zim nodded. "Yep, I looked on this thing on the internet; it's what are these human-monkeys called a 'Google'." Nemo interrupted him as he said.

"What's a Google?" "It's what these humans-creators use to 'search things' on their pathetic, low, high speed internet, which isn't even fast it should be called low speed inter-nothing!" Zim complained as Nemo rested his head on his hand and said. "Continue on..." Zim looked at him and said. "Oh right, any who, here they say, if you find a lost dog-thing to find its right owner. I'd thought since Zena found it in the street we just have to find its owner and give it back then no more dogs!" Zim explained with an evil smile on his face. "I see." Nemo said as he looked at Zim's paper again. "So what's that?" "It's a flyer; see it says lost dog-stink! Come get your dog you pathetic, human worms!" Nemo just looked at him as took the paper from him. "You're a real one of a kind you know that." Nemo teased in an annoyed voice and Zim smiled. "Yes, yes I know." Nemo just gave him an evil glare as he said. "You idiot that wasn't a complement, and also you wrote it in Irken, no one will understand this." Nemo said as he got a new piece of paper and wrote the same thing in Human text and said. "And you gotta draw the Dog or they wont know which Dog your talking about." as Nemo drew the dog he gave the paper back to Zim and Zim laughed in his face. "This is how you draw a dog?" Nemo just gave him a blank look as he said. "Yeah what's wrong with it?" "IT DOUSN'T LOOKS LIKE A DOG THAT'S WHATS WRONG WITH IT!" Zim shouted as he erased Nemo's drawing and threw his own Dog which surprisingly came out really well.

Once he was done he gave the paper to Nemo. "TATS HOW YOU DRAW A DOG!" Nemo looked surprised, smiled, then said. "Well, you can't charm a lady, but you can sure draw, maybe you should give up being an Invader and be an artist." Zim just shrugged as he said. "Yeah right, any who LETS GET RID OF THE DOG!" Zim jumped up along with Nemo. Nemo pulled out his hologram so he could be seen as a human. While Zim walked out of the kitchen. "Where are you going?" Nemo asked. "To Get Zena's transformer." "Why?" "Eh, I wanted to transform before this season is over that's all." "Oh I see, transform in here so Zena or Cten don't see you." Nemo suggested. Two Minutes later Zim came back down into the kitchen. Nemo stared at it as he said. "It looked like a purple bar of soap with bottoms on it." Zim just rolled his eyes and pushed the button.

Zim's Transformation

Once the button was pressed a light shot from the machine. He put both of his hands on his head with is eyes closed and quickly took them off as a black light appeared. AS he opened his eyes he jumped back and turned into the human self with the black turning into his hair. He grabbed his wrist and turned his hand so the watch would appear on his wrist then he ran his right hands across his left arm and same for the other for the black sleeves of his jacket to appear on him. He quickly turned around and the jacket appeared on him and the Irken logo on his back. And SHABAM!

"Heh, that's cool." Nemo said as Zim smiled. "I know right? Any who come on." Zim said as he and Nemo walked out the back door so Zena and Cten didn't see them.

Outside 2:16pm

"Alright, Zim you know how this works what do we do?" Nemo asked with his hands in his pockets as him and Zim walked down the street. Zim scratched the back of his head and replied. "Well we have to take this flyer here and put it on a light pole....whatever that is." Nemo just rolled his eyes as he suggested. "What if we just hold on to the paper and show everyone who lives here." "You mean knock on their doors?" "Um....yeah." "No way, I did that once when I was selling cookies for that pathetic school! It was NOT FUN!" "Well, Zim, Past repeats himself now come on." Nemo said as he pulled Zim by his arm to the first house. Nemo knocked on the door as Zim just crossed his arms. Mrs. Bitters opened the door as she looked at the two boys. "Oh, Nemo and Zim. What are you to doing at my house, its Saturday go play!" She said as Zim got a mad look on his face. "I'M 15 ZIM DOUSE NOT PLAY!" Nemo just whispered to him. "Zim stop that! Anyway, Mrs. Bitters we were wondering if this is your dog." Nemo asked but then whispered to himself. "Although I hope its not." Mrs. Bitters looked at the drawing and said. "Nice drawing, who drew this?" Nemo pointed to Zim. She looked at Zim and said. "Huh, then why do you fail art class?" "Eh, it's boarding to me." Mrs. Bitters raised an eyebrow as she agreed and went back tot he flyer. "Nope it's not my dog; I own cats.....CATS OF DOOM!" She shouted and the cats attacked Nemo.

"AHH!" He shouted as he was attacked. Through out the whole day they went from door to door asking about the dog and who he belonged to. It got to about 5:47 before they took a break. Zim was out of breathing and Nemo was all scratched and beat up by all the animals that attacked him. "I-I....can't. Believe....how. Fast....th-that rabbit...was..." Zim complained as he rested against a wall. Trying to catch his breathe and Nemo feel in front of Zim's feet. "I'm so.....Tried...I haven't been this tired since my dad made me join that stupid vortian Olympics." Nemo said tiredly. "Come on, we have.....one...more...house..." Zim whispered as he helped Nemo up and they walked over to the last house. Zim rang the doorbell and after he rang the doorbell a girl was heard yelling inside. "DAVID GIVES ME BACK MY HAIR STRAITINER!" Visa yelled as Linux yelled back. "FIRST OFF MY NAME IS DAVID AND SECOND I NEEDED IT FOR MY HAIR YOU THAT'S WHATS IT'S FOR!" Linux shouted then opened the door and quickly shut it behind him. "Hey Nemo, and Evil Alien, what do you guys want?" Zim and Nemo just stared at him as they could here Visa yelling in the background. Linux just sighed as he said. "Just ignore it she'll stop." Nemo nodded as he said. "Okay then, is this dog yours?" Linux looked at the picture and smiled. "Yeah, he's my sisters, he came with her when she got back from Paris, and thank goodness she's going back soon." Linux answered.

Zim and Nemo got smiles on their faces as Zim said. "Can you take him back? He's driving us nutts!" Nemo nodded in agreement as Linux smiled. "Let me guess, Piare is getting all the attention from he girls huh? And Nemo is all jealous and Zim can't stand it because he's an attention getter, am I right?" Linux asked as Nemo and Zim looked at each other then back and Linux and nodded. "I see, hold on." He said and walked back into the house and shut the door. "VISA SHUT-UP NEMO FOUND YOUR DOG!" "LIKE SERIOUSLY?!" "YES YOU WHINNY BABY YOU!" Visa quickly ran out of the house and said. "Bring me to him!" Visa cried as she pulled Linux along by the colar as she followed Nemo and Zim back to the house.

Zim's House 5:47pm

Nemo busted through the door and pointed at the dog. "YOU!" Nemo shouted as Zim hit him on the head. "Nemo stop!" Zim said as Zena and Cten stared at them all and Zip looked sad. Visa looked at Zip and said. "PIARE! I FOUND YOU!" She said as she picked him up and hugged him. Zena got a sad look on her face and Cten threw daggers with her eyes at Nemo and Zim. Zena stood up from the floor and walked over to Visa, at this point not caring that she wasn't her human self walked up to visa and said in a sad voice. "I-I am glad I got to take care of your puppy, Zi- I mean Piare, is really cute, your lucky." Visa stared at her for a moment as she said. "Well, I am leaving for Paris again in a few days, and I wont be back till Christmas, so I guess you can take care of him till then, and besides with that costume you got on your gonna like need a friend so here." Visa handed Zena back the dog and smiled. "Now like, take good care of him okay." Zena got a big smile on her face as she said. "Oh yes I shall! You can count on me!" Visa smiled and then looked at Linux. "Come on David!" "IT'S LINUX! AS IN THE COMPUTER, THE PENGUIAN!" "Awe I love Penguins!" "WELL THEY HATE YOU!" Linux shouted as they walked out leaving Nemo and Zim there with 'oh....no' looks on their faces. "Yey! Zip it's ours!" Zena cheered as Cten cheered too. "I'm glad because that girl is crazy, and besides that Piare is such a bad name." Cten said as she petted Zip. "I like Zip better!" Nemo just watched as he said. "I'm gonna eat that dog." Zim just smiled as he said to Nemo. "No you wont, Zip isn't that bad, besides if he makes Zena and Cten happy who cares?" "I DO!" "SAMICH!" Gir shouted as another sandwich hit Nemo in the face causing him to fly backwards. "....I...Hate this planet." Nemo said in a hurt voice. "As do I Nemo, as do I." Zim chuckled as Zip jumped in his arms and licked Zim's cheek. "Rowh Rowh!" Zip barks as he wagged his tail.

END

Kiki: It sure is a nice day today!

Mika: But it won't be for long!

Trek: whoa! Kiki who are these guys?!

Gir: There scaring me Kiki.

Jay-jay: *Arms turns into a blade*

Spaz: Next Time: The Sirbot Trio Vs The Airbots

Mika: There's no way you can win Kiki.

Transmission Ends.....| |


	32. Episode 32: Q&A TIME

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 32: Q&A TIME!**

Setting: "In a room with tile on the walls and a lot of chairs rooflights on the celing and it's a blueish white room"

Red: Great we're doing this again?

Farggo: At least I'm in it this time.

Purple: AND THIS ONE IS GONN ABE IN THE COMIC TO! YEY!

Red: It is?

Purple: Yeah!

Farggo: Fasinating…

Red: Lets get this over with huh…..Where is everyone eales?..

Purple: Maybe their eatting a pickle sandwhich?

Farggo: -_-0 No my tallest only you eat pickle sandwhiches.

Purple: 0_O…oh…well FARGGO I NEED A SANDWHICH!

Farggo: *Facepalm* Agh….*Sits down*

Red: *Sits down*

Cten: *Walks in with Melissa* DIB IS MINE!

Melisa: For now!

Cten: YOU THINK SO HUH?!

Purple: HIYA CTEN! ^_^

Cten: O_0…Oh no….DADDY IF YOU SHOW MY BABY PICTURES!

Purple: I won't I promis!

Trek: *Walks in with Gir and Kiki* dang really? I always thought it was funny.

Gir: *Jumps on a chair* I WANT THIS ONE!

Kiki: *Sits next to gir*

Trek* Sits next to Kiki*

Cten & Melissa: Sitdown giving eachother evil looks*

Linux, Dib, and Don: *Walk in*

Linux: Awesome! *takes a seat* Another Q&A! tiem to show my awesomeness.

Don: Babe, stop being so consided..

Dib: Well I th-

Pro Membrain: HELLO SON! ARE YOU READY TO SING RAINBOW CONNETION!

Dib: 0_O…YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE YOUR HARDLY IN THE SHOW!

Pro. Membrain: THAT'S WHY I EAT TOAST SON! *Sits down*

Gaz: *Sits down still playing game*

Zip: *Runs in and sits on the ground* Rowh Rowh! ^_^

Linux: _ Piare get outta here!

Zena: His name is Zip, Linux.

Linux: Quiet, alien girl.

Nemo: ZENA! ZIM HIT ME IN THE HEAD!

Zim: SILANCE YOU VORTIN! ZIM HITS WHO HE WANTS!

Zena: *Sits down*

Nemo: *Sits next to Zena*

Zim: *Sits on the other side of Zena*

Zena: Can you guys just get along for once?

Nemo & Zim: NO! _

Terra: Atleast you all saved us a few seats.

Mika: What a much of whinny babies.

Linux: Only I say the whinny baby stuff!

Spaz: *Rolls eyes*

Jak: Man this episode is gonna be such a drag…*Sits down*

Terra: Come on Sprint. *pulls Sprint by her metal leash & Sits down*

Sprint: *Bitting the metal lesh* I hate this thing! *Sits down between Terra and Jak*

Spaz: *Sits next to Trek*

Mika: *Sits next to Terra*

Jay-jay: *Sits beside Mika*

*Creators of IZXR walk in*

Veonna: I think that's everyone right Katara?

Katara: Yeah, but Bob, the Kid in the Background, Shawn, and…..Jhonny…

Veonna: Alrighty then! LETS START! HELLO! I'm the creator of Invader Zim XR!

Katara: And I'm the Co-Creator!

Veonna: And we will be you hostes…people…here...o_0..For the question and answers!

Katara: We should did get a lot of fans! And questions and stuff so lets go!

Zim: I have a question?

Veonna: Huh?

Zim: YOU DID NOT CREATE ZIM!

Veonna: That's not really a question there buddy..

Katara: that's more of a complaint…

Zim: _

Veonna: Anyway!!!!!! *sits down in hostest chair along with Katara*

Katara: Our first question is to Sprint! "Do you hear voices in your head?"

Sprint: Mahhaha! Of Course I do! But I kill them….DIE VOICES! XD

Katara: O_O…..

Veonna: O_O….Our next one gose to Gir: "What is your I.Q.?"

Gir: MY I.Q IS CHEESE!

Veonna: Wonderful….

Farggo: That dousn't make any since…

Zim: Its Gir, nothing douse…

Katara: Awe cute little Gir! Melissa! "Would you literally kill Cten to get to Dib?"

Melissa: *blushing* W-W-welll…..I…Um…wont's kill her…

Cten: I'D KILL YOU!

Melissa: I HATE YOU!

Dib: O_O….

Veonna; -_-0….oh boy…Linux, "How can you be cool if you're a computer geek?"

Linux: Haha! That's easy! See, Computer geeks are known to be very smart and have countlessly saved the world! Our fast technology wouldn't be here without a computer geek, So how to I be cool if I consiter myself a computer geek? Simple I'm one of the very very very rare geeks that are just so cool, you can't touch this! ^_^

Don: _ Your just full of yourself huh?

Linux: yes…..yes I am..

Veonna: I like the honesty..

Katara: Dib! "Are you retarded?"

Dib: JUST BECAUSE I HAVE A BIG HEAD DOUSN'T MEAN I'M RETARTED! OKAY!

Linux: *cough* Yes it douse *cough*

Dib: *hits Linux* SHUT-UP LINUX!

Veonna: Cten, "Do you like pie?"

Cten: YES! I LOVE THE PIE AND ALL ITS GOODNESS!

Farggo:…Now I see your father…

Cten: *Gives Farggo evil glare*

Purple: YEY PIE!

Katara: haha! Zim, "Do you get made fun of often for your stupidity?"

Zim: CTEN I KNEW THAT WAS YOU!

Cten: XD HAHAHA!

Veonna: Alrighty then…..Kiki, "Do you love Gir? Like LOVE love?"

Trek: YES SHE DOUSE!

Kiki: *Hits Trek off her chair* I love gir like a little brother and nothing more…

Gir: *Gets tears* You….You don't' loveded me? BUT I LOVEDED YOU!

Kiki: 0_O….Wha?

Trek: THE KIKI LIES!

Kiki: *Blushes* SHUT-UP TREK!

Gir: I LOVEDED YOU KIKI!

Veonna: CALM DOWN YA BUMS!

Katara: Yeah dang!

Gir: OKAY! ^_^

Katara: Trek, "Do you want to kill anybody right now?"

Trek:….Spaz….FOR CUTTING OF MY ARM!

Spaz: Oh please, get over it..

Trek: DON'T' TEL ME TO GET OVER IT CAUSE I WILL COME OVER THERE AND I WI-

Veonna: _ THAT'S BAD! Nemo, "What kind of books do you read?"

Katara: I don't wanna know the answer…_

Nemo: I read….

Zim: Don't say-

Nemo: Playboy, crazy girls, and make out paradise!

Katara: O_O..

Veonna: _ THIS IS WHY I HATE YOU!

Purple: RED READS MAKE OUT PARADISE!

Red: *blushes* SHUT-UP!

Katara: wow Red….anyway.. Purple, "What would you do if Cten were dying?"

Purple: O_O…C-Cten is d-dying?....NOOOOOOOO WHHYYYYY NOT HER NOT CTEN!

Cten: DADDY I'M RIGHT HERE!

Purple: 0_O….oh…I would find who ever was hurting Cten and Kill that person.

Sprint: YEY KILLING!

Veonna: Haha Sprint!

Katara: no Sprint Killing bad!

Sprint: XD

Katara: Red, "What would you do for a Klondike bar?"

Red: I'd…….Um…….do something…

Terra: Smart answer Red Sensei…

Veonna: Zena, "Donuts?"

Zena: Yes I would love one!

Katara: *Gives Zena donut*

Zena: ^_^

Veonna: Haha this one will be funny. Zim!

Zim: FINALLY!

Veonna: -_-….On a scale of one to ten, with ten being the most and 1 being not at all, how much do you like Zena?

Zim: *Blushes*…..Um………I……Uh…….

Katara: *trying not to laugh*

Zim: *Still Blushing* SHUT-UP YOU WORM HUMANS!

Veonna: Haha just answer the question!

Zim:…I…ah…I REFUSE!

Red: Yeah you better refuse.

Veonna: I SMELL TENSION!

Katara: BUM BUM BUM!

Veonna: Who's a bum? 0_O?

Katara: O_0?...Wha?

Veonna: ANSWE R THE QUESTION!

Zim: O_O…Um ZENA LOOK OVER THERE!

Zena: *Looks away* What?

Zim: *Hold up a sign that has the number 12 on it*

Zena: Looks back* I did not see anything!

Zim: *Hides sign* Heh heh….It was….Um….nothing never mind…

Katara: Zena! If you could choose which guy you could go with, who would it be? IT can be any guy in IZXR.

Zena: *blushes* Um…

Nemo: it would be me!

Zim: YEAH RIGHT! KEEP DREAMING!

Nemo: I DON'T' HAVE TO DREAM OF REALITY YOU IDIOT!

Farggo: -_-agh…

Zena: Do I have to tell the truth?

Veonna: Um….No..

Zena: Okay then…Farggo?

Farggo: O_O…

Red: phew..

Veonna: Works for me I really don't' care cause we'll find out anyway.

Katara: YEY FARGGO! Anyway! Zip! out of everyoe here who to you not liek the most?

Zip: *Stands up and wags tail and walks over to nemo and pees on him*

Nemo: _.....*Thinking* Why Zip Why....

Zip: *Thinking back to Nemo* Besides I hate you!

Zim&Katara: HAHAHAHAAHAHA!

Veonna: Thats, thats hilarious! Okay Zip who do you like the most?

Zip: *jumps in Zim's lap and barks* ROWH ROWH! ^_^

Zim: O_O....AHHH GREMS! AHHH! *runs out of the room*

Zip: *Jumps up in Zim's chair* rowh! ^_^

Katara: Awe, he's so cute!

Veonna: haha! For Purple and Red, If Cten and Dib got married, would you let Dib become a Tallest after you?? O__o

Purple: CTEN'S GETTING MARRIED! YEY!

Red: No Way! You gotta be crazy I wil have no Human rule my planet!

Dib: Crap…*Scratches out plan on his notpad*

Cten: I SAW THAT!

Katara: Haha Wow you guys! Another one for Purple "Do you REALLY smoke crack?"

Purple: _ No that's just some stupid joke you and Veonna came up with!

Veonna: HAHAHAH I KNOW AND ITS SO FUNNY!

Purple: IT IS NOT!

Farggo: You girls have no idea how right you are…

Purple: QUIET FARGGO!

Veonna: Another one for Red, "Why haven't you gotten married like Purple?"

Red: I don't know, just having found that right Irken yet I guess.

Purple: Red is to much of a "loner"

Katara: Farggo, "Why don't you run away??"

Farggo: I tried, but they'd just find me.

Veonna: Wow….Don, "Who's your favorite band?"

Don: My Fav band of all time? Oh dude, there so many…but I'd have to say…Three days grace.

Veonna: YES! MEH HOMIE GIRL!

Katara: YEY! Dib, "Do you REALLY believe that someday you'll expose Zim for what he is??"

Dib: You beter believe it! I'm gonna show the world who Zim really is and I'll save the world! AND HE'LL DIE IN A FIRE LIKE….UM….FIRE!

Linux: Smart choise of words….Fire like fire…huh? How long did it take you for that one?

Dib: SHUT-UP LINUX!

Veonna: Linux, "Are you scared of Don?"

Linux: Please she don't scare me!

Don: *evil glare*

Linux: 0_O…okay maybe alittle..

Katara: Cten, "Are you really a duck??"

Cten: _ DO I LOOK LIKE A DUCK TO YOU?! HAVE I EVER QUACKED!

Sprint: Stupid Princess says quack!

Cten: Quack?

Sprint: MAHAHAH!

Veonna: XD HAHA! Sprint, "Are YOU on crack??"

Sprint:….CHA ARE YOU TEASING ME!? I'LL CUT YOU HEAD OFF!

Veonna: O_O….

Katara: O_O…..looks like someone has to take a nap…GIR! Do you want some Tachos?!

Gir: YES! I LOVEDED THE TACHOS!

Katara: EVERYONE DO YOU LIKE FRESH EGGS!?

Everyone: O_O?.....

Linux: Yyyeeessss….

Veonna: 0_O? random much Katara?

Katara: YES! ^_^

Veonna: Jak! Douse Sprint scare you?

Jak:…Yes….I'm afraid she's gonna kill me.

Sprint: I WILL!

Jak: 0_O…..

Katara: Pro. Membrain, What is that your name?

Pro. Membrain: BECAUSE I'M BRAINY!

Gaz: I hate you!

Veonna: Gaz! Do you feel you should kick Dib!

Gaz: Yes! *Kicks Dib*

Dib: _ OUCH WOMAN!

Veonna: Terra, hwy are you so evil?

Terra: Besides, Zana, airn't all Irkens?

Veonna: YES THEY ARE!

Tak: HEY HOW COME I DIDN'T APPEAR IN THIS?!

Veonna: Well…you did just now…

Tak: ASK ME A QUESTION!

Veonna: WHY ARE YOU YELLING!?

Tak: BECAUSE!

Katara: FRESH EGGS!

Veonna: _

Christain:…Hheeeyyyy….

Katara: 0_O…._ Go away Christain!

Christian: Hello People! I'm Katara's brother! And I wanted to steal Zim voot ship!

Zim: NEVER! AHHH! *Attacks Christain*

Christain: AHHH! *Gets attacked*

Veonna:…0_O….I think we should end this..

Katara: I agree….O_0…

Veonna: Well that's all the questions we have for today! Stay tuned for the next episode!

Katara: Its gonna be awesome!

Christain: HELP KATARA HE'S BITTING MY ARM!

Sprint: I WANNA HELP! *Gets off the lesh*

Terra: 0_O….Oh no…

Jak: O_O….

Veonna: O_O….*Ends transmission.*


	33. Episode 33: SirBot Trio Vs The Airbots

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 33: The Sirbot Trio Vs. The Airbots**

Kiki: So you finally decided to show you face huh Mika?

Mika: The best characters are always saved for last.

Trek: WHAT DID YOU SAY!?

Gir: I'm scared.

Jay-Jay: *Laughing silently*

Spaz: This episode should be interesting...

Mimi: *Pushes Play*

Zim's House 12:07pm

Kiki sat on Zena's bed, while slowly kicking her legs gently back and forth. Gir and Trek we're down stairs and the three Irkens we're out somewhere. So it was just her, alone in her and Zena's room. She sat there staring on the ground with a curious look on her face as all these thoughts ran through her head. "These weird things that have been happen these last few days. Its strange...what she said at the massive when we arrived there that day." Kiki thought as she got a quick flashback of that day.

Flash Back

It was after they arrived, Zena and Kiki we're in one room of the massive. Kiki sat on the ground and Zena was looking through the window. "What's wrong Mistress?" Kiki asked as Zena answered in a worried but sadden voice. "Something bad is going to happen Kiki." Kiki looked at her and asked. "What is it?" "I........I don't know."

End Flash Back

Once the flashback was finished Kiki thought to herself again. "Could it be that she knew? Or....douse she know about whatever is going to happen?.....Why would she say something like that? She can't see the future.....can she?.....non of it makes since, and why would the Dizukou clan along with Nemo be involved? I mean I could see Nemo, but the Dizukou clan was sworn to protection, to honor the Irken Empire....Why would they go against it? And besides that if they're not at the massive by now, they should be....dead..." Kiki jumped off the bed and walked over to a picture book Zena had on the book shelf and opened it. The first picture was a picture of the A.I.S's graduation. Terra stood on the right middle of the picture crossing her arms while watching Jak be glomped by Sprint. Zena was standing beside Terra with a half nervous smile on her face. Kiki stared at this picture and thought to herself once again. "But then again, such power could take over you if you let it." She shut the book and put it back. As she did Trek knocked on the door. "Kiki!" She called as Gir opened the door. "HELLO!" Trek rolled her eyes as she asked Kiki. "You okay? You've been up here for a while?" Kiki nodded as she turned around. "Yeah I'm fine! Just doing a little thinking that's all!" Gir smiled as he shouted. "THEN LETS GO PLAY!" Trek bopped him on the head as she said. "You don't have to yell every time you say something Gir!" Kiki looked out the window then said in a soft voice. "It's a beautiful day; you guys think we should play outside, at the park today?" Trek winked as she said. "Sure thing!!" Gir jumped for joy as he shouted once more. "I'M GONNA CATCHED A SQUARRLE!" Trek bopped him on the head again as she shouted. "NO WAY! YOU'RE STAYING ON A LESH!" Kiki grabbed the transforming from Zena's dressed and walked over to Trek and Gir and said. "Okay let go!" "I LOVEDED THIS GAME!" Gir shouted as he hit the button.

Kiki's Transformation!

As a light shot from the machine. Kiki clapped her hands as her light purple hair and silver hair appeared on her head in was in pick tails and very long with an Irken hair clip in her hair and bangs moved to the side. As smiled and winked her left eye then the other has they became human purple eyes. A quick spin and now she looked like a little girl with small freckles on her face but just under her eyes and across her nose. She moved her hands side to side and a white shirt appeared on her with the word "awesome" on it. She moved her hands side to side and a pink shirt appeared as well. It kind of looked like school girl outfit. She put her feet together and pink and purple what looked like tap shoes. She kicked her leg as pink fishnets appeared on them.

Gir's Transformation

As a light shot from the machine. Gir ran up and down for a moment then shook his head and silver hair appeared on his head its was little long with bangs that band down just above his eyes. He did a quick flip. Once he landed he looked up and had greenish-blue eyes. He spun around very quickly and a green hoodie appeared on him the hood had to little black ears hanging from it. "WHAOO I LIKE MEH SHIRT IT'S LIKE A PUPPY!" He shouted as he jumped into the air as black jeans appeared on him. He did some weird dance and skater shoes appeared on his feet. "WHAO I FEEL LIKE RUNNING!"

Trek's Transformation

As a light shot from the machine. As a light shot from the machine. Trek looked side to side not sure what was going on as he did black hair appeared on her head it was shoulder leanth as she looked up her bangs appeared. "What in the world?" She asked as she blinked her eyes and they became a sky blue color. A headband appeared on her head which was a rainbow colored one. She started to punch the air and rainbow Coffs appeared on her wrists. As she tripped she quickly jumped up and turned left then right and a black dress appeared on her. It was a layered sleeved dress the first layer was black and the second which were long sleeves were blue. She did a little tap dance and blue pants appeared. With two steps to the front of her shoes with different shades of purple appeared on her. And SHABAM!

Gir spun around and Trek smiled. "Okay then lets go!" She said as Kiki and Gir nodded and ran out the door.

At the Dizukou Hideout

Terra was sitting in her usual captain's chair and hit the side of her fist on the arm rest of her chair and she shouted. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU WE'RE BEATEN?!" She was yelling at Jak who looked like he was healed by he still could hardly stand so Tak had to hold him up a little by having his arm over her shoulders. "She, just surprised me, I didn't think her and her Sirbot could have just a team attack, we underestimated the princess she's stronger then you think." Jak explained then coughed a little. "Agh!" Terra sighed in disgust. "What's wrong with you? Your a A.I.S can you can't even beat snobby little princess? Pathetic." Terra complained. As Tak got a little mad and snapped back at Terra. "Hey! He tried, and he would've won if it wasn't for that special attack they used, give the guy a break!" Terra just shook her head and snapped back. "I'll give him a break when he stops messing up things; he's such a- AHH!" Terra shouted as Tak stepped back a little with a surprised look on her face as she stared at Terra's clenched fist which was now stabbed to the arm rest. Jak was used to it, but Tak wasn't. Terra looked at the knife in her fist with a surprised look on her face, she knew exactly how it got there and trying not to show pain in her face looked up at Sprint, who was sitting next to her Sprint stared Terra right in the eyes with that evil glare in her own, silently warning Terra not to cross that line. Tak just stood there in amazement and fear as she thought to herself. "The--that was so f-fast....I didn't even see her move, even with chains on she's dangerous." Jak just stood there, still with his arm wrapped around Tak's shoulder.

As he watched her thought to himself. "Man this always happens when I mess up, why douse Terra have to be such a feminist? She thinks all men are worthless, and she should know better then to talk like that to me in front of Sprint, its not like I care what Terra says, but with Sprint having this weird crush on me, Terra may get herself killed." After Sprint thought Terra got the point she quickly pulled the knife out of Terra's fist. And Terra got a pissed off look on her face and pulled her hand away, took a deep breathe and said. "Tak, you said there was a Sirbot there correct?" Tak nodded as she answered. "Yeah, looked like a TIRbot, but I'm not sure." Terra nodded her head slightly as she thought. "TIRbot huh? More advanced then a Sirbot, but no where near as advanced as an AIRbot." Terra looked up and called out. "Mika, Jay-Jay, Spaz, get in here." As she called them they came running in and stood before Terra and Sprint. All three saluted as Mika asked. "My mistress, what can I do to survey you?" (Her voice sounded like Rouge the Bat from Sonic X) Mika belonged to Terra, she's a red eyed AIRbot with a real attitude problem Terra looked at all three of them and said. "When Jak and Tak went to earth to see if there was any weak spots in Zim's were abouts, he seen each of them had they're own Sir Unit, With Jak, being out of comition for now, I want you three to go down there and take care of those Sirbot." Mika smiled as she said. "OF course no problem." Spaz took a few steps frontward and asked.

"What kind of SIR Units are we talking about here?" (His voice sounded like Shadow Thee Hedgehog) Tak showed the three types on the main screen as she explained. "This one is Zim's, His name is Gir, he's a Sirbot but because of his stupidity everyone calls him a GIRbot, This one it Trek, Spaz you fought her before already, She belongs to Princess Cten she's a TIRbot, and the last one....well we all know her, Kiki, Zena's AirBot." Jay-Jay, who was a black, eyed AIRbot she didn't talk because she was a mute, smiled when Kiki's picture came up. And so did Spaz. As Mika looked up at the screen said got an evil smile. "I've wanted to fight her for a long, long time." Mika said. Terra looked at the three and said. "I don't' care if you kill Gir and Trek, but I want you to bring Kiki back to me, I want her alive." the three saluted and ran off into the teliporters and teleported to earth. Terra stood up and held her hand and said. "Tak, call Nemo and tell him, while Kiki and the others are busy we'll strike, we'll go ahead and strike, Zim and Cten are idiots anyway, they can't stop us." Sprint got this evil glare in her eye; you could tell she was smiling. "Good, I've been dying to get outta these chains." She said as Tak looked at Sprint with fear, fear of what would happen if Sprint got out of those chains. Tak shook it off however and saluted to Terra. "Okay! I'll get on it right away!" She said and set Jak on a chair and ran off into the transmission room.

At The Park

It was a sunny day at the park today; there was alot of people there, but not so much where Gir and the girls we're. Gir was sitting up on a slide and looking out into the distance. "KIKI!" He shouted. "I CAN SEE OUR HOUSE FROM HERE! IT LOOKS LIKE A MUSHROOM!" Kiki just giggled as she said. "Good Job Gir!" Trek just rolled her eyes as she commented. "Kiki, you encourage him to much." Kiki just smiled as she answered. "Well, he just a baby." Trek got an annoyed look on her face as she snapped. "WE'RE ALL THE SAME AGE!!" Gir Slid down the side as Kiki turned to Trek and said calmly. "Yeah, but he acts like a baby more then we do." As she said this Gir ran up to them and jumped on Kiki's back. "I WENTED ON THE SLIDE!" Kiki just smiled as Trek got a mad look on her face. "GIR, GET OFF OF KIKI BEFORE YOU BREAK HER BACK!" She shouted as Gir jumped off and sat on the ground sticking his toung out like he always douse. "YOU STIKCING YOUR TOUNG OUT AT ME?!" Trek shouted as Gir answered. "YOU'RE FAT!" Trek blushed out of embarrassment. "THAT'S IT! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!" Gir jumped up and Trek ran after him. The both of them ran in circles around Kiki who just stood there with a nervous smile. As they had there little daily fight, Kiki heard someone chuckle from behind her. "Huh?" Kiki said to herself as she turned around. As she did Gir tripped and Trek tripped and landed onto of him. Trek rubbed her back as she shouted. 'GIR WATCH BEFORE YOU STOP!" Gir didn't listen and looked at Kiki.

"You okay Kiki-Chan?" Kiki just stood there looking at the trees that were a few feet in front of them. "There's someone there, I heard them." Trek and Gir jumped up and looked at the trees as well, Trek looked ready to fight, while Gir stood behind Kiki a little bit, holding on to her arm with a worried look on his face. "Bravo Kiki, you're still as alert as you used to be." Mika said in an evil tone as she walked out from behind one of the trees. Jay-Jay popped out from inside the tree, she was hanging upside down on one of the branches. Kiki got an annoyed look on her face as she snapped at them. "Mika, Jay-Jay, why are you two here?" Mika just smiled. "I was going to ask you the same thing? Tell me who are you little friends?" She asked, although she already knew, Mika wanted to ask anyway. Trek took a step up and put her fist in front of her. "That's none of your business! And how do you know Kiki?!" "They're my A.I.R comrades." Kiki answered as trek looked at her with a surprised look on her face. "Wait you mean there's more bots like you?" Kiki didn't say a word she just nodded. Trek looked back at Mika and Jay-Jay and said. "Well I don't care! I'll take them down no problem!" As she said this she felt someone's hands on her shoulders then heard someone's voice behind her, it sounded like a guy, and was so close she felt his super icy cold breathe against her neck and the side of her face. It was like someone rubbed an ice cube on her face. "I wouldn't be acting like such a big shot around us.....You may cost you your life." He whispered, you could see in Trek's eyes she was surprised.

He flipped right over her and landed next to Mika, then Jay-Jay jumped off the tree and landed on the other side of Mika. Trek grabbed her neck and Gir hide behind Kiki even more. "Kiki, these guys are scary." Kiki glanced at him then looked back and said. "Be brave Gir, you can take them." Trek got a mad look on her face and ran up to punch Mika. "I LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY AND BEAT US!" As Trek went to punch Mika, she was stopped by a purple force feild. Trek stared at it for a moment, then looked up at Mika who had a evil smile across her face. "You'll have to do more then that!" She launched and used the force feild to shove Trek so hard she flew back words. "Spaz, show that brat her place." Mika ordered as Spaz nodded and ran after Trek. Spaz ran pasted Kiki and Gir, and Gir tried to run after him to help trek. But Jay-Jay jumped infront of Gir, Her right hand mutanted into a long blade, it was from the tip of her hand to her elbow. She gave Gir that 'want to play little boy' look and Gir ran the other way. "ONLY IF YOU CATCH ME!" He shouted and ran off screaming and waving his arms with Jay-Jay right behind him.

Kiki 

"GIR!" Kiki shouted and Mika threw a big rock at her head. "Wanna save your friends, get throw me first!" "I don't know what happened to you guys, but I guess I have no choice!" Mika got an evil smile on her face as said in a scary kind of way. "Finally! Don't' hold back!!!!" Kiki ran at Mika at full speed which was pretty fast for Airbots, threw a punch at Mika, Mika blocked it with a force feild but still flew back into some trees. Without giving Mika a chance to get up Kiki came running at her again. Mika looked up and quickly, but barley moved out of the way. Kiki didn't stop coming at Mika, hardly giving Mika time to move out of the way. Mika jumped on a tree branch and sat on it like a dog. "You fight like your mistress." She said as Kiki looked up at her, breathing heavy. "So.....So do you..." "Hahah! Getting tired already? But I just got started!" Mika put out her hand and it glowed purple and a purple light glowed around Kiki's neck, getting tighter and tighter. Kiki tried to rip it off but she couldn't and feel to her knees and coughing. Mika just had an evil smile on her face. Kiki couldn't take anymore she feel on the ground and passed out. "Hahah! About time." Mika said as she jumped down and stood infront of Kiki. She snapped her fingers and the light disappeared. Then she felt the earth shake under her. "What?" She asked her self then while she was off guard Kiki quickly spun around and tripped Mika. She fell on her back and Kiki jumped up. "You still let your guard down huh?" She said and picked Mika up by the collar.

Kiki couldn't use her true strength, causing an earthquake would cause a scene and maybe give her secret away, so she had to control herself as much as possible. Kiki got an evil smile her self and slammed Mika into the ground, and then quickly jumped back. It wasn't strong enough to cause the ground to crack, but enough to see Mika's body print in the ground. She laid there for a moment then slowly sat back up. "She won't stay down!" Kiki thought in a panic. Mika jumped out of little whole and pinned Kiki to the ground. And scratched her face with her nails. Kiki got cut across her cheek and rolled over to pin Mika to the ground. She was about to bash Mika's face into the ground but Mika blocked her face with an other force feild and used another force feild to pull Kiki off of her. Soon she held Kiki in the air and the force feild started to squeeze Kiki's body. "You think you can beat me?" Mika said. "I'm better then you ever we're Kiki, you better know your place with me!" Just as it seemed Kiki was done for she thought to herself. "Come on Kiki....You can't.....lose..." as she thought this she pulled her arms and legs apart to break the force feild. She fell on to the ground but landed on her foot wrong. "Ahh!" Kiki whispered to herself, she couldn't show much pain or she was done for! "Alright enough hiding it!" Kiki said and quickly limped over to a tree and pulled it out of the ground. Mika stood back a little as Kiki held the tree over her own head. "Is she crazy?" Mika asked herself then just as Kiki was gonna smash her with it. Mika held of above her head with her force fields. You could see they we're both trying to have more strength then the other one. Soon Mika tried to throw the tree which she did, but it was a mistake cause Kiki threw with it, and using her other foot kicked it back at Mika, Mika couldn't move fast enough and got smashed between the ground and the big tree. "AHH!" She shouted. Kiki stood behind Mika and tree and while Mika couldn't see her. She bent down and rubbed her leg. "Its hurts!" She cried in her mind. Mika, not knowing where Kiki was talked into her watch. "Spaz, Jay-Jay, I need you!"

Gir vs. Jay-Jay

Gir kept running until he reached a dead end. There we're trees behind him and behind that was a stone wall. "I-I can't break that!" Gir cried as he turned around to see Jay-Jay standing there. Her arms still her blade. Gir stood there in fear, he couldn't move. "No oh, I'm in trouble now, I can't fight someone like her, she's stronger then me, I'm gonna die here! There's so many things I never got to do! Like eat that like potato in the frig! WHO WILL EAT IT NOW?!" Gir Thought to himself. As Jay-Jay started to slowly get closer to him, his heart pounded faster and harder you could almost hear it. Gir thought to himself once more. "What would Kiki and Trek do?!" Once he thought his he heard they're voices in his head. "Well I don't care! I'll take them down no problem!" "Be brave Gir, you can take them." Gir got a serious look on his face and stood up strait. "That's right!" He thought. "Kiki and Trek are never afraid! If they can do it so can I!" Jay-Jay was getting a little too close and Gir had to think quickly so he did the only thing he knew how to do! He stood there and stuck his toung out. "YOUR HEAD SMELLS LIKE A KRABBY PATTY!" Jay-Jay stared at him for a moment with a confused look on her face, and then Gir turned around and bent over a little and slapped his own but. 'HAHAH CAN'T TOUCH THIS!" this offended Jay-Jay and she quickly ran after him. She went to stab him but he jumped out of the way. "MISS ME! Try Again!" Gir ran off and Jay-Jay ran right after him. Gir kept running and glancing back to see if Jay-Jay was still behind him, when he saw her he laughed and stuck his toung out again.

This made Jay-Jay more annoyed, so she turned her left hand into a pestle (that's a gun for people who don't know) and shot it at Gir. Gir was pretty fast on his feet and he moved out of the way of most of the bullets. "I'M DANCING! WEE!" he shouted in laughter. Jay-Jay kept shooting but missed every time. She chased Gir up a tree then waited for him to come back down. Gir stayed up there for about a minute before he popped out and shouted. "I'M A MONKEY! EAT THY BANANAS!" Gir started to throw banana's at Jay-Jay who tried to dodge them all but got hit in back of the head with one. She rubbed her head and heard Gir said. "Awe! Are you full!?" Jay-Jay turned around and now her arm was no long a gun or a blade but an axe. She chopped down the tree and as Gir was watching he said in an innocent voice. "I guess she doesn't like the bananas?" once he said this the tree fell with him in it. Jay-Jay stood there waiting for him to crawl out which he did. Jay-jay stared at him for a moment and Gir just smiled. "LET'S DO THAT AGAIN!!" Jay-Jay, now fed up with him picked him up form the ground and her nails formed into cat claws and cut gir across the face, then threw him on the ground again. Jay-Jay gave him that 'You're wasting my time' look and started to walk off. Gir sat there holding his face crying for a moment, then looked at his hand and seen the blood. "B-Blood?" He then he held his head, like he was in pain and dug his nails into his head causing it head to bleed and run down his face. He opened on eye and saw Jay-Jay walking away like she won.

He stood up and rolled up his sleeve and scratched his arm so hard he broke through the skin and blood rolled down his arm. And because he was mad he bit is toung a little too hard and blood came out from his mouth. He ran up to Jay-Jay and grabbed her shoulder and she quickly turned around. When she did, Gir took the blood he collected in his hand from his arm and threw it in her face. Causing it to burn her eyes. He threw the blood so hard some splashed back in his face and clothes. While Jay-Jay was in pain. Gir jump kicked Jay-Jay and she flew into the ground. She stood up and looked at him with a surprised look on her face. She quickly jumped up and turned her arm back into a blade and stabbed him in the side, just missing vide organs. Gir fell to the ground. Jay-jay finally though it was over, But Gir got back up again. He took his shirt off and got on all fours like a dog. The blood coming from his side ran down his legs too. Jay-Jay got a scared look on her face; she's seen weird things but nothing like this before. Gir started to growl and show is teeth like a dog would. Jay-Jay changed her hand into a gun again and shot at him. But he just moved out of the way. Shooting the gun pushed her back a little, losing her balance. So Gir jumped at her like a mad dog and bit her arm so hard he pierced the skin. Jay-Jay tried to throw him off she couldn't, and she couldn't shift her arm into something when the skin was messed up. He had her pinned to the ground. Jay-jay turn her other arm into a pitched fork and went to stabbed him in the head.

Gir jumped out of the way and Jay-Jay got stuck in the ground. Gir just stood there trying to catch his breathe. Jay-Jay looked at her watch when she heard Mika call for help. Jay-Jay quickly pulled her hand out from the ground and stood up, and ran off. Gir tried to go after her but he was to tired and feel to his knees and though to himself. "I did it.....She....She gave up...I...won..." He then passed out. Surprisingly he didn't pass out from blood loss, its just when he's goes into 'Bloody Gir' mode it takes alot out of him. As he laid there his wounds started to help themselves and soon Gir look like his normal, human self.

Trek vs. Spaz

Trek fell from the shy and landed on the ground and flew even through the ground a little then stopped. "Ouch..." She complained then sat up rubbing her head. "I gota get back to Kiki and Gir!" "You'll have to fight me first." Spaz said as he finally caught up to her. Trek stared at him and blushed a little as she thought. "Why douse he have to be a bad guy? He's actually kind of cute! NO TREK YOU CAN'T LIKE THE ENEMY QUITE THAT!" Spaz stood there with his arms crossed. "I'd never thought I'd have to fight you again? I admit me and my master underestimated you and the princess, but next time however we won't." Trek stood up and pointed at him. "There isn't gonna be a next time, you stay away from Cten, or any of my friends! Or your gonna be in big trouble buddy! I don't care what kind of Sir Unit you are! You go against the empire your worthless to me!" Trek snapped. Spaz just stood there with a sarcastic smile on his face and looked up at her. "Your sure cute when you talk all tough like that." that comment made Trek blush again. But she quickly tried to snap herself out of it. "SHUT-UP SPAZ! I DON'T TALK TOUGH I AM TOUGH! GOT A PROBLEM WITH THAT?!" Spaz shrugged with a smile on his face. "No, not really." Trek just stared at him didn't know why he wasn't attacking her, last time he was quick about it, however this time he was taking is sweet ol' time. "Is he messing with me?" She thought to herself. "What's wrong? You afraid of me now?" "NO WAY!" "then come on and try to hit me, I'm giving you a fair shot, since last time it was clear I won our own little fight." Trek got that annoyed look on her face and went to run but couldn't move.

"What?" She looked down to see her feet we're covered in ice and think ice at that. Her eyes shot open as she thought. "He was keeping me distracted?! What is he a strategist?" She looked back up at him and seen him close to her. "You may be a good offence, but your defense is worth nothing." He said Trek just stood there staring at him yellow eyes. She wanted to fight him but couldn't shake the fact he was really close to her face. "GET AWAY FROM ME!" She shouted and punched him across the face then punched his stomach and pushed him on his butt. "I'll take you on with my bear hands!" She snapped. Spaz just looked up at her with a smile on his face and started to laugh. Trek gave him a weird look and shouted at him. "WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT!?" Spaz stopped laughing but had a smile on his face. "Relax, I'm not really gonna hurt you." "Wha? Your not?" Spaz got up and smiled. "No, I was simply putting on acted." He said and unfroze Trek's feet, Trek broke through the ice and jumped back ready for him to fight her, but he just stood there with his hand behind his head. "No seriously!" He said in a nervous but innocent voice. Trek stood up strait and tilted her head. "You serious?" "Yeah..." "Then why did you attack me before?" "Because, my master was there; I had to obey orders." Trek moved her hip to the side and put her hands on her hips and asked. "Then, was it orders to follow those weird girls around? Really what's up with you three?" Spaz smiled as he explained. "Mika, and Jay-Jay, there my comrades, I always stick by them, but trust me I am not evil like them." Trek got a curious look on her face.

"Yeah but when they're that evil you should break away from them right?" "Well." Spaz started. "That's just it. I was forced into this, to join the girls and the Dizukou clan." Trek nodded her head and said. "Go on." "See, when the Dizukou clan first started, it was Terra, Mika, Sprint, and Jay-jay, and to my understanding Tak and Mimi as well. They came to me and Jak asking us to join them in their quest for power. I thought it was wrong to dishonor the Tallest, but Jak, he thought differently. He thought the Tallest we're all too weak to have power over such a powerful empire. I tried to tell him joining those girls would dishonor the Empire, and we'd be in great trouble. Jak said by taking places as Tallest, we wouldn't be dishonoring it.....but helping it become better.....I knew there was nothing I could say to change is mind. and when Mika and Jay-Jay found out I didn't want to be apart of it, they threatened to kill me, and although I could probably beat them I would have to hear it from they're masters and they would take it out on Jak. I couldn't let that happen so I just acted like I was afraid of them and went along with it, if anything Trek I'm on your side." He walked up to her and took her hands. "You have to believe me Trek." Trek just stared at him and blushed a little. "Well, it sure is a believable story." As Trek said this Spaz's watch went off, it was Mika calling for help. "Kiki!" Trek said and gave Spaz an evil glare. "YOU BETTER NOT HURT HER!" "Don't worry she's safe with me!" He said and kissed her on the cheek and ran off. Trek just stood there blushing as she thought. "I hope he's telling the truth...." Then ran off to find Gir.

Back to Kiki and Mika

Both Jay-Jay and Spaz showed up at the same time infront of Mika. "About time!" Mika said. Spaz rolled his eyes and jay-jay slowly shook her head. "Well let's not help me." Mika whinnied as Spaz turn the tree to ice. Jay-Jay turned her hand into a sludge hammer and hit the ice causing it to break. Mika stood up and turned around. Kiki had this worried look on her face. Spaz noticed her injured leg and immediately froze ice over her feet which caused her ankle to hurt more. "AHH!" She screamed in pain. Mika patted Spaz on the back and commented. "Good job....Jay-Jay." Jay-jay Nodded and turned in steal rope and tied herself around Kiki. "AHH! GET OFF!" Mika walked up to her and laughed in Kiki's face. "What Happened Kiki? You lost your touch?" Kiki just stared at her. Spaz made a bat of ice and handed it to Mika. "I've been wanting to do this for a long time." Mika said and hit Kiki over the head with it so hard it knocked Kiki out. Jay-Jay turned into handcuffs and wrapped around Kiki's hands. They knew most of Kiki's attacks and strength is in her arms so tie those up, and they wont have that big of a problem if she woke up. Mika put her watch to her mouth and said. "Mistress, we got Kiki, and both Sirbot are done for, your good to go!" Terra's voice could be heard coming through the watch as she said. "Good, now hurry back to the ship!" "Right, Spaz, Jay-Jay lets go." Mika said as the three took off like Ninjas with Kiki.

Trek & Gir

Trek searched desperately for Gir and she ran through the park trying to find him. "Gir! Gir where are you?! You better not be dead or else!" She cried as she thought. "How could we have let him fight on his own, Kiki's right, he's like an innocent child! He could be dead!" tears fell form her face as she thought this. And still kept looking until she found him lying in the sun. "GIR!" She shouted and ran to him and sat down on her knees besides him. "He looks like he put up a good fight.....Gir.....Gir? Gir wake up!? Wake up Gir!" She shook him, but he didn't wake up. "Oh no." She said with tears in her eyes and laid her arms and head on his back and cried. "I'm sorry Gir! I'm sorry I was always so mean to you! I only mess with you because I love you like a brother you know?! Gir why did you have to die?! WHY!?" She cried. Gir heard this and opened his eyes half way. Still seemed a little tired. All of a sudden he said. "I FARTED!" Trek sat up and got a disgusting look on her face. "GIR YOU IDIOT!" She shouted and hit him over the head. "DONT' SCARE ME LIKE THAT I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD?! AND WHAT WOULD'VE KIKI SAID IF SHE THOUGHT YOU WE'RE DEAD I HATE YOU GIR! DO YOU HEAR ME I HATE YOU!" Gir sat up and hugged Trek. "I LOVED YOU TO TREK, YOU SMELL LIKE ICE CREAM!" "LET GO OF ME!" Trek pushed away from him and rubbed his eyes. "Come on!" She said and grabbed Gir's hand and ran off to help Kiki. When they got to where Kiki was she and the others we're gone. Gir got a worried look on his face as he said. "Where's Kiki?" "Agh! They must have taken her to the Dizukou Clan!" Trek stated then turned to Gir. "Gir We gotta Hurry and tell Cten and the others, they'll know what to do come on!" She said and took Gir's hand again and ran off thinking. "Spaz you better not hurt Kiki or I'll pound you to the ground!"

END

Terra: Nemo are you ready on your side?

Nemo: You bet, you know the signal right?

Tak: Of course we do!

Sprint: YEY KILLING!

Tak: Not yet Sprint!

Jak: Next Time: Captured Zena and Kiki!

Tenn: Isn't that Jak's vootship leaving earth?

Transmission Ends......| |


	34. Episode 34: Captured: Zena & Kiki

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 34: Captured, Zena & Kiki**

Tak: Last time, on Invader Zim XR, Kiki was in Zena's room, starting to wonder what really happened after the A.I.S went their separate ways to take control of the worlds they were assigned to, and what her Mistress really meant when she said something bad is going to happen. At that moment Trek and Gir appeared to Kiki wanted to get outside for a while. Meanwhile the Leader of the Dizukou clan, Terra ordered the A.I.S AIRbot units Mika, Jay-Jay, and Spaz. To go down to earth and capture Kiki. While the Sirbot Trio was outside. The Airbots found them and all six of them fought each other one on one. While Gir discovered a new secret ability. Kiki was beaten and knocked unconscious. The Airbots took her back to the Hideout Ship. Behind Sector 27. Trek and Gir now are trying to get back to Zim's base and tell them what happened to Kiki.

Gir: BUT WILL WE REACH THEM IN TIME?!

Tak: Huh? Hey!

Trek: Find out! On!

Gir & Trek: Invader Zim XR!

Trek: THIS WAS MY INTRO! WHY DOUSE EVERYONE KEEP TAKING MYYYYY STUFF?!

Zim's house (five minutes after the Sirbot Trio left for the park)

The door swung open as Zip bolted inside dragging Zim along with him. "AHH DOWN ZIP! BAD BOY!" Zim shouted. Nemo just laughed at him then he stood near the door and bowed in a gentalmen like way. "After you ladies." Zena smiled as she walker din with a bow paper bag full of items and said to him. "Thank you Nemo." Cten followed behind Zena and as she walked passed Nemo, stepped on his foot. Nemo stood up strait and got an annoyed look on his face. Which you could tell he was in pain to. "Dang it Cten Why?!" "Because, you're an idiot." Cten answered as she continued to walk in with her paper bag of groceries. As Nemo watched Cten walk off an Egg flew into the house and hit Nemo in the head. Nemo quickly turned around and shouted. "NOT YOU AGAIN?!" "Hahah what can I say I do al the background comedy" Nemo just put his head down in degust, then without picking his head up he just slammed the front door. Nemo then turned around to see Zim sitting on his knees, trying to teach Zip to sit which; wasn't working so tell seeing as every time Zim said Zip would roll over. "What are you doing?" Nemo asked him in a sarcastic yet wondering voice. Zim didn't look at Nemo; he just kept looking at the dog while holding up a treat and said in a determined voice. "He won't sit..." Zip got up on all fours again and wagged his tail as he looked up at the treat. Nemo just watched with his arms crossed as he telepathically ask Zip. "Hey dog, why won't you just listen, you'd get the treat faster that way." Zip answered back.

"Because, when he least expects it I'm gonna jump up and grab it, this guy's got slow reflexes." Nemo laughed. "Huh smart dog." Nemo looked at Zim as Zim said. "Zip....listen to Zim....Sit!" Zip just did a flip in the air and grabbed the treat then ran off. Zim got up and shouted. "HEY! GET BACK HERE! YOU DO NOT DISOBEY ZIM!" Nemo just smiled as he said again. "Yep, smart dog." Meanwhile where Zena and Cten where putting the food away and talking about who their first crush was when they were in elementary school. "Alright Zena, We all had our baby crushes right? Who was yours? And I swear if you say Johnny I'll beat you up." Cten asked while putting something in the cubed. "What is a 'baby crush?" Zena asked. "It's like the first crush you had on a guy, but you where like 6 years old so it's a 'baby crush' now goes ahead and tell me cause I wanna know!" Cten explained as Zena giggled little bit. "What do you want to know?" She asked. "Because, we've been living together for a while now, we're like sisters! And sisters share things like this now go talk!" Cten explained again with a smile on her face as she took something out of the bag. "You first!" Zena said to Cten. Cten just playfully rolled her eyes and said. "Okay okay, you cry baby I'll go first. But don't laugh at me got it!" "Okay okay!" Zena said then put something in the frig. "Okay I'll give you a hint Kay, He's Johnny's big brother." Cten said as Zena thought for a moment then said. "Jak?" "You got it!" "Are you Serious?" "Yeah girl! Jak was the hottest guy around back then...you remember right? Almost all the girls had a crush on him didn't you?" Cten asked playfully as Zena smiled.

"Hahah no I did not." "Girl, If you didn't like him you got some weird taste in guys." Zena just smiled. Then Cten said. "Okay so if it wasn't Jak, who was it then?" Zena blushes little out of embarrassment to say who it really was so she picked someone eales. "Um........Farggo." Cten made a buzzer sound as she crossed her arms, leaned against the sink and said. "Wrong! You couldn't have liked Farggo, cause he wasn't even in our class, He was in high school already." "Oh." "....Wait..." Cten thought for a second then shouted. "I KNOW WHO IT IS! I KNOW!" Zena blushed more as she said. "No you do not!" "YES I DO! I REMEMBER IT WAS---" As Cten was going to revel who it was Zip ran into the kitchen and into Zena's arms. "ROUWH!" He barked as Zim ran in out of breathe. Cten put her hands on her hip as she said. "Awe what happen? Did poor wittle Zimmy get shown up by a witter puppy wuppy?" She teased. "SHUT-UP CTEN! I DID NOT GET SHOWN UP BY A PATHETIC EARTH DOG! I JUST REFUSE TO LISTEN!" Cten pushed herself off the sink and said sarcastically. "He listens to me and Zena pretty well." "THAT'S NOT THE POINT I'M THE MAN OF THE HOUSE HE SHOULD LISTEN TO ME!" Cten laughed. "Ha, who said you were the 'man' again?" Zim just stood there with a made look on his face as his inner self yelled at her. "_CTEN IF YOU WEREN'T THE PRINCESS, AND I WASN'T SO TIRED I'D THROW YOU OUT ON THE STREET SO FAST! DON'T MAKE FUN OF ME AHHH!" _As Zim and Cten were arguing back and forth Zena put a chip under Zip's collar then put him outside.

"As anyone seen the Sirbots?" Zena asked as Zim looked at her. "You know....I haven't...Cten?" "No I haven't either...Maybe they went out, I bet they'll be back soon." Cten answered. Zena rubbed her eyes as Nemo walked in the kitchen. He seen her rub her eyes and quickly pushed Zim, ran up behind Zena, put one arm around her waist and his other hand held her hand as he scretched his hand and hers gently out. "Zena, my beautiful flower, you must be tried from all the shopping you and I did today." As he said this Cten was helping up Zim as they both thought at the same time _"Hey we were there too you perv." _Zena had a nervous smile on her face as she said. "Nemo, I am not tired really." Nemo turned into a drama King as he swung infront of her, bent down and held her hand. "Oh no my love. A fine woman like yourself always needs her beauty sleep, and I shall not have anything stand in your way of your radiant beauty." Cten just rolled her eyes as she thought. _"Oh my gosh he's such a ham."_ Nemo then swept Zena off her feet and held her bridal style and said. "Let me show you to your home." Zena didn't say anything. All she did was blush. Its not that she liked Nemo, but she did like being swept off her feet like that. At this point Cten had to hold Zim back as Zim wanted to kill him. "I'LL KILL HIM! I SWEAR I WILL!" Zim yelled in the background and Cten held him back. "Will you calm down? I thought you were the man of the house!?" Cten asked. Zena got herself to get out of Nemo's arms and said nicely. "Thank you Nemo, but I can go by myself." Zena said as she transported away and into her room. Nemo just smiled and looked at Zim. "Whats wrong with you?" That question made Zim want to beat him up even more. "I'LL DESTROY YOU ONE DAY NEMO I WILL! HOW DARE YOU TRY TO SHOW ME, ZIM! UP LIKE THAT! ITS BAD ENOUGH I HAVE TO DEAL WITH THAT DOG!"

Zena's Room

Zena sat on the bed and sighed. "Why am I so tired?....Maybe Nemo's right I just need some sleep." She said then without going back to her normal Irken self laid down on her bed on her side. "I hope Kiki is okay....I would be sad if something ever happen to her." She said before she fell asleep.

Zena's dream # 3

Zena quickly sat up in bed, but instead of being in her human forum she was back to her Irken self. She was panting like she just ran a race. She looked around and the room was daring then usual except for the white light that was coming in from the window. She put her legs over the side of the bed and jumped to her feet. She looked at the clock but it didn't show the time. "That is strange..." She said to herself then looked at the door and it was shut. "That is strange also; I know I left the door open when I walked in here." She said as she walked over to it and tried to open the door but it was locked. "Why can't I open it?" She asked herself. "I need Kiki for this." She said as she looked around for Kiki, but couldn't find her. "Kiki?....Kiki? Where are you?" Zena asked as she looked under the bed and in the closest. "W-where is she?" She asked as she turned around and found Kiki's purple bow on the ground, all ripped up. Zena put her hand to her mouth as she got a scared look on her face and got on her knees and picked it up. Then something fell off the dresser, like someone dropped it on the floor. Zena looked at it then got even more scared. She jumped up and looked around. Trying to be as brave as she could. But then she heard the sound of a sword coming out of his holder. And she turned around and seen fire. She backed up away from the fire, it was blocking the door she turned to the window but an arrow shot from the window. Zena moved, as she did it cut her cheek and then went through the fire. Zena put her hand on her face and shook her head. "I-I need to find Kiki! They're gonna kill her!" Zena got up enough courage to run through the fire and break the door open. Then everything went white.

End

Zena woke up in her human forum again. But she was standing outside her door in Nemo's arms. "Huh?" She said as she looked up at him. "Nemo?....How?.." Nemo just smiled as he explained. "I was walking down the hall way and I heard you banging on the door, so I opened it." "I....I was?" She asked in a consered voice then remembered Kiki. "Nemo! Where is Kiki? I have to find her!" Zena said in a panic-worry way. "Zena don't worry Kiki is fine." Nemo assured her.

Kitchen

Cten was watching TV while eating her snacks like she usually douse, but then she looked at her clock. "I Hope Trek is alright..." She said then looked in her popcorn bowl. "I need more popcorn and devil dogs." She said. She put a lollypop in her mouth and walked into the kitchen. As she did she saw Zim sitting at the table drawing something. _"He sure douse love to draw....doesn't he?" _She thought, she knew who he was drawing too. _"infact, I've never seen him draw at all...until she came along..." _once she finished her thought she asked him."What are you doing?" He quickly covered the paper as he jumped in his seat. He looked up at her with an annoyed look and asked. "Cten! Don't do that! What are you trying to do? Give me a heart attack?!" Cten simply answered. "No, sorry I thought you saw me walk in....You okay?" Zim just went back to drawing as he answered. "Yeah, Yeah I'm fine Cten." Cten, knowing something was wrong sat down on the set next to him. "Alright, Mr. Man....tell me what's bothering you." Zim hide the picture of his arm and gave her an evil glare. "Why do you care?" Cten gave him a glare back. "Will you just talk to me?" She asked. Zim turned the picture over and set the pen down and crossed his arms like he was in therapy.

"Alright now talk to Dr. Cten." Zim raised on eye brow. "Dr. Cten?" "YES DR. CTEN!" Cten shouted then got calm again. "Now what's wrong?" She asked nicely. "Its....No I'm not talking about my feelings I'm an Invader I have no feelings!" "Boy" Cten started. 'You know that's a lie, if you had no feelings you wouldn't be drawing that picture." Zim just rolled his eyes. "Its Nemo, he won't back off, he's always making me look like an idiot infront of you and Zena, and then he's always showing me up. Being all gentalmen like and annoying...I hate him..." Cten nodded as she said. "I see what's going on here, look Zim, I'm more of a NAZR fan myself, but if you don't get off your butt and fix the problem, you might lose her to him and then what? And I don't wanna see you become emo again like last time when she left." Zim put his head on the table and put his hands on his head. "Why? He's much better then I am at everything!" "That....maybe true. But still you gotta fight for your girl! Not cry like a whinny baby!" "I am....not a whinny baby." "Yes you are...Now you like her right?" Cten asked but Zim didn't answer. "Riiiiggghhhhhtttt." She asked again and he mumbled something. Cten lifted her hand and hit him over the head as she shouted. "ANSWER ME I SAID DO YOU LOVE HER?!" "OUCH YES!" Zim shouted as he sat up and rubbed his head and blushed at the same time. Then Cten yelled. "THEN STOP CRYING AND GO TELL HER THAT! GO NOW!" As she shouted this she pushed him off the chair. He got up and looked at Cten. Who pointed to the living room. So he walked off to go find Zena. As Cten watched she said. ".....What did I come in her for?.......Devil dogs!" She said as she got up and ran to get some.

Hallway

Zim was walking down the hallway while mentally fighting with himself. _"I must be crazy....Why do I let Cten talk me into things like this why?! I'm gonna make a fool out of myself. And Nemo will just laugh at me again, and make me look like an idiot. No way am I not doing this!" _These thoughts ran through his mind. But by the time he was going to turn back he was already turing into the other hallway that lead to Zena's room. But then he stopped and went back behind the wall and peeked out from it. He saw Zena in Nemo's arms. He wanted to just walk away, but watched just incase Nemo went to hurt her. Nemo looked over and saw Zim standing there as he thought. "And now the show begins." As he thought this he looked back at Zena and lifted her head gently with his finger. Then gently kissed her on the lips. Zena got a surprised look on her face. As Zim watched from the wall still couldn't' watch hit. He turned around and leaned against the wall and grabbed his heart. "Agh! Why douse it hurt?!" He asked himself then ran off into the living room again. Zim ran into the living room and Cten looked at him but before she could say anything he yelled at her. "SHUT-UP CTEN!" with his arm covering his eyes he walked out of the house. Cten got a sad look on her face as she watched him leave and she kind of figured what happen. So she got up and went to see just exactly what happen. Meanwhile while Cten was coming. Nemo slowly pulled away from Zena and smiled. But before Zena could say anything Nemo pushed her into her room.

Zena feel on her belt buckle which caused her to go back to her normal Irken self. She looked up at Nemo and asked. "Nemo! What are you doing?" "Call it the kiss of betray, I'm sorry my love but it must be done." As Nemo said this, the Dizukou clan appeared infront of the door way and Zena's eyes became wide open. "No..." She said under her breathe. "Zana, long time no see, we've been waiting to have this little reunion." Terra said in an evil way. Jak didn't say a word and Sprint just laughed as she said. "Mahwah, whether you like it or not you're coming with us!" Zena scooted back a little. She was afraid to move. Sure she could take these guys.....if Kiki was there. The dream was starting to make since now. She quickly asked. "Where is Kiki!? What have you done with her?!" Terra just chuckled as she said. "Oh you mean that broken AIRbot of yours?....We took care of her once and for all." Zena was looking down at the ground when Terra said that, and that's when Zena finally snapped. "You..............." She looked up at them with fire in her own eyes. "I'LL KILL YOU!" Zena shouted as she jumped up and went to punch Jak. But he grabbed her fist and said. "You're gonna get yourself killed." He said and threw her into the wall on the other side of the room. Terra pulled out of rope as she said. "Hahah! This will be easy!" Terra said as her and Jak went after Zena. They were trying to tie Zena up. But even without the activation of the trigger word Zena, out of pure rage was fighting them both off.

Sprint just kept watch as Nemo seen Cten coming. "Oh no.." He said as Cten knew something was going on, But then she saw Zena being thrown into the hallway wall Zena got on all fours and growled like a wild animal to her room. Cten didn't know what to say, she never seen Zena this angry before. "Z-Zena?" She asked Zena, showing her teeth and all ran back into the room. Cten ran up to the room tried to see what was going on but Nemo jump kicked her in the stomach and Cten flew back. "AGH! NEMO! WHATS YOUR PROBLEM?!" "I'm Sorry Cten but you can't inter fear with our plans." Cten slowly stood up and asked. "Our plans?....What are you doing to Zena?" Before Nemo could answer Zena screamed. Cten ran up to the door and Saw Terra run across the room, then Jak. "ZENA!" Cten shouted and tried to help her but Nemo pinned Cten against the wall. Cten went to kick Nemo but then heard a laugh she hasn't heard since she was little; it sent a chill down her spine. Her and Sprint made eye contact and both of them stood very still. Cten didn't move all she could think with a very terrified look on her face was. _"N-No....It....It can't be...." _Sprint just stared at her then, although her mask was covering her mouth. You could tell she smiled as she said. "You're next princess." that scared the ghost out of Cten. Sprint shut the door and Cten went to run to it trying to save her friend. But before she could get out of Nemo's grip he tazed her with a tazer gun. "AHHH!" Cten screamed as she passed out and fell on the floor. Meanwhile, as all of this was happening, Zip was watching from the wall and knew something bad happen and ran off to find Zim.

Outside

Zim was sitting out side with his head in his hands crying to himself. As he did Dib, Don, and Gaz walked up to him. "Hey" Don said. "Zim dude, you okay?" She asked. "No I'm not! Why do you care go away!" Zim answered without putting his head up to look at them. Dib hated Zim, but even he wouldn't stand to see Zim cry like this. "Zim what happen?" He asked. "She....." Zim started. But just as he was going to finish Zip ran up to him along with Trek and Gir. "ZIM!" Trek shouted. "It's Kiki! These AIRbot freaks took her and...And we gotta get her!" Trek quickly explained. Zim looked at Trek then at Zim who acted like he wanted Zim to follow him. Zim whipped the tears from his face and asked. "What Zip? What is it boy?" Zip barked again and Zim quickly got up and went inside the house, along with Dib, Don, Gaz, Trek, & Gir. Zim followed Zip till they got infront of Zena's room and Cten passed out. Dib quickly ran to her. "Cten!" He called out. "Cten wake up!" He called to her again as he got on his knees and held up her head. Cten slowly woke up and said. "Dib?....what are you doing here?" Before Dib could answer Zim asked. "Cten what happen? Where's Zena?" Cten softly said. "They.....they took her...it was a trap and Nemo was in on it....I tried to stop them....But I couldn't..." Zim got a real pissed off look on his face as Gaz said. "Hey Zim you got a transmission thingy." Zim and the others quickly ran to the transmission and on the screen was Invader Tenn. "Invader Zim?" She asked as Zim looked at her. "Invader Tenn, what is it?"

"Was A.I.S Soldier Jak in your assigned planet?" "No....why?" "Because I was passing through and I saw Jak's ship leave, I thought that was kind of strange so I wanted to know if you knew anything about it." "Nemo......" Zim said to himself then looked at the screen. "Tenn can you come down here I'm gonna need your help." Zim asked as Tenn nodded and cut the transmission. About 3 minutes later Tenn walked through the front door. And walked up to Gaz. "Hello, Um what's going on?" "Follow me." Gaz said as she and Tenn went up the stairs to Zena's room. As soon as they got there Zim pointed at Tenn. "Tenn, which was did that ship go?" Tenn thought for a moment then answered. "It went North-east, but they left with warp speed." "Warp speed, we can't catch up that way" Cten said as Zim got an angered look on his face and punched the glass mirror beside him. Everyone looked at him. "We're going after them.....I'm not gonna lose Zena.....not again..." He said to himself as Tenn thought for a moment. "Zena you say? I think I know where they might be headed." Dib had to ask. "Where?" Tenn looked up at the ceiling. "Back to the planet Zena was sent to.....Disturbia...Its a long shot, but I it makes since, they can't go back to irk or to any other planet....that's the only place where they wont get caught, the only problem is, I don't know how to get there, But I know a hedgehog-demon....On a different planet...who just might know how to get there." Zim stood up strait and said. "Before that we have to go to the massive first."

"Why?" Cten asked. "You'll see." Donalena nodded and said. "I'm coming too!" Cten crossed her arms. "Um no your not." "Listen girly, Zena is my best friend and I'm going after here." Don said as Gaz added. "I'm going too." Which made Dib say. "And Me and Linux are going too." Just then Linux and Melissa walked in. "You're making me go huh Dib?" Linux said. Zim shook his head. "You humans can't go you'll get killed, although I like to see you all get killed I wanna be the one who dose it!" Don crossed her arms and said. "To bad, you don't have a choice." "Besides." Dib started. "I still have Tak's ship we can use that one too." Zim thought for a moment then finally agreed. "Alright then, for right now, we're all allies got it." Everyone nodded as Gir picked up a picture off the ground of Kiki and Zena. "Don't worry girls, we'll save you."

End

Tenn: There's the planet over there.

Dib: it looks like our world.

Raven: Because it kind of is.

Trek: Next time: Crossing over to a new planet.

Gir: YOU'RE PINK!

Angel: DANG IT I'M PURPLE! _

Transmission ends......| |


	35. Episode 35: Ready, Set, Blast Off

This Episode is in place of "When World's Collide" due to the fact I messed up on the order of Episodes! Sorry for the mess up! Haha! Now we shall continue to your scheduled Program!

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 35: Ready, Set, Blast Off!**

Fargo: Last Time on Invader Zim XR, after coming back home from walking Zip and shopping. Zena took Nemo's advice to go to bed because she seemed tried. While she was sleeping however, she had a disturbing dream of her AIRbot friend Kiki being killed and herself being locked in a room of fire. While in the dream we managed to jump through the fire and waking up in Nemo's arms. Meanwhile Cten was playing "Dr. Phil" to Zim, telling him to come out with his feelings before it was too late. He took Cten's advice, but before he could tell Zena anything, he found her and Nemo kissing in front of her bed room. Nemo only used that kiss to get Zim out of the way. The Dizukou Clan appeared, told Zena Kiki was dead, which made Zena finally snapped. As she was fighting off Terra and Jak. Cten heard the fighting notice and ran off to help her friend. But before she could do anything she was tazered by Nemo. Leaving her uncocious. The Dizukou Clan captured Zena finally and took her back to Jak's ship and raced off. Lucky Invader Tenn saw the ship and went down tot earth to see what was going on. After hearing what Tenn saw. Zim got furious and came up with the idea to go after Jak. Donalena also decided to help along with the rest of her group. At this point they all agreed to be allies until Zena and Kiki were saved.

Johnny: Will they be able to find the massive in time?! And get to Disturbia before it's too late!? FIND OUT ON INVADER ZIM XR!

Fargo: 0_o…I thought you were dead?

Johnny: NOPE I MANAGED TO COME OUT THE OTHER SIDE OF THE BLACKHOLE!

Fargo: I'm not going to even ask how that's possible….

Zim's House

Everyone was gathered around the living room; Cten twirled herself around then said to Zim. "Hey, we're gonna need those rockets Zena had on her ship, or we're gonna be 6 months late to save her and Kiki." Zim hit his head. "Agh! That's right!" Dib and Linux thought for a moment, and came up with an idea. "Hey, Zim." Dib started. "Do you know where Zena's ship is?" Zim turned around and asked. "Yeah, why?" Dib smiled as he explained. "Because, if me and Linux could scan the blueprints of the rockets, we could make one for each of our ships." Cten rolled her eyes and Melissa asked in her soft voice. "Dib-kun, that's a good idea but…we need to build those fast." Dib and Linux both looked at each other, not knowing what to say to that. She had a good point. Cten raised her hand like she would in school. "Pick me I know the answer! Zim has a cloning machine he made….after that whole Zim and Dib switch thing—"Cten was cut of by Zim and Dib who sighed and said.

"Agh, don't remind me." Cten shouted at them both. "HEY I'M TALKING!" Cten scratched her head then continued. "Zim turned that thing into a cloning Machine." Melissa nodded. "Y-yeah…you could download the blueprints into the cloning machine and it should make the rockets…right?" She asked Cten, who used her figures to make a gun and pointed at Melissa. "That's right; looks like you're not as stupid as I thought." Zim pointed at Dib and Linux. "Alright you humans, get started on that right away, Zena's ship is in the park its on invisible, so please run full force into it..." Dib gave Zim an evil glare. "I don't wanna run full force—"Linux grabbed Dib by the collar. "Oh just shut-up." He said as he pulled Dib with him to find the ship. Then Zim turned to Donalena and Gaz. "You two, Go to Tak's ship and see if it actually works, if it dose bring it over to the back of the house." He ordered.

Gaz looked up from her game and asked. "Good job genius, how are we gonna explain why were pulling an alien ship around?" Zim went into the kitchen and grabbed some kind of Vootship cover and threw it at Gaz, but she wasn't paying attention so it dropped over her head. "Take that! And put it over the ship, it turns three ships invisible." He explained. Don giggled as she said. "Cool just like in Harry Potter." "GO HUMANS!" Zim shouted as Don grabbed Gaz's arm and ran out. Zim turned to Trek. "Trek, you watch after Gir and Zip. Got it." Trek stomped her feet as she complained. "That's not fair why do I have to watch Zip and the Mutt?" Gir ran around Trek once then sat on the ground. "Who's the Mutt?" He asked innocently, not understand what Trek meant. While Zip wagged his tail. Zim face palmed then shouted. "JUST DO IT!" He then walked off leaving Trek with Gir and Zip. Trek just crossed her arms as she said. "I hate you Gir." Gir smiled and put his arms out. "I….No I don't like you either Trek." He said in a calm voice as they both looked at each other. While Zip sat in between them with a confused look on his face.

Cten looked at Zim and asked. "Should I contact the tallest?" Zim nodded and answered. "Yes, you and Invader Tenn Contact the Tallest, they'll them what happened and we're on our way to meet with them." Cten and Tenn nodded and immediately sent a transmission to the Tallest. Meanwhile Zim turned to Melissa. "You Melissa Human- Come with me." He said as he and she went to the lab to get the cloning machine ready for the rockets.

In the Park (Dib & Linux)

"Do you see it?" Dib asked while looking around a near by tree. Linux just shook his head as he answered. "You idiot, of corse I don't see it….Its invisible!" Dib hit his head. "Oh yeah duh!" he said then turned around to face Linux, who had his arms crossed. "Dib, why are we helping those aliens? They wanna take over the planet remember." Dib walked over to him with a smile on his face. "Yeah I know, that's why were going! No duh they'll Zim will take us to his leaders, and when he dose we can learn all there weaknesses and beat them after this is all over!" He explained as he walked passed Linux, who had like look like the light bulb came on as he said. "Oh…I got ya!" he said as he turned around to see Dib. "Duh, I always have a—OUCH!" Dib cried as he walked into the invisible ship and bounced off of it and fell on the ground. Linux ran over to him and helped him up.

"Haha, Hey Dib I think you found it!" "Oh you think?! Yeah, I just fell off the ground for no reason!" Dib said sarcastically. Linux put it hand where Dib hit and nodded. "Yep, it's the ship." As he said this he slid his hand across the chrome of the ship and then a voice was heard. "Please give password to deactivate invisibly mode." Linux sighed and lightly hit his head on the ship. "Suteki…." Linux whispered in annoyance. "Access approved." "Huh?" Linux said as he looked up then backed away as Zena's ship could now be seen. Dib looked at Linux and asked. "Dude what did you say?" Linux looked at the ship but didn't look at Dib as he answered. "All I said was 'Suteki'." Dib rolled his eyes. "Which means?" "It means 'wonderful' in Japanese." Dib smiled and jumped in front of the ship. "Don't you know what that means? Japanese must be the language they use on Zim's planet!" Dib explained as Linux raised an eye brow.

"Don't' they speak English or Irken….ese?" Dib shook his head. "No don't you get it!? They have the ability to speak in any language! But there main language is Irken...which is Japenese!" Linux just said in a flat voice. "…What?" Dib turned around. "THAT MEANS THEY'RE IRKEN IS OUR JAPENESE!" Linux nodded. "Oh….Okay that makes since." Dib turned back to the ship. "Now enough talking we gotta get this ship back! YES WE'RE LEARNING THINGS ABOUT THEM ALREADY!" Dib shouted in excitement as Linux ran up next to him to help.

Dib's House (Don & Gaz)

Gaz opened the garage door and then paused her game and out it in her pocket. "Its in here, do you see it?" She asked Don. Don looked around then walked inside and immediately saw the air craft in back of the garage. "Yeah I see it come on!" She said as her and Gaz walked up the to ship. Don looked it over. "Wow, this thing is really beat up, what happened?" "Zim and Tak got into a ship fight; Dib's been trying to fix it since." Gaz explained as Don put her hands on her hips and smiled. "Well then, I guess we'll have to fix it for him, give me that sheet." Gaz gave the sheet to Don, and then tied a rope underneath before they put the invisible sheet over it. As they began to pull it out. Gaz's dad burst through the Garage door. "WHAT ARE YOU GIRLS DOING?!" he shouted. Don just stood there as Gaz said in a calm voice. "We're taking an alien ship to Zim's house because we have to fix it so we can go to space and save Zena and Kiki, from evil Irkens who will kill them and then probably try to take over the universe." Once Gaz finished both Don and Pro. Membrane just looked at her.

Then shouted. "ALRIGHTY THEN! But remember you need to be home by 12:00 or no breakfast for you!" He said then went back in to the house and shut the door. Don and Gaz stared at the door, and then Don turned her head to face Gaz as she asked. "Dude, Your dad is totally weird." Gaz nodded then without saying anything started to pull the ship. They both got it out of the garage and pulled it into the street and on to Zim's house.

Zim's Lab (Zim & Melissa)

Melissa peeked her head out from the side of the cloning machine. "Okay Zim-kun, I think I have it ready." Said Melissa in a soft voice. Zim looked out of the window of his ship and said back. "Good! Now try to clone something to make sure it works!" Melissa nodded and grabbed a tool off the ground and copies its genetic make-up in her laptop, which she conneted to the cloning machine. And as soon she pushed enter the machine starting and within seconds the doors opened and it cloned the tool. Melissa got a smile on her face as she peeked her head out from the side again. "Zim-Kun its works!" She said in a happy tone. But then heard Zim shouted in pain. "AHH!...OUCH THAT HURT!" Melissa ran up to the ship and climbed into. "Zim-Kun, Are you okay?" She asked as she saw Zim pull off his right glove and hold on his hand. "AHH I BURNED MY HAND ON THAT METAL THINGY!" He shouted in pain as Melissa walked over to him.

"Zim-kun, let me see." She said as Zim stepped back. "Oh way, you filthy-human you'll just hurt me more!" Melissa shook her head. "No I promise I won't, I promise!" She said in a soft voice. Zim looked at her then slowly extended his hand to her. She looked at his hand and smiled. "I have just the thing." She said and pulled out of her pocket a little case; she opened it and in inside had purple gel inside. She took some with her finger and put it on his hand. "See, it gets rid of the sting, A-and helps it heal faster." She explained then let go of his hand. And smiled. "See, now that didn't hurt did it?" Zim just stared at her curiously as he put his glove back on. "No…but…Still….QUIET HUMAN!" He said but Melissa just smiled back at him as she said. "You're welcome." Then Tenn jumped into the ship. "Invader Zim, the Tallest are on the transmission and they wanna talk to you." She explained.

Zim and Melissa quickly followed Tenn to the living room, where the transmission was. Zim ran in front of the screen but before he could say anything Red asked in a stern and irritated voice. "What happened? Where's Invader Zena and Kiki, what the heck is going on?!" Zim tried to catch his breathe as Cten tried to explained, since she seen it all. "Zena was attacked in her room, by Invader Jak, Invader Terra, Prince Nemo….and…Invader Sprint." As Cten said Sprint's name Purple jumped out of his chair. "WHAT?!" He shouted. Cten continued. "Yes, all four of them attacked her in her room, I tried to stop them but Nemo tazed me, when I woke up….they were gone." Cten finished as Trek added. "And they're AIRbots took Kiki too!" Gir just nodded with a sad look on his face. Purple looked at Red as he tried to hide the fear on his face. Red stood up slowly and asked.

"Who eles beside Nemo is involved?" Cten thought for a moment then answered. "Tak and Mimi, but that's all I know." Red nodded as Purple said in a half-panic. "Red what are we gonna do?" Red turned his back to the screen as he closed his eyes to think. "Fargo." He said as Fargo nodded and said. "Yes, My Tallest?" Red moved his eyes to Fargo's direction. "Bring up the A.I.S documents on all four top solders and their AIRbots, and bring up Tak's as well." He ordered. Fargo nodded but quickly asked. "What about Prince Nemo?" Red slowly closed his eyes again. "As for now, leave Nemo alone, last thing we want to start a war with the vortians again." He explained Fargo nodded once more and ran out of the room. Purple turned to the screen and said. "Zim, Bring Cten to the massive ASAP and I mean double ASAP do you understand?!" "Yes Sir!" Then the Transmission went out. Zim looked at Cten and the others in the room. "Where are the Humans at? HUH? GO FIND THEM NOW!" He shouted as Cten, Tenn, and Melissa went to find them.

Massive

Purple slowly turned to Red, who had to back turn still. "Red." Purple started. "This could get really bad and with—"Red interrupted. "Yes, I know…This raises a lot of questions, I don't know what those soldiers are up too but with Terra has leader, which I know she is….whatever they're planning isn't good at all." Red finished as started to walk out of the room, with purple following him. Both brothers started to walk down the hall. Red was looking at the ground with his hands behind his back when Purple ran up beside him. "Red, Terra's not the one I'm worried about." Said Purple. Red kept walking as he answered. "I know, don't worry nothing will happen to Cten, that's the first thing I want as soon as Cten gets here, is her to be watched by Fargo." Purple shook his head. "Fargo? But he wont be able to—" Red interrupted again. "Fargo might have not been trained by me, but he's a smart Irken, He has always protected the princess in the past, you of all people should know not to underestimate him." Purple couldn't say anything at that point, 'cause it was true..Infact, without Fargo, Cten would be dead today.

Zim's Lab

Back in Zim's lab. Tenn and Dib were putting the rockets Tak's ship, which was the last ship to get rockets on them. Linux popped his head out of the ship and laughed. "Hey guys look I'm in Star Trek!" Linux joked then starting talking like Captain Kirk. "Hello, my fellow crew members, we must stand…together...to fight off the evil…Irkens." Tenn looked up at him with an irritated look. "Hey! If we're so evil why are you helping then?" Dib looked up as well. "Linux, stop messing around, besides Star Trek is stupid, Star Wars in better." Linux waved his arms in the are as he snapped back. "IS NOT! STAR TREK IS SOO MUCH BETTER THEN STAR WARS! Look at me I fight with a laser…oh yeah…How can lasers cut people's arms off? Huh? THEY CAN'T!" Dib just smiled. "Yeah, and setting your lasers to stun is gonna really help, no lets not use our guns to kill lets just stun the people." Linux just got a blank look on his face.

"Your just jealous cause you can't do the vorkians sign like Spok can." Linux said flatly as he did the sign himself then said. "Live long and prosper." Dib rolled his eyes as he went back to connecting the rockets as he said. "You have a lot to learn young Jedi." Tenn stood up and looked at Zim. "Zim, all the rockets are up and ready to go." Zim smiled. "Excellent! Now lets see we have my ship, Zena's, Cten's, and Tak's an—" Cten interrupted Zim as she said. "Actually, I don't think we should take my ship." Zim looked at her curiously. "Eh, why?" Cten got her famous snuddy look as she put her hands on her hips and said. "Because, I'm the princess and I said so." Zim put his hands up and backed up a little. "Okay!" Trek, Gir, and Zip walked into the lab. Gir ran into Zim's ship and sang. "I'M READY I'M READY!" Linux got out of Tak's ship as he said. "Dude, I've heard that before…that I'm ready thing….." Don rolled her eyes at Linux.

Gaz looked up from her game and said. "So Zim, what's your master plan?" Zim smiled as he explained. "Well first we'll have to take the ships and go to the Massive, there the Tallest will obviously tell me to go and save the day, because they know I'm awesome like that. And so we'll all head to Disturbia, destroy the bad guys, Save Irk and Zena and Kiki!" He then whispered something to himself. _"And Because I saved her, Zena will fall in love with Zim! Which is me, and not the perverted vortian…which is Nemo, Mhaha take that Nemo." _Cten crossed her arms with a sarcastic smile. "I heard that." Zim blushes and he shouted. "SHUT-UP CTEN!" Trek walked up to the group and asked. "Then who's riding with who?" Zim pasted back and forth. Then answered. "Gaz, you'll fly with Tenn, Dib you'll fly Tak's ship with Linux and the Dog." Zip jumped in Linux's arms as Linux complained.

"Awe, man not you again Pierre..." "Anyway! Cten, you'll take Zena's ship and you'll ride with Trek and Melissa." Cten stomped her foot. "WHAT?! MELISSA?!" Melissa raised her hand. "Zim-kun can I be with Dib-kun?" Cten pushed Melissa. "I'm the only one who gets to be with Dib!" Melissa was getting ready to push Cten back when Dib got between them. "Girls, this is no time to be fighting over me!" both Cten and Melissa crossed their arms and turned their back to each other. Zim pointed at Cten. "I put you two together so you both learn how to get along! Anyway, Gir and Donalena are with me." Zim finished at that point Linux had to say something. "Hey, Hey, hey! Don't' give me the Dog and you get to go on a ship with my girlfriend!" Zim rolled his eyes as Don said. "Linux, will you calm down?" "NO! I will not calm down I GOT THE DOG DON!" Don smiled and hugged Linux. "Don't worry everything is going to be fine David." She said, Linux just sighed.

"Agh, fine but if he tries anything I give you full permission to beat him up." Donalena rolled her eyes and walked doff. "I don't need your permission to beat someone up Linux." "I'M JUST SAYING!" Tenn walked to her ship. "Come on guys, we can't waste any more time." She said before her and Gaz got in. Soon everyone was in their ships and the roof opened up.

Dib, Linux, and Zip

Linux looked at Dib and asked. "Dude, do you really know how to fly this thing?" Dib smiled. "Yeah, duh every paranormal detective knows how." Linux just looked at him. "No they don't…." He said. Zip jumped in Dib's lap and barked as he wagged his tail.

Cten, Melissa, and Trek

Cten sat in her chair with an annoying look on her face. "Melissa, you better stay outta my way." Melissa crossed her arms. "Just stay out of mine." Trek hit her head on the side of the ship and she whispered. "Why did I have to be put…with them?"

Tenn & Gaz

Tenn sat in her captain's chair and looked at Gaz. "So, you play video games huh? Gaz nodded. "Yeah…but I get the feeling we're starting a game of our own." Tenn raised on eye brow as she asked. "What do you mean?" "This is usually how games start, a Plot to where someone has to save something or someone, so he brings the people he or she knows can help them fight off the bad guys." Gaz Explained as Tenn smiled. "So what level are we on?" "Level one." Gaz answered Tenn turned back to the window. "Keep me posted okay?" Gaz looked up from her game and sat down. "You got it."

At that point the roof opened up and the ships lifted up out of the roof and blasted through the sky in a speed so fast they looked like meteors as they flew up to the atmosphear.

END

Red: You can't defeat those guys. They're to strong for you all.

Purple: You'll all die!!

Zim: No I won't, FOR ZIM HAS A PLAN!

Cten: Oh wonderful…..

Trek: We're doomed.

Linux: Next Time: A.I.S Code: Orange.

Gaz: And now starts Level two.

Transmission Ends…| |


	36. Episode 36: AIS Code: Orange

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 36: A.I.S Code: Orange**

Farggo: my Tallest, it appears there are Irken ships coming towards the Massive.

Purple: That's Cten!

Red: Let them in Farggo.

Jhonny: Whoa! Can't wait to see the princess! Good thing I'm deathly near this escape door, But that's okay cause it never opens unless I push this button *Pushes button Jhonny flies out* I'M FLYING!

Farggo: *Face palm *Pushes button to shut the door*

Purple: Should....Should we get him back?

Red: Agh.....Farggo...

Farggo: I got it. *Pushes play*

In Space (Zim, Don, & Gir Ship)

"I'M GONNA SING THE DOOM SONG!" Gir shouted. Zim Shouted back. "NO, NOT AGAIN GIR!" Don, who was sitting the pilot chair across from him. Looked at Zim and asked. "What's 'The Doom Song'?" Zim slowly, with an irritated face turn his head to look at her. "You....Don't....wanna know...I Had to listen to that song.....FOR SIX MONTHS! DONALENA! SIX LOONNGGG MONTHS!" Gir was ready to sing the song but Don handed him her Ipod. Gir look at it like he just found the hidden treasure of Babylon. Gir slowly put his hands like and asked in an amazed voice. "Wha?...What's tthhhaaatttt?" Don answered. "It's an Ipod, it plays music so instead of you singing, you can listen to other people sing. Its a great way to pass the time." Zim got a concernd look on his face as he asked. "Don-Human, you sure you want Gir to have that? He breaks things." Don shrugged. "I have another one; I always carry at least 5 with me." She answered as she pulled out another one from the backpack she brought with her. Zim gave her a blank look. "You're addicted...you know that?" Don smiled. "Can't help it, Music is in my blood!" As she said this Gir put the Ipod on full blast and started singing. "Everybody's got their problems, everybody says the same thing to you, it's just a matter how you solve them!" As Gir was singing Don and Zim just watched him dance across the floor as he kept singing. "And knowing how to change the things you have been through!" Zim looked at Donalena and asked. "What...is he singing?" Before Don could answer Gir shouted. "PART OF ME, WONT' AGREE, CAUSE I DON'T KNOW IF IT'S FOR SURE!" Don slowly turned around to face the window of the ship. "Maybe giving him the Ipod was a bad idea." Zim nodded as he turned around. "You think?" He said as they both tried their best to ignore Gir's terrible singing. "SUDDENLY I DONT' FEEL SO INSUCURE ANNNYYYYYYMMMOOOORRRRREEE!" Don just rolled her eyes as Zim dropped his head on the steering wheel of his vootship and let out a sigh.

Cten, Melissa, & Trek Ship

All was quiet in this vootship. Cten was driving, acting like Melissa wasn't there, and Melissa was keeping to her quiet self. At this point she didn't want to start a fight she felt like it wasn't the time to. Trek however was getting really board. "Agh, are we there yet?" Trek asked. Melissa didn't answer since she really know. Cten waved her hand like she was 'shoo-ing' a bug off as she answered. "No Trek, you know that..." Trek sighed as she sat in the middle of the floor, and then got a not so good idea. "I THINK DIB IS UGLY!" At that point Cten quickly turned around. "SHUT-UP TREK!" As Cten yelled at Trek she tilted the steering wheel causing the ship to tilt. But it was a fast tilt which caused Melissa to fall off her seat. Melissa got back up and had a scared look on her face. "Um....Cten-san..." Cten quickly turned back around, still not knowingly turning the steering wheel. "What Melissa?!" She asked annoyed. Melissa didn't answer she just pointed to the steering wheel. Cten looked at her hand. "Oh..." She sat back down and the ship went ask to normal. Trek laughed under her breathe and said. "HE'S GOT A BIG HEAD!" Cten jumped up to yell at Trek, but this time she un-knowingly tilted the steering wheel the other way. Causing Melissa to be flung out of her chair the other way, falling on her face. Cten shouted. "THAT'S NOT FUNNY TREK!" Melissa got up slowly with an irritated look on her face as she blew a piece of her hair out of her face. "CTEN PAY ATTENTION!" She shouted. Cten, being startled quickly sat back down and took a hold of the steering with a surprised/shocked look on her face as she staring out of the window. Melissa got back in her hair. "Thank you!" She said sweetly.

Dib, Linux, & Zip/Pierre

Dib was driving the ship nice and smooth on his own. Not really paying attention where Linux or Zip was. "...Huh, I wonder where the Dog and Linux are. I haven't seen them in a while." Dib thought out loud. "Well, I don't know how to put this thing in auto-pilot..." Dib thought out loud again then waited a few minutes then shouted. "LINUX! WHERE ARE YOU MAN?!" Dib waited a few seconds but didn't hear anything. But then he heard Linux. "AWE MAN! THAT'S...THAT'S WRONG! THAT'S A BAD DOG! BAD PIERRE! WE DO POOPY OUTSIDE!" Dib got a disgusted look on his face as Zip ran up to the captain's chairs and sat down in Linux's chair while wagging his tail. Dib moved his eyes towards Zip's with an 'eeeww' look. Linux came soon after. "Dib we have a problem." "Yeah, so I heard." Dib answered but quickly followed his answer by a question. "What did you do with it?" Linux looked around panicky. "Ha-ha, well that's the funny thing, see I couldn't throw it out the window...so I up tit down the Irken toilet...but um...but there was like two buttons and I couldn't read the text so I just picked one, annnddd....I may have reversed the flush.." Dib got a confused look as he turned around in the chair. "What do you mean?'Revsered the flush?" Linux chuckled nervously. "Well...what's the reverse of flushing a toilet?" Dib thought about it for a second then quickly got up and ran into the bathroom. "OH THIS IS WONDERFUL! I CAN'T BELEIVE THIS ONE! I'M INSPACE...AND I GOTTA FIX A TOILET!" Linux chuckled little bit. "This is gonna be an llloooonnnggggg ride." Zip tilted his head to look to the bathroom with a concernd look on his face.

Tenn & Gaz

Tenn was driving the ship as Gaz was playing her game boy DS. "So, what cha playing?" Tenn asked. "Pig Demon Slayer 3....I'm on Level 23." Tenn nodded. "Oh I see....wait 23?" Gaz quickly answered. "There are 49 levels." Tenn got a surprised look on her face. "Oh wow, that's a lot." Tenn looked back to the screen. After a few minutes Gaz asked. "Hey, Tenn right? How long till we get there?" Tenn thought for a minute then answered. "Well with these new Rockets, we should be coming up to the Massive soon, maybe within the next hour or so." Gaz smiled. "Nice...So your leaders won't try and kill me or anything...will they?" Tenn smiled. "No, with us on your side they won't order anything." Gaz paused her game. "I see, so what are your leaders like?" Tenn smiled, proud to have a chance to talk about her Leaders. "The Tallests? They're leadership is very good....well in my eyes anyway. Tallest Purple, he's the sweet one he's kind of simple minded and for some reason he's always hungry. But he does make good decisions when he has to...Tallest Red, is Purple's twin brother. He's a very calm and mysterious kind of guy....and he's very smart...the both of them make a good team. They keep each other in check, balance echo her like Yin & Yang." Gaz interrupted. "Total Opposites...." Tenn nodded. "Yep, they sure are."

(1 hour later) Massive

Red and Purple walked back into the Main Bridge of the Massive with Farggo bringing up information on the computer. Farggo saw then come in and turn around in his chair to face them. "My Tallest, I have all the information on all A.I.S Soldiers up on the screen, all last 50 of them and up to the Top A.I.S Leaders, Terra, Sprint, Jak, And Zena." Purple sat down in the other chair and looked at the screen. Red looked at the screen as well, but he stood up. "Thank you Farggo." Red said. Farggo just nodded. Purple looked up at Red as asked. "You really think these guys are up to something?" Red stared at the screen, with a serious look on his face as he answered. "I'm not exactly sure, But they all should've been back by now, and since they're not....that concerns me." Purple looked back at the screen. "What would make then turn on us? We're the almighty Tallest! Everyone loves us!" Farggo interrupted they're conversation to answer. "Not exactly.....Terra has always been the feminist type...a very strong one. And seeing two men as leaders really irritate her, She's probably coming up with a way to become Tallest herself....And how easy would that be? By putting Terra as top Leader of the Soldiers, the others most likely will follow her lead.....All three of them..." Red shook his head. "No way, Zena wouldn't follow them to betray us she's not that kind of girl." Purple looked up at Red. "So you think? What if she acts like the innocent one? We go there to save her, and we end up walking into a trap?" Farggo agreed. "I'll have to agree with Tallest Purple on this sir. We can't be to sure about anything at this moment..." At that moment a transmission came up on the screen.

It was Zim. "My Tallest! We're here!" Purple looked at the screen. "Alrighty then! Come on in!" As he said that the transmission went out. About 20 minutes later Zim and his gang walked in to the Main Bridge. Zim & Tenn bowed in respect. When they got back up Purple said to them. "Alright, so are you guys certain Terra, Sprint, and Jak are involved?" Zim nodded. "I'm sure of it." Cten answered as well. "Along with Tak and Nemo." Farggo looked at the humans and asked. "And who are they?" Dib quickly jumped forward. "I'm Dib! Paranormal expert and proud to be a human!" Don lightly hit Dib on the head. "Will you shush, before you say something you shouldn't?" She said to him then walked little ways in front of Dib. "I'm Donalena, we're from the planet Earth, we came with Zim to help in any way we can." Purple smiled. "Well, no offence but these three are very high fighting machines, I don't think you guys will be able to take them, you'll all die." Linux chuckled. "Oh come on, they're just irkens, what can they do?" Red answered. "They'll rip you to shreds, that's what they'll do. They're too fast they'll kill you before you even get your foot in the door." Melissa thought to herself. "They sound like Ninja's....or something like that." Red smiled. "That's exactly what they are..." Melissa got a shocked look on her face. "Ho-how did you?" She asked Red, surprised that he pretty much read her mind at that moment. Red however ignored the question. He continued. "You've done all you could do by telling us, I'll have to go after them." Zim shook his head.

"Oh no no no, First off, we already lost two tallest we don't need to lose another one, second I'd like the opportunity to fight them myself." Red looked at him. "Are you insane, how do you suppose you fight off three A.I.S soldiers, Tak, and A Vorktian all by yourself, without any training? Let alone any fighting skills at all..." Zim got his 'I have a plan' smile as he crossed his arms. "You see my Tallest I have a plan!" Cten rolled her eyes. "Agh, him and his plans." Farggo looked at Red and through thought said to him. _"Tallest Red....I'm not one for killing my own kind even if they were banished...But didn't you want at some point to kill Zim off? That was the idea for sending him to Earth in the first place? Why not let him go? Let Terra and them do it for you, saves you less trouble, it would also be a good detraction for you and Purple." _Red heard Farggo and through thought said back. _"Yeah.....I guess you're right....But I'm not just gonna feed him to the dogs either...I'm not that evil..." _Red looked to Zim and asked him. "So what's your plan?" Zim, at this point got proud of himself to finally have the tallest listen to his ideas. "I propose to train me as an A.I.S Soldier! That way, you won't have to go, I can save the day! And....I won't get killed!" Red & Purple laughed at this. "Ha-ha!" Purple laughed, as he said. "Train you?! You're so small though! The reason why we didn't pick you the first time was because you can fight very well, and you're very small Zim." Zim smiled. "So was Zena, but you didn't have a problem with that did you?" Red smiled.

"Zena showed potential...you...don't...really......But. I'll take you up on your offer." At that moment both Farggo and Purple looked at Red with a surprised look on their faces. "WHAT?!" they both shouted. Red kept smiling however, as he put his finger to his chin and closed his eyes. "Why not? Zim seems eager to go, there's just one little thing, He'll have to go through all 500 levels in one day, that kind of pressure could kill any Irken....You might even die while training Zim....But its up to you want you want to do." Red explained. Zim thought about it for about 2 seconds then said. "I'LL DO IT!" Cten looked at Zim with a disapproved look. "Are you insane?! I've seen that kind of training if you do to much it will kill you Zim!" Zim just smiled. "I don't care, if they can do it why can't I?" Cten started to get annoyed. "Because they had the training differently!" Zim put up his hand in Cten's face. "No, If, and's, or But's about it princess, I'm taking this training. FOR ZIM CAN GET THE PRESURE!" Red opened his eyes and looked at Gir. "Your sirbot will have to go through training as well....We just have to find out what is it...that he can do....if he can even do anything..." Trek rolled her eyes. "He can't do anything, he's useless." She said as Gir then shouted. "I LIKE PEAS IN MY MASHED POTATOS!" Red looked to Farggo. "Farggo, take Gir to the finding room...see what he can do." Purple looked at Zip and pointed to him. "And take him too! I gotta feel that little...monster thingy...and be useful." Red looked at Cten and said to her.

"Cten I want you with Farggo at all times, you're under his protection." Cten nodded, for once not arguing and ran off after Farggo with Trek behind her. Purple got up from his chair. "The rest of you come with us!" Purple said. As the tallest took Zim and the gang, waaaayyyy down the hall way into a very big room, the room looked like it was three machines living rooms. Red turned on the light, and the walls and floor were blue boxes like a hologram room. Red started to explain what the room was. "This, is the training room you'll train all 500 levels here, not only will some be holograms, but some things will be real, this is not a game if you get stabbed, kicked, punched, you will feel it. Some trainees even died in this room." Red looked at Zim. "Are you sure you want to make this choice? Once you've said yes, there's no turning back, once you've chose this path your life will be forever on the line, and you'll swear your life to the Irken Empire no matter what the cost." Zim, without hesitation sat on his knees, put his hands in his lap, and bowed his head. "Yes.....Red Sensei...I want to do this...I have to..." Red smiled. "Alright then...."

End

Linux: Ouch, Dang man this training is just kicking his butt.

Dib: Yeah, but he's doing pretty well!

Don: GO ZIM! YOU CAN DO IT!

Melissa: Next Time: Zim's & Zena's Decision

Zim:..Agh...I'm not....giving up...

Zena:...I...can't give in.....

Both: No matter what happens!

Transmission Ends....| |


	37. Episode 37: Zim and Zena's Decision

**WARNNING: This Episode contains Graphic descriptions of violence, gore, and disturbing situations. If you easily get upset, sickened by graphic descriptions, or easily sacred/freaked out please DO NOT read this episode. This Episode may not be suitable for children of 12 and under. Viewer/Reader desecration is advised.....**

**Note: **_**"There is NO Sexual content in this episode....and probably won't be in any episode. The warning above is ONLY for Violence, Gore, and Disturbing Situations."**_

**ATTENTION: Please do NOT try any of these stunts or actions EVER! **

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 37: Zim's & Zena's Decision**

Tenn: I Sure hope Zim can handle this kind of training....I heard Irkens died in this process.

Don: What kind of training is this?

Dib: A harsh one...

Linux: Oh well, if Zim dies that means less work for me.

Melissa: Be Strong Zim-Kun...

-------

Farggo: So let's find out What Gir is capable of huh?

Cten: Yeah whatever.

Trek: the only thing he's capable of is being dumb.

Gir: Just like mashed Potato's!

------

Terra: It's been a long time, Zana.

Sprint: Can I kill her now? Now?!

Tak: Not yet Sprint!

Nemo: Poor Zena, but I guess its for her own good.

Jak:......

Training Room

Red and the others got into a room with a big one way window on the wall (They can see Zim, but Zim can't see all of them) Red sat down and pushed the 'inter-com' button. "Alright Zim, we only have so much time, so you'll be learning all 500 Levels of A.I.S Training in one day...hopefully in a few hours...Everything you feel in this room is not an illusion its real, and it can kill you. Any Injuries you get will hurt you, this isn't a game......So are you ready for your first level?" Red explained. Zim quickly jumped up from the floor. "Bring it on!" He said in a cocky tone. Red started the insinuation. All of a sudden in the room Zim was in went pitch dark. "Whoa....Okay I can't see." He said to himself. From Behind him a beam of light shot up from the floor to the roof, and smoke started to come out from the dark where the light was coming from. It was making a loud shaking noise, as if an earthquake were happening. Zim slowly turned around to face whatever was coming up from the ground. He tried to keep his balance as the ground shook under-neth his feet. Then an evil laugh was heard. It was so loud it made Zim jump as he got a 'starting to panic' look on his face. Then all of a sudden everything stopped and the light shinned on a stuffed bunny. Zim was so hyped up when the Stuff bunny was shown he jumped back and screamed....but then noticing what it was he got a 'What is that?....' look on his face. "It's.....It's a Bunny.....a stuffed....bunny...RED SENSAI!" Zim started as he turned around back to the window. "I'M NOT THAT LAME! COME ON! I AM ZIM SURELY I CAN HANDLE A STUPID LITTLE BUNNY!" Zim complained as he swung is arms in the air.

But while Zim was yelling away. Something was slowly stalking him from behind. It stayed in the shadows, but when it opened its eyes (Two eyes on each side of its head) you can see its red demonic glow. It seemed like it was ready to pounce on Zim's back. It started to show its teeth and growl, like a Cougar or a Jaguar. Zim finally stopped yelling and got a blank look on his face. "There's.....something behind me...isn't there?" He asked as he slowly turned around with a 'half-panicked' look upon his face. He made eye contact with the animal and it immediately roared at him like a wild lion would. Zim Immediately activated his spider, robotic legs from out of his Pak and started to run away from the animal. The animal chased after him and it was gaining on him fast. "Agh!" Zim thought to himself. "I got to get behind this thing!" Zim couldn't see since the room was dark, the only thing Zim saw wear red eyes coming towards him. He soon jumped into the air and retracted his spider-robot legs back into his Pak and used his Irken Ability to fly over the monster in the opposite direction the Animal was going. He was going in the direction of the beam of light. When he got somewhat close to the beam Zim stayed in mid-air as he franticly looked around for the beast. "Where did it go?" He asked himself. But out of no wear it managed to get behind him again and pounced on his back, while he was in Mid-air thus forcing him into the ground. The animal instead of clawing him to death jumped off of him and stepped back to see if Zim was even alive after falling from that great of a height surely he's be dead on impacted.

After a few moments Zim flew out of the ground and stayed into the air. They made eye contacted again and the animal jumped at Zim once more, only Zim barley dodged the attack and went flying off in the opposite direction once again, which was going toward the beam again. _"How do I stop this thing?!" _He thought then, in his mind, heard Red answer back. _"Fighting this monster isn't that hard, it you'd stop flying around like a scared house fly and pay attention, you'll figure it out." _Zim then looked back to see the Animal following right behind him on the ground. Zim looked in front of him but he still couldn't see anything. "How am I suppose to pay Attention to anything if I can't see a dang thing?" He asked himself, as he did another monster jumped at him scratching his face deep enough for the blood to rush out. The Powerful swipe of the monster's claw caused Zim to fly backwards into a wall, he hit it so hard some blood shot out from his mouth. He slowly slid down the wall leaving a small trail of blood on the wall and laid on the floor. He appeared to be knocked out...or worse and the monsters with they're red eyes cornered him. Meanwhile As the others watched in the room Melissa got a panicked look on her face as she thought. _"Zim-kun...wake up...wake up!" _Dib kept watching as he said to Linux. "Dude they're kicking Zim's butt out there." Linux kept watching as well as he answered. "Well yeah, if he's not nocturnal how can he fight if he can't see?" Don bit the side of her figure as Tenn had a serious yet worried look on her face as they all watched. As the Monsters started to close in on him. He slowly opened his eyes half way and looked to the right of him, passed one of the monsters and he saw the beam of light still coming up from the ground.

"_If I get to close to that beam they attack me.....They don't want me over there..."_ He thought to himself. Then quickly tried to think of a way to get to that beam as fast as he could. But just as he was thinking of a plan both monsters jumped at him as if to attack their pray. Back in the room Melissa covered her eyes, Tenn turned her head away and Linux covered his ears in a panic. After a moment everything was quiet...........

Dib Opened one of his eyes and his face went from a worried one to an 'Alright' one as he opened both of his eyes and hit Linux. "He's Alright!" Linux let go of his ears as Melissa un-covered her eyes, and Tenn turned her head back to face the window. And they saw how Zim was flying as fast as he could towards the light. He landed right in the middle of the beam; the monsters ran up to the light as well. Zim saw the monsters coming and took cover to get ready for them. But instead as soon as the monsters touched the light, they let out a cry and backed off. Zim, after realizing nothing had happened, watched as the monsters paced a circle around the light. As if to wait for Zim to walk out of the light, if only for a second. Zim kept his eye on the monsters. _"Well, that explains why they didn't want me near the light."_ He paused his thinking for a moment then continued. _"I got to find away to kill these things." _He finished his thought. Then he got an idea. One of his Spider-robotic legs came out from his Pak with a laser on it that was pacifically designed for cutting iron and steel. Zim figured if it could cut iron and steel surely it could kill an animal. He made the laser size as big as he could and said to himself. "I only got one shot at this." He aimed and shot one of the animals between the eyes. The animal screamed in terror as you could hear it running around and then THUD hear it fall to the ground. Zim quickly turned around and shot at the one. Shooting it in the side of the arm. It yelped and started to run around the light faster and faster until it was just a blur. Zim was starting to get dizzy so he closed his eyes. Just then the Animal growled again and Zim's eyes shot wide open as the animal jumped one last time at him, not caring about the light at all. Zim put his arms up to protect himself and closed his eyes in terror....But then once again nothing happened. Zim slowly opened his eyes and looked up at the animal. It got stabbed in the chest by Zim's Spider-Robotic leg. Zim Move the leg and threw the monster off of it. Then he fell to the ground on his knees as the lights turned back on.

With the lights the monsters evaporated into nothing as Zim sat there out of breathe and shaking out of fear you could see the scratch Zim got across his face bleeding, as the blood was down his face and on to the floor. His Robotic Leg was bent out of shape from holding so much weight from the monster; it was so bent out of shape Zim couldn't pull it back into his pak so it just rested on the floor. Red pushed the inter-com button and said. "Congratulations, you made it pasted Level one." Purple shook his head as his closed his eyes and crossed his arms. "I'm actually surprised. I really thought he was going to die." Linux looked at Purple and then Red. "You mean this was.....ONLY LEVEL ONE?! WHAT THE PENGUIN IN LEVEL 2 LIKE?!" Red started turing dials as he said. "Who said Zim was taking Level 2?" Dib looked at Red with a confused look on his face. "Isn't that the next level?" Red nodded. "Of course, but since we're pressed for time, he's going to every fifth level...which means in stead of doing level 2 next he's going to level 5." Dib stood there for a second then said. "Wwhhaaattt?!" Don pushed Dib out of the way. "You want Zim to die?!" She asked out of anger. Red shook his head. "This that a trick question?" Gaz face palmed as she explained. "It's like a video Game. Some levels in certain cases really are just a waste of time. The first level determines how well you'll do in the game. Red is like the Game Cheat, He decides what levels you go to next. Its like a Cheat code mixed in with a Role Playing game." Don just looked at her, not understanding....But she figured at least if someone understands whats going on then everything should be somewhat okay.

Zim however was still sitting on the floor trying to compose himself but thoughts were filling up his mind that freaked him out even more. _"Th-this is the stuff Zena and the others went through?....I'm going to die in this training room."_ Red looked through the window to see Zim still sitting on the floor. "Zim, are you ready for the next Level?" He asked. Zim snapped out of his thinking and slowly, still shaking looked up at the window and slowly nodded. Then got up. Red Smiled and turned the knob. "Alirght then, begin Level 5."

Farggo's Lab

In Farggo's Lab. Cten was sitting on a chair with her legs crossed and her head resting on her hand. While Trek was sitting on the table kicking her legs back and forth. Gir however was tied down to a chair with his toung sticking out. "I LIKE THIS GAME!" He shouted. Cten looked at Farggo as he was passing back and forth with a clip board in his hand. "Farggo, what are you looking at?" Farggo, without looking up at Cten answered. "I'm looking at Gir's blue prints and background information, it appears as though he was a....well a normal SirBot at one point, but then was shut-down, disconnected, and was placed in the broken room." He explained. Interested Cten sat up as she asked. "How come?" Farggo shook his head. "I'm not sure, it doesn't say. these are the only files that I have of Gir....it says the shut-down was ordered by Tallest Miyuki but it doesn't say why." Trek chuckled. "You mean to tell me that this idiot over here has some kind of dark background?" Farggo nodded as he answered. "Yes...I believe so....the question is...what was Tallest Miyuki trying to get rid of in Gir....and why?" Cten thought for a moment then asked. "Well wait, if Gir was shut-down, why was he given to Zim?" Farggo looked up at Cten and shrugged. "Who knows?" He answered. Trek jumped off the table and looked up at Farggo. "So we better get started on finding out what it was then." Farggo nodded as he hooked up sensors to Gir. "I FEEL TINGLY!" Gir Shouted, Ignoring Gir, Farggo turned to Trek. "Trek, you said you thought you may have noticed something during that fight with the AIRbots.....Correct?" He asked.

Trek nodded. "Yeah, as I was running up to the fight, Gir was full of blood. But by the time I got there, Jay-Jay left and Gir wasn't bloody anymore." Farggo thought about this. "I see...." Then he turned to Gir hopefully to get some answers. "Gir, do you remember anything of that fight?" Gir thought about it then answered. "No....BUT I REMEMBER A KITTY! It went like this. MOOOO!" Farggo hit his head. "Agh, if he can't remember what happened I'll have to run all thes-" "Wait!" Gir interrupted. "I remember something else......I remember...Seeing red stuff...and it was on my hand....and then......I saw the kitty......then poof! Everything went to rainbow! And then I saw Trek." He explained then went back to singing a song. Cten stood up. "You think that red stuff he's talking about....was blood? She asked. Farggo looked at Cten with an obvious looked. "Well it wasn't pudding." He answered then thought about it for a moment." Whatever happens to Gir, Only happens when he see's blood." He explained. "But" Cten started "How would anything be triggered? He must not have whatever it was anymore, if the Tallest gave him to Zim." Farggo shook his head. "Not exactly, sometimes when something, or someone has a memory or some ability and then end up in a coma, or in Gir's case shut-down for a very long period of time. The Memory or ability buries itself keep with in the persons mind, or main database. Once the person is awaked however it'll seem like the ability or memory has disappeared, as if they've been cured of it. But...for some reason certain Smells, sounds, touches, and even certain things you see can bring the memory or ability right back, but it only last for so long, until whatever triggered it goes away.

In this case, for some reason when Gir see's blood it triggers whatever ability he has. The tallest gave him to Zim, thinking because he was shut-down for so long. The problem would've been gone by now." Farggo explained then he grabbed a scalpel from off the desk, rolled up his sleeve and cut the side of his arm. Just enough for blood his green blood to come through the cut. Trek looked at Farggo then at Gir. "Gir! Look at the blood! Look at it!" Trek ordered. Gir looked at the blood but nothing happened. Cten put her hands on her hips. "Well I guess you're big speech was for nothing." Farggo shook his head again. "Not quite, Trek you said Gir was a human at that time right?" He asked. Trek nodded. "Yeah... why?" "Because, I'm going to turn Gir into a human and then run the experiment again, if my hypothesis is correct, the blood will unlock Gir's ability that way." Trek put her hands on her sides just like Cten as she said. "Well he can't become a Human if we don't have Zena's Transformer." Farggo smiled as he pulled out a transformer of his own. "Not to worry, we can use mine." Trek just pointed with a 'WTF' look on her face. She thought only Zena had one? Farggo's however was more high-tech, he pushed a green button and a holographic light came out of it. As it scanned Gir he became human. Farggo then stood back along with Cten and Trek jumped into Cten's arms. "One more time." Farggo cut his arm again and this time when Gir saw the blood...."Blood?" Gir said to himself. Then he closed his eyes and they shot back open blood red.

He had a Chaotic smile on his face as his own blood started to bleed through his own skin without any cuts to him at all, and he drooled blood as well. His nails all of a sudden threw longer and he ripped off the ties on his arms and then ripped off his Jacket, reveling only the white t-shirt under it which was drenched in blood as well. Like someone stabbed him ten times. Cten was terrified so she hid behind Farggo and held Trek tight. Farggo rolled down his sleeve as he watched Gir turn demonic. Gir Ripped through the ties of the chair and ran on all fours at Farggo like a wild animal. Cten closed her eyes as she hides her head in Farggo's back. "FARGGO!" She screamed in terror. Farggo quickly pulled out a taser gun and turn to higher then 10,000 volts and shot it at Gir. Gir got hit and was shocked until he passed out on the floor. Cten was trebling and could look up from Farggo's back to see what happened. Soon all of the blood went back into Gir's body, until he looked like the only thing that happened was Gir got tasted and passed out on the floor. Farggo eyed Gir then said to Cten. "It's alright Princess....Gir is out cold." Cten slowly looked up from Farggo's back then hit him in the back of the head. "DONT' YOU EVER PUT ME IN DANGER LIKE THAT AGAIN!" She cried as Farggo rubbed his head with nervous look on his face. "Heh, sorry you highness." Cten gave him that evil glare as Trek jumped to the floor and next to Gir. "How come you get the awesome ability?" She whispered to him. Farggo put his right hand on his left arm, where the cuts were, His hand glowed purple as his healing ability started to heal his wounds. While he was doing this Farggo looked at Cten and Trek. "We'll have to report this to the Tallest...or Tallest Red anyway..."

Dizukou Clan Hideout

Meanwhile on Planet Disturbia on the outskirts of the planet was a little house. It seemed haunted and old. With ripped up grey sheets for window curtains that flapped in the wind, and a broken door just barely hanging on the to door hinge swung back and forth as the wind pushed it. The location of this little house was in the middle of a desert. It looked alot like the deserts of Nevada. Just mountains, and hills filled with desert sand, deformed castises and little four eyed, two tailed, 8 legged creators that walked around during the night. This house however was a deceiving you from what it really was. For inside this house was a door on the floor, when you'd open the door it would take you down a dark tunnel, and you'd soon find yourself in a abanded laboratory. It was hugh, over 36 levels and enough place for two full airplanes to be parked in. This place was giant, but also looked at though it was abanded. There where only dim orange and red lights on. And maybe a few broken red alarm lights that just flickered on and off every four seconds. On the 16th level however it seemed it was turned into a jail house. One computer stood in the room, and there were touchier weapons all over the ground, as if someone threw them there. At the end of the room as one long jail cell. The bars were stained with blood and scratch marks. The cell was not only long, but it was steep as well.

It went strait down to 9 feet. All the way down chains were seen bottled to the wall. Some with blood on them, as if someone was in them before. In between the cell walls where spiders and scorpions crawled in and out of the walls and on the ground as well. On the ground there was mold between the ground and the starting of the walls and mutant rats ever now and then ran across the ground into their nesting hole in the wall. This cell was dark and cold. And sitting there, in the darkest corner of the cell. Her arms and legs chained to the wall was Zena. She looked all beat up as if a monster attacked her and she wasn't able to defend herself. There were deep cuts on her face and her head. Along with that her Irken uniform was ripped in certain places. Like in the legs and arms. Zena slowly opened her eyes. The only light color in the cell where her light green eyes. With her eyes half way opened and could barely move, she looked around the cell and asked herself. "Wh-where am I?.....what happened?" Just then a eerie, psychic laugh echoed through the cell; Zena's eyes opened wider as she looked around to see where the laugh came from but then a chuckle was heard followed by a voice. "Well look who decided to wake up finally, Jake must've hit you little too hard to knock you out for that long." The voice said. It was a snaky sounding voice. You could tell it was a girl speaking but her voice.....it had such a strong feeling of an evil serpent it was as if you could imagine an evil, demonic serpent talking. Zena didn't recognize the voice at first....but she did recognize the name the girl said.

"Jake?...Jak hit me?" She asked herself. Just then Terra, Sprint, Jak, Nemo, and Tak jumped into the cell and appeared in front of Zena. Zena looked at them and noticed them right away. "T-...Terra....What...Agh...What are you doing?" Zena asked. Before Terra could answer Tak laughed as she said. "Hhaha, I love this new look on you Zena...this fix you really well." Zena didn't say anything back she just looked at all of them. "What do you want with me?" Zena asked with a hint of trebling in her voice. Terra chuckled again. "Isn't it obvious Zena? We want to you join our side, we knew you wouldn't come quietly so we hand to take.....extreme measures." Terra explained. Zena got a serious look on her face. "What do you mean? Join your side?" She asked. Terra answered. "Join our side to take over the universe...along with the Irken Empire." Zena got a confused look on her face as she heard this, because the A.I.S was sworn to protect the Irken Empire, along with the tallest...not to do the opposite. "What? You can't do that, we were sworn to the empire and the tallest you can't betray them and even if you did Red Sensei and Tallest Purple will not let you get away with it....they'll kill you." Zena threatened but Terra just chuckled again. "You're right Red and Purple wont let us get away with it.....that's why we came up with a plan....With just me, Sprint, and Jak....Tallest Purple would be hard to defect....but not as hard as Tallest Red would be. Since he's one of us me, Sprint, and Jak wouldn't be able to defeat him.....unless we have you."

With that Zena gasped as her eyes shot open, Terra continued. "With you on our side we'll be able to kill Red....because as we've all seen....He can't read a teleporter's mind. He won't be able to keep up with you, and while you're distracting him...me and the others will finish him off. Then once we take the throne we'll enslave the empire and take over the world ourselves." Zena Couldn't believe what she was hearing....destroy the empire....kill the Tallest? None of this made since to her at all. "So all you need me for is to kill Red sensei?" Zena asked Tak answered the question. "Of course not....we'll need you to protect us from anyone who want to stop us." Nemo started where Tak left off as he said. "But for that you'll need to reach your full poetical, which my love....we all know you have." Sprint took it from there. "See little Zena, you're too nice IT'S SICK!....So we've decided to change that! By fixing that PAK of yours." She explained Zena got confused and asked. "You cannot mess with my PAK or I will die. Then you won't have me for your plans." Sprint shook her head. "Oh yes we can! We can change you without you dying....hhaha unless of course you WANT to die!" "Wha? What do you mean?" Zena asked. Terra got down on one knee and rested her arm on her knee as she answered. "we can do this two ways Zena, you can either join us and go through the process without dying.....or not go along with us...and You'll die....then we'll bring you back to life with your new PAK....you wont remember a thing, you'll be just as blood thirsty as Sprint.....maybe even a bit more." Tak smiled.

"So it's your choice Zena! You can either join us, or die become a mindless psycho like Sprint." at that comment Sprint looked at Tak. "I am....NOT A MINDLESS PSYCHO AHHH!" She shouted as she went to kill Tak but Jak stopped Sprint by holding her back. "Agh, Sprint calm down!" he said as Terra rolled her eyes. "So what will it be Zana?" Zena looked Terra right in the eyes; this is how sure she was of her answer. "Kill me..." Tak got a surprised look on her face as Sprint said. "WHAT?! YOU'D DIE FOR THOSE IDIOTS?!" Zena replied. "I will die before I betray the empire, if you want me on your side you will have to kill me.....and don't think I will die without a fight." She finished and Terra just stared at her for a second then said. "Fine...you want to fight for them all? Go ahead...I'll make sure your tourchered before you DIE!" Terra shouted that last word as she sucker punched Zena in the side of the face. The impacted was so swift and hard that it made Jak, Nemo, and Tak jump. Zena's head stayed turned from everyone, they all seen the bloody mark Terra's punch left on Zena's face. The punch was too hard almost breaking Zena's jaw and it broke Zena's skin causing it to bleed. Nemo saw this and got angered. "TERRA YOU SAID YOU WOULDN'T PUT A HAND ON HER FACE!" Terra got up and turned to Nemo. "Awe, I'm sorry did I hurt your little girlfriend? I do what I want. Your just lucky I didn't kill here right here and that I'm still keeping the end of my deal for you." Terra said. Nemo just gave her an evil glare, but Terra just smiled.

"Now you be a good little boy and shut-up." She said as she jumped out of the cell with Tak behind her. Sprint looked at Zena, who still didn't turn her head to face them all. "Oh By the way! Don't' try to teleport yourself out of here, because those bars will shock your brains out! And then I get to stab you and tear you apart!...hhaha and we don't' want that right?!" Sprint teased as she too jumped out of the cell leaving just Jak and Nemo. Nemo got down on his knees and tried to get Zena to turn her head so he could see if she was okay. Jak however just watched him until Terra called out to Jak. "Oh Jak while your down there! Go ahead and show Zena what kind of fire she's gotten herself into." With that Sprint laughed. "YEY BURNING IS FUN!" hearing this Nemo got up and looked to Jak with a serious look on his face. "Don't....Touch her face..." he said as he jumped out leaving Jak and Zena. Zena finally turned her head to look at Jak. Jak didn't say anything at first he just walked over to her and got down to her level, then un-did her chains. Zena didn't look at what he was doing she just asked. "What are you doing?" Jak quietly answered. "Making this a fair fight...." Once Zena was unchained he whispered to her. "Forgive me....Zena" with that his hand became a blaze as he grabbed her arm and threw her across the cell. Her arm was immediately burned and she hit the wall very hard. "AHH!" She screamed as she bounced off the wall and hit her face but she was more in pain because of her arm. "AHH MY ARM!" She screamed in terror as she stayed there on the ground. But then she got up, still holding her arm. And with a determined look on her face as she looked at Jak, who had both of his hands on fire she thought to herself. _"If I'm going to die....I'm gonna die with honor."_ With that she took off her bow and let it fall to the ground as she got into a fighting stance.

_"This is it....no holding back......"_

END

Zim: AGH! ...OH MY GOD! AHHH!

Red: He's not gonna make it.

Cten: ZIM, NO!

-----

Mika: Jay-jay use a chain saw on Kiki....I find that fitting for her.

Spaz: hhaha!

Kiki: AHHHHHH!

---------

Sprint: HAHA THIS IS FUN TO WATCH!

Tak: Nemo, how can you watch this?

Nemo: As long as he doesn't hurt her face....I don't' care what happens...

Dib: Next time: Point of no Return....

Transmission ends.....| |


	38. Episode 38: Point Of No Return

**WARNNING: This Episode contains Graphic descriptions of violence, gore, and disturbing situations. If you easily get upset, sickened by graphic descriptions, or easily sacred/freaked out please DO NOT read this episode. This Episode may not be suitable for children of 12 and under. Viewer/Reader desecration is advised...**

**Note: **_**"There is NO Sexual content in this episode...and probably won't be in any episode. The warning above is ONLY for Violence, Gore, and Disturbing Situations."**_

**ATTENTION: Please do NOT try any of these stunts or actions EVER! **

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 38: Point Of No Return**

Tenn: Last Time on Invader Zim XR, Zim wanted to become the fifth A.I.S Soldier, But he was warned by Tallest Red that this training he was about to go through was dangerous and real; many Irken's died during this extreme training. And Because of the short time they had, Zim would have to learn all 500 levels in just a few hours. But without hesitation Zim agreed he would take on the training. He went through the first level and already was beaten up pretty bad. Because Red left they were running out of time to save Zena. Red decided to have Zim turn every 5 levels, which would make is more dangerous for Zim, hopefully he won't get killed...

Farggo: Meanwhile me and the Princess, Cten, along with her Tirbot Trek, were examining Zim's Sirbot Gir. Trek menchend something, about Gir turning into a bloody demon, which I found very strange and so I went to investigate. While Invesigating I realized Gir had a pacific ability he had disconnected from him. Thinking maybe this was the same thing Trek seen; I turned Gir into a human and tried out my hypothesis. And Infact I was right. This re-born ability Gir has will definatly come in handy on this rescue mission...

Tak: Back on Disturbia, Zena woke up to find her self in a deep dungeon, where the Dizukou clan, Nemo and I appeared to her. Terra offered Zena to join her and the Clan to destroy the Irken Empire and they would rule the universe themselves. But all Zena did was spit in Terra's face, telling her she'd die before she'd betray the empire. That's when Terra decided to go with the original plan. And tourchering Zena to death. So she ordered Jak to fight Zena...

Training Room

"Alright Zim." Red said as he turned the level knob, on his control panel to level 496. "Are you ready for your next level?" He asked as Zim didn't answer. For the past three hours Zim as been fighting monsters, other species of aliens, and whatever else you can think of to fight. The walls of the training room were full of dents, and one even had a giant whole in it already from the last level he just finished. Although he was making it through the levels. Zim was already ready to collapse from being tired and all the blood he was losing from each battle. His clothes were ripped; his Invader uniform shirt was cut to shreds and half of it was ripped completely off him. And the half that was still on him was filled with blood stains from both him and the enemies. Untop of that his face was beaten up pretty badly. He had two black eyes along with a deep cut on the side of his face.

That squirted out his green alien blood every few seconds. And his mouth was covered in blood as well, but it was a mix with his and a monster that he bit earlier and he just didn't wipe it off. Zim just stood there, in the middle of the room clenching his fist. He refused to sit down because he'd thought he may not get back up again if he does, so he forced himself to stay on his feet at any cost. Purple looked at Red as he said. "He's been at it for a while; shouldn't he take a break or something?" "No. that will only make it worse for him." Red answered while checking Zim's heart on one of his monitors. Don watched Zim from behind the glass, and in a worried voice she whispered to Tenn.

"He looks like he's not gonna last dude." Tenn nodded. "I agree, I'm worried about him myself, I don't' know why Tallest Red is pushing him so hard." She answered back in a whisper with that Red started Zim on the next level and at the same time Farggo, along with Cten, Trek and Gir. Walked into the room. "Sir." Farggo began. "I've been able to run some tests on the Sirbot, and what I found was strange, but it will help this rescue mission." Red and Purple both turned their chairs around at the same time to face Farggo. Purple asked first. "So what did you find then?" Farggo pulled out Gir's file and handed it to Purple. "Gir possesses Chi no Akuryou." he started to explain. While he did Dib whispered to Linux. "And that means?" "The demon of blood." Linux answered, as Red asked. "What in the world is that?" Instead of Farggo answering, Purple did.

"I know what that is, it's a very very rare ability...Like the elemental Irkens, and it only shows once every 10,000 years. But you're not born with it. It's a curse giving to you by some unknown existence. It's an ability that allows the Irken to have their own blood as armor to protect them in doing so they actually lose all of their blood, causing them to temporarily die and become mindless insane zombies. They just attack whoever they see first. They can only be in this state for so long before they pass out completely and come back to their normal state. But usually their enemy is already taken care of by then." Purple explained as he looked at Gir. "But I've never heard of a Sirbot having that kind of ability." Farggo nodded. "Apparently that's why Tallest Miyuki shut him down. It was never documented on how Gir got it in the first place. But either way he can only access it now if he's a human." He explained.

Purple closed the file and handed it to Red. Red looked over the file and said. "Good work Farggo, your right Gir will be of great use after all, looks like he wasn't such a piece of junk as we all thought." With that Gir shouted. "THAT'S WHY I LIKE TO ROCK AND ROLL!" Trek just rolled her eyes. Cten raised her hand with a curious yet sarcastic look on her face. "My question is Daddy how did you know about this and not Uncle Red?" Red Added. "Yeah how did you become so smart all of a sudden?" Purple smiled as he answered. "Because my dear Cten, Someone who was once very close to me possessed...and to answer your question Red, I've been smart...I just refuse to show it off like you do." Purple put his arms behind his back as he sat back in his chair while Red got an irritated look on his face. "What is that suppose to mean, I don't show anything off." Red snapped back.

Purple smiled. "Liar Liar pants on fire." He teased. With that comment Red got more irritated and snapped back again. "My pants are not on fire." Purple sarcastically saluted at his brother as he teased again. "Thank you for that captain obvious!" Red jumped up as he said. "Alright that's it!" He started to choke Purple, but not in an aggressive way, more of a brotherly rival kind of way. At the same time Purple was waving his arms around screaming. "I SEE LONDON I SEE FRANCE!" "NOW YOU'RE JUST SAYING RANDOM STUFF!" As Red shouted that Zim hit the window and he stayed their for a second then flew off of it and flew into a cloud of dust where you couldn't see anything but you could hear what was going on.

There was the sound of Zim's PAK leg coming out from the PAK, it sounded like a sword being taken out of its holder and swung and the sound of muscles being cut through was heard. It was like a loud squish sound. Then it was quiet. Until a giant leg was thrown into the window. It was full of blood as the bone and its tendons were sticking out of where Zim had cut it. And of course it was gushing out blood. It slid down the window and everyone behind the window just stared at it. But soon Purple said. "Zim is pissed." Then they heard Dib throwing up in the corner. Red stopped choking Purple and sat back in his chair, as everyone watched to see what happen when the dust cleared. Once it did, they saw there were Guts and blood everywhere. It looked as though a massacre happened in just that little time. Even a demon like monster head was sitting beside Zim as it was detached from its body.

Zim stood and as he did you could se that Zim's arm was almost completely detached from his body. Only hanging on by a few tendons it self...then he feel to his knees screaming in pain. Red Turned to Farggo and said. "Farggo!" Farggo quickly ran out to the training field as he said. "I'm on it Sir." Tenn, who was a trained Medic, followed him. Once Farggo & Tenn got to Zim, Tenn slowly put Zim on his back and held his arm in place. Farggo looked Zim over quickly; to make sure there wouldn't any more serious injuries then quickly said to Zim. "This is gonna hurt." With that Tenn pushed Zim's detached arm back into is original position; causing Zim to scream in inscrushiating pain. Instantly Farggo put his hands around Zim's shoulder, his hands glowed a light green as he began healing Zim; slowly attaching his arm back to his body. With in a few minutes Zim's arm was back in its original state, Farggo and Tenn quickly left; back into the control room.

Once Farggo and Tenn walked back in Cten tapped her foot as she crossed her arms in disaprovment. "Why didn't you heal the rest of his injuries?" With that Red answered. "Because he needs to build tolerance….that's why." Cten rolled her eyes. "I bet the others didn't have to go through this, with injuries like that." Red just ignored the comment, it was obvious Cten had no idea what she was talking about of course the others went through the levels with even worse injuries then what Zim had. Red looked through the window to see Zim standing on his own two feet but then he feel to his knees again. "Zim, get up you've got just a few more levels to go and you're done." Red encouraged. Zim slowly got back up on his feet again, and used the little strength he had to look up at the window that was far across from him.

"Alright Zim, these last four levels will be the shortest but the hardest ones of all….Because you're going up against a clone replica of each of the four AI Solders, that way you know exactly what your in for…now usually they'll fight in groups of two, so you'll be going against two at once….this will also categories you in which rank of leadership you fit in." Gaz looked over to Red and asked. "How is beating levels able to categories leadership that doesn't make since?" Red got a blank look on his face. "Does anyone in this room understand anything I say?" he said to himself then answered Gaz's question. "These last four levels determind how well you'd do in the leadership role, being cool under the pressure, quick thinking all that stuff. That's what made Terra leader of them. She made it to Level 500, while Jak made it to 498, and Zena made it up to 497….and Sprint she made it to a whole new level 527…but she wouldn't be the leader because she tends to act before she thinks, thus putting her team in danger…..but enough of this chattering…" Red finished as he activated the clone levels.

Zim quickly turned around to face the replicas of both Jak and Zena. Zim was confident…but at the same time he was trying to control the panic coming over him. This was the real deal and these clones can and will kill him if he gives them a chance. As Zim was getting lost in his panic thought's Cten shouted out to him. "Zim!" She stood in between the control room door way as she held a type of Ninja weapon in her hand. It was a large sickle with a very long chain attached to it, and a median iron spiked circle at the end of the chain. She then threw it to him as she said. "Use This!" she shouted as she threw the Sickle into the air, without looking Zim caught it, as he reached behide his back. Once he caught it he looked at it, little confused. "Cten…I don't' know how to use this thing!" He said but before going back in the control room Cten replied. "Just trust me! You'll figure it out!" as she shut the door Zim put the chain around his hand and held the sickle in one hand and the spiked circle in the other. Back inside the control room Red gave a disapproving look at Cten as Linux ask her. "Why did you give him a Kusarigama?" Cten shrugged. "Duh, because it's the only weapon that was in here." Linux just gave her an 'Oh I see' look.

Back at the fight Zim, Jak, and Zena had a stare down for a moment then Jak's hands lit with fire, along with his feet, but while that caught Zim's attention he forgot about Zena's Teleportation as she ended up falling from the air behind him, with a sword in her hands ready to be put throw Zim's back. Zim finally noticed Zena was above and behind him, but without moving his whole body he looked away from Jak, and Jak came running towards him. They were both coming at him way too fast for Zim to stop them both, if he was gonna block their attacks he had to do it in one shot, but there was no time to think all of a sudden there was a slashing sound. Cten immediately started crying as Dib kept her from falling to the ground as she cried out. "ZIM NO!"…

**To be continued . . . . . . . . . **

Transmission Ends…| |


	39. Episode 39: Teleporting Fire

**Invader Zim XR**

**Episode 39: Teleporting Fire**

Last Time on Invader Zim XR

"_Jak's hands lit with fire, along with his feet, but while that caught Zim's attention he forgot about Zena's Teleportation as she ended up falling from the air behind him, with a sword in her hands ready to be put through Zim's back. Zim finally noticed Zena was above and behind him, but without moving his whole body he looked away from Jak, Jak came running towards him. They were both coming at him way too fast for Zim to stop them both, if he was gonna block their attacks he had to do it in one shot, but there was no time to think all of a sudden there was a slashing sound. Cten immediately started crying as Dib kept her from falling to the ground as she cried out. "ZIM NO!"…"_

It was so fast no one even seen what happened, until everything stool still for a moment inside the training room. Melissa ran to the window and said. "H-how?" Linux ran up next to her; looking out the window stunned at what he was seeing.

"There's no way!" Linux said. Dib looked up from Cten and asked in a serious tone. "What? What happened?"

"He's not dead!" Linux said again, still surprised by what he was seeing. Cten whipped her tears as she ran to the window to see. And there was Zim in the middle of the training room. He somehow managed to stop both of them just in time. By holding Zena by her wrists (she is holding the sword in both hands), in the air and with his other hand had his hand on Jak's head, holding him back far enough so he couldn't be hit. Zim's eyes were closed that whole time.

"I've had enough of this…." Zim declared in a dark tone as his eyes shot open to show their new orange color. He then took Zena and threw her into Jak, causing them both to fly across the ground and crash into the wall, causing a giant hole in the wall, as if a meteor hit it. Red smiled.

"Now, he's getting the idea." He said.

Purple added. "WELL IT'S ABOUT TIME! NOW GET THE POPCORN KIDS, WE'RE GONNA SEE A REAL SHOW!"

"DADDY BE QUIET!" Cten shouted.

Don shook her head. "Do they act like his all the time?" she asked Tenn

Tenn nodded. "Yep, they sure do."

Linux got a burst of annoyance. "YOU GUYS JUST RUINED AN EPIC MOMENT YOU KNOW THAT, WHAT DO YOU HAVE TO SYA FOR YOURSELF?"

Everyone just stared at Linux for a moment…then Purple was the first to speak. "I do love me some popcorn." He said which caused Linux to look at Purple like he's an idiot. Meanwhile back on the fight.

Jak and Zena tried as fight as they could to get back up, Zim was still standing in the same place he was as he slowly started to levitate in the air. He started to swing his weapon around, just waiting for the right time to attack these clones. Jak and Zena finally got up again, Zena pulled out a kunai while Jak was still lit with flames. They had a star down for just a moment before all three started running towards each other. At soon as they met Jak and Zena tired attacking Zim form all sides, but it was very hard to get close enough to hit him due to his weapon spinning around. Zim was using this to block their attacks. All three were moving very fast, as they moved they were all blurs. Until finally Jak and Zena backed up, trying to think of a new way to attack Zim. Jak was on the east right of Zim and Zena was on the west.

Without hesitation Zim finally threw the bottom part of his weapon at Jak. It was hard to Jak to move out of the way, because since Zim was spinning the weapon, when it went through the air, it went through in a curve, so when Jak tired to move out of the way, he wasn't paying attention to how the weapon was flying through the air; moved right into it. The metal cone quickly wrapped around Jak's arm. Zim quickly pulled the chain back which caused Jak to fly through the air at Zim. Once Jak got in firing range of Zim, Jak held out his other hand and shot a blast of fire to at Zim's face. Even before the fire got to his face, Zim could feel the heat coming from it, as if he was looking over a volcano and even that burned his face. 'AHH!" Zim shouted in pain as he swung Jak around before he got to close all the way to where Zena was standing.

Zena caught Jak in the air and put him on the ground, took the chain from Jak's arm and pulled it; causing Zim to lose his weapon, because he was to busy covering his face. Now Zena had Zim's weapon. Zim tired to shake off the pain, as his forehead and sides of his face were 1st degree burns. This really pissed him off. Just shot into the air and flew over to Jak & Zena up side down. The two watched as they couldn't understand what Zim was doing but they were soon to find out. Once Zim got right above them he let out his robotic legs, that feel as fast as kitchen knifes falling from the sky and went strait for the two. Zena transported away while Jak had no choice but to try and block one of the legs with his chest plate. Although, an AIS uniform looks like normal uniforms. The metal colored patches on their uniforms where slimed metal armor.

This way they could run quickly without a normal bulky metal plate slowing them down. But yet it's still powerful enough to use as a shield. Once again Zim let his guard down as Zena reappeared in the air, above him. Before Zim could react she grabbed his arm and somehow turned him over so his back was facing her, then she used the heel of her foot to kick him to the ground. As Zim was falling to the ground Jak used a fire stance to shoot out a real blast of fire on Zim. Zim was a little disorientated from the kick in the back, since Zena kicked his PAK and made a big dent in it, it was like getting kicked in the head real hard, but right before the fire could touch his face he shook it off and flew in the opposite direction. Once he was far away from the two he landed on the ground. He could only catch his breathe for a moment until something ran past him and started beating him up real good.

He couldn't stop it, this one was really fast and he couldn't tell where it was coming from. In a second the purple blur punched Zim in the stomach ad at that point and blur stopped to revele in was Terra she put all her weight on one hand as she put that hand to the floor, only to kick her feet up and up cut Zim, causing him to fly into the air. She jumped into the air and kicked him again. Zim flew through the air form the kick but stopped when Jak caught him in his arms. Zim know he was REALLY in the wrong arms, so before Jak to lit his whole body is flames to burn Zim to ashes, Zim's eye's turned purple as he jumped and flew backward as fast and as hard as he could to smash Jak into the wall. Once Jak was smashed into the wall Zim flew upward and Jak's head was making a giant crack into the wall.

Jak finally let go and Zim flew through the air again, At this point Zim knew Jak was going to be out for a while, so now he was trying to find Terra, He couldn't fight Zena, not yet. Because by the looks of it. Out of the Four Zena is the surprise attacker. She uses her teleportation to stay out of sight, until you get busy with one of the other three. Then that's when she comes out to attack you. So Zim figured his best shot at beating these three was to get rid of Jak & Terra that way Zena will have no choice but to come out and fight him. But he forgot about one important thing…..

To Be Continued

Linux: ten bucks Zim dies.

Dib: I hope so!

Don: You two are idiots.

Farggo: Next Time: Zim Unleashed

Gir: THAT SOUNDS LIKE A SHOW TUNE!

Zim: SHUT-UP GIR! *Gets kicked*


End file.
